The First Revival
by Chikane77
Summary: Himeko and Chikane first life together. How they meet and how they became lovers for the first time.
1. Leaving home

**Disclamer: I do not own Kannazuki no miko, nor any of the characters. It belongs to the rightful owners.**

**The First Revival **

Chapter 1: Leaving home

**Himeko**

I never thought I would be one of the priestess that the town's people always spoke about. The Lunar and Solar priestess are the servants of our great God Ame no Murakumo. I'm the age of thirteen and I must leave my mama and papa, to go to a shrine with a priest who will train me to perfect the rituals that I must do along with the lunar priestess. However, I do not want to go. I have to hide my tears because the town's people are so proud, and have so much faith in me, I cannot cry with them so happy. My parents are the same, so proud, but do they not even feel sad that they won't ever see me again? I wouldn't know.

I'm supposed to travel to a far away land. The king has sent a carriage for me, where I will be taken to the Oogami shrine.

"Himeko-Chan." My mama's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Yes, mama." I spoke to her gently.

"You're carriage has arrived. Everyone in town has been waiting to see you off! I'm so proud, our daughter the solar priestess. Who would have guessed?" My mama said. I cannot let her down because of my childish feelings.

"Yes mama, I'll do you and papa proud." I faked a smile, and held my tears back.

She threw her arms around me, and whispered into my ear. "You already have." She slowly pulled back and turned before she could see my tears falling down. "I'll be waiting outside." She said without a second glance.

I quickly whipped my tears and carried some things that I would need at Oogami shrine.

Slowly, I walked outside to see most of the town's people standing around. I felt all their eyes on me, and my face went hot. I never liked attention, and to be getting it from everyone in town was just unbearable. I didn't make eye contact with anyone, until I reached the carriage.

A young boy the same age as me held his hand out to me. His eyes were brown and his hair was dark. He wore a stern face as he helped me into the carriage.

"I'm Souma Oogami and I'll be your guide to Oogami shrine." He bowed as he slowly climbed in the carriage and closed the door.

"Thank you." I smiled. "I- I'm Himeko Kurusugawa." My shyness caused my voice to soften.

"I know." He said smiling. His smile made me blush, and I quickly took my eyes off of him. Trying to find something to distract me I look out the window.

Father had a smile as he waved to me, but mother was nowhere in sight. I quickly turned my whole body around and placed my hands against the window to get a closer look. Where is she?

Finally I saw her, her back was turned. Then her head turned to me, and I saw her lilac eyes full of tears. She quickly went inside, and my heart sank. She was sad that I was leaving. I couldn't hold back my tears any longer and I began to cry.

"Kurusugawa-san!" Oogami-kun spoke softly to me. I saw his hands reached for me, but he didn't want to touch me. I silently cried and he looked uncomfortable not knowing what to do.

"Kurusugawa, it's… it's going to be alright. I promise… I'll protect you." With that he placed his hand on my back. His words gave me comfort a lot of it. But it wasn't enough to make me stop crying. I stopped a little bit, and I looked at Oogami.

"Thank you, Oogami-kun." I said with a real smile on my face. I noticed his face redden, and he looked away.

"Oh! No problem." He said as he moved his hand from my back and placed it on the back of his neck.

I smiled and then turned away, looking at the distant town slowly moving out of sight.

**Chikane**

I always knew I was a priestess. Grandfather told me that I am. How he knew would always be a mystery, but to father it was a shock. He couldn't believe that his own spawn, his only heir to the thrown was the lunar priestess and I had to leave my duty as a princess to become a priestess. Father was furious when Oogami-san came to the door.

That day I'll never forget.

"What do you mean Oogami-san?" Father asked as he sat on the thrown, mother to the right of him, and me sitting on his left side.

"Your daughter Chikane Himemiya is the Lunar priestess, and she must come with me to my shrine to perfect her rituals in order to revive Ame No Murakumo. You're highness." He spoke only a serious tone. My father is a patient man, and is in total control of his emotions, but I have never seen him lose his temper over this.

"Chikane, go to your room. Your mother and I must speak with Oogami-san alone." He said, his royal blue eyes gazing at me. I stood up and bowed to Oogami san, and my mother and father. However, I turned down a hallway to hear more.

"You come to take my only child away? How do you know she is a priestess?" Father asked calmly.

"It as the writings foretell. You're daughter fits that description. On her back, there is a symbol of the moon. Look at it yourself if you doubt my words." He said with a great amount of respect in his voice, but it was leading to an argument.

"What writings do you speak of? I demand you show me." He said. I couldn't see, but I heard my father reading out loud. "The solar priestess will have hair as light as the sun, eyes the color of lilacs, a heart as pure as gold, and a smile that can warm the coldest heart. She will have a symbol of the sun on her cheats, and will live in a small town…."

He began to read silently about the solar priestess. As he described her I knew she sounded familiar… too familiar. I've seen her before in my dreams. Then he began to read about the lunar priestess. "Her hair is as dark as night. Her eyes will resemble the shine of stars. Her skin will be as pale as the moon. Her beauty will be indescribable. Her heart will be cold and distant from others… She will have a symbol of the moon on her back. She will be found in the kingdom…." My father's voice grew soft.

"Send for Chikane." He told my mother. I quickly ran for my room, knowing she would be looking for me there. I ran past doors up the stair ways until I reached my room out of breath. I quickly covered my mouth waiting for my mother.

"Chikane?" I heard my mother's voice. She slowly walks in, her eyes were sad, and her face was stern.

"Yes, mother?" I asked looking like I heard nothing.

"I need to see something, please turn around." Her voice was a bit shaky now. I stood up from my bed, and turned as I felt her warm hands moving my long hair. My mother's warm hands touched my back.

I felt the cold air touch my back from the exposure, and a shiver went down my spine. My mother gasped and her warm hands were gone.

"No…" I heard her whisper. I knew that the symbol appeared on my back. I turned around to meet her gaze; her eyes were full of tears. It had no effect on me, when she embraced me. I felt nothing, but I hugged her back.

I watched her leave my room and I followed behind her. She came back into the throne room, and she shook her head to my father. His face went pale, and he looked at Oogami-san with the coldest stare I have ever seen.

"You're not taking my daughter!" His voice was cold and he shouted loudly.

"Your highness I must." He said in a calm voice.

"You're not taking her!" His voice echoed threw out the halls, and I walked over placing my hand on his arm.

"Father… I must go with him." I told him.

"Chikane… I can't have you leave…" His eyes held sadness, and he knew what I said was true.

"I must go with him." With that I released my hand from my father's arm. I then looked at Oogami-san. My father was acting like a child… This is for the good of the land, and his outburst embarrassed me and everything this land stands for. I wanted to leave immediately.

"Have you sent for the solar priestess yet?" I asked him.

"No, I haven't your highness." His voice held no surprise but kindness..

"I will send a carriage. You may call me Chikane. Oogami-San" I kept my voice cold as I walked out of the throne room.

That was three days ago, and they've sent for the solar priestess already. I haven't left the palace, but Otoha-san has been helping me pack my things. She is sad of my departed as well, and has offered to come with me. I denied her offer. Being here in the castle with so many servants, and dances they have for me, I'm honored to have them… but I feel like something is missing. I want to find it, and that's the reason why I decided to go to Oogami shrine. Maybe what's missing is my priestess duty? I'm not sure, but I'm sure I'll find it.


	2. Their meeting

Chapter 2: Their meeting.

**Himeko**

The carriage ride took about three days. During that time I got to know Oogami- Kun a bit more. He wasn't actually a member of the Oogami family he was adopted. He doesn't remember much about his old family only a brother that he hasn't seen since that day he was left with the Oogami family. Kazuki Oogami is the one who raised him, and he takes care of the Oogami shrine. But after we got to know each other, I ended up falling asleep on his shoulder. I didn't mean to but, I was tired.

Usually we pull the carriage over and he would sleep outside, and I would sleep inside.

I was awakened by Oogami-kun shaking me a little.

"We're here Himeko." He said softly. When I opened my eyes, I saw a beautiful building, next to a well. The grass was so green, and the trees were so thick. I wanted to go explore. Oogami-kun walked out of the carriage and held his hand out to me. I stepped down from the step with his help. I think he noticed that I wanted to take a look around.

"Kazuki Nii-san isn't here yet. I have things to take care of so feel free to look around." He said with a smile.

"Sure!" I said as I ran off.

"I'll put your things in your room!" He shouted to me.

The woods were the first thing I wanted to see. It looked so peaceful and beautiful I had to see it. They looked extremely thick form the outside, but they were actually easy to walk by. I had heard some water nearby, and followed the sound until I saw a small stream.

"How pretty." I said out loud. The river was so blue, and it sparkled with the sun, my eyes followed it, until I noticed a water fall. I walked up to get a closer look, and my breath caught.

There I saw a young girl that looked the same age as I, bathing in the water. The sun sparkled on her night color hair making it look as if it was blue. Water droplets formed on her pale white skin, and shined as if her body were a jewel. Her breasts are big and full, but what took my breath away the most were her eyes a dark blue that a mystical lake color wouldn't fit the description. My heart began to race, my face began to fill with blush, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

But when I heard Oogami-Kun calling me in the distance, I quickly snapped out of it. I turned away from the girl, and without looking back I ran off. Her image was strong in my mind, and my heart was still pounding.

**Chikane**

I had arrived at Oogami shrine with Kazuki-san. During the carriage ride here he explained the rituals, Priestess bound, and Orochi to me.

"The God Orochi will arise again on the sixtieth birthday of the priestess." He said to me.

"So the Solar priestess and I have the same birthday?" I asked him.

"Yes. You two will be spending a lot of time together. As you two will be reincarnated over and over again." He spoke gently.

"What do you mean? I've heard of the God's coming, but this is the first time our first lives. The profits were the ones who wrote the writings, can they really see that far into the future to know we will be reincarnated over and over again?" I doubt the profits abilities. I knew the legend of the Shrine on the moon, of the bond between the Solar and Lunar priestess. I've never had a bond with anyone, and I believe it will stay that way.

"Yes, the profits saying that you cannot kill a god. You can only seal them away. Orochi can only be sealed away in the lunar shrine, and so eventually he will break the shrine, and be released into our world again." Kazuki-san spoke with a serious tone.

"This is the first I have heard of this." It was strange, would I forget this life? Would I remember anything of who I am? Would I remember my parents? Would I have new ones? So many questions but I decided to leave it at that.

We had reached Oogami shrine. I had already told Kazuki-san he can keep the carriage for anything he might need. He said that he must leave to go attend more words from the profits. And with that he said I can look around. The first thing that caught my eyes was the woods, so deep and peaceful looking I wanted to go in and be alone with my thoughts. In the forest I had followed a river that led to a waterfall and a small pool.

I felt that I needed to bathe, and I quickly began to undress. I went into the pool which came up just below my breast. The water was cool and refreshing and it eased my thought-filled mind.

Kazuki-san instructed that the woods are prohibited to his younger brother Souma Oogami, and his apprentice. So only those three live together.

My eye caught someone looking at me, but when I turned to see who was there, I only saw long golden hair flying in the wind.

"Golden… hair like the sun?" Words slipped from my lips. I quickly felt the need to get dressed, and return to the Oogami shrine.

When I returned I saw a young boy with light brown eyes and dark hair. He smiled and bowed to me.

"You must be Chikane Himemiya. I'm Souma Oogami." He said to me.

"Nice to meet you Oogami-san." I politely bowed to him

"If you liked to I can show you to your room." He smiled.

"I would like that." I returned the smile only mine was forced. I slowly followed him inside the building, and up the stairs we went.

"Oogami-san?"

"Yes, Himemiya-san?" He slightly turned towards me, making eye contact.

"Has Kazuki-san arrived yet?"

"No, he has some business to take care of. But he has instructed to see you and Himeko-err… Kurusugawa-san when he returns." His voice became a bit shaky.

Himeko… that name sounds familiar. "May I guess that Kurusugawa-san is the Solar Priestess's name?"

"Yes, you two will be sharing a room."

"I see." Sharing a room? I hadn't felt too please about that.

When we reached to room, Oogami-san knocked on the door. "Kurusugawa-san, may we come in?"

I heard a sweet shy voice from the other side of the door. "Yes, you may."

Oogami-San opened the door and I was met with a pair of amethyst eyes will long golden blonde hair. Her eyes met mine, and her face began to redden quite a lot. Seeing her blush, as cute as she was, made me slightly blush.

Oogami-san felt the tension between us. "Well, then. I must finish my chores… I'll leave you two alone." He smiled, bowed and walked out.

"I'm really sorry!" Were the first words she said to me as she did apologetic bow. Her voice was high-pitched and kind.

"May I ask why?" I asked a bit confused.

"I didn't mean to stare at you while you were bathing! It's just-" Her face was completely crimson. Then she made some sort of sound a jumbled shrill that was adorable.

"Oh, that." I couldn't help but giggle… the first time I actually had a real giggle. "Don't worry too much about it." I couldn't believe she was so worried. I couldn't stop giggling.

"Was… was that a weird thing to say?" She asked me.

"No." I smiled. "I'm sorry for laughing. I'm Chikane Himemiya."

"I'm Himeko Kurusugawa." She bowed. Her face was still a bit flushed, she was really cute. I think it's her child-like-eyes.

"Well, then should I help you unpack?" I offered noticing she had a long way to go. I turned around to pick up my bag.

"Thank you, Chikane-chan." That was the first time I had heard someone call me by my first name other than my father and mother.

"Chikane…Chan?" I whispered to myself. She didn't quite hear me, and I was glad she didn't. Strangely hearing my first name from her gave me a warm feeling inside I couldn't explain.

"No problem… Himeko." I smiled at her, and noticed she stared to blush. She's too cute.

**Himeko**

After Oogami-kun called me inside he showed me to my room. It was bigger than my old room, but then I noticed two futons.

"Is someone going to be staying with me?" I asked Oogami-kun.

"Yes, you and Chikane Himemiya, the Lunar priestess, will be staying in here." Oogami-kun said.

"The lunar priestess… I completely forgot that there is another priestess. I wonder who she is." I didn't realize I was thinking aloud.

"From what Kazuki nii-san and everyone says about her, she's a beautiful princess. She comes from a great kingdom, that she gets countless love confessions weekly. She's very talented and can do anything and does it with perfection. She is kind to all, in yet close to none." His voice seemed kind of off. Like he had heard so much about her that he was making fun of what other's said.

That girl sounds like she's out of a fairy tale. I couldn't help but picture the girl I saw in the woods bathing. Could that be her? Oogami-kun smiled and said he would call for me when his brother returns. I was left to unpack.

It wasn't very long when I heard Oogami-kun back again. He opened the door and I was met with the girl I saw in the woods. Her eyes met mine, and I fully blushed. She was so beautiful; seeing her up close was more intense than seeing her from a far. Now, I can see what Oogami-kun meant. She must have seen me watching her in the river! She must think I'm a freak! Oogami-kun excused himself, and I was left with her.

"I'm really sorry!" AH! Baka! I should have introduced myself first!

"May I ask why?" Her voice was so calm and peaceful… it's so alluring.

"I didn't mean to stare at you while you were bathing… It's just…" I couldn't make out the rest of the words. I tried to force them out but instead I made this incoherent squeal.

Her smile and laughter were so stunning. "Oh, that. Don't worry too much about it."

That made me feel so much better, but still she was laughing.

"Was that a weird thing to say?"

(Sorry I sort of repeated the story a little more than it needed to be. I just wanted to get both of the perspectives. It won't be like this in other chapters.)

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Kazuki's Annoncement

**Chapter 3: Kazuki's announcement.**

**Himeko **

She looked so gorgeous in the moon light, I just started at her. She glimpsed back at me. We stayed that way for a little while; in fact she began to move close to me. I sat up in my futon, and she kneeled down to my level, and I stared at her eyes. Her face began to move close to me, and it came so natural for me to shut my eyes. I felt her soft hand on my cheek, and then my face became real hot. I opened my eyes to see that her eyes were closed, and then her lips met mine. My heart began to race, and I couldn't breathe. Her lips felt so warm, and her smell was enchanting.

Then there was a knock at the door and I woke up. It was Oogami-Kun.

"Excuse me. Kurusugawa-San? Himemiya-San?"

Chikane-Chan had already stood up and walked to the door.

"What is it Oogami-san?" Chikane-Chan's voice wasn't even irritated at all. Even I get a little cranky when someone wakes me up.

"Kazuki Nii-san would like to speak with you two." Oogami-Kun looked at me and smiled. I was still half-asleep.

"I'll help get Himeko up. We'll be right there Oogami-san." Chikane quickly closed the door. She then opened the curtains, it was a full moon outside and it lit up the whole room. When the full moon shined on her it reminded me of the dream… I kissed Chikane? My face began to heat up and my heart began to race.

Chikane would never kiss me like that… so why am I dreaming that?

"Himeko?" Chikane walked over to me and kneeled down to where she was level with me. It's just like my dream! I couldn't make eye contact with her. "Is something wrong?"

I felt her hand on the side of my cheek and she moved my face to where it was in line with hers.

"No, Chikane-Chan!" I pulled back; it seemed to have shocked her. "I'm sorry… it's just… If I'm sick I don't want you to get sick." I said… I had to lie. I couldn't tell her I was a bit jumpy because I dreamt of her kissing me!

"Oh. You do feel a bit warm. Maybe I should tell Kazuki-San to let you rest a bit." She stood up.

"It's alright Chikane-Chan, we have to see him." I told her, a little bit sad that she pulled away from me, instead of having my dream come true.

"Okay…" She smiled. We both started to get dressed to meet Oogami-kun.

**Chikane**

I was a bit worried about Himeko her sudden outburst that she had seemed so unlike her. I've only known her for few hours though. Maybe she is sick? Her face was really warm, and she was averting her gaze towards me. But I decided to let it go. If she didn't want to tell me I wasn't going to make her.

We started to walk to Oogami shrine, and Himeko grabbed my hand. I'm sure she was scared of the dark. I didn't mind, if fact I sort of enjoyed it. We stepped inside and Kazuki-san was standing in front of a wooden box on the floor.

"You sent for us Kazuki-san." I said as I lead Himeko toward him.

"Yes, I apologize for having you come up here so late in the evening, but it is important that I give these to you as soon as possible." Kazuki-san held up two priestess robes one red, and the other purple. "The red is for the Solar priestess and the purple is for the Lunar priestess. You must wear these every time you come to practice the rituals." He said his face stern.

"I need to explain the legend of what the prophets have told me. Ame No Murakumo and Orochi are sworn enemies in this world. Ame no Murakumo has chosen his followers the two priestesses. Chikane Himemiya you are the Lunar priestess. Himeko Kurusugawa you are the Solar priestess. Together you two will practice rituals and pray for our god Ame No Murakumo. The prophets have spoken of Orochi, like you two being the followers of Ame no Murakumo, Orochi has eight followers but not much is known of them. They will appear the day of your sixteenth birthday. That day is the day you will need to complete the ritual and awaken Ame No Murakumo. I will teach you all the rituals so you will be ready. I know it's going to be three years from now when both of you turn sixteen, but we must perfect the rituals. Can you two do it?" Kazuki-san asked us.

"Yes." I answered quickly. I glimpsed at Himeko, I noticed her trembling… and I placed my hand over hers. She looked at me, and I smiled reassuring her.

"Y-yes, I can do it." Himeko said her voice a bit shaky and unsure.

"Good, you two may get some rest. I'll let you sleep in for the disruption, and you both have had a long day." Kazuki-San spoke with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Sensei" Himeko said. Sensei? Both Kazuki-san and I were puzzled by her choice of a name for him. But Sensei does seem to suit him. I bet over time I'll find myself calling him that as well.

As we walked back to our rooms I found Himeko walking a bit behind me. I turned around to see Himeko was a bit scared.

"Himeko what's the matter?" My voice tone was lowered and I grew concerned. I clasped her hand with in mine.

"Chikane-Chan… I don't know if I can do this. What if I mess up… or make you, Sensei, Oogami-kun, my parents disappointed in me?" A small tear appeared at the corner of her eye.

My finger moved towards her eye whipping the small droplet away. Embracing her tightly I slid my hands down her hair.

"There is no way you could ever make me or anyone disappointed Himeko. All we can ask from you is your best, and that's all you can give us. Doing your best isn't something we will be disappointed in." I felt her face cuddle in my chest. I guess she needs a good cry.

**Himeko**

Chikane-Chan made me feel so much better. She was so warm and I felt so safe and comfortable with her holding me. I couldn't describe how good it felt. I cried because I missed my parents. I wanted to make everyone proud, especially Chikane-Chan. After I stopped crying we went into the room.

"Umm… Chikane-Chan?" I wanted to ask her something, but I was really nervous.

"What is it Himeko?" Her voice was kind, but it didn't calm my nerves.

"C-could I sleep with you tonight?" My face redden and I kept my gaze from her down wards.

"Sure." She said. I couldn't help myself from smiling and I looked up at her to notice her face had a slight blush on it too. I didn't think too much of it, but I climbed into her futon. She blew the candle out, and laid with me. I wanted to be closer to her, so I started to move towards her. Our bodies were right up against one another.

That's when she turned towards me, we were both facing each other. I felt her hand on my cheek. The moon light really brought out her eyes, and I quickly became lost in them.

"Chikane-Chan…" Her face started to come close to mine… and I froze. My heart started to race again, and it became difficult for me to breath. I closed my eyes, and then I felt her lips on my fore head. When I opened them she was already looking back at me with those sapphire eyes. Her face felt a bit hot. But mine was burning up as well.

"Good night Himeko." She said. Then her hand moved from my cheek, and went on top of my shoulder. She embraced me tightly. I cuddled close to her chest.

"Good night Chikane-Chan." I spoke to her, before I feel asleep.


	4. Morning

**Chapter 4: Morning**

**Chikane**

The morning sun hit my face causing me to stir in the morning, my body shifted during the night. My arms were now wrapped around Himeko and her back was now facing to me. How did this happen? As much as I was tempted to stay in bed with her until she woke up, my body wouldn't remain still. I had to get up for today's day already. I carefully slid my arms away from her sleeping body, and shifted my body slowly where it wouldn't disturb her.

"Mmm…" A slight sound came from Himeko… I froze thinking she was waking up.

"That… kiss…" She mumbled again. She was still asleep.

What about a kiss? Is she worried about last night? Maybe I worried her? What must she think of me? I quickly reached for my clothes and grabbed my bow and arrows. Now I need to practice in the woods, because now I'm worried if she hates me… I have to get my mind off of that. I walked out and quickly closed the door behind me. I didn't want to hear anymore.

_"That kiss made… my heart pound." Himeko said in her sleep… but no one was around to hear it._

**Himeko**

I opened my eyes, feeling rather cold, and Chikane-Chan had already left… I knew she was outside somewhere. But I needed to bathe; Oogami-Kun had already mentioned that I could use the river in the woods. In fact it's a holy spring and only priestesses and such can enter it.

Grabbing some things I rushed out of my room bumping into Oogami-Kun.

"Kurusugawa-san! Good morning. I didn't mean to bump into you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Oogami-kun. No it was my fault. I was rushing. Have you seen Chikane-Chan?"

"Himemiya-san? Yes I believe she went towards the river. She should still be there. I only just saw her." Oogami-kun said his smile still on his face.

"Thank you." I bowed as I continued my way down the stairs.

"Kurusugawa-san!" Oogami-kun called after me.

"Yes?" I turned towards him. I noticed his face blushing. His eyes weren't looking at me but down, and his hand was behind his neck.

"I was wondering if maybe you like to… I mean after I'm finished with my jobs around here… if you liked to go for a walk with me?" He seemed nervous.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" A smile crept to my face.

"Really?" His voice seemed happy.

"Yeah, Chikane-Chan, you, and I will have lots of fun!" Just thinking of it excited me.

"Himemiya-san?" His voice went lower.

"Yeah! Chikane-Chan! Come look for us when you're finished with everything! Okay Oogami-kun!" I said as I rushed down the stairs. Even after I was out of his sight, something told me he was still looking at me.

I began to run towards the woods. I was so excited to tell Chikane-Chan about the walk with Oogami-kun. When I reached to woods and followed the river up, then I got to the water fall.

"Chikane-Chan! Chikane-Cha….." My voice fell…. Chikane hadn't heard me yelling, and she was bathing in the river again…. Again the same feeling came over me. My heart was racing so fast… and it became difficult for me to breathe… I couldn't move I was just frozen there watching her.

"Himeko?" Chikane-Chan's voice snapped me out of the daze. I quickly looked down wards… my face still hot… my heart still racing.

"Himeko? You didn't sleep much longer than I. You were in such a deep a sleep too. I thought you would sleep all day." She said. I wasn't looking at her. But I knew she was smiling.

"Y-yeah…" I was so nervous I couldn't find words. I couldn't understand why I would be nervous around Chikane-Chan. We're both girls… it shouldn't be like this.

"Himeko?" Chikane-Chan's voice had a sad tone in it. "Is something wrong?"

"U-Uhh No! Nothing's wrong!" I said a little loudly… Oh no! She must think I'm weird. What if she finds out I'm so nervous around her! She'll think I'm a strange!

"Oh okay. If there's anything wrong Himeko you can talk to me." I looked up at her. Her eyes seemed so sad…

"Chikane-Chan!" I didn't know what came over me… but I ended up hugging her. I felt like she needed it… at that moment. She was close enough to the edge, but I wasn't and I ended up falling in. "AHH!"

We were under water for a second and both of us came up from the water at the same time. Our hair was wet and slicked back and both of us were trying to adjust our eyes.

"Himeko! Are you okay?" Chikane asked me looking at me. She was really close to me.

"Yes… Are you alright Chikane-Chan?" I asked worried looking at her.

"Yes…." Chikane-Chan managed to say before she started laughing. I couldn't help myself either, and I started to giggle. My clothes were soaked… Thankfully I brought extras I was planning to bathe anyways.

Both of us were just laughing, until we opened our eyes… I felt her eyes intensely on me, and her arms went around my shoulders.

"Himeko…" Chikane-Chan's voice was so sweet… I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I felt myself moving towards her… and I closed my eyes… then I stopped myself. What am I doing?

"Uh… I need to take a bath! Mind if I join you?" I really hope she didn't notice what I was about to do.

"You already have…" Chikane-Chan said with a smile.

"Oh…" My face felt hot, but I started to giggle again.

I slowly got up out of the river and started to undress. I turned away from Chikane-Chan… I was a little nervous about her seeing my body…

**Chikane**

I couldn't stop smiling at the fact Himeko fell in… I'm not even sure how. She just leaped up at me and lost her balance I guess. I'm relieved me to know she's not scared of me. But when she brought her face real close to me, it almost looked like we were about to kiss. But I couldn't think that way about Himeko… I mean what would she think…? I almost kissed her.

She had just gotten up to undress and join me in the river. Right away I felt an urge to look at her… and I'm unsure why. She has nothing I haven't seen already. In yet I had to force myself to look away from her with an effort. I can't lose control of myself.

I heard a splash and I turned to have a bunch of cold water thrown in my face.

"Ahn…" Water went into places in my face I didn't even know I had.

Right away I started coughing on the water.

"Chikane-Chan are you alright?" Himeko said as she placed her hand on my back.

The contact made me shiver… I must have looked so stupid in front of her! I felt my face get slightly hot…

"I'm so sorry Chikane-Chan! I was nervous because I didn't want you to look at me, and I jumped in quickly without saying anything!" Himeko's voice was scared. She was babbling… it was so cute. I couldn't help but start to laugh.

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko said.

"I'm sorry…" I tried to make out. So strange how she can make me laugh. I've only laughed when it was on call like the dances my father throws me. When his guest or some prince tries to woo me, I must force myself to laugh… but with her it comes so natural…

Finally when I stopped laughing I had looked at Himeko… and I couldn't breathe. Her skin wasn't a pale white like mine, but it had a pinkish tint to it. And although most of the water covered her up, just the feeling of her next to me in the water caused an uneasy feeling in my abdomen.

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko's voice was worried.

"Yes?" I was thrown from my thoughts.

"Oogami-kun invited us for a walk after his chores are done. Would you like to come?" Her voice held an urge. She really wanted me to come. I could hear it and see it in her pleading eyes.

"Of course." I said. I saw her eyes light up and her smile widen.

"Yeah! We'll have so much fun!" Himeko said.

Although I really didn't want to go for a walk along with Oogami-San… I would have loved it if it was just Himeko and I, but Oogami-San I have a bad feeling towards him… Something I can't shake off. But if it will make Himeko smile, then I'll gladly do it.

**Souma **

I had to finish my chores quickly Himeko would be waiting… If only it could have been just us two… I mean I have nothing against Himemiya-san. Just although I barely met Himeko… I felt an attachment towards her. I want to protect her always. I know Kazuki nii-san wouldn't approve because of her duty as the Solar priestess, but still. I can't help this feeling…

(Thanks for reading. I'll be updating daily or every other day. I want to finish the story before the summer… but it's not going to be a short one. I'm not so good with short stories.)

Update note. Finishing the story before the summer SO did not happen.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	5. The Walk

**Chapter 5: The walk.**

**Himeko**

After we had finished our baths, Chikane-Chan and I were taking a walk through the woods. I couldn't help but think about every moment of when I fell in the river, till when I was pulling closer to Chikane-Chan. I couldn't understand why; I think I was going to kiss her? Maybe it's because she looked so sad… or maybe it's just what you feel with friends. I've never really had friends before only my parents. I've kissed them plenty of times! Also Chikane-Chan kissed me last night… just thinking of it makes me blush… but it was a friendly kiss…

"Himeko?" Chikane-Chan looked at me.

"Yes? Chikane-Chan?" I smiled.

"What was your life back at home?" She asked me. Strangely I haven't felt so lonely without my mother and father. I haven't felt as sad as when I was leaving… In fact I was smiling more here than I ever had. I wonder why? Maybe it's this place? These woods that have a spiritual feel around here… I already know it's true that I'm the solar priestess. After all the sun is on my chest, I wonder if Chikane-Chan has seen it. She didn't say anything about it… in fact she didn't look at me too much while I was bathing with her… maybe I scared her when I tried to kiss her!

"Himeko?" Chikane asked me. I completely forgot to answer her question she asked me!

"Oh! Umm-… well I come from a little town. It doesn't have many people. My mother and father were just common workers. They had enough money to support us. When my father's best friend passed away, we took in his little girl. So I have a younger sister she is a child. She is the cutest in the world, with brown hair and blue-green eyes. Her name is Mako-chan. I didn't get to say good-bye to her… but my mom was my best friend. I told her everything. We would always have breakfast together we never missed a day…" Thinking of all of them pained me so much, that I started to cry.

"Himeko!" Chikane-Chan's said in a worried tone. I felt her arms embrace me tightly… and all of the sudden I felt better. The pain wasn't so hurtful. I didn't even have that much tears in my eyes.

"You miss them don't you?" Chikane-Chan said.

My voice was cracked so all I could do was nod.

"Well, why don't I take you to go visit them?" Chikane-Chan's voice seemed real. She wasn't just saying this to stop me from crying… she meant it.

I quickly looked up at her… and her eyes were just as sad as mine… it made me want to cry more. Chikane-Chan's eyes when they are sad… is a very hurtful thing to witness.

"You mean it!" I said happily. Chikane-Chan was sad because of me. But I'm not sad anymore.

"Yes…" Her smile appeared again. I couldn't help myself from even getting a bigger smile!

"Yes, I'll ask Kazuki-san when would be an appropriate time to go. It won't be tomorrow but it shouldn't be more than two weeks." Chikane said.

"Thank you! Chikane-Chan!" I didn't know how to express myself in any other way. So I moved close to her cheek and kissed it. It was meant to be a short friendly kiss, but then my body took longer than I wanted it to. My face felt a little hot, but when I looked back at Chikane she was stunned. Her face was really red, and her mouth was in a slight "O" shape. I couldn't help but giggle, I felt like it was a really rare sight to Chikane-Chan stunned.

"Kurusugawa-san! Himemiya-san! Are you near?" We both heard Ogami-kun's voice from the outside of the woods.

"Coming! Ogami-kun!" I unwrapped myself from Chikane-Chan's grasp. I started to run back, but stopped. Chikane-Chan had her hand slightly on her cheek. She had a confused look on her face and blushing cheeks.

"Chikane-Chan? You coming?" I asked.

"Yes."

**Chikane**

I tried not to ponder about the kiss that Himeko left on my cheek. I just was a bit shocked. I felt my heart pound fast, my face reddens, and the warmth of her lips… I wanted more. I wanted to kiss her again, for her to kiss me again. Then I finally saw that I've grown fawned of Himeko… perhaps too fawned. I knew of women loving women… I knew of it because a few women purposed their love to me. I never understood how anyone could love someone of the same sex until now. But I'm not completely sure on how my feelings are towards her. So I'm going to wait a little while, maybe they will disappear. I hope so… I don't believe the God Ame No Murakumo would be pleased with these feelings.

We both started to walk outside of the forest.

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko broke the silence and my thoughts.

"What is it Himeko?" I asked smiling at her.

"What was your family like?"

I started to think of my life at home was like. How different it was than Himeko's.

"My father is a King, and my mother a Queen. I have no brothers or sisters so I am the only air to the throne. My father has always prided me, he vaunts about me to everyone. I always felt more like a trophy to him than a daughter. My mother is always by my father's side. She rarely ever leaves him, and so she and I never really developed a bond. From what I remembered the person I was closest too was my Grandfather. I remember him telling me stories as a child, of the gods Ame No Murakumo and Orochi. He always knew I was the Lunar Priestess… and since his death when I was the age of five we still cannot figure out how he knew." I didn't mean to get into detail, but I wanted to give Himeko a really good answer.

"That sounds so lonely Chikane-Chan." Himeko said in a sadden tone. Lonely? I'd never thought of it as lonely… it never really crossed my mind… but then again it was. I've always had Otowa-san, but still she was hired help. It was her job, more than her pleasure. I'm sure she grew attached to me… but it was her job to look after me.

"I suppose so." I said. I just realized something about myself that Himeko knew within a day.

We reached the entrance of the forest and Ogami-san was awaiting us.

"Shall we go?" He smiled… mostly at Himeko. We both began to walk another way toward another part of the woods. Himeko stood in between Ogami-san and I. Which was bitter-sweet. Ogami-san kept the conversation going by telling us stories and witty stories of him and chores.

Even I found myself laughing and smiling. But I knew he was doing it to make Himeko smile. He likes to see Himeko smile as did I… it bothered me. I felt a slight crunch in my chest because of this.

"Really Ogami-kun? How did you do it?" Himeko was asking him about a story he was saying.

I was lost in my thoughts again. I would only hear Himeko's voice and tune Ogami-San out.

"I love that about you." I thought I heard Himeko say.

"What?" I quickly turned looking at Himeko.

"I said I love that about Sensei. You know how he is so kind and caring?" Himeko and Ogami-san must have changed to subject on me, and I must have heard wrong.

When I looked at the giggle and how happy they are together it makes me say they would make a cute couple. It's better for Himeko to be with a boy… It wouldn't be right for Himeko to have a girl as her lover…

"Hey what are you doing on this side?" A woman with dark purple hair and golden yellow eyes was behind us. She was looking at Ogami-san, and then she turned and smiled at me.

"It's been a while Lunar priestess." She smiled at me.

"What?" I became confused.

"You know her?!" Ogami-san shouted.

"No, I don't." I said keeping my voice low, but showed I was irritated.

"Then how did she know who you are?" Ogami-san's voice was still at the same volume. I glared at him to keep his voice down.

"It's a shame your grandfather passed away. He did a lot for us you know?" The woman said.

"You knew my grandfather?" Curiosity beat me, instead of me pretending I knew nothing I showed wonder. Which put Ogami-san more on guard.

"Himemiya! You associate with these people?" His voice was more furious than before.

"Ogami-san please calm down." I was furious now.

"You're putting Himeko in danger!" He shouted.

"I would never put her in danger!" My voice and cold stare shocked him. He remained silent. "I shall take my leave." I turned away walking fast.

"Chikane-Chan!" Himeko came right after me, and was at my side. The woman began to talk to Ogami-san. I heard her sentence before Ogami-san interrupted her.

"She's not the threat you are."

"Enough! Orochi follower!" Ogami-san followed us. He walked far behind us.

Himeko didn't speak of anything when we reached our room. It was getting late and night time was about to fall. When I shut the door, and walked over the window I heard her cry…

**Himeko**

"Himeko!" Chikane-Chan asked me.

"Ogami-kun and you are really special to me! I don't want you two to hate each other!" Why did they? The tears just kept coming. Then Chikane-Chan embraced me. The tears stopped and I froze. I felt strange again… my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm so sorry Himeko…" Chikane-Chan's voice was so sad… "I'll go apologize to him now."

I wanted to say she didn't have to. But nothing came out of my mouth… and before I turned she was already out the door.

"Chikane-Chan." I couldn't understand why I'm feeling this way. I've barley met her in yet she's the closet person to me. I'm so thankful to have met her. I felt so tired and I tried to stay up to wait for Chikane-Chan, but I feel asleep in her futon.

(Thanks for reading. It's the weekend and my lap top is still being repaired so it might be a few days before the next chapter is ready. Sorry)


	6. Apologize

**Chapter six: Apologize**

**Chikane**

Seeing Himeko is pain like that is unbearable for me. I couldn't stand it any longer I had to go make things right for her sake. But as I neared towards the shrine, I noticed the lantern still on inside. The door was cracked so it was open enough just for me to hear Kazuki-san and Ogami-san talking.

"She spoke of Himemiya's grandfather. That in the past he had done a lot for them." Ogami-san said to Kazuki-san.

"I see. Souma you shouldn't interfere. Himemiya-san's grandfather was the founder of the Church of Orochi; however she was too young to remember. He knew his granddaughter was the Lunar Priestess and he used that for his own selfish will. He gathered many followers including some of the Orochi. We are still unsure how he knew of his granddaughter and the Orochi, but lucky he never found out the solar priestess identity. Because his plan would have been fulfilled. But I'm sure his followers are well aware of the plan and so there for you must protect Himeko-kun. You must keep Himemiya-san away from the followers of the Orochi. They might convince her of her grandfather's evil will. Also you must apologize to Himemiya-san. Souma you should have never taken them to that part of the woods." Kazuki-san's voice grew cold.

"I-I didn't mean to. I was so wrapped up in the conversation… that…that I put Himeko in danger…." His voice sounded sad. "And I snapped on Himemiya… I'm sorry… Nee-san."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing too." Kazuki said.

"Right…" With those last words I saw Souma coming toward the door. I rushed quickly toward the house where Himeko and I slept. And I pretend I was walking towards the shrine.

"Himemiya?" Souma's voice sounded surprised.

"Yes, Souma…I came to apologize…"

"It's not your fault… it's mine. I said too much… I shouldn't have snapped at you… I was just worried about Himeko." His words were true.

"I understand I too was worried for her. You are forgiven if you can forgive me."

"Yes…"

"So that's done. Let's cheer up Himeko some other time. We start our priestess rituals tomorrow don't we?"

"Yes you two do."

"Thank you Ogami-san. Good night."

"Good-night. Tell Himeko good-night as well."

He left heading towards the shrine. I couldn't help but think of my Grandfather… I remember him vaguely and the stories he used to tell me of Orochi… in those childhood stories it seemed that Orochi was the better side.

I looked up at my room, the lights were still on. I made my way up the stairs, and came in the room quietly. Himeko was asleep on my futon. I smiled she looked so peaceful. I sat next to her sleeping body. I gazed deeply at her sleeping face. It was enchanting I caressed her hair moving it from her face. I am aware of my feelings for her now… I slowly move under the blanket and place my arm over her body.

"Good-night Himeko"

"Grandfather?" A young Chikane slowly woke up from her sleep.

"Chikane… get dressed there is a place I want to take you. Don't make a sound we must hurry." An older man that had royal sapphire eyes and white hair that was as pale as the moon.

Chikane quickly did as she was told. He snuck Chikane out onto the back of a black stallion, with only the full moon lighting the way, they raced away from the castle.

"Grandfather where are you taking me?" Chikane was wide awake already.

"It's a surprise Chikane, but you'll see soon enough." Chikane didn't ask any more questions. Even at a young age she was well instructed and knew when it was right to speak.

All you could hear was the galloping of the horse, it was a short ride, but for a child it was like a lifetime. He then slid off the horse and carried his granddaughter into the woods. Chikane couldn't see, because the woods were so thick that the full moon light couldn't even touch the forest floor. But her grandfather could see clearly and knew where he was going.

Soon they reached a cave with lanterns hanging up and two large men standing guard. Both had brown mask made from sacks over their heads, and they had bows and arrows in their hands.

"Welcome back Himemiya-sama." Both the men bowed and moved aside.

Inside the cave, which was lit with lanterns and candles everywhere, were many different people all with mask over their faces. Chikane wasn't scared but her eyes couldn't be removed from the crowd. The older man carried Chikane to the stage and placed her down in front of the entire crowd.

"Grandfather…" Chikane said… her voice held confusion

"It's alright Chikane… You know the story I tell you ever night don't you?" His voice was stern but kind.

"Yes. The gods Ame No Murakumo and Orochi are enemies. Orochi is the hero and is trying to create a better word a world without darkness. Ame No Murakumo is trying to protect the old world, trying to protect the darkness…" Young Chikane answered.

"That's correct Chikane… Do you remember when I asked you what side do you want to be on?"

"I said Orochi."

"That's right. You chosen to be with us. Look around you Chikane these people are the ones that will follow us into the new world. In that world you will be the Princess of it and lead us all out of the darkness. But there are people Chikane… People that want to keep us in the darkness so we must hide and never speak of this. We must wear mask to protect ourselves until the time is right. Do you understand Chikane?"

"I do, but what can I do?" Chikane asked, confused in why she would play such an important key.

"You are the Lunar priestess Chikane. You've chosen to follow Orochi so you are an Orochi! The Solar priestess and the Lunar priestess are the main keys to this Chikane. If there isn't anyone to review Ame No Murakumo then there will be no Ame No Murakumo!" Chikane's grandfather shouted as the rest of the crowd shouted. Chikane looked around… and she saw people standing without their mask. She looked into them a few were teenagers one with brown hair and green eyes. It was wrapped up in two pig tails.

Another with purple hair and golden eyes….

Another with red hair and red eyes,

But as she looked at the rest their faces became blurry. In fact only one face stood out a boy her age with brown eyes and black hair… hugging an older boy with light green hair and red eyes…

I opened my eyes feeling rather strange. I remembered very well what my grandfather's wishes are. I remember where the cave was and how I was going to get there. But as I stood up from my futon I felt something weigh me down. I looked over and it was Himeko's arm wrapped around my body. My heart sank as I looked at her sleeping face. I knew grandfather's wishes… but my wishes differ from his now. Himeko is my main priority and I shall protect her with everything I have.

"I'm sorry grandfather…" I said out loud…

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko's voice was heard. It was late still the moon was still out. I couldn't tell if she was talking in her sleep or waking up. I laid back down facing her.

I realized then she's dreaming about me, and the full moon light was reflecting off her face, she was smiling. Her smile made me forget all doubts of my decision. I want to protect that smile…

**Himeko**

I woke up feeling the warmness of another body. I had my arm wrapped around Chikane and she was still sleeping. I looked back at it was still late at night. Looking at her sleep… it was like a goddess with moon light shining at her.

"Chikane-Chan…." I felt my face become really hot… it reminded me of that dream I had of her. I slowly moved my face toward her… and then I felt my lips against hers… I quickly pulled away. I was trying not to disturb her. But how could I just kiss Chikane-Chan!! What's wrong with me! What will she think of me?! And I liked it... No, I loved it… I felt my eyes water and I felt such sadness and anger for myself…

I woke up… it was just a dream… Why did I dream it again? Only this time I was stealing a kiss… I didn't know why I was dreaming this… and I wanted it to stop. How can I allow myself to dream of Chikane-Chan like that? What would she think of me? I looked outside and it was going to be morning in an hour… so I got out of the futon and put on a robe. I needed to go purify myself.

Thankfully the air was warm… it wouldn't be so painful. Only the water from the well was freezing. I quickly dropped the bucket in let it sink in and pulled it back up. It was a little heavy and I used a lot of effort. I hesitated a little bit once I got the bucket up there to throw it on me…

"Ahh!" I couldn't help but make a small sound… It was freezing… but maybe after this I won't have any more dreams.

I throw the bucket down into the well over and over, and brought back up and then splashed more and more water on me… My body still didn't get used to the coldness… but when I was exhausted and finally I couldn't do it anymore someone handed me a towel. I looked up and I was met with a kind pair of eyes.

"Sensei?" I smiled as I took the towel from him.

"I see that you already know the first thing to do before starting a ritual… only it's not for the ritual is it?" He smiled.

"No… Sensei… can I ask you something?"

"Yes anything Himeko-Kun."

"Do you think of us being priestesses we can still find…love?"

"Love...? I suppose so… Love is for everyone Himeko. Why is there someone whom you have feelings for?" He smiled.

"I'm not sure… but I feel it's not a right attraction."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well…" I felt my face become really hot "It's just…"

"It's Himemiya-san isn't it?"

"Chikane-Chan?!" My face went really hot. "Uh…"

"You don't have to hide it Himeko-kun… It's natural for young men and women to have feeling for the same sex at this age… but in our books and religious studies it is proven wrong to fall in love with one: it's forbidden. However coming from you as a priestess it might be extremely forbidden…" His voice said… it's like he was talking from his books.

"Oh…" I need to purify myself more…

"But I don't think it will hurt the fate of the world or yours or Chikane-Kun's fate as well. It's not for me to decide what shall happen but for our God. I have the strangest feeling he wouldn't mind… but be careful." He smiled and turned around. "Don't forget to meet me in the Shrine with Chikane-Kun later on today.

I felt embarrassed like I just wanted to die at that spot. I don't know if I like Chikane-Chan. But if it is a crush he says it's natural and I believe that it will go away… hopefully.


	7. Learning the Rituals

**Chapter 7: Learning the Rituals**

**Chikane**

When I woke up I was shocked to not find Himeko next to me. I wondered how she woke up earlier than I. But I didn't dwell on the thought too long. I felt like I needed to get ready, and I start my days with a bath. I gathered my clothes and walked out the door silently closing it behind me. On my way down the stairs I saw Ogami-san.

"Good morning Ogami-san." I said bowing.

"Good morning Himemiya." He smiled.

"Have you seen Himeko this morning?"

"No I thought she was still a sleep."

"She wasn't there when I woke up."

Both of our eyes dropped remembering what we heard from Kazuki-san last night. I felt my heart pound faster, a sick feeling come over my stomach. Then there was an urgent reaction from both Ogami-san and I. We both rushed outside the door.

"Himeko!!" Ogami-san and I both shouted at the same time.

"…yes…" A small voice came from behind us. When I turned I saw Himeko soaked in a robe, she had been purifying herself. My heart rate didn't cease… and the sick feeling in my stomach became more of a disturbance… like a fluttering feeling. But a relief also overcame me. I didn't care if she was wet, I ran up to embrace her. She was freezing I could feel her shivering. She stiffened up as well, but her clothes soaked throw to mine… and I could feel her heart beat against mine.

It was pounding just as hard if not harder. "Himeko?" I said pulling away from her but keeping my arms on her shoulders.

Her face was flushed and she was looking into my eyes like she longed something… I even became lost in hers. But I can't allow myself to do this.

"I'm glad you're safe. I was worried…" I said slowly sliding my arms off of her… avoiding the gaze.

"Ahh!" She bowed. "I'm so sorry I worried you!"

"It's quite alright Himeko…no damaged done." Ogami-san was still standing behind me. I nearly forgot he was there. She slowly looked up at us with such apologetic eyes… it made me smile. She was really cute.

"Himeko, would you like to join me for a bath?" I wanted to get her out of that wet robe before she gets sick.

"I would like that." She said.

**Himeko**

Chikane-Chan had already said she gather my clothes. She said for me to go on a head, and she'll meet me at the river. I made it to the river as I undressed and slowly made my way to the middle of the pond. The water was warm and so it really felt relaxing. I began to wonder when Chikane-Chan embraced me her heart was pounding fast.

Did I really scare her that much? I didn't mean to worry her or Ogami-kun…

"Himeko?" I looked and saw Chikane-Chan standing with a basket and my priestess robe. "I just talked to Kazuki-san. He said we have a little while longer before we have to see him. So after we bathe and eat some breakfast we must go.

"Ok." I smiled at her. She began to undress and she came into the water to where I was. We talked for a bit. She told me that she apologized to Ogami-kun and he apologized to her. It made me so happy maybe we can all be friends!

"Himeko… may I touch?" Chikane looked down toward my chest.

"Wha???" I felt my face become really hot, and my heart started to race. Why does she want to touch mine they are so small?! But if she… really wants to I won't stop her… I slowly nodded my head… I hope I don't make any sounds.

I felt her warm hands on my chest…

"Ahh…." A small sound came out of my mouth… But her hand was on the sun symbol on my chest.

"So… this is what binds us together…" Chikane-Chan was talking to herself. I couldn't answer… my heart was racing and I knew she could feel it too.

My symbol is on my back. She turned around and moved her long dark hair, and she revealed a moon crescent. I didn't know what made me want to… but I felt I had to touch it.

Chikane-Chan didn't move or make a sound… It made me wish to be more like her. When I touched her symbol I felt a little shock come from her to me.

"Did you feel it Himeko?" Chikane-Chan asked.

"Yes… You felt it too?" I wondered.

"I felt it when I touched yours." She let her hair go, and slowly turned towards me. She placed not only a finger but her whole palm on my chest…it touched more of me. It didn't startle me… however I still blushed.

"It's our bond between us." She said smiling.

"Our bond…" I repeated.

**Chikane**

Our bath wasn't awkward like last time. I felt more comfortable with her… where I could look at her. That's when I noticed the sun on her chest. The symbol that matches mine. I couldn't help but want to touch it. That bond between us… it's not just what I feel, but it's there for everyone to see. It's placed on us by the Gods. It's truly special.

Our bath was over, and she changed into her priestess robe. I handed her a white ribbon.

"What do I use this for Chikane-Chan?" Himeko asked.

"You wrap her hair in it. Would you like me to help you?" I ask hoping she says yes.

She nodded her head. She turned around handing me the ribbon. I picked up the comb having it laid on the ground, and started to gently brush her hair. Then I gently caressed my fingers through it making sure it didn't need more brushing. Himeko seemed to like that. But we were running out of time, and so I wrapped all her hair together at once, and made it in a lower manner the way Kazuki-san instructed me. Her hair was long, and it came past her thighs.

"There you go." I smiled sadden that It was over. I could brush her hair all day.

"Thank-you Chikane-Chan." She gave me a smile in return. I still didn't remain in a priestess outfit. Kazuki-san said I must purify myself before I wear it.

"Himeko, there's a place I want to show you. It's not too far. But let's have our breakfast there." I smiled pointing a way to show her.

"Okay Chikane-Chan." She followed me that just went a bit farther than the river.

Close to the river there is a clearing with a large tree surrounded by bushes. When I first came here a little before Himeko. I saw only the top of the tree and the bushes were hard to get around but I eventually found a way in.

"This way Himeko…" I crouched down slowly going into the clearing.

"Wow!" Himeko said with a large smile. Her smile it's so beautiful.

Inside there was a clearing with large bushes and a large tree that provided shade. The bushes had thorns and roses so it only added to the beauty and privacy of this place. "It's like our own little spot in the world!"

"Yes… it is." I never thought of that… but this place is special of some sort.

"Let's eat our breakfast here every day!" Himeko smiled as she rushed over to the tree, and sat down by it. I followed not running but walking.

We ate quickly trying to hurry and make it in time. Then we made our way back to the shrine. Kazuki-san smiled when he saw us.

"Himeko-Kun you are ready. But Chikane-Kun you must purify yourself before you can wear your priestess robe." He smiled.

"I see. I'll join you two as soon as I'm finished." I bowed and walked up toward the room to go change into a robe.

I found one and I quickly change into it. I went to the well and Kazuki-San was going over with Himeko about drinking the spiritual water. She hadn't started yet most likely they were waiting for me. So I rushed over to the well. I placed the pail into the well, and let it feel with water. I then quickly brought it up and splashed the water all on me. It took a little effort for me… wow Himeko did this? The water was a very cold too, no wonder she was shivering. I began to think of what I needed to purify myself over… and my grandfather came in to my mind.

He taught me Orochi was our god, and Ame No Murakumo was the one trying to keep us in darkness. But as priestess Ame No Murakumo chose Himeko and I to revive him. That's the bond I have with Himeko, because of Ame No Murakumo. I'm slowly remembering more of my Grandfather, but I do know that what he planned for Himeko isn't good. I will not let his will be carried on if it endangers her. I refuse to allow her smile to fade into darkness, and if it means I must fade into darkness to protect her then so be it.

I will protect her. I want to see her smile.

**Himeko**

Chikane-Chan met up with us already dressed in her priestess robe. When I saw her in her priestess robe it felt so familiar. It felt as we were meant to be like this.

"Now that both of you are here I must began to tell you things that you will need to learn. Please follow me into the shrine." Sensei said as he allowed us to walk in the shrine first while he closed the doors behind him. We went to the front, and Chikane-Chan and I sat down looking at Sensei.

"You know of the God Ame No Murakumo you two were chosen to be the servants of him. His followers, you must awaken Ame No Murakumo in a special way. This is the first time you two must do the rituals. You're the first of this, and your reincarnations will follow. Once we train you, you will remember it from all your lives to come. We must train you to perfect them. You're priestess robes are loose on you, but over time you shall grow into them. But there is not just one ritual you two are capable of. You are capable of creating barriers for the town people, purifying people and places, also giving people strength from your power. You will learn how to do this all. Of course the Solar and Lunar abilities differ. Then there will be things you two can only do together. I will instruct you on what you must do together and what you must do alone." Sensei said. "What you are learning today is the revival ritual: the most important ritual."

He stopped and looked at both of us. Chikane-Chan was focused… and I was a bit lost.

"I will take you to Ame No Murakumo's cave when night falls. We must practice on purifying you both throughout the day to make sure you are ready."

During the day Chikane-Chan and I had to learn how to drink the Spiritual water. To purify ourselves in the morning and we learned how to chant correctly. We learned our stances and learned to focus our spiritual energy into what we needed to accomplish. I was falling behind and Chikane-Chan accomplished it quickly. She supported me, and helped me to try harder.

As night fell Sensei pulled Chikane-Chan and I outside. He was silent as we walked in a cave only lead by lantern. The moon was full, but when we got deep inside the cave a shrine stood with swords all around it.

"This is where you two will do your awakening ritual. When the day comes on your sixteenth birthday. Chikane-Kun, do you remember what I said before on how to focus your spiritual energy?" Sensei looked at Chikane-Chan.

"Yes, Sensei. We can't have any second thoughts. We must know exactly what we want to achieve without the slightest thought or wish not do so. Any unpurified thought will delay the ritual or cause it to fail completely." Chikane-Chan answer is perfect… She called him Sensei?

"Do you understand Himeko?" Sensei looked at me.

"Uh… I understand. You can't be indecisive you must know what you want. You can't have a wish to not do so. But why are we going over this again?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Because even you are unaware of a thought, it may be deep inside your heart and you may be unaware of it. That's why you must purify yourselves and make decisions quickly and forcefully. You must put your whole heart and sprits in to it without second thoughts do you understand?"

"Yes, Sensei." We both said.

"There is another part of the ritual to awaken Ame No Murakumo we need blood from a pure priestess solar or lunar doesn't matter. It doesn't have to be a life threaten wound or put you in any harm's way, but enough to break the seal on Ame No Murakumo. That's after you two do the ritual." Sensei said.

"Blood…" I didn't mean to say it so loud.

"Don't worry Himeko… when that day comes it will be my blood." Chikane-Chan said. I didn't want to hurt Chikane-Chan… but I don't think she'll take a no for the answer.

"Okay then Chikane-Chan. But after that if it has anything to do with blood spilling I'll do it." I was serious and she knew I was.

"Understood." She said her eyes disobeying her words.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Now we will start training the revival ritual on a full moon nights. But it will not awake him, unless blood is presented to break the seal. You two have done well so far, but let's start and see what you have learned."

(Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to get the 8th chapter up as soon as possible.)


	8. Himeko's Family Visit Part 1

(Everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long to post up chapter 8! My lap top still down, and I haven't had much time to write! But please enjoy!)

**Chapter 8: Himeko's Family Visit (part 1)**

**Chikane **

It's been a hard week for Himeko and I. During this week I've learned how to channel my energy in to attacks to protect myself and Himeko. But it can only add to a weapon such as arrows I carry. I can only add to it's power. Himeko's power is different, she can channel her spiritual energy into something or someone to give them power to fight for her. But that leaves her nearly defenseless.

"Chikane-Kun are you sure you want to go this weekend? I cannot stop you because you and Himeko-Kun have finished all your rituals and have got a pretty good grip on them. But you'll be gone three days…" Sensei voice held a lot of worry.

"Don't worry so much about us Sensei. Himeko, Ogami-San, and I will be fine on our own. Three days isn't very long, and you said so yourself that we have our rituals down pretty well. So I know we will be fine." I told him. I slowly started to walk towards the shrine window. Himeko was out there looking up at the sky with a sadden look on her face. "Besides… I promised her."

**Himeko**

I wonder what mother and father are doing back home. Mako-Chan too…. I miss her. The sky is really pretty today… this week went by with difficulty for me… When I look back at when I messed up.

"Himeko!!" Chikane-Chan's voice shouted before I felt her tackle me down to the ground.

"Chikane-Chan! What is it?" I looked up and saw a flame fly above us. She protected me… "Chikane-Chan! Are you alright?!" My voice began to crack as my eyes watered.

"I'm fine Himeko… it's just please be more careful…" Chikane's eyes also watered.

"I'm sorry. I used to much of my energy to control the fire and.. It became out of hand…" I said. I felt like crying.

"Don't worry about it Himeko, we all make mistakes." Her smile made me feel instant happiness.

"Okay!" I smiled. Then I noticed Chikane-Chan's face blush. "Chikane-Chan…?" She quickly picked herself up. She was on top of me this whole time… and I didn't even notice… I felt my face heat up as she reached her hand toward me to lift me up.

I almost endangered Chikane with messing up…

"Himeko." Souma's voice snapped me out of my day dream.

"Souma-Kun!" I felt a smile come on my face.

"You need to get ready and pack some of your things." He said with a smile on his face.

"For what?" What is he talking about?

"For your trip to see your family." This time it was Chikane-Chan's voice. I quickly looked to the side and saw her with a carriage waiting.

"Chikane-Chan! You really mean it?!" I ran to embrace her. "Thank-you Chikane-Chan."

"Now go pack up, we will be leaving shortly." Chikane-Chan said as she pointed to our room.

I quickly made my way over toward it I've never felt happier.

**Chikane**

After Himeko left it was Ogami-san and I. I noticed Ogami-san looking a bit sad… or more envious. I know from the look he gives Himeko he has also developed feelings for her. Maybe this is just what I need to escape this forbidden attraction. If Himeko and Ogami-san… Just the thought of those two together fills my heart with jealousy and sadness.

This attraction is wrong no doubt…

"Himemiya." Ogami-san's voice shook my mind from it's unpleasant thoughts.

I met eyes with him. His eyes were determined and he wanted to say something to me.

"Yes, Ogami-kun?" I asked him.

"There is something I want to share with you. Something I feel I must get your approval before I continue." He was really going to get my approval before?

"Yes?" I already knew what it was.

"I like Himeko. I want to protect her and be with her always. I want to confess these feelings for her. But as her best friend and the other half of the solar priestess I wanted to get your approval first!" He bowed to me. Even thought I knew what he was going to say… I still felt shock. But I want what's best for Himeko and I'm not what's best for her.

"I approve." I forced these words out, and even so I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"You do?" He said almost certain I didn't say what he heard.

"Yes, but I believe you should hold off on it. I know this isn't the best time for you to confess to her. Lately she has been stressed and lonely; a relationship would only add to her stress. So I must ask you to hold off on your confession. However, I won't stop you if you try wooing her. I only want what's best for her." I said honestly. I wouldn't stop them. I want her happiness.

"Thank you… Himemiya-San." His smile… he is in fact handsome alright. I believe he is the best thing for Himeko.

"No problem…"

"Chikane-Chan! Ogami-Kun! I'm ready!" We heard Himeko's voice in the distance.

"Coming!" Ogami-San and I said and the same time.

**Himeko**

When I called for Chikane-Chan and Ogami-Kun, I notice Ogami-Kun had a smile on his face. While Chikane-Chan also smiled but her eyes were sad.

"Chikane-Chan…" I mumbled to myself.

"We better get going! We should get there in about a day." Ogami-Kun said.

"Your coming along too Ogami-Kun?!" I said with a smile on my face.

"Of course I'm the one who's going to control the horses! Chikane-San is going to keep you company…" He said.

"Chikane-San?!" Both Chikane and I said at the same time. I looked over at her and her eyes were shocked.

"Yeah Chikane-san right?" He winked at Chikane.

"Yeah! Of course!" She said opening the door for me.

Chikane-Chan and Ogami-Kun?

_She's a beautiful princess she get's countless love letters from both genders._ Ogami-Kun's words were stuck in my head… I mean Chikane-Chan and Ogami-Kun are perfect for each other… Any man would love Chikane-Chan… and any woman would love Souma-Kun…

I stepped in the carriage. Chikane-Chan followed shortly after me. I felt the carriage move… and at first I didn't say anything. But then I broke the silence.

"Chikane-Chan? Is something wrong… you look." I spoke a little too quietly.

"I'm sorry Himeko I cannot hear you very well. Could you speak up." She said smiling.

"Oh… never mind" I said.

"You think there is something going on between Ogami-Kun and I?" She got it correctly.

"Well-um… I-I." I started to babble.

Chikane-Chan began to Giggle. "Don't worry there is nothing going on between Ogami-Kun and I. We are just friends."

"You two are friends?!" I couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose so." She even smiled a little bit as well.

"Ahh!!" I don't know what happen but the carriage flew and I ended up landing on Chikane-Chan! She had fallen and I landed on her. "Chikane-Chan are you okay?!" I managed to get out before I completely froze… this feeling came back. My body froze and my heart pounded. My whole body began to heat up…


	9. Himeko's Family Visit Part 2

**Himeko's Family Visit (part 2)**

**Chikane**

"Ahh!" Himeko's scream from when the carriage hit the rock. She landed right on top of me. Right away I could tell she was either frozen with embarrassment or frozen with shock. Which ever way she was frozen on top of me. This isn't good… this feeling is building up inside me again… and it's worst this time. I have to touch her…

Slowly my hand cupped the right side of her cheek… her eyes met mine… both of our faces were burning red. I felt my face move towards hers and slowly her eyes began to close. Mine closed as well and then…

"Ahh!" The carriage hit another bump. Thankfully it did…. She landed on the side of me.

"This has gone far enough!" I said out loud.

"What has Chikane-Chan?" Himeko asked.

"Souma's driving! I shall take over." I covered up. Although I did mean Souma's driving, it was more for my loss of control. "Souma pull over!"

**Himeko**

Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun were outside arguing. The next thing I knew Souma was sitting inside the carriage with me while Chikane-Chan was outside driving. He was lunched over with his head facing down. He looked defeated…

"Uhh… Souma-Kun?" I asked a bit nervously. "Are you okay?"

He quickly sat up straight and looked up at me. "Yes of course Himeko." He said with a smile. His smile still made me blush…

"Are you excited that your going to see your family Himeko?" Souma asked me still smiling.

"Yes! I can't wait to see my mother, father and Mako-Chan again!"

"Mako-Chan?"

"She's my younger sister that my father took in after his best friend, her dad, past away."

"Oh, how sad."

"Yes, but she visits her family's grave every day. That's why I didn't get to say good-bye to her. She was visiting her parents grave the time I had left."

"How old is she?"

"Oh, she's seven."

"Souma, would you liked to see your family that you had before Sensei?"

"I don't really remember my family… only an older brother. He had red eyes with a faded green hair color. But I do remember clinging to him a lot."

"That's…AHH!" The carriage came to a stop quickly, and Souma landed on top of me…. The strange thing was that my heart responded to him as well… only it wasn't as strong.

"Chikane's driving is no better than mine!" He said as he got up and opened the door. "Chikane! Why did we-" Souma's voice was stopped.

"Souma! Protect Himeko!" Chikane-Chan's voice came from outside.

**Chikane**

After arguing with Souma about his driving, and forcing him to keep Himeko company while I take over, I started to wonder what was I about to do? Would I have kissed her? And not kissed her in friendly way, but a passionate lover way? That's what it would have felt like… I'm losing control over myself… At least now Souma has a chance to win Himeko…. But why don't I feel so happy about it…

"Hey! Enjoying your driving miss?" A man's voice came from in front of the carriage. His hair was blackish green and his eyes were a golden yellow like the women before. In fact his resemblance to the women before was uncanny… they must be related. But he was built and along side of his giant arms were two chains. "Oh, the Lunar priestess. Long time it's been! Since your grandfather kicked the bucket!"

"You're… an Orochi follower!" I stood up. Souma quickly jumped out of the carriage.

"Chikane! Why did we-"

"Souma protect Himeko!" I yelled before I grabbed my bow and arrows.

"Right!" Souma said as he rushed back inside the carriage.

I placed the arrow on the bow, and aiming towards him. First I shot, but he quickly dodged. I placed another one on the bow.

"Heh… you think that's going to work?!" He said smiling.

I started to focus my energy on the bow just like Sensei taught me. And I released it.

"Boom!" The arrow hit him throwing him back.

"You've pissed me off!" He said and two rows of chains came at me.

"Haaaaah!" Souma yelled before blocking both of the chains.

"Souma? Your suppose to be protecting Himeko!" I yelled angrily.

"I'm fine Chikane-Chan." I looked over to see Himeko smiling her symbol lighting up. I noticed a symbol on Souma's forehead. Same light as Himeko's… so Himeko is giving her power to Souma….

"Your…cute! Solar Priestess I think I've fallen in love with you." He said before he shot the same chains at Himeko. I knocked them back with my bow, while Souma rushed in and kicked him.

He whipped his face, and realized he isn't a match for both of us.

"This isn't over!" He ran back toward the woods.

"Yeah! Souma-Kun you did it!" Himeko smiled as she ran up and embraced him… I couldn't bare the sight so I turned around.

"Please we've already lost a lot of time we must head back…" I spoke softly.

"Oh yeah right." Himeko said as she rushed inside. Souma walked a little slower toward her and looked up at me. He smiled and then winked at me.

(Thank you everyone for the reviews! I'm super happy that you all are enjoying my story. I should have the 9th chapter and the last part of Himeko's family visit finished soon!)


	10. Himeko's Family Visit Part 3

**Himeko's Family Visit (Part 3)**

**Chikane**

That wink made the blood rush to my head. I've never felt so insulted… to think he would act as if… it's just. I don't even know how to put something as pig headed as that! As Souma and Himeko walked inside, I pulled on the straps to let the horses know to move.

It was already night fall. I know we won't get there until almost sun rise. Which I don't mind there's a full moon out tonight and it's peaceful. In fact I the full moon always makes me think back to my Grandfather. Even if he was the founder of the Church of Orochi, he was really the only one who would treat me like a child. He would tell stories to me in the garden under the light of the moon, and comfort me when I was scared. In fact when I think back on his kindness and how close I was to him, it makes me feel as if I'm doing the wrong thing. But I know in my heart and mind I'm on the correct path. Besides… I need to protect Himeko.

**Himeko**

"Wow Souma-Kun! You were amazing!" I spoke to Souma-Kun.

"It wasn't anything Himeko. I promised to protect you right?" Souma-Kun said as he smiled. Again my face redden and this time my heart skipped a beat. Souma-Kun is really handsome

"Y-yeah." My voice is even shaky.

"Listen, Himeko. There's something I want to ask you." Souma's voice sounded serious.

"What is it?"

"I want to take you somewhere nice when we get back to Nii-San. It's a beautiful place, that I want to show you." Souma-Kun's face was red.

"Okay can Chikane-Chan come too?"

"No, I want it to only be us two."

"Oh, Okay." I couldn't help but feel sad. Chikane-Chan would be all alone while Souma-Kun and I are our having fun.

"Don't worry Himeko… Chikane said it was okay. She wouldn't want you to look so sad now."

"Really Chikane-Chan said it was okay?!" I felt happy that Chikane-Chan wouldn't be too upset by it. Maybe she had something else planned when we returned? I started to yawn.

"Himeko are you tired? It is getting late, if you like you can sleep on my shoulder." Souma said moving close to me.

"O-Okay…" I felt a little bit strange laying on his shoulder… but it was good feeling. He was warm and I felt so safe around him… so secure. I fell asleep quickly.

I wasn't at the shrine anymore in fact, I was with Chikane-Chan in the cave. Chikane-Chan she looked older… like a few years older. She had longer hair and a more mature look. Her beauty was even more advanced I couldn't stop staring at her.

"Himeko…." Chikane-Chan's eyes she was crying. Seeing her in pain… I can't bare it.

"Chikane-Chan?!" I tried to move over towards her. But all she did was place a mask over her face… a red demon looking mask… as she walked far away and pulled out a sword. Then she turned around to face me as she held it out in front of her.

All the sound was gone all I could see were her lips moving and her body swiftly coming at me. I shut my eyes…

"Huh!!" I quickly woke up my body covered in sweat and my air was gone.

"Himeko?" I look over to see Chikane… she's at her normal age. And she rushes to me and hold me tight. "Are you alright?"

Right away I felt better…being in her arms I felt like nothing could hurt me. But I still cried….

"Chikane-Chan I had the most scariest dream!" I placed my face in her chest. Her arms wrapped around me and rubbed my back.

"It's okay Himeko… it was only a dream. I'm here." Her words were so soothing… I stopped crying. I looked up at her to see her eyes were sad as well.

"Chikane-Chan…."

"Is everything alright?" Souma-kun's voice came from outside.

"Souma-Kun…" His name slipped my mouth. I felt Chikane-Chan's arms slip away from me.

"She just had a nightmare. She's fine now." Chikane told Souma as she stepped outside. Souma climbed in. I could see that the sun was barley starting to rise.

"We stopped at a near by river. The horses were tired and so is Chikane…. Even though she won't admit it." Souma said smiling. "You can go a head and take your bath here we will be arriving in town shortly, and I'm sure you want to be clean for your parents."

"Oh, Yes! Of course!!" I felt so happy I'm going to be seeing my parents again! I grabbed my bag and headed outside.

As I started to walk along the river farther into the woods… I saw Chikane in the middle of the river bathing… but the morning sun had a reflection of the water which made her look even more beautiful. My breath caught and the same feeling came over me…. All I could do was watch her.

**Chikane**

I noticed Himeko staring at me. I gestured for her to come in, but she didn't even move. I decided to stand up and walk over to her.

"Himeko?" She looked as if she was in a daze.

"Chikane-Chan!"

"Would you like to join me?" I smiled at her. Her face was red and she was jumpy. She's really cute.

"Yes I would!" She quickly began to undress I turned away but when I glimpsed back at her… my heart stopped. The way the sun's rays hit her soft skin, and how her body isn't fully developed but still alluring, her smile could be more powerful than the sun itself…and her golden hair only added to her beauty. Himeko is the real princess, in fact my body couldn't move because of her gaze.

"Chikane-Chan?" Thankfully Himeko's voice knocked me back to my senses. I didn't want to look at her again.

"Shall we go? I said my back still turned toward her. I felt my cheeks burn… and my heart didn't cease to pound. In fact I could hear it, and hoped Himeko couldn't.

I noticed that both Himeko and I wouldn't look at each other when we bathed. It was like our first bath all over again. I didn't want to put distance in-between us. I felt Souma was already taking enough of her away. When I turned toward her it seemed she had gotten the same idea, and was facing me. Both of us were trapped by each other's gaze…. And the feeling came back.

I can't lose control over her. Not like this! I only looked back at her… but this time Himeko was moving towards me! I couldn't move back… I didn't want to move back. I felt her soft arms slowly move on my shoulders and move to my back. Her body had become so close to me there was no gap in-between us! Her body is so hot… Then her eyes it's as if she wasn't in control of herself! Her face started to move towards mine…and I felt my eyes shut. Her breath was on my lips when…

"Hey Himeko! Chikane! We better go!" Souma's voice came from just outside the forest. Both of us opened our eyes… and I quickly felt myself move back. Himeko also moved back quickly…my face was burning red. I didn't even want to imagine what Himeko must look like.

"W-We better go." I'm stuttering?! I've never misspoken words before… How can Himeko make me so jumpy! What was she about to do? I don't even want to think more about this incident….

**Himeko**

I can't believe myself! I almost…. I almost!! I can't even think what I almost did to Chikane-Chan! I can't believe I felt her body up against mine like that! What was happing to me?! I just want to pretend I've never did anything like this! What is Chikane-Chan going to think of me?! I quickly got dressed and followed Chikane-Chan outside the forest. Both of us didn't say a word.

When Souma came into view, he noticed the tension in-between us.

"Did something happen your faces are all red…" He said.

"N-no nothing happened." My voice was all shaken.

"It's quite alright Souma. Now if you two please step back inside so I-"

"Oh, no! I have to take it from here! What would the towns people think if they saw the Princess transporting us, along with Himeko and I inside all alone. They would be truly upset since I'm suppose to be the one transporting you. So if you two please." Souma said as he opened the door.

Souma did have a point… but I think Chikane-Chan is mad at me. I don't want her to…

"Your right Souma." She turned towards me, and held out her hand. "Let's go Himeko." She smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Of course!" I took her hand as she helped me inside.

Inside the carriage… it was like nothing happened. Chikane-Chan was being herself and we were back to being best friends.

"Look Himeko! Your town is coming up!" Chikane-Chan said.

"Your right it is!!" I couldn't help but smile. Because my house was already in view. I couldn't wait to see my family! I know they'll be just as happy to see me!

As we pulled up closer and closer to the town. I recognized Mako-Chan curiously looking at the carriage. Her blue-green eyes fixed on it. Then a huge smile broke as she rushed inside. A few seconds later she was back with my mother and father. It was just barely morning in yet they were already awake and working.

Souma-Kun pulled up to the house. Then he jumped down to open the door but I was too excited and I nearly hit him with the door rushing outside.

"Onee-Chan!!" Mako-Chan, quickly wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so happy your back!"

"Mako-Chan!" I knelled down to hug her. I couldn't help the tears of joy in my eyes.

"Himeko-Chan!" My mother came and gave me a hug.

"Mama!!" I stood up to hug her, Mako-Chan not letting go of my legs.

"Himeko. I'm so happy to see you." Papa came up and gave me a hug after my mother finished.

"Look at you… you look well… wow!" My mama said.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Mama, Papa! I want you to meet my friends. This is Souma-Kun and Chikane-Chan!" I said smiling.

"Chikane Himemiya, it's a pleasure to meet you." Chikane-Chan said as she bowed.

"Souma Ogami, I'm happy to meet you as well." Souma said as he did bowed as well.

"Nice to meet you two." My mom said smiling. She leaned over to me. "Ogami-san is really cute." I quickly started to blush. Which made Mama laugh.

"Yes it's a pleasure to meet you both. Please Himemiya-Sama, Ogami-San I'll help you with your bags." He smiled… it looks like he already knew who Chikane-Chan was.

"Please no need to address me so formally, you may call me Chikane." Chikane-Chan said smiling.

"Yes you may call Souma as well." Souma said. "Please Kurusugawa-San allow me to help you."

"Such a fine young man!" Papa said… that also made me blush… it seems Souma is already good with both of my parents.

"Himeko-Chan, would you like to show Chikane-Chan to her room. You two will be sharing a room. Is that alright Chikane-Chan?" Mama asked.

"Of course we share a room back at Ogami shrine." Chikane-Chan said.

"That's wonderful you two must be very close. Perhaps you two could share some of your adventures with me over breakfast?" Mama said leading the way inside.

"I would too mama… but I have to go visit my other papa and other mama." Mako-Chan said.

"Okay, sweaty be careful!" Mama waved at her.

Inside mother was just starting to prepare breakfast. Chikane-Chan stood next to her and asked if she could help as well. At first mama denied but then she allowed Chikane-Chan's help. Papa asked Souma-Kun if he would like to help him at his work. They would pay him for his troubles of course. Souma agreed and followed Papa outside.

After they finished cooking we all sat down to enjoy our meal.

"So Chikane-Chan you're the lunar priestess, right?" Mama asked. I'm not sure how she knew… I never told her.

"That is correct… but may I asked how you knew?" Chikane-Chan seemed puzzled, and she was feeling the same way I was.

"It's just that Solar-Lunar relationship. You two together I'm not sure exactly what it is…. But you two suit each other quite well." She said with a smile on her face.

I couldn't help but blush… but Chikane-Chan only looked at her… like she was deep in thought. "Thank-you." Chikane-Chan said.

"No thank-you. I've never seen Himeko so happy. I think it has something to do with you. Just looking at her… and it's only been a few weeks… but she's already starting to turn into a fine young woman." Mama said looking at me… My eyes started to get teary.

"Mama… Chikane-Chan has been so great. When I'm around her… it doesn't hurt so much that I'm away from you and Papa and Mako-Chan. When I'm with her I feel so at rest and happy… like I can do so much more. I feel so much stronger." I almost forgot Chikane-Chan was right there and we both started to blush.

"Oh it looks like you embarrassed yourself and Chikane-Chan as well." Mama said giggling. Both of us started to giggle as well.

"Well, tell me Himeko… what are your feelings towards Souma-Kun?" My mama's eyes had changed from kind to predatorily!

"Uhh…well…I" I said. Chikane-Chan stood up. "Chikane-Chan?"

"I'm sorry, but could you please excuse me? It's been a long ride and I feel like I must retire." Chikane-Chan said as she began to walk up stairs. That's right she was up all night… driving the horses….

"Besides" Chikane-Chan turned and smiled at Mama and me. "You two look like you need to catch up on things." With that she walked up stairs.

"Wow, Chikane-Chan did look really sleepy… but you don't look tired at all? Wasn't Souma-Kun the one driving?" Mama asked.

"Uhh…No… Chikane-Chan did most of the driving… but Souma did some as well." I didn't want to make Chikane-Chan look bad. So I told the truth.

"So you and Souma-Kun were inside the carriage all alone!! I have to hear more!"

"Uhh… it wasn't anything we just talked."

"And?" My mom was smiling like a cat… and her face became really close to mine.

"Well… I did fall asleep on his shoulder…"

"AHHH!!! Himeko you didn't?! That's so cute! I could tell he is in to you as well!"

"Really?"

"Has he asked you on a date yet?"

"Well he did say something about taking me somewhere alone once we get back…"

"Oh! How romantic! I remember when your father asked me on my first date! But anyways tell me more! What did you say to him?"

**Chikane**

"But anyways tell me more! What did you say to him?" I could hear Kurusugawa-San's voice from the corner I was hiding behind. I know it's not polite to ease-drop. But I guess it's become a habit to me… So Himeko fell asleep on his shoulder? I couldn't hear anymore of it.

I decided to fall asleep in Himeko's room. It won't be very long… it will just be a short nap. So Himeko and her Mother can catch up on things.

I went into her room… and looked around. It was an average size room… smaller than the one at Ogami Shrine… with a little futon on the floor… Smaller than the ones at Ogami Shrine… how are we both going to sleep on that? I believe we would be close… very close touching… the thought of us sleeping together on that futon made me uneasy.

I walked over to the window to see in the distance a little girl next to two head-stones. She was sitting on the cross with her legs stretched in front of her and her toes swinging. It look like she was enjoying herself… like she was talking to someone.

That must be Mako-Chan. Himeko's younger sister. Her father passed away… I'm guessing her mother as well. How sad for a child to go through something like that.

I remembered I brought my bows and arrows and I decided to practice instead of sleep. As tired as I may be… I'll be nearly exhausted tonight and will sleep easily without staying up pondering about Himeko being so close to me…

I walked past Himeko and her mother still chatting away. More of her mother forcing Himeko to spill her guts out about Souma… After I made it outside. I walked towards the forest… going towards Mako-Chan at first. I wanted to pay my respects to her parents.

Mako-Chan already heard me coming. "Oh! Chikane-Chan! Hello!" Mako-Chan stood up. "Mama, Papa. This is the girl I was telling you about. The one that came with Onee-Chan. This is Chikane-Chan! The one Onee-Chan likes… Opps! That was a secret!" She came running up to me and gestured for me to bend down. I did. "Don't tell Onee-Chan!"

I giggled. "Of course not. Nice to meet you both." I bowed to the two graves. As I sat next to Mako-Chan.

"Onee-Chan is funny isn't she?" Mako-Chan said to me.

"What's funny about her?" I said looking at her.

"That she likes you… but won't say she likes you. And likes Souma but says she likes Souma." Mako-Chan came up to my ear again. "But she likes you more…"

I started to blush. I couldn't get how this child would know Himeko so well or just guess at this.

"How do you know?" I asked her wondering what game she is playing.

"Because I do! You like Onee-Chan too!" Mako-Chan said in a teasing voice.

"I do not!" I said blushing but laughing.

"Yes you do! Chikane-Onee-Chan likes Himeko Onee-Chan!" Mako-Chan said laughing.

"Mako-Chan! Chikane-Chan!" I heard Himeko's voice coming. She ran up to us. What are you two doing?"

"Chikane-Onee-Chan likes Muffff!" I quickly placed my hand over Mako-Chan's mouth.

"Likes to play… Hide and Seek?" Himeko shouted.

"Wha?" I said.

"Now Mako-Chan you hide. And Chikane-Onee-Chan and I will go find you!" Himeko said placing her finger on Mako-Chan's face. I let her go.

"Okay!" Mako-Chan said before she started to run. "Hey No peeking Chikane-Onee-Chan!"

Himeko quickly covered my eyes.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10!" Himeko shouted, and released my eyes. "Ready to go find Mako-Chan?"

(Thank you so much for the comments! I couldn't stop smiling as I read them… yeah I'm not much of a fan for Souma either… but I did really want him and Chikane to be friends… if possible.. Most likely not. Lol, The next chapter I'll try to have up soon! Thank you all for reading!)


	11. Finding MakoChan

**Finding Mako-Chan**

**Himeko**

"You ready to go find Mako-Chan?" I looked at Chikane-Chan after I took my hands off her eyes.

"We're playing hide and seek?" Chikane-Chan was confused.

"Of course! It's her favorite game!" I smiled. "Her favorite hiding spots are in the town's barn… on top of trees… and just obvious places. So let's get started! But wait Chikane-Chan weren't you going to take a nap?"

"I was but I decided to practice my bow, then I saw Mako-Chan and started to chat with her."

"Oh! Okay, well let's find Mako-Chan!"

Chikane-Chan and I were walking around. Our first place was the town's barn… where Souma was working in.

"Souma-Kun!" I smiled.

"Hey Himeko. Chikane. What are you doing here?" Souma asked. He looked tired and sweaty, but he still smiled.

"We're looking for Mako-Chan. Have you seen her?" I asked him.

"No I haven't." Souma said still smiling.

"Well, we better let you continue on your work. Let's go Himeko." Chikane-Chan said.

"Oh, Right!" I quickly followed.

"Well, then she must be in the forest." Chikane-Chan said.

We began to walk in the forest where the air felt cooler. Both Chikane-Chan and I were looking up towards the tops of trees.

"He He He" We heard a child's laughter that echoed all over the forest.

"Mako-Chan!" I yelled out loud. The laughter only continued.

"It's this way!" Chikane-Chan said as she rushed deeper into the forest. I followed her.

"Found you!" Chikane-Chan said pointing up at a really tall tree.

"Aww…" Mako-Chan said as she climbed down. "Chikane-Onee-Chan is good at hide and seek."

"Well, your laugh led us right too you Mako-Chan." I said giggling.

"Oh…Himeko-Onee-Chan I have something to say." Mako-Chan came over to me and placed her mouth next to my ear.

"Chikane-Onee-Chan likes you!" Mako-Chan didn't whisper it she practically yelled it. "And Himeko-Onee-Chan likes Chikane-Onee-Chan!" After Mako-Chan yelled it she ran away. I started to giggle, she's so cute. Chikane-Chan also started to laugh.

"Himeko?"

"Yes?"

"Weren't you spending time with you mother?" Chikane-Chan asked a bit concerned.

"I was… but when I went to check on you, you weren't there. I saw you out the window with Mako-Chan. So I decided to spend some time with Mako-Chan and you. But we should really be heading back." I said. "We're leaving tomorrow night right?"

"Yes. I'll stay in the forest and practice my bows and arrows some more. You should go have fun with your family." Chikane-Chan said.

"Are you sure Chikane-Chan? You'll be okay right?" I asked her… sort of wanting her to come back with me.

"I'm sure. You go on a head."

**Chikane**

After Himeko left I started to walk deeper into the woods. What Mako-Chan yelled before she ran off. Did Himeko even hear it? Or did she just chose to ignore it? Maybe I'm just thinking too much about it… It could be that Mako-Chan usually says things like this and so it's a common thing.

"Aww, poor Lunar Priestess suffering from a bit of heart break?" A voice that sounded too familiar made it's way into my ears. I turned to meet a pair of green eyes, and brown hair tied in pig tails. This girl… she's the one from my dream…

"I don't know what your talking about Orochi." I already knew she was an Orochi. "How did you find me here?"

"I've been watching you since you left the shrine… I even saw your little bath with The Solar Priestess. So don't even try to play dumb." She said her eyes fixed and her face smiling.

I couldn't play that card…

"Why is it any of your business what I do?"

"Everything you do is my business. It's sad really to see you long for someone so desperately that you can't even bare to look at her show emotion to another other than you." She's talking about when she hugged Souma… What game is she playing?

"What do you want?" I gave her my full attention now.

"I want your Grandfather's plan to be fulfilled. With that I need you. You know your grandfather wanted your happiness as well. Seeing you suffer like this would put a strain on his heart. If you come over to our side you can have what you desire… without it being against a god's will." She said the last part like she knew it was a direct hit on my thoughts.

"What?"

"That's what bothers you the most? That your desire…. Your love for her is against your God's will. It's a forbidden love. A love looked down and frowned upon by your God's followers. You know it too well, because you even frown upon it yourself. You can stand the torment but can your precious Solar Priestess? Is she strong enough to withstand everyone's cruel thoughts, cruel ways?" Her smile only got bigger.

"You leave her out of this!" I was filled with rage. I couldn't deny my desires she witnessed it. But I could protect Himeko. "I'll protect her! Even if it means it'll destroy me. I'll protect her at all cost!" I quickly grabbed my bow and arrows aiming them at her. Then it released causing a bright light to form. When it vanished she was gone… someone had knocked her out of the way. I saw her on the ground a few yards away with another girl on top of her. Her glasses hid her red eyes. Her hair was the same color as her eyes and pulled back.

"Reiko?" The green-eyed girl said. Her eyes looked touched… almost happy, also her cheeks were a bit flushed.

"Korona…" Reiko's voice was as cold as ice. With no emotions in her eyes. "Can you not handle a simple job on your own?"

Korona's eyes quickly changed to anger. "Who asked you to come?!"

"Either way you failed Korona, we need to go back." Reiko said.

"Well meet again. Himemiya-san." Korona said as she disappeared into the shadows with Reiko.

**Himeko**

I'm not sure why Chikane-Chan seems so distracted lately. It like she's trying to get away from me… it must be because of this morning… Just thinking about that makes me feel so embarrassed. I can't believe I almost…

I know it's a crush. But I can't afford to lose Chikane-Chan as my best friend. So I must learn to avoid those feelings at all cost! But how? I don't want to upset Chikane-Chan. Maybe I should go out with Souma-Kun. Souma-Kun mentioned that Chikane-Chan was okay with it.

"_Chikane-Onee-Chan likes Himeko-Onee-Chan!" _Mako-Chan's words earlier. Why are they in my head now?

"Himeko-Chan! Come back inside! It's almost time for lunch! Souma and your father will be here soon! I'm going to need some help!" Mama was calling me from the house.

"Ahh… Coming!"

Mama and I started to make lunch while Mako-Chan went to see her parent's graves again. She does that so much during the day. We had to make a little more because of Souma-Kun and Chikane-Chan.

"So where is Chikane-Chan?" Mama asked mixing a pot of stew.

"She said she was going to practice her bows and arrows in the forest." I looked back towards the forest. I hope she's alright.

"Chikane-Chan is a very beautiful girl isn't she?" Mama said not taking her eyes of the pot.

"Yes she is! And she's kind, and talented… strong and just wonderful! She's like a perfect princess." I didn't mean to sound so happy when I brought up Chikane-Chan. It just happened.

"Seems like you two have grown real close." Mama seemed a little sad.

"Yes, we have. But she can't replace you Mama! I tell you everything…" I said smiling. But now I'm keeping a secret from everyone….

"Yes I know that… I'm just worried that…" My mother's eyes fell on me, they were sadden. "The way that Chikane-Chan acted when we started to talk about Souma-Kun… do you think she may have feelings for him as well?"

I thought back… I remembered Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun did start calling each other by they're first names. But Chikane-Chan told me they were just friends… only the way she said friends… like she forced herself to say it… What if Chikane-Chan does have feelings for him?

"I'm just saying Himeko-Chan… please be careful. I don't want you hurt." Mama said with worry.

"Thanks Mama…" I said forcing a smile. Now I'm worried if Chikane-Chan does like Souma-Kun… then I must have really upset her this morning… and then Souma-Kun asking me on a date…

**Chikane**

I was shooting regular arrows at trees. Trying to keep my mind off of what Korona had said… I started to think of other things. Souma's stupid wink came into my mind. I looked at a large rock… and saw Souma's face in it. He was doing that stupid wink again! I placed an arrow on my bow… and channeled my energy and fired. It nearly destroyed the rock. Most of my energy is gone now… I better get back.

When I walked into Himeko's house. Himeko and her mother were placing food on the table.

"Oh, Chikane-Chan you made it just in time! We're about to have lunch." Himeko's mother said.

"It looks delicious. Let me go wash up before I start to help." I said while I walk outside to wash up in the well they had.

I saw Souma and Himeko's father coming back. Souma looked exhausted and Himeko's father was cheerful.

"You did good Souma my boy!" Kurusugawa-San slapped him on his back. Oww… Souma looks like he is in pain. I couldn't help but smile when I saw that. "Your just the type of man my daughter needs in her life! Hen Hen… No need to get embarrassed Souma! It's fine you have my approval to date her!"

I swear Himeko's parents act as if they've never seen a boy around Himeko's age before! I'm just going to love what lunch is like with everyone…

Everyone was settled in. I took a seat next to Mako-Chan, and Himeko sat across from me, next to her was Souma. At the ends of the table were her father sitting on Souma and Mako-Chan's side, and her mother sitting on Himeko and my side. Himeko's father mostly talked about work and how Souma did such a great job. That the people are going to be sad when he leaves tomorrow…and I can't remember what else because I stopped listing.

I tried to reach for a roll and Himeko reached for the same roll… and I ended up grabbing her hand. We both made eye-contact and quickly looked away. Himeko's face was red… while mine only a slight red came up. I looked around to see if anyone noticed. Himeko's mom was smiling at her dad's story. Souma was in pain with Himeko's dad's arm around his neck. I smiled at that… only Mako-Chan noticed it… and she kept smiling back and forth between Himeko and I.

"Now I have an announcement to make!" Himeko's father stood up. "As I was telling Souma earlier. That Himeko needs a reliable young man in her life! I know her being the Solar priestess could put that in a risk. But with Souma being a Shrine Keeper who could ask for a more perfect match? I give my approval for Souma to take Himeko out on a date!" Kurusugawa-San held his glass up to everyone.

I glimpsed at Himeko…who was cherry red. I felt so bad for her. I looked at Souma who looked like he was in even more pain because Himeko's father hadn't let him go even when he stood up. Himeko's mother was smiling and holding her glass up as well. Mako-Chan was making a pouting face.

"To Souma and Himeko!" Kurusugawa-San looked around the table for everyone to tip their glass. Souma picked up his glass, Himeko slowly and hesitantly picked up her glass, only Mako-Chan and I were disobeying their wishes.

"Mako-Chan? Chikane-Chan?" Himeko's mother said.

I slowly reached for my glass… not wanting to. As soon as I picked it up and was about to lift it with everyone else Mako-Chan slapped my hand.

"NO!" She yelled and my cup flew and hit the floor. Thankfully it was empty.

"Mako-Chan?!" Himeko's father yelled. Everyone put their glasses down. "What's gotten into you. You apologize to Chikane-Chan right now!"

"No it's alright! She's just a little cranky… come on Mako-Chan… let's go talk with you parents." I said trying to avoid her getting in trouble.

"Okay!" She said with a big smile. I quickly had her hand and was pulling her to the headstones. We sat there on the ground and I started to laugh so hard. Mako-Chan joined me as well.

"Thank-you Mako-Chan." I smiled.

"Don't mention it Onee-Chan!" Mako-Chan said smiling.


	12. Sleeping together?

Hey everyone! It will be a little while before I get the next chapter up. But I'll try to have up asap! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Here is chapter 12!

**Sharing a bed?**

**Himeko**

After Mako-Chan and Chikane-Chan rushed outside, I quickly went after them. I saw Chikane-Chan laughing and Mako-Chan laughing as well.

"Thank you Mako-Chan." Chikane-Chan said.

Why is she thanking her for?… My heart sank… is it true does she really like Souma-Kun?

"Himeko?" Chikane-Chan turned around. I couldn't hide how upset I was, and tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Himeko?! What's wrong?!"

"Onee-Chan…" Mako-Chan's voice was upset.

"I-I'm sorry! Himeko! I didn't know how much you really cared about Souma." Chikane-Chan wrapped her arms around me. I stopped crying…

"Huh? I-I thought you liked Souma-Kun… Chikane-Chan." I was confused… "I thought that's why you didn't want to tip your glass to all of us… because you wanted to be with him."

"No one wants to be with Souma!" Mako-Chan's voice broke our conversation.

"Chikane-Onee-Chan wants to be with Himeko-Onee-Chan! Himeko-Onee-Chan wants to be with Chikane-Onee-Chan!" Mako-Chan couldn't have yelled it any louder because… Mama was right behind me. Chikane-Chan and I pulled away from one another.

"Mako-Chan… Chikane-Chan and Himeko-Chan can't be together. They are both young women… and young women together isn't possible. You see I think it's time you and I had a talk." Mama said as she pulled Mako-Chan's hand toward the house.

"I don't want to be with Souma." Chikane-Chan said. "I don't even like Souma as a friend… but I have respect for him. He does seem to care a great deal for you… and he's not such a bad guy… I didn't want to see you upset anymore so I pretend to befriend him"

"Chikane-Chan… I don't want you to do something you don't like for me!" I couldn't believe she did that…

"I'm sorry I upset you Himeko. Mako-Chan isn't going to be in any trouble is she?" Chikane-Chan is looking towards the fighting Mako-Chan and Mama pulling her inside towards the house.

"No… She's just going to learn about where babies come from…" I couldn't help but smiling.

"Oh… poor child. I remember that talk…"

"Yea… I try to forget it." We both started to laugh… But I'm just trying to cover up what Mako-Chan said. I don't know how I should react to this… how would Chikane-Chan react to this. "Let's go back inside. While Mama is talking to Mako-Chan we can help her clean up."

"Of course." Chikane-Chan said as she walked towards the house.

**Chikane**

Himeko heard Mako-Chan that time. I did as well… I could have said something. But I know now in my heart I'll just let it be. As a priestess I cannot allow such an unholy attraction. I can't allow Himeko to be in danger because of my selfish desires. I won't allow it. I'll bury these feelings deep inside my heart, and I'll try my best to contain them. But this attraction seems way too strong…

When we were inside Souma and Kurusugawa-San had already left back for work. I started to get the dishes as Himeko went outside to get water from the well. I saw Mako-Chan come down the stairs her eyes wide and her face seemed traumatized. Himeko's mother followed closely behind her.

"Mako-Chan? Are you alright?" I asked… she only blinked at me and said she would be talking to her other parents.

"Will she be alright?" I asked Himeko's mother.

"Oh yes. She's just in a state of small shock. She'll be fine." Himeko's mother smiled. Himeko came inside with a pale of water.

"I just saw Mako-Chan. Is she alright?" Himeko said she sounded worried.

"Oh yes. I just told Chikane-Chan that it's just a little shocked. But at least we won't hear any more of this Chikane and Himeko together stuff… I mean can you imagine two women together?" Himeko's mother started to laugh… Himeko and I just looked down.

"Y-yeah…" Himeko agreed.

"Hard to imagine…" I said.

"What's with you two, you seem down?" She asked both of us.

"It's nothing… Mama Chikane-Chan and I will finish the dishes. You can go a head and rest." Himeko smile at her.

"Oh such a sweet daughter." She kissed Himeko on the forehead. "Your father and I are so lucky. Thank you Chikane-Chan for helping Himeko-Chan." She walked out of the room, leaving Himeko and I to finish.

We said nothing for the past hour. Mako-Chan came back in she looked better.

"Hey Mako-Chan you look better." Himeko smiled.

"Yea… papa told me that it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl… you can still be together." Mako-Chan said.

"What?" I said looking at her. "Who told you?"

"Papa. I always go talk to him." Mako-Chan said smiling. "It's okay for you and Himeko-Onee-Chan to be together." Mako-Chan walked up stairs.

"Her father? Does she mean the one who passed?" I asked Himeko.

"It must be… I mean my father wouldn't approve of…" Himeko started to blush deeply and I felt myself turn slightly red.

"Father wouldn't approve of what Himeko?" Himeko's mother came in…

"Uhh…Uhh" Himeko began to stutter.

"Wouldn't approve of anyone else besides Souma." I quickly covered up.

"Oh! How true!" Himeko's mother started to laugh.

"Well, Himeko maybe I'll let you and your mother have some time to yourselves?" I said knowing she really wanted that.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to join us Chikane-Chan?" Himeko's mother asked.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't want to intrude. Please you two enjoy yourselves. I'll be upstairs." I said bowing and walking up stairs.

**Himeko**

"So Himeko. You haven't told me much about your life at Ogami Shrine… and what it's like to be a priestess." Mama said sitting down at the table. I did as well.

"It's lovely I can say. Chikane-Chan and I get up early every morning… we purify ourselves and put on priestess robes. We have learned many different chants and rituals. Chikane-Chan can shoot arrows with her energy to where they blow up or send a bright light. What we can do together is make boundaries where evil cannot get passed. What I can do is send my energy into objects and people and they fight for me. Or if I have a weapon I channel my energy into that and it becomes stronger." Just me talking about the amazing things we get to do makes me want to learn more.

"So what do you usually channel your energy too?" Mama asked.

"Well, I only had to do it once for protection and I used Souma."

"Oh, Himeko-Chan so Souma was like your knight in shining armor? Saving the lovely maiden it sounds like a fairytale coming to life!" Mama sounded a bit too excited.

"It's not really like that… Chikane-Chan was also protecting me too. She blocked the guys attack from hitting me…"

"So the princess protects the lovely maiden from danger as well?"

"I-I suppose so…"

"Hmm… So besides rituals and what not… How does your day go?"

"Well, after we purify and practice rituals Chikane-Chan always have lunch at the rose garden. Then we usually just talk and laugh… until night fall then we sleep."

"So where does Souma come in?"

"Uh… Souma-Kun is usually doing chores… but when he finishes we all usually go for walks sometimes."

"So Chikane-Chan and you are together all the time?"

"I never thought about it like that… but yes we are." It never came to my mind that we are always together… I enjoy her company… I like her being with me… I feel… lonely, incomplete without her by my side… like I do now.

"Himeko-Chan… I know you and Chikane-Chan are good friends… but you need to start focusing on Souma a little bit more. I mean I know you won't be a young maiden forever… and with Chikane-Chan's beautiful looks she'll land someone in no time. Not to mention she is a princess. While I was already married and with you inside me by the time I was your age. I understand you're a priestess and so your regular life will be on hold, but after you finish your duty as a priestess what will happen? You'll be old and alone…that's why you need to win Souma's heart while you're young so he'll wait for you. I'm telling you this because you've grown up… and you're my daughter. I'm worried for you." My mother's words were serious… I fought back tears.

"I see mother." I said standing up facing towards the stairs. "It's getting late. We better start getting dinner ready. Father and Souma-Kun will be coming soon. I'm going to get Chikane-Chan to help us." I said all while my back was turned toward my mother. The tears already running down my cheek. I started up the stairs and saw Chikane-Chan coming out of the room.

**Chikane**

Himeko was crying. I didn't even ask questions I quickly wrapped my arms around her.

"Chikane-Chan…." Her voice was begging to crack.

"It's alright Himeko… We'll be returning tomorrow. We can go now if you like?" I said trying anything to make her feel better.

"No… it's okay." Himeko pulled back from me and whipped the tears from her cheeks. "I'm fine. They're just worried about me… I'm no longer a child…"

"I see. Well, then shall we get dinner started?" I smiled at her. Knowing she'll be alright.

"Yes, of course." Himeko said with a smile on her face too. She led me down stairs. I stopped, feeling like someone was watching us. I turned and saw Mako-Chan looking at me from her room. She smiled and did a thumbs up. I started to smile and continued to walk down stairs.

I was cutting up some chicken and Himeko was cutting some vegetables.

"Chikane-Chan, if you were a princess how do you know how to cook so well?" Himeko asked.

"I used to help the maids cook. Since my father and mother were always busy… and after Grandfather passed away I didn't really have anyone else to talk to…"

"Chikane-Chan that's so sad!" Himeko said. Sad? Of all the things people would say about my life… the life of a princess; the last thing I would except someone to say about it is that it is sad.

"I don't really see the sadness in that kind of life Himeko-Chan." Himeko's mother said. "A princess is born into a family with wealth. They get everything they want… and have promising futures. They don't ever have to work a day in their life, or worry about things such as finding someone to marry. Isn't that correct Chikane-Chan? Your parents probably set you up with a handsome wealthy prince. It's a shame they must have had to cancel since the whole Solar, Lunar priestess thing."

"I wasn't promised to anyone. My father treated me as if I was a trophy. I was like the perfect daughter I excelled at everything I did. He knew I would be able to rule the kingdom one day without a king… for me to rule it as a queen and a queen alone. He made we swear a life of celibacy." I said with such coldness in my voice. It was like I was the same person back at the castle… before I met Himeko…

I placed the Chicken in the huge stew pot. While Himeko placed the vegetables inside it.

"Perhaps the life of a princess isn't so fairytale as we thought." Himeko's mother said.

"Perhaps not." I said. I know Himeko's family are not bad people. They're hard working good people… it's only the way life is. They're worried about Himeko getting a good man, with out worry. They must marry at a young age before they grow too old and are unwanted. A woman can't take care of herself… maybe that's why they are pushing Souma towards her. "But I'll admit it is easier for me. I don't have to worry about marrying someone to maintain a living. In fact… Himeko when our Priestess duty are finished I want you to live with me in my castle. That's if you don't find someone that will make a suitable husband for you."

"You mean it Chikane-Chan?!" Himeko sounded enthusiastic.

"Yes, I would love it for you to live with me at the castle." I said honestly.

"That's if Souma doesn't woo Himeko first right?" Himeko's mother had to ruin it.

"Who would want a normal life with a husband over a life at the castle with maids?!" Mako-Chan was listing to the whole conversation the whole time.

"That may be… but you'll never experience love… or being a mother… or anything like that Himeko-Chan."

"That's if she doesn't die in child birth, or is beaten by her husband." I couldn't help but mention.

"Souma would never beat her." Himeko's mother said.

"How do you know Souma will be her husband?" I asked I knew this was leading to an argument.

"Stop!!" Himeko shouted. We both looked at her surprised. "I appreciate both your worries for me. But when that time comes I'll make the decision okay!"

"I apologize… I never should have spoke out like that." I felt really bad… to think I spoke out against Himeko's own mother.

"No it's my fault Chikane-Chan. I'm just pushing Himeko into something she isn't ready for. I just want to see her happy before I die. And if her being happy is living in a castle with you then I'll welcome it just as much as her husband." To my surprise Himeko's mother approved.

"So you're okay with it?!" Himeko sounded even more excited.

"Of course whatever makes you happy." Himeko's mother said just when Himeko ran into her arms.

"Thank you! Thank you!!"

"Now let's get this stew cooking. They'll be here soon!" Himeko's mother said.

"Right!" Himeko, Mako-Chan and I all said at the same time.

Himeko's mom was outside getting water for the well. I reached for the spoon to mix the stew and Himeko reached for it as well. She grabbed my hand… her fingers felt so warm… it made my heart skip. This time I blushed rather hotly and Himeko blushed like she always does. I need to control this I can't be feeling this.

"Would you like to mix?" I asked smiling.

"No Chikane-Chan you can mix."

"Okay, but then your going to test it!" I started to mix it, and I scooped some out. I noticed it was hot so I blew on it, and held it up to Himeko's lips. She tasted it.

"How is it?" I asked curious.

"It's perfect!" Himeko said. I looked back to see Mako-Chan setting the table, she smiled at us. Which her smile was returned by us.

"Would you like to try some too Mako-Chan?" Himeko asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Mako-Chan came running over to us. I handed Himeko the spoon and she scooped some up and blew on the stew.

"Okay open your mouth." Himeko said bending over.

"Ahh!" Mako-Chan made a sound as she opened.

"How is it?" I asked Mako-Chan.

"It's really good!" She shouted as she jumped up.

Himeko's mother came back in with the pale of water. "Okay I saw your father and Souma already walking over here. They should be here in a few seconds. Let's start filling the cups with water and the bowls with stew." Himeko's mother said.

Himeko's father walked it a little bit less cheerful that earlier… but still cheerful. Souma looked like a mess. His eye were blood shot red… his hair wasn't fixed normally… he was covered in sweat and dirt. He looked as if one touch would make him fall apart. Even I who isn't a fan of Souma felt sorry for him. Until that is when he saw Himeko then he straighten up and acted as if nothing happened to him.

I walked by him hitting him on the back. "Good job Souma!!" I smiled.

"Himemiya…." He gave me a death glare as he whispered my name in pain. He still maintained his posture.

"Yeah! Souma you did good my boy!" Himeko's father said slapping him on the back as well. Same spot I hit him I may add. Still he maintained his stance.

"You two should go wash up!" Himeko's mother smiled.

"Your right! Let's go Souma!" Himeko's father gave him one more slap to the back. I nearly had to force my smile down with my hand.

**Himeko**

I couldn't see what Chikane-Chan was smiling about… It couldn't be that Souma-Kun was in the room right? So I walked next to her.

"Chikane-Chan what's so funny?" I whispered.

"Oh, Nothing. Your father is just so cheerful it brightens everyone's mood in the room." Chikane-Chan said. That is true father always had a skill for that.

Before I knew it we were all sitting down. This time Mako-Chan took my seat next to Souma So I had to sit next to Chikane-Chan. Which I didn't mind… but Souma-Kun looked a little sad. I heard my father laughing and smiling about work. He placed his arm around Souma-Kun which he seemed to be smiling and laughing too. My mother smiling at my father. Mako-Chan playing with her food… then I looked at Chikane-Chan who was dazing off. I kept staring at her… she looked so beautiful without even trying to be.

Her sapphire eyes that make you melt when she looks at you. Her hair that's so dark it looks blue like the nighttime sky. Her skin so pale and bright like the full moon it's self. She's so beautiful I get lost by just looking at her… I didn't realize that I was staring at her this long and she looked at me. I quickly looked away turning red. From the corner of my eye I saw her smile. Her smile… always makes my heart skip a beat.

Dinner went by quickly. After my father ate, he went straight to the river to bathe, and Souma did just the same. Chikane-Chan and I offered to clean letting my mother retire for the day early. Mako-Chan went to bid her parents good-night. All that was left was Chikane and I, we hung lanterns everywhere so we could see what we are doing.

"It was nice dinner wasn't it?" I said to Chikane.

"Yes, it really was." She said smiling.

"Even though I didn't practice my rituals I'm still tired." I said. I could barely keep my eyes open… in yet Chikane-Chan hasn't sleep for more than a day and doesn't even look tired. She really is amazing and she even practiced her rituals!

"Well, house work puts a lot of strain on you Himeko." Chikane-Chan spoke. She help me with the house work too!

I can't wait to go to sleep in my own bed… We finished the dishes put out all the lanterns and we made our way up stairs. Mako-Chan had come in already and was in bed. Chikane-Chan insisted we check up on her. When we did she looked so peaceful… not the little energetic girl we are used to.

"She's so cute." I said before closing her door. Chikane-Chan led the way to my room. And she picked up the blanket for me to crawl under first. I did. Chikane-Chan came in after I did… and I never realized how small my futon is. We were right next to each other… I know we both sleep like this every night… but tonight it felt different…. Almost…. Like….

I felt Chikane-Chan place her arms over me. I turned towards her placing my face in her chest. Before I went to sleep I kissed her on the cheek.

"Good-night Chikane-Chan." I said snuggling back into her warm chest.

"Good-night Himeko." Chikane-Chan said.

The last thing I heard before I feel asleep was Chikane-Chan's heart… and it was beating fast.


	13. Return to Ogami Shrine

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! **And I'm really sorry for making you wait so long!!** I'm planning to wrap of the first major part of this story soon, before I jump a head to where they become a little older. (Still 13) I hope you enjoy this story.

**Chapter 13: Return to Ogami Shrine**

**Chikane**

The morning sun's light was just barely in Himeko's window. It was enough for me to wake up… but honestly I don't think the full intensity of the sun would disturb Himeko… maybe because she is the sun in away? But for me as soon as a single strand of that natural light hits me I fill so warm and healed. I've always felt like that. But it's not close to the feeling I have with Himeko's embrace, but pretty close.

I noticed Himeko sound asleep… her arm was around my waist and we are facing each other as we slept. I have to try to pull away without disturbing her. I quickly slide out but as I grabbed my things to head out the door..

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko's sweet voice froze me in my tracks. My back still facing her I turned around with a smile.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." The sun light had fully lighten the room. Himeko had a cute sleepy face, as she rubbed her eye looking at me.

"It's okay… you didn't wake me. I need to get up anyways… We leave today don't we?" She asked still half asleep.

"Yes, but not till late afternoon."

"Are you going to the river?" She asked me fully awake now.

"Yes, would you care to join me?"

"I would like that." Himeko smiled as she grabbed a few things and we were out the door.

We had noticed Mako-Chan already awake and running around. For such a young girl she ran quite quickly.

"She's training to be the fastest girl in the whole village" Himeko whispered to me.

"Oh, I see. I believe she's already achieved that goal." I was impressed.

"Good morning Mako-Chan!" Himeko smiled as she waved the running child towards us. She was a vast distance away in yet she came running and was right in front of us as if she were only two yards away. What was even more interesting was that she wasn't even out of breath or breaking a sweat. This girl is something.

"Chikane Onee-Chan! Himeko Onee-Chan! You two slept in late!" The little girl spoke to us.

"Late?" I was puzzled many people would say the time I wake up is early. "Just how long have you been out here Mako-Chan?"

"Oh I come out a long time before the sun rises it's still looks like night time when I'm out here."

"Is that so? Shall I go say good-morning to your parents?" I looked over towards the headstones.

"Oh yes you must! You too Himeko Onee-Chan!" Mako-Chan had grabbed both of our hands and pulled us towards her parents. Wow this girl is fast, strong, and smart.

"Mama! Papa! Look who is with me." The young child yelled out to her parents. Again she looked above the headstones instead of directly at them.

"Good morning." I looked to where Mako-Chan's gaze fell, and then I gave a bow.

"Hello." Himeko did the same as she looked above the headstones instead of below them. She also gave a bow.

"Mako-Chan. Chikane-Chan and I have to go to the river to get cleaned up okay? So you be careful and don't train too hard alright?" Himeko said smiling as she placed a finger on Mako-Chan's nose.

"Okay!" She said as she ran off. I gazed at the graves one last time before I followed Himeko towards the river.

(Mako continued to run when she was interrupted yet again for Souma. He called the young child over.

"Hello Mako-Chan. Have you seen Himeko or Himemiya?" Souma asked his hands on his knees and kind of knelt down.

"I have they went that way!" Mako-Chan pointed towards the exit of the town.

"They went out of town?" Souma asked confused.

"Yes! They said they were going for a walk, and that they would be back later." Mako-Chan said with a cat-like-grin on her face. She continued her training, as Souma shrugged his shoulders and began to walk towards the exit of the town. Hoping to catch up to the supposed Himeko and Chikane.)

**Himeko**

Chikane-Chan and I were just barley starting to bathe. With the water being a little colder than normal it was really hard to get in. Eventually I was able to force myself in, although I was shivering and rubbing myself. Chikane-Chan didn't even have the slightest shiver or the smallest goose bump! How can she do that?

After my body became used to the water I was able to relax and focus more on my thoughts. I was a bit sadden yet relieved that we were returning to Ogami shrine. However, the only reason why I am here is because of Chikane-Chan… now that I think about she is always doing something like this for me. She goes through so much trouble for me… I want to do something in return for her.

"Chikane-Chan?" I felt as if my voice was more forceful and determined.

"Hmm? What is it Himeko?" Chikane-Chan turned around and our eyes made contact.

"Do you miss your family?" I felt like my question was a bit too personal and I didn't mean to make it sound so blunt… it just sort of came out that way.

"My family?" Her eyes widen like as if that were the last question she expect me to ask. As her eyes left my contact and trailed upwards as if she was thinking. "I suppose anyone would…"

"So you miss them?" I asked I felt a smile come across my face.

"I believe so." Her eyes trailed back towards me. "Why is it that you ask?" This time I was on the spot. I began to blush with her eyes so fixed on me.

"O-oh it's j-just… I've had thoughts on our families being here with mine… I wondered if you missed yours." I stuttered and I said the sentence a little too fast. How can Chikane-Chan look so beautiful and so natural at answering a question… in yet I completely become nervous, and stutter. Not to mention I sort of lied to her. But I want it to be a surprise.

"Is that so?" Chikane-Chan smiled as she closed her eyes. I blushed. I couldn't help but be a bit happy. Chikane-Chan seems so strong, and never shows any kind of sadness or pain. And for me to find just a hint of sadness in her, just that longing to see her family again and knowing that I can help her in some way to fill that pain with some happiness, makes me feel…like I can do something for her in return for all the kindness she had shown me.

It was late in the afternoon when Chikane-Chan already started to pack up. With Mako-Chan holding her legs and crying the whole time she packed our things. I would have thought of her to be annoyed by Mako-Chan, but in fact it looked like she enjoyed the crying Mako-Chan. I wonder why? Maybe because Chikane-Chan never had a younger sister… Maybe because Chikane-Chan misses her family too… She has done so many nice things for me, why not I do something for her in return? Even though She doesn't show it on the outside she really misses her family.

I offered to help Chikane-Chan with the packing, but she only smiled and denied my offer. She told me to spend the last few hours with my mother and father. When I went inside I saw them both sitting at the table. My mother drinking water, and my father resting his head on his hands. I sat down next to them, wanting to make the little time we had left meaningful.

"Himeko-Chan. Where has Souma-Kun gone off too?" My mother asked me.

"I'm unsure… actually I haven't seen him since last night." I started to become worried. What if something happened to Souma-Kun?

"Souma is fine! Don't you ladies worry so much about him. That boy has got guts, and muscles he's a strong one!" My father said, proudly. Almost as if he were talking about his own son.

"I guess." I still couldn't help but worry.

"Well now Himeko-Chan. Will we be able to see you again?" My mother asked me.

"I'm not sure. I believe Chikane-Chan will ask Sensei if it would be alright to make our visits frequently." I smiled knowing Chikane-Chan would make them as often as she could. I kept my smile going, knowing that I'll take her to see her family as well.

"That's good Himeko. I'm glad that our breakfast mornings we had together won't be totally destroyed by fate." My mother said taking a sip from her cup of water.

"Yes, I am too." My eyes nearly watered when I heard that. My mother also missed our mornings together. We heard the sound of the front door, and I looked out the window to see Chikane-Chan and Mako-Chan smiling really big looking towards the front of the house. Souma-Kun just walked in he looked tired, but not exhausted.

"Souma-Kun?! Where were you?" I quickly stood up and smiled. This feeling of happiness gripped me, whenever I saw him.

"Oh, I was just taking a morning walk." Souma said smiling. Again his smile makes him look so handsome that I couldn't help but blush. I couldn't keep eye contact and looked down.

"T-that's good." My voice stuttering a bit.

"Yes. Himemiya has packed up the carriage already. Shall we go?" Souma-Kun asked.

I looked back at my mother and father. I truly wished to stay a bit longer, but I knew I had to return. "Yes, I'll just say good-bye."

I ran towards my mother and gave her a huge hug. "I'll see you soon mother."

I also gave my father a hug. He kissed me on the fore head. "Himeko. Please be careful." He said to me.

"I will father." I reassured him. "I'll be with Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun."

Chikane-Chan and Mako-Chan had already came inside. As I walked up to Mako-Chan her eyes filled with tears. I bent down to where I was her size. "I'm glad I'll be able to say good-bye to you this time." She quickly embraced me. Her arms around my neck, and nearly knocking me over. Mako-Chan is strong for her age.

"Himeko Onee-Chan!" She said as she cried on my shoulder.

Souma-Kun had went to say good-bye to my mother and father. Politely bowing to my mother, and being pulled into a bear hug by my father.

"Good bye Souma! Take care of my precious little Himeko!" Father said… Souma smiled but he looked as if he was in pain.

I noticed Chikane-Chan smiling as well. She politely bowed to my father, and my mother. "It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Perhaps we'll see each other soon." She said turning around and winking at me, and Mako-Chan. Mako-Chan stopped crying and let me go, to look at Chikane-Chan.

"You mean it Chikane Onee-Chan?!" Mako-Chan said the exact words I was about to say.

"Of course." Chikane-Chan smiled as Mako-Chan tackled her legs. Chikane-Chan almost stumbled but maintained her balance as she kneeled down level with Mako-Chan. She embraced her.

Chikane-Chan stood up. "Let's go say good-bye to your other parents." She held Mako-Chan's hand as she walked out the door.

"Oh I should go pay respects to them as well!" I said out loud as I rushed after them.

"Okay, I'll be waiting in the carriage." Souma-Kun called out to us.

As the three of us made our way to the head stones, Chikane-Chan holding one of Mako-Chan's hands, and I holding the other.

"Mama! Papa! Chikane Onee-Chan and Himeko Onee-Chan are leaving!" Mako-Chan's little voice sounded as if she wanted to cry. "What's that Mama? They'll be back soon?" Mako-Chan looked up at both of us.

"That's right. We'll be back soon." Chikane-Chan said. "Thank you for everything. I'm glad to have met you two. I'll see you soon." Chikane-Chan bowed towards the headstones, as she walked away.

"Chikane-Chan…? I looked at the headstones… and I could have swore I saw Mako-Chan's mother and father there. But it was only a glimpse. "I'll see you two soon as well! Take care of Mako-Chan!" I shouted as I ran after Chikane-Chan. Mako-Chan sitting by the graves.

**Chikane**

Ogami insisted on driving. I'm unsure why, but he really wanted to. I decided not to argue about it and waste time, although we would get there probably really early in the morning or extremely late at night. I was hoping extremely late at night, than early in the morning. Himeko's parents were outside watching our departure, and I noticed Mako-Chan sitting by the headstone… but there were two adults standing by her. A man and a woman… I couldn't make out their features but I knew right away those were her parents spirits. I waved at the distant Mako-Chan and the spirits disappeared and Mako-Chan waved. Himeko looked back curiously to see, but only managed to see Mako.

I helped her in the carriage, as I climbed in after her. We said more good-byes to her parents and we were off. This time Souma's driving was way better. I was almost surprised… but then I remembered he was put to work this whole time… so they most likely made him ride horses and such.

When I looked at Himeko she seemed to be in a deep thought. I was curious to what was on her mind… but she looked too deep in the thought that I didn't want to disturb her. Also she was too cute when she made that look.

The conversation we had this morning made me wonder… I could tell she was lying. I knew right away that Himeko was lying when I asked of her curiosity of my family. But if she doesn't wish to tell me I won't force her. Still… it makes me a little sad to think of her to hide something from me.

"Chikane-Chan what's wrong?" Himeko must have seen me deep in thought. I should have watched my expressions more closely!

"Nothing to worry about. I was just thinking of Mako-Chan." I lied. I'm not the least bit worried of her. Her parents have taken good care of her.

"Oh, yeah she was so upset. But she'll be fine you don't have to worry Chikane-Chan!" Himeko said smiling.

"Yes…"

**Himeko**

It was late that night when we reached Ogami Shrine. I was so happy that no Orochi attacked us on our way back home. Souma-Kun's driving was also perfect. I'm so surprised he didn't fall asleep because I did. Chikane-Chan woke me up when we arrived. She said for me not to worry about helping unload. Her and Ogami would take care of it all. Just for me to go to bed.

I reached our room, and I feel asleep in Chikane-Chan's futon. I know she doesn't mind, and I've grown use to sleeping with her.

**Chikane**

Ogami and I were unpacking the carriage. I said nothing to him, and he said nothing to me. We both believed that a friendship between us would be impossible. I'm unclear if he has noticed my feelings for Himeko, or if he just believes it's something else. Either way our relationship has become more of a rivalry than it has a friendship. But as long as we keep this to a minimum so Himeko won't have any suspicions it will be fine. What I noticed is that Ogami was trying to take as many bags as he could, and as a boy he should. But when I noticed him grabbing Himeko's bags.

"I'll be handing those Ogami." I said grabbing them before he was able to throw it up on the pile he already had.

"No Himemiya I've got this."

"No, you do not. Himeko and I share a room. You'll just disturb her by going in there. Let me take the bag." I told Ogami not letting go despite his persistent tugs

"You'll disturb her too you know?!" He yelled.

"No, I have to go in there anyways! It makes more sense for me to take her bag in there when I'm ready to go to bed, instead of two of us going in there!" I started shouting.

"What's all this shouting about?" Yukihito came holding a broom. Yukihito is an apprentice of Sensei's. He just recently came here, and he's been in charge of taking over Ogami's duties while he was gone. I believe he's also became close friends with Ogami as well.

"Nothing. Yukihito… I'm sorry I shouted Himemiya." Ogami let go of the bag. It's just late and I'm a little tired.

"I shouldn't have yelled either." I said feeling a little sorry. I guess it's just been a long weekend.

"Himemiya-Sama you should really be getting to bed. Don't worry I'll help Souma-Kun with these." Yukihito said.

"Thank you." I said as I just carried mine and Himeko's bags to our room.

I pulled the bags up stairs and I quietly opened the door to our room. I placed both bags on the floor of our room in the corner. Then I saw Himeko a sleep in my futon. I slowly slide in next to her careful not to disturb her. I didn't realize how tired I was until I actually climbed into here. I closed my eyes, and I feel asleep.

**Himeko**

During the late morning when Chikane-Chan and I were taking a short break from traning, Souma-Kun came up to me. He called me over to speak with him alone. I glimpsed at Chikane-Chan who smiled at me and pushed me towards him. I couldn't help but feel something a bit wrong… to leave her out like that. But Souma-Kun pulled me away to where we were far enough from anyone's ears.

"What is it Souma-Kun?" I asked my eyes directly on him.

"Ah… well." Souma-Kun's face began to turn red… which made me blush as well. He rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand and his face became really determined. Although his cheeks were still red. "Himeko do you remember when I told you I wanted to take you to a place? A place for just the two of us?" His eyes were on me, and then they looked down quickly.

"I think so…" I felt myself think really hard… Then I remembered. My mom told me it was a date. "Yes I remember." The though of going on a date with Souma-Kun made me really flustered, but he didn't say it was a date.

"Well, I want us to go there tonight… Is that alright? I'll come by for you when the suns almost down." Souma said walking away.

"Uh… Okay." I wonder where he wants to take me? When I looked up in the sky I saw clouds starting to form. "I hope it doesn't rain…"

Chikane-Chan came up to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Himeko? We should get back." Chikane-Chan said as she looked up at the sky.

"Oh! Right!" I walked along beside her. "It's almost lunch time. I've prepared our lunches… I hope you like them. I made you something special."

"You didn't have to, but thank you." Chikane-Chan smiled as she took her eyes of the sky.

"Uhh… no problem."

Lunch time came by fast. After we started to make barriers for the townspeople, we began to walk to the rose garden.

I held both lunches in my hand… I had got a hold of a fresh fruit and some great vegetables that my mom gave me… she told me I should make a lunch for Souma-Kun… but I can bring him something tonight.

I watched as Chikane-Chan peacefully ate her fruit… I couldn't tell if she enjoyed it or not… she always seems to have a smile every time I see her. I guess she felt my eyes on her and she look at me.

"It's wonderful Himeko. The fruit is so tender and sweet. Thank you so much for making this for me." She said as she smiled.

I felt my face become hot, but I couldn't help but smile. "You really like?! I'm so happy that you enjoy it Chikane-Chan!"

"So what did Ogami ask you?" Chikane-Chan asked in a slightly serious tone…

"He wants to take me to a place… I'm not sure but he wants to take me alone…" I felt very uneasy telling Chikane-Chan this.

"So it's a date…" Chikane-Chan said so straightforward.

"D-date?!" I felt my face heat up again, and I didn't make eye contact with her.

"Normally that's what you call it when two people want to be alone together." Chikane-Chan said smiling. But Chikane-Chan and I are always alone together does that mean we're on dates too? No of course not… Chikane-Chan and I are

"both… girls…."

"Did you say something Himeko?" Chikane-Chan must have heard me.

"U-uh… no, I didn't." I didn't mean to say that out loud… I was just lost in thought… that's all.

"So… what are you going to wear?"

"huh?"

"You have to look nice on a date Himeko… I have some clothes I can lend you… We might not be the same size… but I have a needle and some thread… I can alter them for you." Chikane-Chan is really okay with this date.

"Really you'll help me Chikane-Chan?" I felt my smile come back to my face.

"Of course I will Himeko…" Chikane-Chan said. "We better hurry on back. Or Sensei will be upset."

(Thank you for reading! I'll have the next chapter up really soon!)


	14. A date and a Castle?

_**Hello readers! I read some of the reviews… lol, I don't plan to show Chikane's possessive side (not to mention perverted side) till she's a little older. But don't worry it will be shown! Those are my favorite sides of Chikane not to mention the most entertaining. (Also I don't mean to be mean and keep leading on to the kiss but I always though romantic tension is the best! Enjoy the story!) :3 **_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kannazuki no miko or any of the characters. They belong to the rightful owners. _

_**Chapter 14: A Date and a Castle?**_

_**Himeko**_

_After the rituals I had gotten some time to myself. Souma-Kun still had to finish his chores and Chikane-Chan was practicing with her bow. I had needed to talk to Sensei, about if it would be okay to visit Chikane-Chan's family. I had came into the shrine and saw Yukihito-Kun sweeping._

"_Oh, Himeko-Chan. What brings you here?" Yukihito-Kun asked me._

"_I was looking for Sensei… have you seen him?" Seeing that we were the only ones in the shrine._

"_He is in his studies. I'm sure if it's you he won't mind being interrupted. You may go in." He pointed to the back of the shrine where there was a door. I've never noticed it before, but I felt nervous as I walked towards the door. I knocked on it and slowly opening it._

"_Sensei?"_

"_What is it Himeko-Kun?" Sensei sat at a desk drinking warm tea._

"_Umm… well I." I felt my voice begin to stutter._

"_Please come in. I'll warm you up some tea."_

_I told Sensei how I wanted to take Chikane-Chan to see her family. How she does such kind caring things for me, and I wanted to something for her in return. _

"_Ahh, I see. Chikane-Kun does look after you" Sensei took a sip of his tea. "I see no problem with it. In fact you and her have all the rituals down. I'll tell Souma to be ready for another trip. You can take her tomorrow I you like to. Your training can be cut short tomorrow for a few day trip correct?" _

"_You really mean it?! Thank you Sensei!! But how long does it take to get to Chikane-Chan's castle?"_

"_Oh, It's a shorter distance than yours… so I'll say half a day. You see Chikane-Kun's town is the one I go to get supplies and such." Sensei said._

"_If Chikane-Chan's town is so close how come she hasn't gone to visit herself?" I asked Sensei. Although I'm close to Chikane-Chan I still believe that Sensei's wisdom can see it all._

"_I believe Chikane-Chan like yourself has a bit of … distractions." Sensei began to laugh. "But don't worry about it. I'll tell Souma and Yukihito to have everything ready by tomorrow afternoon." Sensei said._

"_Oh, yeah distractions like the rituals!! Thank you so much Sensei! I'll let Chikane-Chan know right away!" I've never felt so happy. Finally I'll be able to do something special for Chikane-Chan! I quickly ran out of the shrine room._

_(Kazuki only smile as he watched the bouncing Himeko run off. "I meant distractions like you.")_

_**Chikane**_

_I decided to go out into the woods and get a few practice shots of my bow. I made sure I stayed in the holy woods, not wanting to be disturbed by anyone especially Orochi… but I rather have Orochi around me that Ogami..._

_I placed my arrow on my bow aimed it at a far-by tree and released it. It hit perfect. I started to think of Himeko's date… how I'm going to help her dress, and I thought of dressing her not so well to ward Souma off of her… but that thought was quickly shoved away. How could I even think of doing something like that to Himeko? But even if I tried I don't think that anything could make Himeko unattractive. _

_I set another bow on the arrow, and aimed it at the tree and another image came into my mind. Himeko smiling and blushing at Souma, my heart clutched up and my arrow was way off; missing the tree entirely. I believe that is enough practice for today. It's already getting late and I should be helping Himeko on her date. _

_I was greeted by Yukihito as I came close to the shrine. "So your going to get to see your family tomorrow?" He smiled as I walked towards him._

"_Excuse me?" I said. Not really knowing what in the world he was talking about._

"_Oh you haven't spoken to Himeko-Chan yet? She was talking to Sensei about you visiting your family. Souma-Kun is already seeing the carriage, your leaving tomorrow. You better start packing." He said with a wink._

_Huh? Himeko was planning this? I wasn't as surprised as I was happy. Not so much to see my family, but that Himeko is doing something like this for me. That I can't stop smiling about. Of course I'm sure she would want it to be a surprise… so I'll just wait until she is ready to tell me._

_Walking up to the room, I couldn't stop smiling in fact I was practically skipping. When I came into the room Himeko was already there sitting by the window looking out._

"_Chikane-Chan you look happy? Did something happen?" She asked me, her puppy dog stare on me._

_As much as I wanted to tell her it was her that made me so happy. I couldn't let it ruin her surprise. "I'm just so happy that you get to go on your first date! Now lets see what you should wear." Just the thought of her first date brought my smile to a mere grin._

"_Chikane-Chan…" Himeko's voice trailed off and almost sounded sad._

"_What's wrong Himeko?" I asked turned around my eyes felt curious. Her face was sadden, and it tugged my heart in the wrong way to see her like this._

"_It's just that…" Her voice trailed off, and I already knew. She felt bad on leaving me alone… I can't allow myself to be the reason of her sadness and pain. Almost sub-consciously I threw myself at Himeko gripping her hands in mine._

"_Himeko, now don't be so sadden. Do you know why I'm helping you look nice for your date? Do you know why I convince Sensei to allow Ogami and I to escort you to visit your family?" I asked her all these questions… hoping that this would cheer her up where I'm going with it._

"_Because you felt sorry for me?" Himeko gave an honest answer. I almost wanted to giggle… I don't think pity is the reason behind these kind gestures I do towards her._

_I shook my head. "Pity or feeling sorry isn't the correct answer." I looked back at her wanting her to keep guessing._

"_Because you're my friend." Himeko said giving another honest answer._

"_There is that too, but it's not the main reason." I said smiling at her. Holding her hands sends a tingling sensation that I feel all through out my body_

_Himeko shook her head, her eyes gave off the I don't know look. I felt it was time I just stepped in and gave her the answer. "It's because I want you to be happy Himeko. I love to see your smile, and it pains me to see you sad. Whatever is troubling you, or whatever you want to do; I'll support it 100% of the way." My words gave straight from my soul, mind, and heart. I said these words with the intention of making Himeko feel better, but it came out to be much more._

"_Chikane-Chan…." Himeko's eyes widen, and also began to water. I could tell my words touched her deeply. I also noticed a faint blush on her cheeks. Before a tear came down her cheek I moved my finger to catch it._

"_Don't cry now, you don't want your face looking all puffy before your big date." I said as I rushed over to my clothes to see what would flatter her. Just when I turned around I felt something rushing into my back something warm. I felt arms clasp around me, and hair on the back of my neck. I felt Himeko's small chest up against my back, and more importantly her beating heart._

"_Thank-you! Thank-you so much Chikane-Chan! There is no way I could ever repay your kindness. I've never had someone like you in my life! Thank-you!" I could hear Himeko's voice cracking. Although I told her not to cry, she's bawling now. However I was frozen… feeling her beating heart in this embrace… made me feel the feelings in a stronger form. My heart is beating so fast it felt like I've just ran a marathon. My lungs are completely out of breath, and it's difficult for me to even catch a small amount of air. My body is feeling hot all over, as if I were in a hot spring. Everywhere that Himeko is touching me is feeling a tingling sensation._

_I'm trying to maintain my stance, but my legs feel weak. I'm trying to catch my breath, but breathing only makes me more weak. I'm trying to get my heart beat to slow down, but it's only beating faster. I've lost complete control over my body. But what's important is that I get Himeko to stop crying. Once that comes into mind, I feel like I'm slowly getting control over myself again._

_I'm able to turn around and hug her. "Himeko, don't cry anymore. We need to get you ready." I smiled holding her in my arms. My words betraying my feelings, my desires…_

"_I understand… Chikane-Chan." Himeko said as she pulled away from. I wiped the tears from her face, and turned back around to pick out the perfect outfit._

_**Himeko**_

_It was almost night fall by the time Chikane-Chan had finished with my outfit. She chose one of her outfits she would wear on casual outings, only casual to a princess is fancy for village folk. It was beautiful and would have looked wonderful on Chikane-Chan. Only she sewed it to where it fit me just right. I took a glimpse at myself in the mirror. Almost like I didn't recognize myself. I turned around to see what Chikane-Chan things._

"_You look beautiful Himeko." She said her eyes scanning me up and down, but stopping at my face._

"_Thank-you Chikane-Chan for everything." I smiled at her… and I didn't know why but I felt different around Chikane-Chan. A bond that felt almost…unreal._

"_Himeko…I" Chikane-Chan was cut of by a knock at our door._

"_Himeko? Are you ready?" It was Souma-Kun's voice._

"_Oh, yes I'm coming!" I smiled… just thinking where Souma-Kun would take me on our… date…. I felt a strange feeling in my stomach just thinking of it._

_As I ran to open the door, I notice Souma-Kun's eyes widen and his mouth nearly dropped. A dark blush even showed on his cheeks, and this made me uneasy a blush also came up on my cheeks. It was silent between us, because Souma-Kun had on different clothes as well. Also his hair was styled differently, and he held flowers in his hand. He looked more handsome than anyone I've seen._

"_Doesn't Himeko look lovely… Ogami?" Chikane-Chan broke the silence. _

"_Oh, yes!" Souma-Kun's eyes looked in a different direction. "Very much so." He placed his arm on the back of his neck. _

"_Souma-Kun…"_

"_These are for you!" He handed me the flowers, that were very beautiful. He looked in another direction, thankfully I was too embarrassed to make eye contact with him._

"_Thank-you! They are beautiful Souma-Kun!" I smiled happy for receiving a gift. "I've never gotten flowers before."_

"_Here Himeko, I'll take these for you. I'll put them in a vase you two should be on your way now." Chikane-Chan said nudging me out the door, before closing it._

_I looked towards the door. "Chikane-Chan?" She seemed hasty to get rid of me… _

"_Shall we go Himeko?" Souma-Kun asked holding his arm out to me._

"_Yes." I said taking his arm, blushing. With Souma-Kun I always feel safe._

_**Chikane**_

_I laid against the door, holding the roses that Ogami handed Himeko. Angry filled me as I clutched them hard. I wanted to burn them… thrown them away. But I knew that would upset Himeko. So I went around searching the shrine for a vase._

"_Problems Chikane-Kun?" I heard Sensei's voice come from behind me. I looked behind me, to see he had a cup of tea in his hand. He turned away and jerked his head for me to follow him. He was leading me to a door that was at the back of the shrine. I've noticed it a few times, but never really thought it of any importance. I assumed it was for storage or something. But when I stepped inside, it was full of books and writing and papers. Stones that had writings I couldn't understand carved with in them. But a picture I saw in one of the stones was a shrine with two women holding each other's hands and a eight-headed dragon coming out of the shrine._

"_Please take a seat." Sensei captured my attention away from the stones, and pointed towards a small wooden chair. He passed me a cup of tea._

"_Thank-you." I smiled really appreciating the kind act._

"_I see you're a bit angry… is everything alright?"_

"_Angry?" I asked wondering how he would know. I'm really good at hiding emotions… at least when no one is around… I guess I let myself slip thinking I was alone._

"_Yes, the way you were pacing, and forcefully opening doors, and drawers." Sensei smiled. "It gives you the impression of anger does it not?" _

"_Yes, I'm just worried about Himeko… I've been having strange dreams lately and I worry when I'm not with her. I worry if Ogami is enough…" I half lied, half told the truth. It's not like I haven't had strange dreams, and I don't worry when Himeko is not with me. Although it's the cause of my worry not my anger. I knew Sensei bought it._

"_I see. You mind telling me of your dreams?" He said taking a sip of his tea._

"_In my dreams I see my grandfather when I was a child. He would take me to a cave where everyone wore a mask, and would bow to me. I would sit up on a pestle and there were others. Kids and teenagers who wore no mask like I. They stood up on pestles as well as I, and stood together while I stood alone." I already saw four of the seven children in my dream, not counting Souma._

"_How many children were there Chikane-Kun?" Sensei seemed serious, like if my dream could tell him something._

_There were seven, Souma was one of them. He was hugging a older boy that looks like him now. Only he has lime green hair with red eyes._

"_Tsubasa…" His voice was below a whisper I couldn't make out exactly what he said._

"_Pardon?" It sounded as if he mumbled a name…_

"_I see. Chikane-Kun if you have anymore of these dreams please come and see me, they can be very helpful when it comes to fighting the Orochi." Sensei didn't mention the name again… I suppose he knew of the boy with the red eyes and green hair. _

"_But is Souma… is he?" I trailed off, not wanting to offend Sensei. Souma is his younger brother after all._

"_I do not know, it's quite possible since Souma is adopted. But even then he won't become awaken until the day of your sixteenth birthday… so we won't know till then." I could tell in his voice he need to study more. Also he worried about Souma._

"_I should go back to the room." I felt as if I had to leave him to his studies._

"_Chikane-Kun." Sensei called for me. I turned and he tossed me a vase. "Here you were looking for this right?" He smiled as he went back to his studies._

"_Thank-you Sensei." I smiled. Feeling a bit better that I've got the dreams off my chest. Only the feelings remain…_

_**Himeko**_

_Souma-Kun had us on a horse. I rode behind him holding on to him from around his waist. It felt strange… but in a good way. I wanted to hold him tighter. The horse was just walking peacefully when my arms kind of slack. I shouldn't be holding him so tightly if we are not even going fast._

"_Himeko. Hold on!" Souma-Kun said._

"_What? Ahh!" Souma-Kun had pulled on the straps and the horse was in a full speed gallop. My arms held on as if my life depended on it. It felt that way. I could hear the fast and loud sounds of the horse's hooves slamming against the dirt trail. I felt my body up against Souma-Kun's back and I felt a little embarrassed by it, but I was too frighten to loosen up._

_The horse grew tired and Souma-Kun pulled on the straps to make him slow down. "It's okay boy. You take a rest now." Souma said as he patted the horse. My grip loosen on him as he swung his leg over the horses head and placed himself on the ground. Then he helped me, gently holding me by my waist and pulling me off the horse. Souma-Kun is really strong._

"_We're almost there Himeko. Just let me tie him up, and I'll show you the place." Souma-Kun tied the horse to a near-by tree with grass surrounding the tree. "Okay. We are all set." He held his hand out to me, and I took it almost as if my body had a mind of it's own. I blushed from my own reaction, as well as he._

_We walked in the forest hand and hand, more for security because of the darkness of the forest. But no matter how many times I tried to make it seem that it was just for him to led my way. My heart skipped a few beats knowing I was holding his hand._

"_Souma-Kun… where exactly are you taking me?" I didn't ask him until now. I was too excited about my first date, and being with Souma-Kun that it didn't even cross my mind._

"_You'll see." He said, and although it was dark I could tell he was smiling. I started to blush just thinking about his smile._

_Soon I was able to see light up ahead. It was actually a bright night for the moon not being full, and the forest being so thick. That when I saw light, I knew that that was the exit out of the forest. _

"_Okay" Souma-Kun stopped letting go of my hand. He walked behind me to place his hands on my eyes. "Just keep walking Himeko. Don't worry I have you, nothing bad will happen." Souma-Kun's words were reassuring, and I felt confident that nothing could happen to me while I was with him. I step forward at first a little cautiously then more confident and at a faster pace._

"_Okay Himeko stop." He took his hands of my eyes, and I never seen such a beautiful sight. We were on a cliff that over looked the ocean! The moon's reflection lit up the water, but when I looked up in the sky the stars were covered by dark clouds… I was actually surprised the moon could shine threw. But then again… when I think of the moon I think of Chikane-Chan. The moon stands out more than any star… like Chikane-Chan. It only seems that the moon would fight to keep it's light for illuminating the earth despite the thick clouds… _

"_It's beautiful Souma-Kun!" I smiled… if only it weren't so cloudy._

"_Yea, and look behind you." _

_I turned to see Souma sitting on a small blanket with two meals prepared in two small boxes. "Oh my! Souma-Kun I forgot that I was going to make you a lunch for tonight!" I forgot… I was so worried about looking nice…_

"_It's quite alright. I invited you on this date, and so I've taken responsibility for everything. You don't have to worry Himeko." He said smiling. Sadly his smile wasn't as good in the moonlight as it was in the sun. The moon light isn't a good light on him. But he still is quite handsome._

_He said date?! I felt my face burn up… I mean everyone else said it was a date… my mother and Chikane-Chan. Even I assumed it was one, but in the back of my mind I guess I need to hear it from Souma-Kun himself to fully believe it._

_I quickly sat down close to Souma-Kun. As we talked and I tried to keep Chikane-Chan off the subject… but being under this moon it's hard not to think about her. After we finished eating we were on a good conversation of my family and my father. I didn't get to talk too much to Souma-Kun those days._

"_Yeah, the work was difficult. Your father is quite the man for doing that everyday!" Souma-Kun said smiling._

"_Yea he is. Speaking of families. Is everything ready for tomorrow?" I knew I shouldn't have brought it up… but it's all I could think about._

_I saw Souma-Kun's face slightly sour. "For Himemiya's family visit. Yes I had Yukihito finish up the rest. I'm sure he's done, but when we get back I'll do a double check."_

"_Thank-you Souma-Kun for everything. I don't know what I would do without you and Chikane-Chan." I said. It sadden me to noticed but Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun have stopped calling each other by their fist names. Did they have a fight?_

"_Himeko… I want to tell you something… something important!" Souma-Kun said as he clasp my hand gently. I felt my heart speed up and my breath became weak._

"_W-what is it Souma-Kun?" I asked… wondering what could be so important for him to act this way._

"_Get your hands off my precious Solar priestess!" A familiar voice came from behind the bushes._

_The same man from before with the yellow eyes and the greenish hair came from out of the woods. Souma-kun stood up as he placed his arm in front of me._

"_Stay behind me Himeko." Souma's words gave me some comfort. Right away I felt my symbol glowing and I was sending him my strength._

"_Come on Hime-Chan… let's go on a real date." He smiled at me. I was scared as Souma-Kun left my side and threw a punch at him. The yellow-eyed man sent his chains flying at Souma-Kun, which he quickly dodge time. Only the chains came flying towards me._

"_Haa!" I closed my eyes, and when I opened them Chikane-Chan was in front of me. She blocked the chains. "Chikane-Chan! How did you?" I noticed my symbol stopped glowing… and Chikane-Chan's symbol was glowing a little through her t-shirt._

"_We are connected… I felt something was wrong and I came rushing over. Your symbol led me directly to you." Chikane-Chan explained as she watch Souma-Kun fight. "Come Himeko. Ogami can handle this. Let's get you to safety."_

"_No, Chikane-Chan. I can't leave Souma-Kun." I needed to stay by his side. I can't just run away and hide. I wanted to be there with him. Chikane-Chan's eyes looked down wards… _

"_Then I'll stand by your side." Chikane-Chan said as she took my hand. "I'll protect you."_

"_Chikane-Chan…"_

_Souma-Kun had kicked the man deep into the woods. He realized he was no match for Souma-Kun._

"_This isn't over! I'll have my date with Hime-Chan soon enough!" He shouted as he ran back from the shadows. _

_I let my breath out. I felt so relieved it was over… but I sighed too soon._

"_What were you thinking?! Bringing her past the boundaries of Ogami shrine?! Why not you just hand her over?!" Chikane-Chan yelled at Souma-Kun._

"_We were doing fine! We didn't need you!" Souma-Kun shouted._

"_Yeah, that's why she was almost knocked off the cliff!" _

"_I would have blocked it. She was never in any danger, as long as I'm here to protect her!"_

"_Protect her?! You call bringing her in harms way protecting her?! You're so full of yourself! The only reason why you can protect her is because she gives you the strength to do so!"_

"_Then as long as Himeko is with me, I'll always have the strength to fight anyone! I won't ever let them hurt her!"_

"_Look at this! You're the one who is hurting her!"_

"_She's not even hurt! She was fine with me, and we were enjoying our date!"_

"_You need to understand that Himeko is not a normal girl! She is the Solar Priestess! You can't just take her behind Orochi lines?!"_

"_If it weren't for your grandfather we wouldn't have Orochi followers!"_

_Chikane-Chan said nothing, she only looked away from him. She looked as if she wished to say something… something bad. But she held back._

"_Get Himeko home now." Chikane-Chan said her back turned._

"_Chikane-Chan!" I tried to grab her arm, but she moved away. _

"_I'm sorry Himeko. I want to be alone." She said walking away._

"_Himemiya! Wait, I'm sorry. Your absolutely right, I should have never put Himeko in danger like this! I'm sorry I didn't mean to drag your family into this." Souma-Kun's were truly sorry._

"_Just get Himeko home." Chikane said before she disappeared._

_I felt my eyes water, and I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks._

"_Himeko! I-I!" Souma-Kun tried to comfort me, but I pulled away from him. I should have just let Souma-Kun finish the fight and gone with Chikane-Chan… why didn't I? They would have never started this fight… and Chikane-Chan would have never snapped at Souma-Kun. This is all my fault!_

"_Come one lets get you home." Souma said leading me toward the horse._

_**Chikane**_

_I couldn't believe him to say such a thing. My grandfather… he was a brilliant man. He was the only one that truly understood me! For him to have dragged his name through the mud like that, was just uncalled for. He's the real Orochi, not my grandfather. Even without my grandfather creating the Church of Orochi, there would still be Orochi such as him! But I could have called him out like he did my grandfather… I could have exposed him as an Orochi… but why didn't I?_

"_He even put Himeko in danger." I said out loud._

"_That's right that nasty little Orochi put your precious Solar Priestess in danger…" That voice… _

_I turned around to meet my eyes with a woman, the same woman from before. With the golden eyes and the purple hair._

"_It's you…" I said. I was worried I didn't have a bow, and I with Himeko not being with my I have no other way to defend myself…_

"_Yes I am Sister Miyako… I didn't properly introduce myself now did I?" Sister Miyako smiled as she came closer to me. I quickly backed away holding a defensive stance. She stopped looking a little surprised, and then she smiled. "I'm not going to harm you Chikane-Sama."_

_I still didn't let my guard down. "I don't trust you." I wanted her to know that._

"_Believe me it's not in… how should I say it? It's not in your grandfather's will that we harm you. She placed her hands out to me._

"_My grandfather's plan… May I ask what it is?" The minute she mentions my grandfather I feel more pulled in. They know doing this will pull me into the trap. I know I shouldn't fall for it… but I can't help it. I swore to stay by Himeko's side no matter what. Learning of his plan could benefit us in some way._

"_Hmm… although you are his trusted blood… and have a striking resemblance to him, especially in those cold eyes. I feel as if I'm talking the man himself by just looking in your eyes. However you aren't on our side. You are not following his plan, and as it would pain him deeply. I cannot share in his plan… but let me just warn you." Sister Miyako glared at me that felt like a knife stabbed in my chest. "His plan will be fulfilled with or without you. Only his wishes for you will be ignored."_

_With that said she turned and walked back into the shadows. Her words stuck into my mind. I seldom know anything of my grandfather's plan… only a gut feeling I have that it will harm Himeko. I will find out more on grandfather's plan. I must find out more! For my sake… and for Himeko's sake._

_**Himeko**_

_I was silent the whole way back to the shrine. I felt so terrible and I couldn't think of anything else but Chikane-Chan._

"_H-Himeko…" Souma-Kun's voice interrupted my thoughts._

"_Hmm…" I didn't look at him only down as he pulled me off the horse._

"_I'm… I'm sorry for everything. I don't know what came over me… I should have never put you in danger… I shouldn't have yelled at Himemiya. Please forgive me." His eyes were so sad. I've never seen him so disappointed._

"_Souma-Kun it's not your fault. I'm not mad… I just think I need to be alone." I said bowing at him. I turned around about to open the door to walk in. "Thank you for tonight…" I ran up stairs hoping that Chikane-Chan was already home. I quickly opened the door… and seeing that she wasn't._

"_Chikane-Chan…" I felt my eyes watering as I feel on her bed and began to cry._

_I didn't hear Chikane-Chan come in. In fact I didn't even hear the door open, or footsteps up the stairs… I just felt her hand on my head. When I picked my head up she was kneeling down in front of me smiling at me._

"_Chikane-Chan!!" I wrapped my arms around her. She pulled away a little too look at my face. She wiped the tears off my cheeks._

"_Himeko… I'm sorry if I upset you. I didn't mean it… in fact I talked to Ogami and he all is forgiven." Chikane-Chan said gently placing my head on top of her shoulder._

_I didn't know what to say… I felt it was my fault in yet Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun blamed themselves. It's all my fault that they were fighting, I shouldn't let them feel bad because it's all my fault!_

"_Chikane-Chan." I pulled to where our faces were looking at each other. "I'm sorry it was my fault! I've never should have-" I was cut off when she placed her finger on my lips. I felt a tingling sensation to where he soft finger was._

"_I won't hear any of those things Himeko. It wasn't your fault it wasn't anyone's fault. It's all behind us now." She smiled as took her finger off of my mouth. "Now lets go to sleep. We've had a long day." She walked up to the lantern hanging as she blew it out. Even though that light was out, the moon's light was brighter in the room. It shined on Chikane-Chan… although I've been with Chikane-Chan for a while now her beauty still takes my breath away._

_Then suddenly I remembered of the trip to Chikane-Chan's castle tomorrow! It be a huge surprise for her. I know it'll make her happy! However, I felt too tired to get excited and think about it. I made my way towards Chikane-Chan's futon and waited for her to lay down with me. She did and she placed her arms around me. I buried my face into her chest, and I quickly feel asleep. _

_**Chikane**_

_I woke up seeing that Himeko was still sleeping peacefully by my side. Her face nuzzled in my chest… her doing that always makes me uneasy for some reason I have yet to discover. It would be trouble some if I move and Himeko wakes up… but if I place a pillow in my place I'm sure it will be fine. As I slowly slipped out of Himeko's grasp I slowly slipped in a my pillow. Soon she loosened up her grip and gripped the pillow tighter. _

_Before I knew it I was already down by the river. Thinking of what happened last night… after I met with Sister Miyako._

_After Sister Miyako disappeared into the woods I began to walk back towards the shrine. It was dark but the moon light was guiding me back… I always felt at rest when I looked at the moon. Ogami was there at the exit of the woods standing there looking as if he were waiting for someone. He was…_

"_Himemiya I must apologize for my actions! I have no idea what go into me I just wanted to take Himeko to a special place… it should have hit me that she is the Solar Priestess and that taking her beyond the boundaries of the Shrine was idiotic and stupid. I'm a huge idiot, and I didn't mean to drag you into this! I'm sorry for everything!" Ogami's eyes were sincere, and he cares about Himeko greatly as well as I. I couldn't remain angry at him; in fact I sort of related to him. I can tell we are a lot a like Souma and I. We are very proud, and for us to come to this… to apologize to each other and swallow our pride for Himeko. I understand Souma quite well. He does it because he truly loves her…_

"_Souma… I'm sorry." I said openly._

"_What?" His eyes widen._

"_You and I just care about Himeko… and those feelings sometimes get in the way and become the pin point of our anger… and our worry. We become frustrated… I just want Himeko to be happy… and if that means it's being with you then I won't stand in your way." I said before walking inside._

_Now that I think of it… why did I just hand Himeko over to him? I've come to realize that I've never fallen in love… never been attracted to anyone… other than her. Why couldn't I have been born a male? Now I see… it's wrong and no matter how I try to dress up my feelings this is wrong and against Ame No Murakumo's wish… this is truly a forbidden love. But I love Himeko… and if she's happy then that's enough for me. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her light shining…_

_By the time I was finished bathing I noticed Himeko and Ogami talking to one another. They were smiling and I watched them from a far. Himeko… looks happy._

_Both of them noticed I was standing a few yards away from them, and Himeko comes running to me. "Chikane-Chan are you ready?!"_

_I had almost nearly forgotten Himeko's plans to take me to my home town. I must act surprised._

"_Ready to start our training I am not yet. I still need to purify myself…" I said lying. This would make it more believable._

"_No Chikane-Chan! I'm taking you to see your family! Like you did for me!" Himeko's smile, I couldn't help but smile back. _

"_You set this up Himeko?" My smile widen the look on her face is enough to make me happy. With her by my side like this I don't need anything else._

"_Of course! I wanted you to be happy Chikane-" I cut Himeko off when I embraced her._

"_Thank you so much Himeko… I couldn't tell you how happy I am." My words are true… only I'm happy to see her happy. Not because the visit to my family. "I won't need to pack because I have so many things at my castle already."_

"_Then shall we go?" Ogami asked with the carriage ready._

"_Yes lets go." Himeko smiled._

_**Himeko**_

_Chikane looked so happy that I was able to bring her to her family's castle. I wanted to do something nice for her! I want to do everything I can for her! We were already on our way when I noticed she was looking out the carriage window… she as if she was thinking. I didn't want to disturb her thoughts and I knew we be there shortly so I wasn't going to ask what was on her mind. I knew she would tell me if she wanted me to know… but when I saw that the town was coming up in view and the magnificent castle that was a breathtaking sight… _

"_Chikane-Chan! Is that your castle?!" I couldn't help but ask._

"_Hmm?" Chikane looked out my window. "Oh yes it is."_

"_It's amazing!"_

"_Would you like a grand tour when we arrive?" Chikane-Chan asked me with a grin on her face._

"_Yes! I would love that!" I started to giggle and she also began to laugh a little._

_(Finally I've gotten to this part! I was going to make this into two separate chapters but I decided not to. So I can just jump into where Chikane and Himeko are at the castle. Thank you for reading! The next chapter might take a little while since school is starting up again for me. But it should be up by this week sometime!)_


	15. A taboo topic

_Hello, thanks for the honorifics correction. The nee/nii san thing I do know, only I write the stories fast and sometimes get them confused since the vowel sounds switch. ( I did that a lot in the first chapter I believe. I have to go back and correct that. Lol.) Also Kun can be used when a older male is a addressing a younger female it's mostly used for business I believe, but for a Kazuki/Chikane relationship it seems more business than anything. (thanks for correcting me though! You're the first so far, I enjoy those a lot because I become better at writing.)_

_**Chapter 15: Taboo topic**_

_**Chikane**_

_I don't remember passing the town so quickly. I guess because I was looking at Himeko, and her eyes were so curious and interested in this large town it made me smile myself. She must have never seen a large town like this one. When I looked up at the large gates, and the guards already letting Souma inside recognizing the horses. When I stepped down off the carriage, and helping Himeko off as well, we were surrounded by a small army of servants to help with everyone's bags. I instructed them to place Himeko's bags in my room, and Souma's bags in another room. (Preferably on the opposite side of the castle.)_

_As we walked in the large thrown room, I felt a bit of nostalgia and I was surprised to actually feel anything for this old home. I saw my parents at the end of the hall, my mother rushing towards me, and throwing her arms around me. I felt my heart tug, as if I was longing for this. It took me a little while to notice that I actually did miss my parents. My father stood up his long cape dangling behind him. As he smiled at me, his sapphire eyes fixed on mine._

"_Chikane." His voice was happy and proud. I felt him place his arms around me, and I returned the jester. It was almost never that my father hugged me so, but it felt a lot like my grandfather's hug. I tried to keep him out of my mind, he will have to be brought up later._

"_Father, and mother. This is the Solar Priestess, and a very dear friend of mine, Himeko." I said gently grabbing her hand and pulling her forward._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you. Your Highnesses." Himeko was obviously nervous while she bowed very low and for a quite some time. _

"_Please, don't address us so formally. You are Chikane's trusted friend, and the other half of her. Please you may call us normally." My father said much to my surprise._

"_H-Himemiya-Sama?" She said asking if it were okay._

"_I suppose that'll do." My father said smiling. Of course he wouldn't change that much… _

"_Hey boy." My father's tone took a different turn. "Have you no manners? Introduce yourself and it's common to bow to your superiors." Souma quickly jumped up._

"_My apologizes sir. I'm-" He was bent over and talking when I interrupted him._

"_He is Souma Ogami. I would advice you not to treat his so low. He has helped us very much on our travels and I'm very… very found of him." I spoke with such a force in my voice. It even say that Souma was anything of endearment towards me, makes me feel sick. Of course I didn't want Himeko upset._

"_I see. My apologizes Ogami-san. I assumed you were just a assistant sent by Kazuki-san. I had no idea you were friends with Chikane." He said. That word friends almost make me snap, only I held back. "So then I shall send the servants to get you all cleaned up." My father clapped his hands and servants came from all around._

_Souma was led off in the other direction. As Himeko and I were pulled towards another. They led us to a giant bath, and began to undress Himeko._

"_Huh!" Himeko was obviously flustered. _

"_Please, you've all done more than enough. Thank you." I said to the maids as the politely bowed and were out of our way. _

"_Thank-you Chikane-Chan. I didn't think they would also undress me too!" Himeko said, she sounded rather happy than nervous. "It's like living in a real princess fairy tale."_

"_I suppose you're right." I said turning away. "Although I would take the life of the lunar Priestess over the life of a princess any day." I spoke the truth._

"_Why is that Chikane-Chan?" Himeko asked, looking truly confused._

"_I'm with you." I said looking at her. Her eyes immediately looked away, as her face began to blush. In yet my eyes stayed longing on her, and my face didn't feel the slightest blush. _

_I turned away as I began to undress to rest in the bath. It's been so long since I've had a warm bath, that my body is sensitive to the stem of it. I'll have to do this slowly. Himeko had just barley started to remove her clothes, as she tried to step in to quickly and pulled back out._

"_Oww! That's hot!" Himeko said._

"_You have to get in slowly. It's not like cold water to where you just jump in all at once. You must get each an every part of your body use to it, one at a time." I had slowly placed my legs in, and I was holding on to the edge as I had my upper body enter as well._

"_Chikane-Chan your so graceful." Himeko said smiling. She made a cute, but determined face as she slowly tried to place her feet in. She nearly slipped and quickly scampered out._

"_Let me help you Himeko." I spoke to her standing close to the edge where Himeko was. I placed my hands on her waist, as she slowly put her feet on the sides of me in the water._

_I stepped back, it felt too intimate. I knew Himeko was oblivious to think of this as intimate, but for me it was different. She moved her legs to where they separated the wall and I, as she slowly moved in the water. Until it was knee high, I held on to her tighter, and then she gripped on to my shoulders. I felt my face blush. Another feeling was rising inside of me. One that I knew all too well, but never experienced it. I tried to keep myself calm, I thought it was way to soon for me to be… feeling this._

_She slowly moved down, but I didn't realize how small the space was until her feet touch the floor. Our bodies were next to one another, and the feeling that I was suppressing was rising up inside of me. My body began to feel hot, and my heart was racing. My breath was increasing, and I quickly stepped away from her. Turning away, my back facing towards her._

"_Chikane-Chan? Are you alright?" Himeko asked I felt her press her whole body on my back, and her head was by my face. My breath didn't cease. My heart felt as if it was going to break out of my chest, and worst of all was this burning feeling. My whole body was hot, but only one spot that was below my abdomen was giving off a burning sensation. I've never felt this way before. I couldn't even speak._

"_H-Himeko…I" Everything became dark._

"_Chikane-Chan!" I heard Himeko's voice before all the sound went out._

_**Himeko**_

"_Please Kurusugawa-Sama if you need anything just call." One of the maids said at the door of Chikane-Chan's room. I looked back at Chikane-Chan and she slept peacefully in her bed._

"_Thank-you. I'm sure I'll be fine. Her mother said it was just the stem that made her faint." I reassured this young maid that looked the same age as I did. Her brown eyes and brownish-golden curls made her look so doll like._

"_As you wish. Have a good night." The maid slightly bowed as she left. I shut the door, walking over to Chikane-Chan. I lightly sat on her bed, hoping that it would disturb her. It's not like our futons back home, it was a very large comfortable bed she had._

_I looked at her sleeping, she looked so beautiful like always even when she wasn't trying to be. Only seeing her a sleep like this, it made me feel like I was looking after her for once. Like I was able to be the one that helps her and protects her as she always does for me. This feeling is nice._

_A part of her hair was in her face, and I slightly brushed my hand over to move it. But as I touched her face, a feeling rose inside of me. I knew this feeling all too well. I scanned her face, starting with her long eyelashes. From her nearly perfect nose, to her alluring lips. My eyes stayed on her lips, and I felt a the feelings start to rise up within me. My heart raced, my cheeks burned and I closed my eyes._

_I felt myself move towards her, although my eyes were closed. I was at a lost state of mind, it was my feelings that were in control. Seconds felt like minutes, and our faces were only a short distance before I felt her breath hit my face. Our faces were less than an inch apart, and my breath caught. Then something rushed through my body, and impulse I guess it was. It make me shake, as It pushed my face a little bit more to where I felt warmness on my lips._

_It was a feeling I've never felt before. Her warm soft lips, those alluring lips that I've dreamt about kissing her gently placed on mine. The sensation of her lips went throughout my body, and my heart was pounding like it never pounded before. Another urge was my tongue, pushing up against my closed lips as if it desperately trying to break free._

_Then my thoughts came back to me. I quickly pulled away. What did I just do?! My lips still felt warm and the sensation was throughout my body. I- I…I kissed Chikane-Chan! No that's wrong I stole a kiss from her! I could have just died, I felt so wrong that I wanted to cry. I couldn't be hear with her. How could I have done something like this to her! She'll hate me! When I started to feel the tears run down my cheeks, I had to leave. I quickly ran out of her room. Down the hall-way and bumping straight into Souma-Kun._

"_Himeko? What's wrong?! Why are you crying?" He sounded worried, and his hands were on my shoulders._

"_Souma-Kun…" I placed my head in his chest, and he put his arms around me. I felt so much better being in his arms that I stopped crying. _

_**Chikane**_

_I was felt myself lying in my bed. When I woke up, I felt the most strangest sensation on my lips. I placed my finger gently on them, they felt warm like something was pressed up against them. I didn't not linger on the thought of what it could be. I realized I had wasted time, and I noticed that Himeko was gone missing. I felt that she must have went with Souma, and decided to leave it at that._

_It was strange that my heart was pounding so quickly, and I placed my hand to my chest. I wondered why? I wasn't nervous. The pounding heart slowly slipped my mind as well, there was something I had to do._

_I looked at the time, it was past dinner, but I knew my father would still be up. I needed to talk to him alone. Walking past some of the guards, and many different rooms, I finally found myself in front of my father's study room. He was usually in there. I knocked on the door, and heard him although I couldn't make out clearly what he said I let myself in._

"_Ah, Chikane. What brings you here?" My father said standing out in the balcony looking up at the moon. I walked up next to him enjoying the sight._

"_I want to know something father." Breaking the calming silence between us._

"_Speak." He said nothing more._

"_Tell me about grandfather." I didn't ask, it was a full statement. I noticed him shift his weight from one leg to the next. He placed took his hands off the balcony walls. His back was facing me fully._

"_Why do you wish to know of him?" His voice was cold, and I knew if I didn't provide a good explanation he wouldn't give me any information._

"_He created the Church of Orochi, didn't he?" I asked. My father flinched, he never flinches. He then turned and fully looked at me in the eyes. His eyes showed a different emotion… an emotion of disappointment. Never even as a child had ever seen disappointment present in my father's eyes. He then turned his back on me, and reached into his pocket. He handed me a small key, and with out looking at me spoke._

"_You'll find everything you want to know in that room of his." His voice was emotionless._

"_Thank you father…" I said I slowly walked out of the room closing the door softly behind me._


	16. Hurtful decision

**Chapter 15: Hurtful decision**

**Chikane**

As I walked into the room, the large windows that were the doors to the balcony were the first thing that caught my eyes. The moon's light was enough to guide my way threw my grandfather's room. Despite these facts I lit the lantern, needing extra light to catch the details.

Right away nostalgia hit me, I spent a lot of time in this room as a child. I remember sitting by my grandfather's side while he read and studied. He was always reading and studying now that I think back on it. When he wasn't he was telling me stories of what he was reading or studying… either way he was always working.

Dust was everywhere in his rooms, I see that my father hadn't had the maids clean here in a while. I wonder how long it has been since someone came into this room. I placed the lantern on the desk seeing there was three books my grandfather had written in himself. I dusted off the chair, sat down and dusted off the books and started to read.

I skipped through a lot of the things he had written. All I needed to know was his plan and how it affected Himeko and I.

When I hit the second book somewhere in the middle I found Solar Priestess. Only it was a bio on Himeko, then I found Lunar Priestess it being a bio of me as well. After I finished scanning threw the second book. I looked at the first page of the third. It said "Plan" I felt a little foolish. I never thought my grandfather would label something so easily.

I have study through many books, written by profits, and priest. But as I witnessed the darkness and evil this world is full of, I begin to wonder who is the evil and who is the good. For Orochi to destroy the world and to be able to create a new one… a world which we can manipulate to match our needs. If the needs are pure then why not go with this god? To try and create something new and good, instead of trying to stick with something old and dark.

I have found out a way to control the world and create it to the way it should be, a way of hope. Through the priestesses I shall use them to break the seal that is held on Orochi and let him go with his plan. Then his followers or the eight necks of Orochi shall chose a world that meets to their standards. Finding one of the two priestesses is good enough, because from their we shall use her blood to break the seal, then take her life to restore one of the possible eight worlds.

"This must have been before grandfather found out I was a priestess… in fact this writing looks ancient…like as if this were his younger years." I said thinking out loud. I scanned the page noticing the writing that looks worn out, to the one that looks more recent. He had kept this book for years….

I have found that the Orochi followers are filled with darkness as he is. They are filled with hate for this world, and wish to destroy it. Each Orochi will bare a mark somewhere along their body and held darkness in their very soul and eyes. If I can find these eight Orochi as children and show them that there is something better that their god can offer them. If I find the priestess at a young age I can show them that Orochi is also full of promises for them. I have learned that it can take only priestess to do the rival ritual, however it will put a lot of strain on her nearly kill her in some cases. It will have to take a lot of strength, power, and effort to do something like that alone. So it would be better to find both of the Priestess so that the rival of Ame No Murakumo will never happen, and Orochi can fulfill our wishes without an obstacle.

I have created something of an Orphanage to call forth the children of darkness. I have only see one so far, a promising young boy and his younger brother. I had asked the older brother if he had any marks along his body. He only shook his head. His eyes match the definition of darkness perfectly, only I see that he has some hope left for his younger brother and that won't do. The younger brother is of no use to me. So I'll send him to be with the priest Ogami, surly there cannot be any evil in those kind-hearted eyes.

I have learned that the mark of the Orochi will not appear until the time has come. It is understood, but however the priestesses marks are something they are born with. I have found out my very own granddaughter Chikane has been born with such a mark. Although she is still young, her qualities are no doubt the qualities of the Lunar priestess. For a priestess to born with my own blood, for her to born right into the palm of my hands. I am no longer confused that this must be the will of the gods! This must be the will of Orochi. However I wish her not to be in harms way, she can break the seal of the Orochi without any serious damage done to her, but as for her life traded for a new world. I will solemnly refuse. I must find the Solar priestess to take the place of Chikane. If not then I'll have no other option then to sacrifice my granddaughter. I must also be aware when she hit's her womanhood that she not lose her virginity. She will have lost her purity, and is of no use to my plan.

"I'm a little bit aware on our virginity. That if lost then we will no longer be priestess, no longer be sacred."

I have found two more children with the same darkness in their eyes as Tsubasa. These children came from the America's I believe. Their dark skin and yellow eyes are from that region. From what I hear the older sister and the younger brother are all that's left of their family. The details are too gruesome and evil for me to even speak of. I have high hopes for the young child who I've named Miyako. She seems vastly intelligent, and has taking a liking to Tsubasa. I haven't found the ware bouts of the Solar priestess, I worry that I'll never find them. Also now that Chikane is a little older I had taken some of her blood. So the seal can be broken. She won't have to injure herself at an older age, or if something happens to where she loses her virginity. It won't be trouble for the necks of Orochi.

Two more Orochi have shown up in the orphanage. A young girl her personality may appear peppy, but behind those deep green eyes are darkness in it's purest form. The other girl is quite and doesn't like to speak to anyone. I had noticed she had trouble seeing and have prescribed her glasses. She only has one expression, and that one expression is full of darkness. I noticed these two don't leave each other's side. I'm unsure if it's security reasons, or something else… it resembles the bond of the Solar and Lunar priestess, or from what I read of it. These two usually fight a lot, in yet they make up the next second.

One more Orochi has shown up. A young girl, the youngest of them all I believe. She has sometime of deformity to where she has cat ears, and a cat tail coming out. Also it must have affected her speaking because she seems to say "Nya" after every sentence. This child was a surprise on me. Seeing her cheerful smile, and her playful attitude almost made me skip her completely. But when I noticed a sadistic behavior in that playful attitude I made myself take a second look. Darkness defiantly dwells within her as well. I have recently found out that the other Orochi was Tusbasa's younger brother Souma was his name. It is said that the Orochi blood is stronger in him than anyone. Which that is enough for me. Although he is at Ogami shrine, one of the worst places for a young Orochi to believe, I have strong fate in him. Knowing that the Orochi blood is too strong for anyone to deny, and especially if it runs more strongly in him than anyone, it won't matter where he is raised at.

My grandfather's writing stopped right here… and I was in a shock state of mind. How could my grandfather… being so against darkness and hated this world so much, want to sacrifice a pure innocent soul like Himeko? It made me angry, to know that he had my blood taking out of me as a child. I would be the cause of the Orochi's awakening. I felt as much as it pained me, that it was important that I showed these findings to Sensei. I picked them up and sadden feeling came over me.

This was my grandfather life's work… in yet I am just handing them over… betraying him… I felt horrible. But if it was to protect Himeko I' go to the ends of the earth, betraying him… he isn't here to live in this world anyways. I've made my decision. I'm sticking by Himeko's side.

I went towards the windows of the doors, and opened the balcony. It slipped my mind that this balcony overlapped the garden, and there I saw two bodies embracing... Souma and Himeko…

**Himeko**

I was in Souma-Kun's arms. I hadn't stopped crying yet, but suddenly being her with him I had forgotten what it was that made me cry.

"Himeko it will be alright… I don't like to see you like this, but I'll always be here to protect you… to make you smile… Because Himeko I…" Souma-Kun suddenly stopped as I gazed up at him.

His eyes were focused on mine, and I felt as if I were in a trance. I noticed his face coming closer to mine, and I shut my eyes. Instantly I felt my lips warm up, and a tickling sensation went through out my body, and my cheeks flushed. My whole body was hot, and tingling and my heart was racing. His arms around me made me feel so safe… and I felt so much better. But after he broke the kiss, my eyes started to water. My heart was acing like it never had before. I didn't know what was wrong… but then it came to mind.

"Himeko?! What's wrong? I'm sorry! I didn't mean…" I didn't hear Souma's words because I started to run away quickly.

**Chikane**

After Souma and Himeko kissed I felt my heart sank. My fist clenched up so much that my nails stabbed my skin and drew blood. The stinging from that physical pain couldn't even describe the storm raging in my heart. It felt like a sword stabbing me in the chest and being pulled out, just to be stabbed back in. For the first time in awhile I felt tears develop in my eyes. Since my grandfather's passing away…

Then I heard Souma start to apologize to Himeko. She was crying… why? My feelings were immediately put on hold, and I only felt one thing worry for her. I saw her run off, and I looked down at Souma who was confused.

"Souma?! What did you do to her?!" I felt anger take over my voice.

"Himemiya? What are you doing up there?! Were you spying on us?!" Souma also sounded angry.

"That doesn't matter what happened to her?! What did you do to her?!"

"I should ask you the same question Himemiya! When I first found he she had ran our of your room crying!" Souma said. I jumped down off the Balcony landing straight on my feet. The balcony wasn't very high.

It confused me what he said. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know?! She was totally hurt! She ran out of your room crying and bumped into me. She didn't say what she was upset with…" Souma just realized that I had no idea Himeko was crying.

"Let's go find her." I said to him… my anger had drained out of me… all that was left was worry.

Himeko hadn't got very far she was crying at a near by tree. Souma was walking towards her until I grabbed him by his arm. Pulling him back to where a near by bush was.

"Himemiya?"

"Shh…" I placed a finger in front of my lips. "Listen." Himeko was crying put talking out loud.

"I-I don't know what to do! I don't want any of this…. I just want to be friends with everyone! I just want everyone to be friends…." Himeko said in-between breaths.

I believe she noticed Souma and I competing as you may say it… or not getting along very well. Also it seems she only wants to just be friends with Souma nothing more… this making me feel happy in a sad way.

I noticed Souma's eyes had fallen. It apparently had hurt him. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Souma… but please let's just make Himeko happy and… just be friends." I smiled at him.

"Yes for her sake… but how long can this last Himemiya?" He asked me… he was asking more… almost as if he knew…

"As long as it makes her happy. We'll wait for her to decided if she wants more." I was meaning Souma. But he had taking it for a turn.

"So our competition is left for her to decided which one she wants?" Souma asked me looking at me with a smirk… I looked at him with a cold gaze.

I stood up and walked away. "I don't know what your talking about." I felt a faint blush on my face, thankfully I was turned away.

"Yea, yea." He followed me. I placed my hand on Himeko's back. She turned towards me…

"Chikane-Chan?!" She started to wipe the tears away from her cheeks.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked knowing the answer. She wanted to run into my arms for comfort I could see… but she hesitated… why?

"I-I…" Her eyes looked as if she wanted to cry more.

"I'm sorry." I said right before she was going to apologize.

"I'm sorry too." Souma said after me. "How about we all just be friends from now on? We'll do everything together…" His smiled had frozen he defiantly had forced that last saying.

"How does that sound Himeko?" I asked her only caring what she though. A smile came up from her face, and she stopped looking so pained.

"Thank-you." She said before embracing me, and pulling Souma in…. for me it was a little too close to Souma for comfort.

All three of us walked back in the castle. Himeko in the middle and Souma and I on the other sides of her. Souma walked us to our room, and as much as I wanted to go inside to leave Souma and Himeko alone I stayed. In a way I've always wanted this, instead of trying to get them together I'm separating them. But he is doing the same for us, neither one of us are going to let another woo her. I see that now… he knows of my feelings…

Himeko and I walked back inside my room. I turned away from her.

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko asked wondering why I wasn't moving.

"I'm sorry Himeko… but I'll let you have this room to yourself tonight… I'll take the room next door." I said as I swiftly moved out.

"uh…okay…" Himeko said confused.

It's better this way.

(Thank you all for reading… it's getting closer to where they grow up! Not exactly what you expect people probably wanting a confession… sorry. At least there was a kiss! I debated about that thinking it was too soon. But I wanted Himeko's first kiss to be with Chikane, and she didn't have a chance to rate which one was better. Because she was stealing a kiss, and felt guilty about it. I felt bad making Chikane not even realize she had Himeko kiss her. But look for the next chapter! It should be up soon!)


	17. Similar?

**Chapter 17: Similar?**

**Himeko**

"Chikane-Chan…" I didn't even realize I had said her name a little too loud and she came back in the room. Her eyes were a bit widen as she looked at me.

"Is something wrong?" She said her hand on the door handle, and her body mostly in the hall-way.

"N-no…" I said. "Good-night." I felt myself become a little upset. I really wanted to ask her why? Why didn't she want to sleep with me? Did she find out about what I did? I don't believe so… she didn't wake up… nor did I mention what I had done to Souma-Kun. I-I still can't believe I stolen a kiss from her, but it must be something else. Maybe something is wrong with Chikane-Chan?! That's why she's so upset! How could I be so selfish in only thinking of me?!

I ran out of the room going to the room next door. I ran in without knocking. "Chikane-Chan!" Then I noticed she wasn't in there…. "Chikane-Chan?"

"H-Himeko-Sama…" I turned to see that the maid from before. Then one with the golden curls and the golden eyes stood outside the door. I felt my face grow hot… she must have seen my outburst.

"I'm terribly sorry!" I bowed my head.

"Mistress, Himemiya has gone out… She told me to say to you not to worry she wouldn't be gone too long." The maid said as she bowed to me.

"Oh, I see…. Did she say where?" I asked wanting to know.

"No, she only said she would be back."

"Oh…" I couldn't help but feeling sad. I knew now something is wrong with Chikane-Chan.

"Please excuse me." The maid bowed as she left.

I went back inside the room and I shut the door.

**Chikane**

I had decided to visit my grandfather's grave. Out of respect, when I saw Souma mopping around outside the castle. He joined me in visiting my grandfather.

We stood there both looking up at the giant statue of my grandfather that laid on his grave. A small inscription written in stone. The moon had lit up the whole family grave yard. As we stood their silently a small wind blowing our hair around, and a feeling that gave over me. I knew he was going to say something… that something that's going to have to come out sooner or later.

"Him- Chikane" Souma's voice was the most serious I had ever heard him.

"Yes…" I see that he's trying to lighten the mood by calling me by my first name. Or trying to show that he doesn't want to show any offensive words by calling me in a friendlier term.

"You and your grandfather are close are you not?" He asked his head still facing the statue.

"Were…." I said quietly not making eye contact.

"What?" He didn't quite hear me, and I saw his face turn towards me.

"Were… We were close." I said louder this time locking a gaze with him.

"Oh, right…." He said looking down. I went back to looking at my grandfather's grave. All you could hear were the sound of the wind, and I knew he was just getting started.

"Himemiya… I-I just want to…"

"Don't beat around the bush Souma, I hate that. If what you mean to ask me has anything to do with my grandfather's plan… and Himeko then freely ask me." I felt my voice become cold, and angry. I wanted to make this clear. I wanted the whole world to know that I would gladly turn my back on my beloved grandfather, his whole life's work, and a god himself for Himeko. I was ready for him to ask me. I've never been so sure of anything in my whole life.

It grew silent again, either Souma had lost his confidence or is trying to think of way to ask me.

"Would you really turn your back on someone who loved you? On someone that protected you? To protect someone else you loved?" Souma asked me this question… but it sounded more like he was asking himself out loud.

"Who are you referring to? Me or you?" I asked looking at him. "You're older brother… do you remember him?"

"How would you know about him?!" He seemed defensive now. He turned at me his fist in a ball.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight with you Souma." I remembered when he said something referring to my grandfather I was a bit out of control myself in a way I can understand him.

He lowered his fist and he went back to the position he was in. "Yes… I remember him. In fact I had a dream of him. A dark shadow that used to beat me… and he stopped it. We were chased out of town… and that's when… that's when you're grandfather took us in. I don't remember much of the details but looking at you're grandfather's face on this statue brought back these memories I tried so desperately to suppress. He is the one who sent me to Ogami shrine. I remember seeing you as a child, the Lunar priestess we were both brought in as Orochi followers weren't we?" His eyes filled with water, and I felt my eyes do the same.

It's strange but he is feeling the same thing I am. I feel like I'm betraying someone that was the closest thing to me, that was the only one that cared about me. Souma must fill the same.

"It's strange how alike we are." I said looking at him.

"Yes it is."

"The answer to your question early. I would betray everything to protect Himeko. Regardless of what the cost to me physically or emotionally is." I felt my eyes become cold again, although it hurt me in many different ways I still felt that only Himeko mattered. When it came down to it, if I had to choice between my grandfather and I it would be Himeko by a long shot.

Only Souma still had a troublesome look on his face. He is confused by the choosing of his brother or Himeko. I see this now, and it angers me.

"Souma, how can you say that you would protect Himeko no matter what. Then stand there and ponder about it?! I already made my decision and I'm willing to live up to it. But you-"

"Chikane, It's not that easy! You're grandfather is dead! My brother is still alive! It's not like you're going to have to face him in battle! It's not like you're going to have to explain to him why you have betrayed him!" Souma shouted… it drew me back I was a little surprised.

Then I became angry. "If he was. I would proudly fight him to death if necessary. I would gladly shout at him the very reason why I've betrayed him and all his life's work is because I'm in love with Himeko!" I shouted and I quickly covered my mouth right after that. I felt my face turn red, and I wanted to hide. But I didn't… how could I have let this slip out.

Souma even looked a bit surprised, but only laughed. "Himemiya you should see your face now… I would have never thought a woman like you could even turn so red." He laughed.

"That's enough Souma!" I shouted embarrassed and angry.

"Don't worry it's not like I'll go and tell Himeko anything… in fact…" His eyes sadden.

"W-what is it?" I asked my face returning to it's regular color.

"It's nothing. It's just… two woman together?" He said, he had heard of such a thing. But it's so terrible and so wrong. How could he think of a beautiful princess with a beautiful girl… not to mention they are both priestesses!

"I… I know. I cannot help these feelings. Besides… It's not like I intend on acting on them. I just want to protect that smile of hers…" I wasn't lying… but it felt like one. I wasn't planning on telling Himeko… wait was I? No, I never could tell her that I love her… it would be wrong. What if she doesn't feel the same way… besides we decided to all stay friends.

"I see. We will all remain friends until she chooses between us." Souma said smiling.

"What do you mean by choosing between us?" I asked curious on what he means by that.

"You said you wanted her to live with you as a lady in waiting correct? I'll ask her to marry me after you're done with the rituals. Let's see which one she chooses."

"H-how did you know?" I was confused.

"Himeko mentioned it while we were on our date. She's always talking about you Chikane. It makes me jealous. We better head back." Souma said as he smiled.

"You go on. I'll stay here just a few minutes longer." I said turning back… I just never felt so… embarrassed… and so… I guess it's keep your friends close and you're enemies closer.

When I had finally decided to come in, I had ran into my mother.

"Chikane… I want you to have dinner with you're father and I tomorrow night. Your friends are welcome to come, but it's a formal dinner. So they must dress appropriately, and it's only us." She said to me in the passing hall-way.

"I suppose so." I said as I walked back to my room.

Before I had walked into the current room I was sleeping, I walked into Himeko's room. But I found no sight of Himeko… I began to think, and she could be in the bathroom so I left into my chamber. I had but a small candle in my hand as I climbed into my bed and I felt something silky and soft..

I shined the light on the candle and there laid Himeko asleep in my bed. I believe she must have been waiting for me, and accidentally feel a sleep. Seeing how the covers aren't over her properly. I moved the sheets to where they would cover her body fully and I adjusted myself under them. I saw her face sleeping so peacefully and she was very beautiful in the candle's light. I planted a small kiss on her fore head. I then blew the candle out and feel asleep quickly.

**Himeko**

When I had awakened Chikane-Chan laid next to me, I had almost forgotten that I had waited for her in her room. I must have feel asleep… but as I looked at her beautiful features her hair so black it looks blue… her closed eyes. Her alluring lips… to think that I… dirtied them with mine… I'll have to purify myself once we get back… When I looked outside the window it was still late at night. The moon's light filled the room… it confused me I confused that light for day time light. It was a bit chilly in the castle so I snuggled rather close to Chikane-Chan. I felt her move and she placed her arm over me pulling her really close. My face went into her chest and I felt my face go rather hot… I've always embraced her in this way, so why does it feel different now?

Even so this feeling didn't stick around long enough in my mind, because I feel back asleep quickly.

**Chikane**

I had felt something pull me in a tight embrace, causing me to wake up. I saw Himeko holding me with both her arms, and even her legs were wrapped around me. I could see that she was tense and holding me for comfort… she must be having a nightmare. I embraced her a bit tighter and it seemed to have calmed her down. I wonder what she was dreaming about? After a little while she had turned over and I was able to shake away from her. The sun had already made an appearance and I had to make preparations for tonight.


	18. Dinner with a Suspicious Queen

**Chapter 18: Dinner with a Suspicious Queen.**

**Himeko**

"Chikane-Chan? T-This dress is beautiful!" I said spinning around in front of a mirror. "Is this really what I'm going to wear?"

"Yes. I had it pick specially for you. You see this lavender lace brings out your eyes." Chikane-Chan said as she pointed at my eyes to the lace. "It also flatters you're golden hair. Only…" Chikane-Chan said looking at my face. Her face was rather serious and her eyes were struck on mine. Slowly she moved into my face and I flushed, a felt my breath become faint and my heart race. Is she going to…? I closed my eyes waiting to fill something… almost begging for it but Instead She had placed her arms around my head to undo my bow.

"I'm sorry Himeko… I just believe that if you are going with a dress that is this elegant… than you should have a more mature look to it. Do you mind if I…?" Chikane-Chan said pointing to my hair.

"N-not at all…" Of course Chikane-Chan wouldn't do something like that… What was I thinking?

"Is something wrong?" She said pulling her arms back.

"N-no nothing at alhhhh!" I had tried to stand up and I stumbled falling down directly on her. "Oww…" I said but when I looked at her, she had such a look on her face. A frantic look on her face. She looked worried and as if she was holding back.

"Chikane-Chan…" I mumbled. She sat up pulling my head in, I saw her eyes close. Chikane-Chan?! Is she…?! I closed my eyes, and then I felt something warm on my cheek. When I opened them she had kissed me on the cheek.

"Is that better?" Chikane-Chan asked me.

"Huh?" I felt my face hotter than ever and I placed my palm on my cheek… the same spot where she kissed me.

"You hurt yourself on your cheek. I saw you holding it when you feel. As if it were in pain. Is it better?" Chikane-Chan asked me looking at me with such an innocent look.

"I-I yes it is. Thank-you." What am I thinking? This is Chikane-Chan!

**Chikane**

That was close really close! I almost lost control again… how can she make me like this? When she feel on top of me… I felt a feeling rise inside of me. It's been there all along only this time it was stronger. I almost gave in to it, and kissed Himeko in a passionate way! Not the way two friends kiss, but the way lovers kiss… lovers…kiss…. I can't think of her as my lover, if I hadn't gained control back and tilted my head a bit I would have lost it all!

Am I an idiot? We promised we would be just friends. Souma promised and he isn't here kissing Himeko's cheek. No, I must stop myself. I mustn't sleep with her any longer, and I must definitely gain control over my feelings for Himeko's sake.

After I went back to what I was doing and finish dressing myself in a dress that my mother gave me, and of course fixing her hair. We both were ready, I had sent a butler to make sure Souma was properly dressed. He was and even I had to admit he looked handsome. Of course Himeko took notice as well.

"Souma-Kun… you look…" Himeko was so shy she couldn't even finish that last sentence.

"And you look…" Souma is just an idiot and can't be a romantic type of guy.

"But Chikane-Chan you look beautiful… more beautiful than I have ever seen!" Himeko said perfectly to me. Only with a slight pause, she wasn't even embarrassed… in yet she was blushing.

"Why thank-you Himeko. Only it's you that looks the most lavishing this evening." I said straight forward and true.

"That's true Himeko." Souma said looking at me in a glaring sort of way.

"Please enter." Otowa-San said as she opened the door.

"Thank-you Otowa-San." I said to her slightly nodding my head.

As we walked into the large dinning room I could see Himeko's and Souma's face light up. Although I have been in this room a hundred times, the painting of the angles on the high ceiling, the golden chandelier, along with the Greek style of pillars and the large table were more than an eye full for someone who hadn't seen it everyday.

My father and mother stood at the end of the table, as we took our seats. I at my father's side and Himeko on my other side, Souma after Himeko. My father at the end and my mother on the other side of him.

"Soon the feast will begin. But first I liked to take the time in thanking my daughter's friends. Souma-Kun and Himeko-Chan. Please…" My father bowed to them which shocked us all. "Please take care of my daughter." His bow was long and honorable… and very uncomfortable.

Father… do you have to be some dramatic? I felt a hand on my lap and I snapped out of it. It was Himeko she smiled at me, I guess she could see I was a bit vexed.

After the first meal course came out, I only ate a little of the salad. Not wanting to get full on these things. Himeko caught on seeing how I wasn't eating and stopped. Of course Souma didn't catch on and everything placed in front of him he ate with effort I could see.

Himeko and I began to talks among ourselves… giggling laughing, telling each other jokes. My father and Souma quietly eating their dinner, but I felt a gaze on me and it was my mother's gaze that feel on me. I looked up at her and seeing that glare as a child always sent shivers down my spine, but what was I doing wrong? My manners weren't being violated? In fact I was behaving normally. I see that I get my cold gaze from all, and my eyes from my father. It's my father's eyes alone that can send chills down your spine. But with my mother's gaze and my father's eyes it must be terrible…

Himeko caught my mother looking at me, and said nothing. The rest of the dinner was quite and felt like it lasted forever. I was so glad for it to be over that I practically ran out of there. Only I heard my mother's voice.

"Chikane. I need a word with you." I smiled at Himeko and asked Souma to escort her back to the room. I would be with them shortly. I had a mixed feeling about my mother calling me, after seeing that gaze I only hoped that it wasn't anything bad.

I walked in behind her seeing that the room she pulled me in was a small isolated room. We were alone.

"What is it you wish to speak with me mother?" I asked looking at her with cold eyes.

"What is your relationship with the Solar Priestess?" She asked me bluntly. I could always count on her to be that way.

"Himeko is the Solar Priestess and I am the Lunar Priestess. We are two halves of the same whole. She is the other half of I, and I her. She is my best friend, and I care for her deeply." I said the truth bluntly… If she asked for me I would gladly admit it.

"Do you love her?" She asked me. I could feel some hesitation in her voice, and some sadness behind her cold eyes.

"Yes." I said. She was too particular with the love thing.

"I mean do you LOVE her. As I do your father." She asked me a second time.

"I said yes." I said straight out to her. My mother turned her back on me. I knew she was crying. I placed my hand on her back, in away I felt guilty.

"Chikane, I saw the way you two looked at each other. It reminded me of the way I use to look at someone… another woman that way… But Chikane I don't want you to go down that way! I don't want you to have go thought the troubles I went through with her when people found out about us!" My mother admitted to me.

I was in shock. I thought I saw love in my mother's eyes towards my father. Was it all an act? I thought she worshipped the very ground he walked on. Had she been in love with another before?

"Who was the woman?" I was curious to know. I was curious about so many questions…

"How about I star from the begging?" My mother asked me.

"That sounds lovely." I said smiling.

"When I was about your age I lived in a small town. I had a friend… who's name I won't speak of. She looked a lot like Himeko… with the blonde hair and the lilac eyes. We had been childhood friends, and I realized that I had developed feelings for her. When I was about fifteen I had uncontrollable desires for her… it only became worst over time temptation they called it. But I knew it wasn't… I felt like I was in love with her. I never told her in fact I kept it hidden from everyone. Only when she told me how she felt about me that I…. that I began to have a romantic relationship with her."

"Did you…" I felt it was strange for me to ask my mother this. But for the first time I connected with her. Even thought those desires haven't made a huge appearance within me, they soon will. I wanted to know everything on how to prevent them.

She looked at me and nodded her head. "That moment was the happiest time of my life." I head my mother say before she looked down. "One day I was walking into this town just outside of our castle and your father looked my way. He asked for my hand in marriage and I had to except. Of course I brought her with me. He allowed me to… only when he caught us together one night. He forced her to marry a man his top guard and sent them to a far away town. I haven't seen her since… I know that guard treats her well, he was always a friendly type. Just…" I saw tears fill my mother's eyes.

"You wanted to be with her." I finished what she said.

"It's not like I don't love you're father. I love him and respect him very much… In fact he may never be my first love. But he is my second and I'll proudly say that I love him." Her words were true she did love my father. She loved him, but she loved that other woman more. I could see it in her eyes…

"Mother… I… thank-you for telling me this." I felt so touched… never would have thought my mother could tell me such a thing. I would have never guessed my mother went through something similar to me. She stood up her back turned towards me.

"Chikane-Chan. Just be careful… I must retire." She said as she left the room quietly.

I wonder who the woman was… I wonder not many people have Himeko's rare looks…

**Himeko**

Chikane-Chan had came back to the chamber. She looked a little shocked about something. When I had asked her she told me it would be a good idea if we were to sleep separately. We are a little bit old to sleep together… not that she doesn't enjoy it. She just fills that we needed to part. We would return to Ogami shrine in the morning, and our we must practice twice as hard. I smiled and said okay as I fell a sleep. On my mind they were so many things.

The promise that we all made. We are all going to stay just friends.

My feelings for Souma-Kun.

My feelings for Chikane-Chan.

**Souma**

I felt so sick after that huge feast… I was surprised I had finished all eight courses! I was out in the garden to fill the wind, in face I told the guards that I would take a walk on the outskirts of town. I saw a shadow a man with long faded green hair and piercing red eyes. In his hand he held a sword as she smiled at me.

"Tsubasa…Nii-San." My voice was but a mere whisper.

(Thank you for reading! Chapter 17-18! Finally the next chapter is a bit of a jump. They'll be fourteen and the plot thickens! When Chikane's Sexual ergs come along. Souma's confession for his brother and Himeko. Some of Korona and Reiko relationship as well! Also I the way I'm heading with this there won't be a sex scene. I'm not really interested in writing one… but if something changes along the way I'll totally put one in. )


	19. A year later

**Chapter 19: A year later**

**Chikane**

It is a beautiful day in the rose garden, as Himeko and I just recently celebrated our fourteenth birthday. We made plans to go visit her family every month… and I planned it special on her birthday. Or a day before at least… Mako-Chan was happy to help with the party, and of course Souma was happy to help her father work. Or faking the happiness.

As I do for Himeko, she does for me. She had made plans for me to see my family every month after we see her family. I don't mind really, my mother and I have grown rather close. My father and I have became a tad distance since I found out grandfather's dark secret.

What I've noticed about Souma is that he takes long walks almost every night alone. Sometimes he includes Himeko and I, but lately he has been so distant. It's almost been a year since I've lived at Ogami shrine… actually in few days it will be a year. A few weeks after that would be a year since we've made that promise for Himeko. For us all to stay friends… sometimes I regret it.

Himeko and I both decided it was time we slept in our own beds… the time after we came back from my parent's castle. But I didn't know it would be so incredible lonely…

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko said breaking my thoughts.

"Yes what is it?" I asked already guessing what she would say… either something about Kazuki-Sensei teaching us a new ritual, or the clouds making it look like a thunder storm is approaching…

"What do you think Sensei is going to teach us?" Himeko asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure… maybe how to see into the future?" I said knowing this would excite her.

"You really believe that?" She said smiling… starting to believe it herself.

"No, not really." I said sticking my tongue out.

"Chikane-Chan! You're so mean!" She said angrily.

"I try." I couldn't help but giggle. "We better go in… the clouds look as if they are getting darker. We will most likely get some rain…"

"Yes, let's." Himeko smiled at me.

We rushed back to our rooms changing out of our priestess robes into normal clothes. It was getting dark quick and you could hear the wind blowing the shutters and doors slamming them. I looked out the window and saw Souma tying things down. Soon everything was tied down and all you could hear was the strong howling sound of the wind.

"Shall I make us some tea?" I asked looking at Himeko who was snuggled up in her sheets.

"Sure, I'll help!" She said following me down stairs. We met Souma at the end of the stairs. He was dripping wet, and shivering a little.

"Souma-Kun are you alright!?" Himeko shouted worried. She rushed towards Souma.

"Yes I'm fine just a little rain… I better get out of these wet clothes before I catch a cold." He said walking up stairs.

"Would you like some tea? We are about to make some." I asked as he walked up.

"Yes, I'll be down in just a second." He said waving his hand. I've gotten quite used to this. Himeko, Souma, and I all together as friends. At first it took us a while to warm up together… either I would talk to Himeko and we would leave Souma out of it. Or Souma would talk to Himeko and leave me out of it… in fact it took a while for Souma and I to actually talk civil when not forced or alone. I do have respect for Souma… he and I are a lot a like. But we have differences and for those differences that he has I could never befriend him. As he feels the same for me, he respects me but he would never befriend me. In reality this is all just an act for the one we love. Both of us really just want to take Himeko in our arms and kiss her passionately, but we don't. Although I don't dislike the friend group thing, It's just not what I want. It's not what Souma wants, but we still continue on it regardless of how we feel.

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko called me again. The second time she broke my concentration.

"Yes Himeko what's the matter?" I asked wondering if she is beating around the bush about something. I heard the tea pot's steam drown out the sound of the back ground.

"I-I want to know if I could sleep with you tonight." She asked right when the tea pot began to whistle and startled me. Souma had just walked down stairs and heard her question. I looked at Himeko dumbfounded, and the whistling pot kept screeching until Souma took it off the burner.

"Himemiya…err Chikane… Himeko asked you a question." Souma said curious to know what my answer was as well. It confused me, I know that Souma would take us sleeping together as intimate behavior… although it's not. Still that would offended him, but saying no would make Himeko sad. So I found away to not get into hot water with Souma and still make Himeko happy.

"Whatever makes you happy Himeko." I said smiling.

"Really thank-you Chikane-Chan!" She said jumping up. I began to grab the cups and place them on the table. Himeko had left the room for a second… and I knew Souma was going to question what I said.

"So she's sleeping with you tonight?" He asked angrily.

"Yes, because that will make her happy." I argued back. This is a usual thing him and I go through. All though we respect one another, it doesn't mean we don't question and argue about one's behavior with Himeko. I'm the same way when Himeko asks him of a request that can be intimate if you force yourself to think that way.

It's two things that keeps us going on just being friends. One, for Himeko's sake, and two, we won't let each other take it any further.

"Don't you mean it will make _you_ happy?" He said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know very well I would have refused, if she didn't ask me herself! If it was under any other circumstance, but it's a storm and she will be frighten." I shot back at him. "Whatever makes her happy!"

"Yeah. Yeah." He said sipping his tea.

"I'm back!" Himeko shouted as she walked in the room. Souma and I continued to sip our tea quietly. "Did something happen?"

"No… Souma had just broke some terrible news… What was it again Souma? I have been very forgetful today so I'm not sure on the details." I said smiling putting Souma on the spot.

"Oh my! What happened Souma?!" Himeko sounded worried.

"Uh… my…shoe… was torn… by a sharp rock. Yeah.. It almost cut my foot. I was telling Chikane here that she better be careful and watch _her step or she might get hurt!!_" Souma shouted at me. I know where he is going with this.

"Well apparently I haven' t been hurt yet, as you are the one with the torn shoe and the almost cut foot. You're the one that needs to be more careful when walking Souma-kun!" I added the "kun" just to agitate him off more.

"I've been very careful except those rocks just sneak in under your foot when you think it's safe Chikane-Chan!" Souma shouted at me. I could have seen that coming… only it just angered me more.

"Maybe it's just your giant feet stomping around like you own the place!" I shouted back.

"Guys! Please stop! I believe those rocks are just rocks! They aren't out to get anyone… and Souma-Kun please be more careful I would hate to see you be hurt. Chikane-Chan please you too watch your steps." Himeko said as she sat down and started to drink her tea.

"I apologize… it's just been a long day." Souma said to me.

"Yes, I'm sorry too." I said back to him. We both see Himeko smiling, and it keeps the pain settle for right now. But as we both look into each other's eyes, we can see that we can't take it much longer…

**Himeko**

Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun have been acting strange lately… at first everything was good. We were all friends and having fun… until just recently after we turned fourteen. Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun seem to be fighting over every little things. But once I jump in and stop it they apologize only to go right back in and argue for another thing. I wonder what's wrong with them… Sensei instructed they were just frustrated… and that's what happens when you're body starts to change more. Strangely it hasn't affected me any.

What I've noticed the very few chances I get to be alone with Souma-Kun, is that he looks at me in a different way. A way that makes me feel strange… not a good strange but a very uncomfortable feeling. His eyes are focused on me, but he seems to be looking at me a lot more than he used to. I don't understand but her rarely looks at Chikane-Chan. It's rare that him and I get any time alone… but Chikane-Chan and I have plenty of time alone. Only… she seems out of it lately as if something is disturbing her. I wish to ask her what it is, but I doubt she'll tell me.

Even now I feel as if something is wrong as I look at Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun sipping tea quietly and not making eye contact… is it something that I did wrong? I'm happy like this, all of us together as friends.

"Himeko?" Chikane-Chan has called my name.

"Ah, yes?!" I quickly looked up at her.

"Would you like some more tea?" She said holding the tea pot close to me.

"Yes, please." I smiled. The rest of the time we had a small conversation on Sensei and what the new ritual he is going to teach us tomorrow would be. Souma-Kun said he heard a little bit from Sensei that it will be a ritual that is our own ability. Since tomorrow is the anniversary of our arrival here at Ogami Shrine. It was already getting late, and we were all getting ready to retire.

"Souma-Kun you're going to still walk in this rain?!" I didn't want him going out in the storm.

"It's fine Himeko. I'll be okay don't worry." Souma-Kun smiled… he seemed to want to leave it that but…

"Souma-Kun! I can't let you do that! You can't go out there like that! You'll catch a cold… or worst!" I said my eyes starting to water. Then Chikane-Chan placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Chikane-Chan…?"

"Let him go Himeko… don't worry so much. Souma is a very strong guy, and you can tell he wants to do this. Don't make it harder for him… you shouldn't try to stop anyone on what they want to do…" Chikane-Chan said. She seemed more passionate than usual… I wonder if anyone had ever stopped her on something she wanted to do…

"Thank you." Souma said. "So please don't worry Himeko. I'll be fine." He smiled as he placed his hand over his heart like a promise.

"Right… good night Souma." I said before I rushed up stairs.

**Chikane**

I'm unsure exactly where Souma goes every night. Though I have a suspicion... I remember telling him I would betray my father and all his life's work for Himeko. But he still remained confused about the love for his brother… I believe he has been pondering about this. But as much as I don't want to rise to any suspicions I believe he goes and see's his brother.

Souma knows where I stand, but he doesn't know where he stands. His love for Himeko isn't as strong as mine, so he questions it. I don't hold it against him for this, but because of those questions we can never be friends. Because of that mutual love with have for the same person we can never be friends.

Himeko had climbed into my futon already, as I climbed into the other side. I was trying hard not to see this as intimate… it really wasn't. But it felt like it used to be… when we fall asleep holding one another.

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko asked after the candle was off, all you could hear was the sound of rain and the occasional sound of thunder.

"Hmm?" I answered her almost asleep.

"Can I hold you?" She asked wrapping her arms around me. "I'm a little scared of the storm." Her arm was right below my chest, and I was laying on my back and her on her side. Her whole body was up against mine with out a inch of space in-between us. Her leg had also slightly came over my legs…

I turned towards her to hold her. I knew this was wrong this was so breaking the promise because of this feeling rising inside of me, but I didn't care anymore. I wanted her to be mine, and I had done something I hadn't done in almost a year. I kissed her fore head.

"Chikane-Chan?!" It came as a surprise to her.

"Good-night Himeko." I said ignoring her reaction. She let it go there, and as she fell asleep in my arms… and I did too.

I had woken up again this time Himeko was on top of me wide awake. The windows were shut and there was absolutely no light in the room, in yet I could see her perfectly. She had a serious face as her eyes were locked on mine.

"Chikane-Chan…" Her voice barely above a whisper…

"Himeko? What's wrong are you-mmm." She placed her lips into mine, I felt the color rush to my face and the warmth of her lips. My heart raced like it never had before, as my body heated up. I was so shocked and surprised that I couldn't say anything after she broke the kiss. Her face was flushed and her eyes were serious.

"Chikane-Chan… I love you." Right when I heard those words my eyes wanted to water… I felt that way a long time and for her to say them to me. For her to feel the same way I did, it made me so happy.

"Hime-mmm" This time Himeko placed her face in me, her tongue went right into my mouth. I felt how soft and sweet she tasted as it wrapped around my tongue going into my mouth. I explored her mouth. I've always wanted to know what her lips, and her kiss felt like. I couldn't stop I became more ferrous and more wanting of her. I wanted her to be mine forever, and I grabbed her arms and rolled over her where I was on top.

"Chikane-Chan…?" Himeko sounded confused…

"I want you Himeko… I love you. I want you to be mine forever." I said as I slowly unbutton her shirt. She didn't fight back, she let me. I felt her mood change from confident to shy. Right when her sun was showing I kissed it, which she made a small sound from that. Not more out of pleasure but out of shyness.

I undressed the rest of her kissing every part of her body, not leaving a single part of her skin untouched. She made little sounds, and our breaths began to speed up. When I got to her lower part of the body, I knew I must be careful. We couldn't lose our purity or we would no longer be priestess, so I didn't take it further than caressing her. She twitched and made noise rather loudly, she said my name a few times, and then I wanted to taste her. That's when she nearly yelled, and I had to tone it down a bit. I didn't want people hearing…

After I had finished I held her in my arms. She was truly mine and no one else's…

I woke up and felt rather strange. Himeko was in my arms… and I felt uncomfortable rather dirty… My clothes were a bit damp, and the sun had already made an appearance. It took me a while to realize that dream I had…

I left quickly going to the river to clean myself. How? How could I have dreamt something so… impure? Sure I love Himeko… but I… I never had _that kind_ of love for her… Why did it start now? There were a few times when my body reacted to her in such a way, but never did I… become so aroused. In my sleep too… What would Himeko think? Have I begun to desire her…? I knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but I didn't think it would be so… so strong. I made love to her in that dream… My face is flushing from the thought of that.

"Chikane-Chan!" I saw Himeko coming from far away. "Chikane-Chan can I join you?" She asked smiling. Seeing how the clouds are completely gone and everything seems more lively and green.

"You don't have to ask Himeko…" I said not knowing if I should look at her directly. I'm still feeling a bit shaken from the dream… to think that I actually thought of Himeko in such a way. I'm no different from a man!

"Ok!" She smiled as she began to undress, this time it felt different. I've seen Himeko's body many times, and just seeing isn't enough to make me feel this way… It's thinking of everything that I can do to her body to make her mind. Her breast that have grown slightly in a year, that are nicely shaped. Her skin that isn't as pale but has a slight pinkish tint to it… how it tasted in my dream. Her hair that's so smooth and beautiful… it's like the sun's rays. Her eyes that are so pure, innocent, and have compassion that never looks down on others. But what I've truly fallen in love with is her heart… how soft and kind that heart is. That never blames others… that always thinking of everyone, that is easily hurt, but never becomes broken. I'm completely in love with her… and that type of love comes with a desire. I cannot help that I feel this way.

"Chikane-Chan is there something wrong? You keep staring at me…" Himeko asked looking at herself to see if there was something on her.

"No, you look absolutely perfect." I said smiling.

(Yeah the first chapter of the age of them being 14! I didn't know what age to start putting the sexual desires in for Chikane and Souma. I totally didn't want to put so much detail in Chikane's… arousing dream… but I didn't know how to not put more detail if that makes any sense.

Also I want to keep true to Chikane's character so I don't know exactly how she felt on her sexual desires for Himeko because she had to act on them when she went evil. So during that she seemed to not really care that she had them, but when she went good again in both anime and manga she said she was a horrible person and not dissevering Himeko's love… but was that because she raped her or because she had those desires?

Confusing tell me you're answers on that! Plus since this Chikane isn't going to go _evil_ I think it might take a different approach towards the way she deals with her feelings. I don't want her acting all guilty about it though… because that's more Himeko. Thanks for reading! Look for the next chapter it should be up soon!)


	20. Souma's struggle

Hello! Everyone thank you for reading all the way up to chapter 20! Omg, reading everyone's reviews makes me so happy! I'm so glad that all of you like this story! (Also I'm not going to say when a confession will happen…) This is going to be in a different writing style Souma's point of view and third person's point of view. Just so no one will get confused. Thanks and enjoy!

**Chapter 20: Souma's struggle.**

**Souma**

It was almost a year ago.

"Tsubasa Nii-San?" Seeing my older brother right in front of me. His red eyes that showed no kindness, as they used to shower me with it. Instead they showed a hateful feeling that I can't even describe.

His long greenish hair blowing in the wind… it's grown quite a bit. But his posture and the sword he carried at his side haven't seemed to change. He always had a weapon at hand. He stood there looking at me with a pipe in his hand.

"So you remember me little brother?" He said closing his eyes as he walked towards me. I froze not knowing what to do. He is Orochi… but he is my brother. Has he come to harm Himeko? I couldn't say anything all I did was look at him.

"Lost your words Souma?" He had such a strange smile. "Really little brother, I came here to talk. I have no intention of killing anyone… yet."

I made a small sound like an inner growl. He heard me as his eyes flashed to me, but quickly glanced back towards the ground.

"You are an Orochi, Souma. The Orochi blood runs strongest within you! You must come with me and all the Orochi as we fulfill our plan." He said to me.

What? I'm a Orochi?! H-how could this be? I don't want to destroy the world! I don't have darkness within me… I… I don't want to kill the priestesses…

"I can see you need time Souma… which I'll let you have. But by the sixteenth birthday of the priestesses, you must decided." He said nothing more as he disappeared into the darkness as which he came.

Since that day I hadn't felt like myself… why would I be an Orochi? The thought of it makes a feeling of worry rise in me. I began to take long walks in the woods just to wonder how…? Sometimes my walks past boundaries and I run into bandits and such, they aren't much of a match. Nothing can really distract me, and I try to remember more about my brother.

This night a night of a storm after I had talked to Chikane and Himeko, I decided to go on a walk. The rain was hard and it stung my face, the wind howled and it felt like I was going to fall over. But the more I walked in this difficult path, the more I could remember of my childhood.

Of a black shadow that use to beat me. My own father who's eyes matched my brother's… they held that same hatred… He lost my mother during childbirth… I never met her. I resembled my mother the most and so sometimes he wouldn't beat me. But I was the one who killed her and sometimes the beatings would be twice as hard. Tsubasa… he endured the worst of my father's beatings. Because he would always stop him from hitting me. The last time my father held a sword looking for me, and that's when my brother took my father's life. He killed him for me, to protect me….

Walking in this storm… it was a night just like this. Tsubasa carried me out with only a blanket to shield me. We had to leave because the towns people respected my father very much. We had found an abounded house that we stayed in for a week.

I remember that week was the happiest for me. Tsubasa had found fruit and caught fish for us to eat. There we some blankets and beds left in that old house for us to sleep in. A river for us to bathe in, we had everything. But then I remember someone finding us… Himemiya's grandfather.

The first time I saw an older man on a horse. His eyes so cold and blue just like Chikane's. He had little Chikane with him as well, she was in front of him on the horse. We made eye contact for a short time, then Tsubasa and the grandfather began to talk. I remember leaving the house in a small carriage, and being in a orphanage with a few older children and two my age, one a bit younger. Then soon after that I left my older brother to live with Kazuki where I was raised.

Why? Why was I brought here? If I was an Orochi? I remember Tsubasa saying that I would be better for me to stay with Kazuki. They were friends and I knew Kazuki only I wanted to be with Tsubasa… in the end I left.

(third person)

It was dark and the storm had just gotten worst. There in a very large mansion looking house were a few of the Orochi. A young cat-girl named Nekoko chased a ball of yarn down the hall-way. A young woman with glasses and purple hair quietly read a book as she dodge the running Nekoko without taking her eyes of the book. Not far behind her was her younger brother pouting because he wasn't allowed to cause any trouble.

Upstairs were two teenage girls Reiko and Korona laying on beds that were next to one another. The green-eyed twin tailed girl sat singing a song, while the other drew with an ink pen and a book on her bed.

"Korona… could you stop singing that song? I'm trying to concentrate." The red-eyed girl said in an emotionless voice.

"Shut-it, Reiko! It's not like that's essential!" The green-eyed girl said as she continued to sing her song. Soon a white pillow went flying across the room and hit Korona in the face.

"HEY!" Korona said as she jumped up to return the fire only to see Reiko had already gotten off the bed, and was no where in sight. Korona wasn't dumbfounded she knew Reiko was trying to sneak out of the room, and she leaped towards the door catching Reiko in her grasp falling on top of her.

"Oww. Korona what the hell were you thinking? I swe-" Reiko had stopped as she realized Korona had the upper hand. She was on top of Reiko pinning her arms over her head, and sitting on the center of Reiko's body to where she couldn't move her legs up and grab her.

The red-eyed girl felt a strange feeling come over herself. A slight blush went to her cheeks, and her eyes were locked on the green-eyed girl's. Her breath became a little shallow and she felt a strange tingling sensation throughout her body. Her body was hurting, she wanted Korona.

Korona felt as if she had the upper hand in this. She felt that she could dominate the red-eyed girl. Her body was reacting to her fellow partner in the same way. She knew she wanted her in an unnatural way for quite sometime. She just never acted on these impulses because it had never been quite this strong. She was happy she was able to dominate her, as she slowly moved her face closer to the girl with glasses.

As Reiko saw Korona close her eyes and move her face closer she did the same. Only she was awaiting something, and when she felt the green-eyed girl loosen her grasp she quickly turned her over, now her being the one on top. Their lips only an inch apart.

"REIKO!!" Korona yelled embarrassed that she let herself be dominated and also embarrassed that she almost kissed her. In a way she felt a bit disappointed too, she had been desiring that kiss for such a long time that she even felt a tug of her heart.

The red-eyed girl only held a straight face. Her and Korona were equal in strengths, but when it came to concentration Reiko had the upper hand. Of course she wanted that kiss just as much as Korona, and as Orochi they always have acted on their desires. But this time was different Reiko wanted Korona to suffer as she closed her eyes and moved towards her. Korona shut her eyes awaiting to feel Reiko's kiss, but nothing ever came.

She opened her eyes again to see that Reiko was close but not close enough to kiss her. Although Reiko was suffering she was better at hiding it, as Korona looked longingly for that kiss.

Finally she moved slowly towards her green-eyed friend. Both slowly shut their eyes and right when their lips were about to meet a loud thunder scared them apart.

"Ahh!" Korona screamed as she quickly gripped her friend. Reiko only jumped but didn't make a sound.

"It looks like the storm is getting worst." She said emotionless. "We better go check on the others…" Reiko said as she was just about to leave the room.

Korona grabbed Reiko's hand and pulled her in toward her. She placed her lips on Reiko's, and the red-eyed girl was totally unprepared, her eyes widen and her cheeks flushed. Her heart raced like it never had before. Korona's hands cupped Reiko's cheeks while Reiko stayed in an awkward position. When Korona pulled away she had saw that Reiko was dumbfounded, she only smiled and pretend that nothing happened. She walked normally trying to look like the dominate one, but in reality her heart was pounding just as fast as Reiko's. Her cheeks were just as red if not redder. And she walked way a head of Reiko just so she could catch her breath from that mind blowing kiss.

Tsubasa was on the balcony of the mansion, the highest one in fact. He sat on the edge one leg keeping his balance while the other relaxed on the edge. He looked up at the sky feeling the sting of the hard rain, and hearing the loud thunder. Once in a while he would see a flash of lighting but he wouldn't move an inch. His mind was wondering as he reminisced of something that comes up often.

"Souma…" His mouth said a familiar name, a name that he hasn't gone a day without saying.

That day that he plunged that knife deep in his father's heart. His father the only one that had ever took care of him. And even thought he beat him there were times his father wasn't as cruel. Before his mother died he remembered his father carrying him around as a child. Showing him how to hold a sword, and showing him the exact spot to stab someone to kill them in an instant. Tsubasa smiled as he remembered that memory.

"It's ironic that the move he taught me was the one that killed him." He said laughing. Allowing himself to go back to his memories of his father, he never did drink they were a happy family. When his mother ended up pregnant he had been so happy. He wanted a little brother so badly, a younger brother to run around with. A brother he could fight with and protect when someone else tried to fight with him. A brother that he could go on adventures with. But the most important reason was that he would never be alone, so that he could have that bound and be the best big brother in the world. He wanted that so badly.

"It was a night just like this one…" Tsubasa spoke out loud again. The night that Souma was born, it was a storm just like this. He heard his mother's shouts and screams of pain from the other room. His father was in the other room with a midwife, as he sat alone. He didn't want to hear his mother's screams… he hated her to be in pain. But if that is what it took for him to have a younger brother he would endure it…

When he heard a young cry of a new born his head picked up. "Please let it be a boy…" He said out loud. It wouldn't have mattered either way if he had a younger sister he would have showered her with the same love… only he would have to admit it would be a slight disappointment. His father came out of the room and told Tsubasa that he had a younger brother! But his happiness didn't last long when the midwife called him back in. Souma was given to Tsubasa to hold, as the two adults went back to tend to the mother.

Souma stopped crying and looked up at Tsubasa. Tsubasa smiled as he saw Souma's eyes a light brown… just like his mother's. He saw Souma's tiny hands as it reached for Tsubasa's cheek and it lingered on his cheek for a slight second. He fell in love with his younger brother at the very sight of him.

"I'll protect you…" He whispered to the young infant. But his happiness was broken quickly when he saw his father come out crying. His mother had passed away…

His father began to drink a lot… and Tsubasa took care of Souma. The beatings hadn't started, but as for Tsubasa having to do all the chores including raise his younger brother he already began to suffer. In yet seeing young Souma smile, seeing him starting to talk and play made it all worth it to him. He was happy, until his father became violent.

At first it was just words, and shouting. His father only shouted and threw things around. He hadn't yet touched Tsubasa, nor Souma. But as time passed he began to beat Tsubasa in front of young Souma. Of course it put fear in Souma, and when the father began to target Souma, Tsubasa would fight back and protect Souma. However one day on a stormy night, he hid with young Souma in his lap… hearing his father drag his sword around. Tsubasa held a small knife in his hand, holding it tightly awaiting his father to come.

When he did he rushed at him shoving the knife deep inside his heart. Tsubasa knew this was the hardest thing he had ever done. He loved his father despite the torture he put him and his younger brother through… only his love and wiliness to protect someone was stronger than that love. He remember everything of that moment, it felt as if it lasted an eternity.

The moment he stood up and rushed at his own father. The moment he knocked the sword from his father to the moment that he plunged the knife threw his flesh, past his bones piercing the heart. The cold damp feeling he felt on his hands, his father's own blood. He can remember it all like it happened yesterday, for these memories had haunted him.

Tsubasa smiles back up at the sky. Then when he took his younger brother and hid in an abounded house deep in the woods.

"Those were truly my happiest times." He said out loud. But when Himemiya-Sama had found them and offered to take them in. At first Tsubasa refused feeling as if they had all they needed right here. But then Himemiya opened his eyes. What will happen during winter? That house isn't built for winter… and the food will be scarce.

It took him a lot to leave that place, but he decided to do it. When he started to go to the Church of Orochi he never listened. He didn't want to go because Souma was scared of the guys with bags over their heads. He never paid attention to what they said because he was comforting Souma.

"I see what Himemiya was doing now… He knew I had potential and so he did away with Souma not realizing he was destined do be the strongest Orochi of us all." Tsubasa smiled. "That fool."

One day while Tsubasa was reading in a room alone. Souma was playing in the garden, and he could keep an eye on him through the window.

"Tsubasa I must talk to you." Himemiya said coming in.

The rest of the conversation was a mystery to Tsubasa. But he convinced that Souma would be better off with his close friend Kazuki. He didn't need a murderer for a brother.

"No he didn't." Tsubasa said… "But I needed him."

(Thank you for reading! This didn't have any of the main characters but I did put Reiko and Korona! That was fun! Plus I got the Souma/ Tsubasa plot off now. So he can focus more on Tsubasa than Himeko.)

Also I wanted to make a little note showing that this story is a romance but also a tragedy… so please before you get too into this story remember it is also a tragedy.


	21. Impure attractions

**Impure attractions.**

**Chikane**

I had hardly touched my lunch… I was too preoccupied by Himeko. I watched her slowly eat her meal in the rose garden. Her innocent eyes sparkling every time she tasted something sweet. The way she held her chopsticks so soft and gentle… when she put her food in her mouth… past her alluring lips. They looked so soft… a thought came to my mind. A thought of bringing her lips to mine. I wanted to taste those honey kisses.

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko's sweet voice, I didn't realize how long I was looking at her. "Do you want to try it?" She said holding part of her food on the chopstick.

"Oh, yes." I said dumbfounded. She most likely thought I was staring at her food. I slightly opened my mouth closing my eyes… and it felt like it lasted forever when she placed the delicious meal on my tongue. I savored it, it had to be one of the most tastiest things that has ever entered my mouth. Maybe because Himeko fed it to me. A slight moan came from me, which made me gain control over myself.

As I opened my eyes Himeko was awaiting my answer. "It's delicious." I said honestly to her.

"Really? I made it myself. I was afraid it may have been a little too sweet." She said looking down.

"No, it's perfect." I spoke softly, placing my hand on her leg.

She glanced down on it… almost startled by my gesture. Then she placed her hand on mine. "Would you like me to make you some for tomorrow's lunch?"

"I would love that." I smiled knowing I'll have something to look forward to.

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko called looking at me with hesitant eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

For some reason my body reacted. I wanted her to ask me something, and I was anxious for the question. Extremely anxious…

"Yes, Himeko. You can ask anything." I said placing my other hand over her hand, and turning my whole body to give her my full attention.

"Uh…. Well. Do- Do you think…. Souma-Kun would like this?" She said in a blushing sort of way. I felt my heart drop. The anxiousness in my body slowly went away. I was disappointed but I didn't want to show it.

"I'm unsure. I have no idea what Souma's favorite foods are." I said honestly. However I felt that it was a little too negative. "Why don't you give him some?" "Yeah! That could work!" She said and seemed to cheer up.

I closed my lunch, as I stood up with my back facing her.

"Chikane-Chan?" She asked wondering what I was doing. Even she knew it was a bit too early for us to head in.

"I'm sorry Himeko, but there are some things I need to take care of. I'll return to the Shrine early." My words were kind, but I couldn't help the hint of sadness they held.

**Himeko**

I had finished the rest of my lunch alone in the rose garden. I couldn't help but feel a tad lonely with out Chikane-Chan. I wonder what she had to go do for her to run off so quickly. Her and Souma-Kun had been acting rather strange lately.

After I had walked out of the rose garden and the forest, I saw Souma-Kun sitting on a log alone, and I walked over to him.

"Hey Souma-Kun!" I smiled looking down at him.

"I don't know what to do? I think about her so much I'm even staring to hear her voice." I think he's talking to himself.

"Souma-kun?" I called again.

"Why do I keep hearing her voice?" He said out loud.

"Souma-Kun!" I shouted, as I jumped out in front of him.

"Ahh!" He shouted which startled me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked realizing that he was in deep thought.

"Yes, Himeko there is something I have to ask you." He said standing up.

"What is it?" I wanted to help him out as best as I can.

He placed his arms around my shoulders. "I need to know if you-" He had stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"If I what?" I asked before I followed his eyes. I saw Chikane-Chan standing there with her arms crossed and glaring at Souma-Kun. "Chikane-Chan!" I said happily. I was upset and thinking that she would spend the whole day doing what she needed to do, and I wouldn't have a chance to see her.

"Am I interrupting something Souma?" Chikane-Chan's voice was cold. But I ran up to her to embrace her.

"No." He said looking down. "I'll see you two later." As he walked past us.

"Souma-Kun…"

**Chikane **

I had just left the rose garden. Although I had nothing to take care of like I told Himeko, I just couldn't bare the thought of Himeko speaking of Souma. It's been getting to me a lot more lately. I decided to go for a walk, and as I was walking I saw a man sitting in a tree. A familiar man… in fact it was a guy I knew. Souma's older brother…

"Tsubasa…" I said his name out loud and he looked at me.

"Little Chikane it's been a while." He said his eyes cold.

"I suppose it has." I said returning the cold gaze.

"You look just like Himemiya-Sama… same cold gaze." He smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said reaching for my bow knowing that he is Orochi and his intention is to kill the priestesses.

"Relax I'm not going to attack you. It's not part of Himemiya's plan to hurt his granddaughter. That's the last thing he wants." He said smiling.

"Then what brings you here?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Why don't you come up and see for yourself?" He pointed to something beyond my sight.

I jumped up to a branch on a different tree, and saw Souma sitting on a stump looking bothered by something.

"You're watching him." I said curiously.

"Souma is an Orochi… as you already know… Of course unlike you and I he has difficulties deciding on what side to be on." Tsubasa said to me not taking his eyes off Souma.

"Do not compare I to you. I'm nothing like you Orochi." I said angrily.

"Oh, but you are quite like me. In fact it's like looking in a mirror." His gaze fell on me. Mine also fell his.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked wondering what he was trying to do.

"You and I will do whatever it takes to protect the ones we love, no questions asked. Regardless if it means turning our backs on someone that had risked everything for us. Such as you're grandfather, you turned your back on him to protect The Solar priestess? Or my father when I took his life to protect my younger brother? But we are willing to go father that that, we will go as far as it takes even if it completely destroys us. Souma is having trouble deciding. He is too soft, while you and I are quite dark… in fact." His explanation was uncanny. For the first time I saw someone that is like me. Even more than Souma… "Of course the one's we love will always be… how should I say it? Out of reach?" He said as he pointed to Souma holding Himeko.

My heart clenched up and a grunt came out of me. I quickly ignored that an Orochi was a few yards away from me and ran towards them.

"Chikane-Chan!" Himeko's sweet was the first thing I heard. Souma had saw me and immediately let go of Himeko. Was he about to break the promise? I felt Himeko embrace me tightly, but even that didn't shake me of my rage.

"Am I interrupting something Souma?" I asked hoping so.

"No…" He quietly said as he looked down, as he walked past Himeko and I. I only followed him with my eyes. "I'll see you two later."

"Souma-Kun…" Himeko sounded a bit worried.

"He'll be fine Himeko." I assured her. Not really knowing if he would be or not, I didn't really care after the little show he just put on.

"Okay…" She said her face still pained. It hurts me to see her like that…

"We better go talk to Sensei. He wanted to see us after we finished everything." I need to get her mind off of Souma.

"Oh, right!" She said smiling. That obviously did the trick.

When we arrived at the shrine Sensei was awaiting us. He held his hand out for us to take a seat.

"This new ritual I'm about to show you is only preformed by the most highest monks, priestesses, and priest. At first I was skeptical of showing you such a ritual, but now that I have seen your improvement I have no doubt in my mind that either of you will fail." He said glancing from Himeko to I.

"What kind of ritual is it?" Himeko asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"This ritual requires the most highest spiritual and pure energy, the purest soul, the purest mind, and the purest body. Since in your case you're powers seems to come from your bodies and you're minds the most, unlike your spirituality, it may be a tad difficult for you to grasp. You must rid yourself of human desires and impure thoughts. It's true that these things are only natural to feel, but if you wish to learn this ritual you must do so." Sensei said, throughout that talk of impure thoughts he was focusing more on me than Himeko.

"Impure thoughts? Could you explain it to me?" Himeko said confused. This put Sensei in a very awkward place.

"Umm, well." He wasn't one to talk about this sort of thing.

"I'll explain it later Himeko." I had to save him, to not do so would be worst than a sin.

"Thank-you Chikane-Kun." He said smiling at me.

Himeko just glanced from one of us to another. "Okay Chikane-Chan."

"But what will we obtain if we learn these rituals?" I wanted to know. I have impure thoughts of Himeko, and I want them to stop.

"You will obtain foresight. You will have flashes from the future and the past, and like many rituals you will only have to learn it once. The rest of you're reincarnations will have this ability throughout your lives." Sensei said. "But you must learn it during this lifetime and this lifetime only."

"I see." I began to think that this ability will be needed in the future for my future-self. I couldn't afford to let this chance pass up. "But this ability would we be able to call on it as we please?"

"I've spoke to the monk that had learned this. He is able to only call on it when intense emotion triggers it. He also explained that you're reincarnations will have visions, but won't have any memory of obtaining this power. I will begin to train you once you have cleared yourself of impurity." Sensei said. Himeko and I stood up as we bowed and exited the room.

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko called.

"What is it Himeko?" I answered back. Still thinking of an idea I had.

"What kind of impure thoughts was he talking about?" Himeko is really so innocent.

"Desires of the human body." Maybe that will give her an idea without me going into full detail.

"Uh… so like…?" She asked not really knowing.

"Making love." I said that will give her ideas.

"Oh…" Her face blushed hotly and she looked down. "W-why does he need to give us time? You and I aren't thinking of that are we?"

"…." I remained quite I didn't know how to put it.

"Chikane-Chan?" She asked me.

"Sorry, but I need to ask Sensei something. I'll meet you in the room." I told her as I walked away quickly.

**Himeko**

Why are Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun acting so distant from me? Did I do something wrong? I don't remembering doing anything wrong…

It's bothering me how they are right now. I have to confront them. I have to find Souma-Kun! I began to look for him in the forest, and when I saw him laying against the tree I called at him. He looked up and rushed at me quickly.

"Himeko?! What are you doing here?" He said, I knew I had past boundaries but I wanted to talk to him. No I needed to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Souma-Kun, but I need to talk to you!" I said feeling a little bad about worrying him.

"Then let's go back to the shrine where it's safe." He said trying to pull me.

"No!" I pulled my arm back from him.

"Himeko?" He was in shock.

"I want to talk to you now." I felt my face become a little determined. "Why have you and Chikane-Chan been acting so distant?" Souma-Kun looked at me and he turned away. "Souma-Kun answer me!" I was nearly about to cry.

"It's because of a promise we made…" Souma-Kun seemed a little hesitant.

"What promise?" I wanted to know.

"We heard you crying at Himemiya's castle in the garden. You said you just wanted everyone to be friends… and we'll we decided for you we would remain… just friends." Souma-Kun said.

"But how could that make you two act like this? Isn't just being friends a good thing?" I had asked confusedly. Souma-Kun didn't say anything… instead he looked up at the sky and mentioned it was getting late and we had to head back.

**Chikane**

"Sensei may I have a word with you?" I was a bit nervous.

"Yes, Chikane-Kun come in." He opened the door and shut it for privacy. He could tell right away that it would be a very secretive conversation. He sat down and handed me a warm cup of tea. I took it thanking him with a nod. "What is it you wish to speak of Chikane-Kun?"

"I've developed feelings for Himeko…" That was hard enough to admit.

"I see… I already knew this." He smiled while sipping his tea.

"You have?!" I was a bit shocked… I though I had did a good job sealing my emotions away… it must have been Souma that told him.

"No, Souma didn't tell me. I just have many years and experience with this." He smiled reading my thoughts…

"You see… these feelings they have led…" I couldn't continue with this I felt so wrong…

"To desires am I correct?"

"Yes… I want them to stop. I want to learn this ritual so I'm able to protect Himeko." I said my eyes filling a bit watery.

"I do have a suggestion for you Chikane-Kun." Sensei said as he stood up grabbing a book.

"What is it?" I asked feeling a bit nervous. He flipped to a page within the book, and then showed me a picture of a mountain.

"This mountain has the most spiritual connection than anywhere else on the planet… if you want to purify yourself you must practice there for a while. If you really wish to learn this ritual and really wish to discard these impure desires for Himeko than I can arrange for you to remain here. I will send my assistant with you, he must go there for training anyways. But it is entirely you're choice." He looked at me awaiting for an answer.

"When will I leave?" I asked. I wanted to go… if this is what it takes to help me learn that ritual so I can keep Himeko safe than that is what I'll do.

"Tomorrow… ready you're things for tonight." He said. "When my assistant believes that you had accomplished all you need he will bring you back."

"I see… I must go pack my things." I stood up from the chair… although it will pain me deeply to leave Himeko… for the gods know how long. I knew deep down I must, I know that I have to learn this ritual. I'm scared that I might do something horrible to Himeko because of these desires I have.

As I walked outside I saw Himeko and Souma walking out of the woods. Souma's arm around her guiding her out… Himeko knows that's past boundaries… When I took another look at them Souma had sad eyes but a real smile, and Himeko was also smiling. But it wasn't her smile that caught me… it was her eyes.

The way she looked at Souma I wasn't going to interfere this time. I felt a long stabbing feeling inside of me, and my eyes began to water. I walked away seeing how it was already getting late I ended up at the river in the woods. The full moon had reflected on the water, as I gazed up at the real moon and not the image.

"I've decided…" At then I felt a shine of light come from my back. I could only see the light as it faded away… my symbol was glowing.

**Himeko**

"Himeko there is something I need to ask you." Souma-Kun said to me as I was walking inside the shrine.

"What is it Souma-kun?" I turned back to see his eyes serious.

"I have to know…" He placed his arms on my shoulders. "I have to know your feelings for me." He said

"My feelings for you?" I was a bit confused.

"What do you feel for me?" He said his face moving slightly closer to mine.

"I-I… I don't know." I answered because I really didn't.

"Himeko… I love you." Souma-Kun mumbled so low I couldn't hear him.

"What?" I asked I didn't quite hear.

"I love you." He said right before he placed his lips on mine. I was shocked my face flushed, and my heart started to pound. Slowly my eyes closed, and I enjoyed his kiss. As he pulled away I looked up at him. "I'll see you tomorrow…" He said as he walked away. My lips were warm, my heart hadn't slowed.

**Chikane**

I made my way back to the shrine and I saw Himeko and Souma kissing. I quickly hid my body, and I felt a familiar feeling. It felt as if a large metal hand had reached it and clutched my heart, the ripped it out of my body. My eyes watered and I couldn't take it anymore. As much as I wanted to take my eyes off the sight, as much as I just wanted to crawl into a dark hole, I couldn't. I couldn't remove my eyes, until Souma had broke the kiss and walked over to where I was at.

"Himemiya?!" He was a bit shocked, my eyes fought back the tears and I just gave a cold glare.

"Souma…" I felt his name come out disdainfully.

"You… did you see?" He asked not knowing what to say. I only nodded my head. "I'm glad." He said coldly.

"What?" Of all the things he could say I didn't except that.

"I'm sorry you had to see it like that… but I'm glad you did. I love Himeko. I can't wait and just keep being friends with her." He explained.

"I see. You just beat me to the punch… but it doesn't mean you'll have her. She hasn't explained her feelings yet has she?" I asked.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I'm not an idiot. Himeko doesn't know how she feels about you. Even though you are sure, it doesn't mean that she is." I said walking away. "By the way Souma I won't be seeing you for quite a while. And I'm glad I saw it too. Because all bets are off, and I don't have to even acknowledge you anymore." I said that with more passion than anything I had ever said. I turned away and walked back to my room.

When I got inside the room I saw Himeko on the bed touching her lips gently with her finger. Her cheeks were blushing, she scarcely noticed my presence until I shut the door.

"Chikane-Chan?" She looked up at me.

"Hello, Himeko." I smiled trying to look as normal as possible.

"I have something to tell you! I sort of kissed Souma-Kun today." She managed to tell me.

"Oh, you're first kiss how nice." I smiled.

Right then I saw Himeko's eyes water and she looked down. "Y-yeah my first kiss…"

"Is there something wrong?" I asked wondering what was up.

"No it's nothing… only Souma said he loved me… and I don't know if I love him."

"I see." I just want her to be happy, and I don't want to tell her that I'm leaving yet, but I must.

"Chikane-Chan…"

I placed my arms slowly on her shoulders, she looks up at me.

"Himeko there is something I need to tell you…" I felt my eyes watering.


	22. Chikane's Leave

**Chapter 21: Chikane's leave**

**Himeko**

I don't remember much of that night. So much happened so quickly in such a sort time… I needed to catch my breath. I had an amazing kiss with Souma-Kun… but it suddenly turned sour when my best friend Chikane-Chan told me she would be leaving for a while. It's replaying over and over in my head in yet I can't fully grasp the idea.

"How long are you leaving?" This conversation was still fresh in my mind, as it replayed again and again. I felt tears fill my eyes as they rolled down my cheeks.

Chikane-Chan had rubbed her fingers to whip my face. "I'm not sure Himeko. Please do not cry." She spoke gently, her face smiling as her eyes fought back tears, in fact to someone else she would have looked normal… but to me I could see her suffering just as I am… or perhaps even more than me.

"B-but! Why do you have to go alone?! I'll go with you!" The spontaneous thoughts that were in my head turned into words. "You don't have to do this alone! If we are together we can accomplish anything!" My words, I wasn't saying them just to ease my pain, or to ease hers. I truly felt that wherever Chikane-Chan went, I wanted to be by her side. I gripped her hands to make her see that. Not just by my words but my actions as well.

She sighed in a sadden way. As she closed her eyes then opened them half-way. Her focus was downwards as she mumbled just underneath her breath… "You just don't understand." She slid her hands out of my grasp, her back now facing me.

"I have to do this alone Himeko. If I'm with you it wouldn't accomplish anything…" Chikane-Chan's voice was so miserable.

"But why?! Why can't we do this together? Am I a bother?! Have I held you back?! Chikane-Chan!" My voice no longer calm, but shouts of pain. My tears coming out uncontrollable. My voice cracking up, my heart felt as if it had been seriously injured. "Answer me!"

"I'm sorry… You're not a bother to me… you were never a bother to me. It is I who has held you back." The last words I heard her say, before I heard a small shut of the door.

I didn't follow her. My mind was trying to catch up, on everything that just happened. How could she have ever held me back? She was never a fault… not like me. I'm not worthy of being a priestess! I'm nothing!

I couldn't stand and just allowed my body to fall wherever it pleased. I landed on Chikane-Chan's futon, and her smell over-whelmed me. Clutching the blankets and cried harder.

"Chikane-Chan…"

**Chikane**

"I'm sorry… You're not a bother to me… you were never a bother to me. It is I who has held you back." I struggled desperately to say these last words to Himeko. Rushing out of the room and closing the door gently I already felt the cold tears along my cheeks. My teeth grinding together in a last attempt to ease my troubled heart. "Himeko…"

I'm such a monster… how could I ever hurt her? Anger, hatred built up inside for myself. Grinding my teeth so hard to where I could feel each and every one about to crack, my hands clenching up so tightly to where my nails drew blood from my palms. Tears running down my cheek as if they were waterfalls themselves.

I had absolutely nothing on my mind, nothing but Himeko. Even with the minor physical pain I've caused my body, it's not even a distraction to these emotions. By the time I had actually looked up, and was aware of my surroundings, I had past the boundaries and was in the woods.

The chill of the wind was what snapped me out of my tormenting thoughts. I noticed a tree, a rather dark tree looking as if it were dead. I placed my palm on the cold bark gently caressing it, before I slammed my fist right into the bark. The weak tree barely shook, as I pulled back my fist, scrapes and a little blood appeared on my fingers.

"It was for the best." A voice in my head spoke. "You wouldn't be able to protect her like that."

"NO THERE WAS ABSOLUTE NO REASON TO HURT HER IN SUCH A WAY!!" Another voice louder and stronger told me. I felt a bolt of pain, when Himeko's face appeared in my mind. My fist slammed into the tree again, this time it shook it a little.

Constantly the voices in my head argued back and forth with one another, and I continued to slam the tree until I had reached my limit of breath. My fist laid on the tree as my legs gave in, to where I landed on my knees. Covered in sweat I painted hard…

"Himeko…" I found myself saying again.

"I-I don't know about this Korona…" That voice was from Reiko. I heard them not to far off in the brush.

"You wanted to be alone right?" That was the voice of Korona… why are they here? Stopping my breath, and making my way over to a shrub which I used for cover I watched them.

"Yes, I did. But here? You couldn't pick a place any less romantic…" Reiko said as she tried to look a bit annoyed. She was failing poorly.

"You write too many love stories. That's just in your head!" Korona stuck her tongue out. She then placed her arms around Reiko's lower backside. "Besides… you've been in a stump haven't you? Isn't it a little time you have inspiration?" Korona said before she placed her lips on Reiko's.

"H-how did you know I was in a slump?" Reiko said quickly after Korona broke the kiss.

"I-I well…." Korona's already flushed face just redden in color.

"You've been spying on me haven't you?" Reiko said with no emotion in her voice.

"Only because you're so cute when you draw…" Korona's comment left Reiko's face flushed. She then went closely into Reiko's ear, and moved her lips just barely. I couldn't make out what she said. Reiko's eyes widen, and her mouth slowly opened.

She stared at her lover, both of their faces as red as an apple before she finally opened her mouth. "I love you too… I want to be yours and you to be mine." She said right before she softly pushed Korona down, and began to kiss her passionately. She moved from her mouth to her neck, and slowly undressed her shirt.

I decided that it was time to take my leave. Seeing them showing their love, despite the fact they are the same gender, was a troublesome feeling.

Although I tried to block it out, it wouldn't leave my thoughts. "The first time they said they loved one another." My heart clenched into a envious pace. How can two Orochi love one another in such a physical way, which I can't even love Himeko in anyway but friends… Why do they, even though they stand for evil, get to be happy with one another? Why do I not, even though I'm throwing my happiness away to save the world, receive anything in return? It's difficult, and when I tried to analyze it Himeko's smiling face came into mind. My heart tightened up.

"Ahh…" I couldn't help the small sound of pain. My hand clenched at my chest, trying to relieve the pain, but it couldn't. I see now that I choose this path for her. Her smile, her happiness it's for this world. For me, all I would need is her, and this world isn't ever going to be what I like it to be, so I wouldn't mind if it crumbled into pieces. But it wouldn't make Himeko happy, and her happiness is more to me than anything.

It was already late by the time I walked back into my room. I packed things quietly and quickly before I could wake Himeko up. We were leaving early, in a few hours to be exact. I didn't want to say good-bye. I didn't want to leave with such a fight, and for her to have those as the last memories of me, for I did not know when I would return.

But I knew if I were to see Himeko before I left, I wouldn't bare my emotions. I would break down in front of her like I almost did, and I don't want to see her hurt.

I looked outside as the sun was already rising, Himeko peacefully asleep in my futon. I crawled next to her, brushing her hair away from her soft face.

"Mmm…" A soft mumble came from her sweet lips. My eyes glanced at them, and stuck to them. I felt my body moving towards her, as tears flooded my eyes, and I placed my lips on hers. It wasn't a long kiss, but it was the most difficult one to break. I pulled away quickly before my tears were to land on her.

"Good-bye." My last words before I walked out of the room trying not to disturb her.

**Himeko**

It was a bright light that shined through the window. As I opened my eyes something was missing from the room. The futon… my futon was missing, as well as Chikane-Chan's clothes and belongings…

"Chikane-Chan?!" She couldn't have left already! Not without saying good-bye. "Chikane-Chan!" I rushed through the door, my heart beating, a feeling of dread and haste came over me. I didn't want her to leave me.

Rushing down the stairs I bumped into Souma-Kun.

"Himeko? What's wrong?" He asked placing his arms at my shoulders.

"Tell… me! W-Where is C-Chikane-Chan?!" I couldn't breath, crying and yelling had stolen all my air away from me.

"Himeko… easy it's okay." He pulled me into a tight embrace. It calmed me, and I was able to catch my breath. But it didn't stop me from crying. I buried my face into his chest and cried on him.

"Chikane-Chan…"

After a bit I stopped crying, but I felt so empty inside. I didn't want to eat, I didn't want to practice my rituals. It hurt me to even thing of going to the rose garden. All I did was lay in Chikane-Chan's futon and take in her scent. I was so exhausted and even though I slept most of the day away, every time I wake up I just end up falling right back to sleep.

**Chikane**

I hadn't had any sleep since the night from before. Yukihito and I had taken off quickly, even before Souma and Sensei were to wake up.

"Himemiya-San… are you tired would you like to stop for a rest?" Yukihito-San asked at the door. My mind was so far off I didn't even sense that we had stopped.

"Chikane…" I mumbled.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely tilting an ear towards me.

"You may call me Chikane." I said. I didn't want to be so formal with Yukihito, for some reason I knew we would open up to one-another.

"Uh… yes Hime-err Chikane-San." He looked a little uncomfortable addressing me so commonly. Overtime he would grow accustom to it.

"No thank-you Yukihito-San, I'm fine. I won't need a break." I said softly as I turned toward the window.

"I see…" He glanced down-wards. Moments later I felt the carriage moving again shortly after he closed the door.

Then I let myself become drowned within my thoughts. I didn't ponder of what the mountain would be like, or how I would adapt to that kind of training. I didn't worry so much on it, but more about Himeko… and how long would I be away from her.

These desires… I had already acted on them… I had already kissed Himeko. I had arousing dreams of her, and even now I cannot break my thoughts of her. I do not wish to desire her in such away that would disturb her.

That is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I need to purify myself in order to learn the ritual. I know I'll need this ritual. I can feel it. I'll do anything to protect Himeko.

**Himeko**

"Chikane-Chan?" I noticed her bathing in the stream.

"Why hello Himeko. You've woken up a bit early… would you care to join me?" Chikane-Chan held her hand out to me.

"Y-yeah." Why do I feel flustered? I was about to undress myself when I looked down and all my clothes were already off. "W-when did?"

"Himeko?" I had looked up and Chikane-Chan had pulled me into a tight embrace, locking our lips together. My first impulse was to pull away, but something inside me kept me still. Her kiss although it was forceful, wasn't viscous but compassionate. I had craved for her kiss, as my eyes shut slowly and my arms found their way behind her back.

Her pale skin, so soft and smooth. My hands felt all along her back, slowly moving and feeling her. I didn't force them too, it's like they were acting on their own. Her hands were entangled in my hair, not pulling but brushing it from the scalp. It felt so good, I didn't want it to end.

Then her tongue brushed up against my lips, slowly I opened my mouth and felt it massage up against my own. She tasted like the purest honey, and made my mouth water I wanted more. I felt hungry and I couldn't control my movement of tongue. It swiftly moved exploring her mouth, as I pressed myself up against her harder.

She broke the kiss, not even painting as I was. My face was burning, and she found a way to lay me down and was on top of me our faces only inches apart. How did we get in the rose garden? My thoughts trailed for a second, but when I glimpsed back at her I felt speechless… and I was starving for another kiss, but embarrassment and shock came over me.

"Chikane-Chan…?" I said puzzled.

"I love you."

"Huh?" My eyes widen, and my mouth slightly dropped… she loves me? When I realized what she said, my body reacted to it… My chest had tightened up. My body felt not hot, but warm… a soft warm feeling. Then I was overshadowed with a happiness that I can find no word to describe. Finally I realized something. I loved her too... I was in love with her… and I had been for a long time.

"Chikane-Chan… I love you too." Although it was my first time ever confessing, although I was so nervous and felt a little bit shy, those words came out so natural. "Chikane-Chan I've always loved you!" I felt so much more confident right after I spoke the last sentence.

Her face moved closer to mine, closing the distance between us. My arms wrapped around her tighter, as her tongue's movement quickened. I had noticed that we had been nude this whole time. I began to feel her bare body, or noticed the warmth from it. It reminded me of that time I almost kissed her in the river. How our bodies embraced so tightly… it felt so perfect. Only another feeling arose inside of me, beside comfort from this possession. I never felt this before.

"Can I do this?" She asked break the kiss long enough to look me in the eyes. At first I didn't understand the question… mostly because I felt a bit distracted, and I was about to ask what she wanted to do when it came to me. This strange feeling erupting inside of me, it's the same for her. In fact I could feel her beating heart… it's pace was just as fast as mine and it matched the beats. Almost as if it were meant to be like that.

"Yes…" I wanted to be hers. I wanted her to be mine. I was never more sure of anything than this. I felt her kisses move down my neck, and on to my body. When I felt her soft lips a slight sound would come out of my mouth. I never felt this feeling, this feeling of true happiness.

Her hands spread all over my body, touching places that have never been touched, and sending shivers up my spine.

"Chikane-Chan…" She laid on top of me and kissed me passionately. Both of us looked into each-other's eyes.

"Himeko…" Her voice was only a whisper.

"Himeko!" My eyes popped open. Immediately I felt all the sadness return to myself. I had a wonderful dream, because I felt such wonderful feelings but I couldn't remember what it was.

"Himeko…" Chikane-Chan's voice was in my head. Her deep sapphire eyes locking on to mine… my heart pounded and my breath weakened.

"Himeko… It's Souma. Are you awake?" Souma-Kun sounded sad.

"I'm fine…" I couldn't hide the fact that he had woken me up.

"I… I just wanted to see how you are doing." He said. "I know your tired, but you have been asleep all day… do you need anything?"

"I'm okay…"

"I'll be here… for whatever it is you need." I heard his footsteps down the stairs.

As I was just about to move I felt something that made my heart stop. It was a discomfort feeling… like wetness. Oh no! I haven't done that in years! I rushed outside to the river grabbing clothes and covering myself up to make sure no one would see an embarrassing stain.

I had gotten to the river, and when I undressed I had excepted to see where I wet myself… but there wasn't any urine. But I felt wet… like as if I wet the bed like I used to when I was younger. Now that I think about it, it doesn't feel like urine.

"What's wrong with me?" I tried to remember my dream… I knew it had something to do with Chikane-Chan. B-but I couldn't have had one of _those_ dreams… I would have remembered it.

Since I was already up. Although I felt strangely tired, and I hadn't gotten over the fact Chikane-Chan had left. I still wanted answers… I wanted to know where she had left to. So I decided to ask Sensei.

I had walked past the shrine, and saw Souma-Kun. He looked a bit distracted and his eyes… they looked so sadden. I felt obligated to go talk to him, but I wanted to speak with Sensei first. So I went past him, before he noticed I was awake.

I opened the large shrine door, and looked around the dark room. "Sensei?" I called not sure if he was around.

"Is there something wrong Himeko?" Sensei came out from behind the shadows. His eyes looked as if he had been up all night… I had a feeling it had something to do with Souma-Kun. But it wasn't my place to ask.

"Sensei… where… why did Chikane-Chan…" I couldn't finish my question. My eyes became watery… and I felt as if my voice would crack at any second. "Why did she leave… me?!" I placed my hands over my eyes, trying to wipe the tears, and trying to hide my pain. I failed horribly.

He placed his hands over my shoulders… It was enough for me to stop crying and looking at him in they eyes.

"Chikane-Kun did what she had to. Please understand Himeko… this is all for the benefit of you. For the benefit of this world… She couldn't complete the ritual by staying here. She must purify herself. She's out there trying to make herself stronger for your sake…" I could see where Sensei is going with this. Although he didn't quite say it… He was pointing out that I should be strong for Chikane-Chan as well. I should learn this ritual. So I can protect her as she is for me.

"Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me the ritual?"

It's been awhile since I have updated this story. I apologize, I haven't had much time lately. I planned to make this chapter longer, but I liked the way it ended here. (By the way I've taken some of your reviews into actions. For a enhancement in vocabulary, and sorry for the lack of yuri in the 19th and 20th chapter, this is actually my first yuri story.) Thanks for sticking with it so long!


	23. Alone

**Chapter 23: Alone**

**Chikane**

I had fallen into a deep slumber in-between the first stop and the next one. Yukihito, had opened the carriage door to check up on me, as I was in a half-sleep. Still feeling everything that was happing, but too tired to say anything.

My peaceful rest didn't last long, as I was disturb by a nightmare. In the nightmare I was alone in bleak darkness. I sat alone, holding a sword in my hands. A feeling came over me, a feeling of being incomplete… a feeling of fear. I couldn't move, I couldn't see. I was alone, and tears filled my eyes running down my cheeks.

"Chikane-Chan…" My crying ceased… as I looked around desperately trying to find the owner of that sweet voice.

"Hello?!" I cried out. "Please is anyone there?!"

"Chikane-Chan…" It was Himeko's voice. I was so sure of it.

"Himeko!" I shouted towards her. Only her voice was an echo that sounded far in yet close.

A light shined intensely, my eyes which became comfortable to the bleak darkness have shut tightly. I felt soft hands embrace my face, as I opened them I saw Himeko in her priestess outfit.

"Himeko…?" Her face was so close as she placed her face into mine. Her sweet lips forced into mine, however it didn't feel like a passionate kiss. It felt more like a kiss of agony, and kiss that would be our last. She then broke our lips; her eyes showed sadness, but her face was smiling. Her hands slide up towards my hair, and brought down a mask that was resting on my head. I scarcely noticed it was even there.

She then stood up walking several feet for me as she held her arms out awaiting me to do something.

I looked puzzled… what does she want me to do… then I figured it out. Himeko no…

Yukihito had opened the carriage. "Chikane-San we have arrived." My eyes shot opened, and I felt a horrible feeling overcome me. It took everything I had to keep my tears from falling.

"Thank-you Yukihito." I said to the fair boy with the brown hair. "Please may I have a moment?"

"As you wish. I'll carry your things to your new room." He smiled bowing his head.

As soon as he left, I quickly made my way out of the carriage and I was overwhelmed. The air here was so pure… so amazing. Of course being here I could have imagined… it was a little chilly and I had to force my body not to shake. I couldn't see very much scenery as a thick fog had covered the whole place up. Right away I felt… different.

I hadn't realized I had dozed off a bit, Yukihito was already finished unpacking. "Chikane-San… would you like to come in for a bit?"

"Y-yes I would…" I turned myself away from the fog, as I walked inside. The cabin was small, it had a room for us to sit in, with a table to enjoy tea and rice. The other two rooms for Yukihito and I to sleep, and a beautiful shrine in the back. I begin my training today, and I haven't met my master yet.

"Our Sensei is up in the mountains… we must seek him separately. The path we must take is a very difficult one, and requires a lot of strength so I think it would be wise if you rest before…."

"Thank-you for your concern, but the sooner I see him the better off I'll be." I bowed as I quickly went to the new room I would be staying in. My futon, or Himeko's futon, was already set up. Her smell… it was the last thing I could remember of her…

I changed into my priestess robe, tying my hair back, and I walked outwards.

Yukihito was making tea. "Chikane-San would like a cup?"

"No thank-you I must see our new Sensei." I hadn't the time, that dream made me even more determined. I must protect Himeko! I must stop desiring her. The moment I walked outside, the fog seemed to clear up, and$ I gazed up towards the mountain. I could make out the path, and I placed my foot on the path. I had taken my first step towards my new life.

**Himeko**

It has been three days since Chikane-Chan has left. It has been two days since I began my training for the new ritual. These past few days have become the most difficult. I wake up before the rise of the sun, as I purify myself, and bath. Then I must go to the shrine and offer prayer to our god. Sensei says I must meditate, as I have been. However, meditation has become the most difficult part of my training. I find it hard to keep my focus lately, it always seems to run back to Chikane-Chan… The body training is quite difficult as well, I had nearly passed out twice. Souma-Kun had to carry me back a few times already.

Tonight has finally come to end, as I watch the sunset, I break my perfect poster. I felt like didn't achieve much today. Chikane-Chan kept coming into my mind. I sat up looking up at the sky to see the full moon. It's pale shine, it's captivating, the rest of the stars around it aren't anything compared to that of the moon. It reminds me so much of Chikane-Chan… of course lately everything does.

Only with the moon, I force my tears back… it hurts so much. I quickly made my way, before stepping into the lands, I take a turn. I bathe more frequently now, and purify myself at least three times day.

After I finish, only the moon's light can guide my way. I quickly walk into the house. Souma-Kun and Sensei are sitting at the table. As if they were awaiting me.

"Himeko." Souma said, looking a bit down. His eyes told me that he wanted to ask something. Only he felt it wasn't the right time. He was right, it wasn't the best time.

"Himeko-Chan. I must advice you to not ware yourself out. I know this ritual is important to both you and Chikane-Kun. But please don't over do it. I'll show you tomorrow how to obtain a vision of the past, or future… if you are ready." He had to force himself to say that last part. We both knew I wasn't ready, but I wanted to try.

"I'm ready." I lied, however it didn't feel like one.

I bowed as I exited the room, and quickly made my way up stairs before Souma-Kun could stopped me.

This was always the hardest part of my day. Despite the exhausting tanning, unable to focus during meditation, and my sore body, coming into this futon with Chikane-Chan's scent nearly breaks me every night.

I climb into the futon, and cuddle with a pillow. Right away her scent over-whelms me and I can't help but let a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"Chikane-Chan…." I don't remember exactly when I feel asleep.

I know this is a dream. I've had them for three days now. Only I forget when I wake up. This time I promised myself I'll remember this wonderful feeling. I'm in the rose garden, and Chikane-Chan is sitting next to me. Only we are both older looking… we look as if we are more mature.

"Himeko?" She was on her knees and crawling towards me. Her long night hair sliding off her back, as she came extremely close to my face.

I didn't move, I was stunned by her shinning eyes. My face felt hot, and my throat became dry. "Y-Yes?" I could barely make out those words… in a way I already knew what was coming. I closed my eyes to prepare for it, but I never felt anything.

"Chikane-Chan?" I opened my eyes once more. She laid me gently on the floor, pinning my arms back with hers. I felt her body weight on me, and I didn't really mind. In fact I loved it. I noticed something different in her eyes. Her eyes weren't the kind eyes they usually are, but they were full of passion and something else I couldn't see. She looked as if she was starving, and power hungry. I felt helpless when I looked at her like that. Her cheeks were just as red as mine, and our breaths were just as heavy.

"I want you Himeko." Chikane-Chan said… her voice sounded so unusual…

"Okay…" I was able to say, before our lips met. I tasted her lips, they had a spicy taste to it… and yet I couldn't get enough of it.

Her lips broke away from mine, and we looked into each other's eyes. She slowly moved her head downward towards my neck. She lightly kissed me, nothing hard or rough. It tingled though, and the warmth was everlasting where ever she kissed me. She stopped, and moved up to face again, this time pressing our lips harder. I felt her tongue slide in, and mine went against it quickly. At first it started slow, but then it grew faster and faster. I couldn't breath, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to break it. She did just that, to catch our breath.

She then returned back to my neck, this time nipping it, and leaving marks.

"Ahh! Chikane-Chan!" I couldn't help, but shout. I didn't want her to stop…

She kept trailing down, undoing my priestess robe, kissing my chest. The spot where my symbol was, she placed her warm fingers on it. She undressed me fully, and I felt an embarrassed feeling come over me. I struggled a little bit, but then she forced my arms back harder. As she kissed my upper body, I felt her tongue on such a sensitive area. I couldn't help but cry out more. When I started to become limp, she released her grasp and cupped my breast.

She then moved to a lower region, and I felt her doing things down there.

"Chikane-Chan!" I yelled, my breath was heavy. My body was so hot.

That's when I had woken up. I was in my room… and I felt that my body was hot… I felt the warmness on my breast and on my neck from something… but the worst part was that I felt uncomfortable down there! I was so hot, and moist I quickly grabbed my clothes to bathe myself.

**Chikane**

I had taken a few minutes on this difficult path to catch my breath. Yukihito wasn't kidding when he said this path is difficult. The brush, and rocks you can barely see in your way because the fog is so thick. I sat on a near-by rock, thank-fully before I made went to the path, Yukihito stopped me to give me some water to carry. I took it out, and drank a little. I had no idea how long this path would be. It's still early, but I didn't want to waste time so I continued.

Walking along this path, I found my mind begin to wander… I thought about Himeko. Is she okay? I was worried. A kiss exchange between her and Souma came to my mind. My fist clenched… and that awful feeling came back.

The fog cleared a little, and then I was face to face with a large cliff… I gazed up and saw the little shire on top. Am I suppose to climb this?

I looked from side to side, the fog was too thick to see if the cliff was that long. I decided that I better start climbing. I reached for the first ledge, pulling myself up, and placing my foot on one. I then gripped another one, it nearly slipped, and I regained my footing. I repeated this action, and when I was half way up, my arms and legs were tired.

"Oh, Gods!" I shouted out loud. This is probably the most difficult thing I've ever done. I hung there for a little while, I wasn't nervous, but then I remembered something. Himeko… I'm doing this for her. It drove me protecting her smile, that's all I want to do. I don't want to see her light vanish and I need to learn this ritual and I need to stop desiring her.

The time I reached the top, I clawed my way up. Placing every ounce of strength into my fingers and arms. There stood before me an old woman… she held a pipe in her hands, and she blew smoke into my face.

I coughed a little as I looked at her. "You're Chikane Himemiya? I'm your new Sensei. You may call me Sensei Kiko, or just Sensei." She turned around towards her house. "By the way Chikane."

I pulled myself up, and stood up. She kept her back towards me. "You know Chikane…"

"Yes Sensei?" I asked wondering what wise words she had for me.

"You could have taken the stairs…"

(Hey everyone thanks for reading! This chapter is really short, but I just wanted to put in a filler chapter. I know I shouldn't have done it since I haven't updated in a while. But there will be a few more filler chapters, to sort of jump around this time period. Thank-you for all of your reviews, and sorry it took a little while to update.)


	24. Himeko's and Chikane's First lesson

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no miko or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 24: Chikane's and Himeko's First lesson**

**Sensei**

This mountain is sacred, many priest and priestess have come here in search for enlightenment; to rid themselves of humanistic desires. I myself have remained on this mountain for those very same reasons. I've showed them the way to this difficult path, however I cannot lead them. Chikane is one of many students that has come to me for assistance. However, this is the first time I've ever had one climb the wall...

**Chikane**

I couldn't believe there were stairs, as exhausted as I was from the path, and to make things I worst I climb the wall. I watched the short woman walk into the shrine, as I followed her.

"Kazuki told me you would be joining me." She quickly moved behind me and ripped down my priestess robe. I flinched and tried to move aside, but that woman was too fast.

"The lunar priestess…" She spoke looking at my symbol. I gazed at her coldly. She could have asked me. "I just wanted to show you what you'll be learning, and what you'll be up against." She smiled at me.

I felt violated in my mind. Like she could read every part of it, and I felt myself flush. Her eyes are all-knowing even more than Sensei-Kazuki.

"Kazuki was a former student of mine. He was one of the few who actually reached enlightenment. Which is why he and his descents to come will be aiding the Lunar and Solar priestesses." She glimpsed at me up and down. "However, why a priestess chosen by the God's would come to find enlightenment puzzles me."

My gaze fell to the ground, I couldn't say it out loud. I had fallen in love with the Solar priestess.

"Himeko…" The old woman spoke of her name.

"Excuse me?" My eyes widen, and I gazed at her.

"That name is replaying over and over in your mind." The old woman said. "Living here so long, you begin to hear the thoughts of other's. Himeko… that's the Solar priestesses' name?"

I nodded my head. I'm in love with her.

"I see…" She clearly heard my thoughts. This technique requires totally absences of human desires… including love. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?

"Yes." I felt embarrassed…

"No need. It's common to fall in love with a counterpart." The old woman read my thoughts again.

That's really going to get annoying.

"You'll get used to it."

**Himeko**

After my bath, and my morning rituals I went to see Sensei. He had a carriage ready in the front, and was sitting on hit reading the horses.

"Sensei?" I was confused… I thought he would teach me my first lesson today.

"Climb in Himeko. For this training we need to go somewhere very spiritual." He smiled. I quickly climbed in without a question to where that place might be. It's been so long since I've taken a trip somewhere.

**Chikane**

She brought me in, as she passed me a cup of tea. "Before we begin your training there are some things you need to know about this mountain." She smiled.

Like what? I thought… no use for words if she can hear my thoughts.

"You can speak." She seemed a little irritated.

"What are the things I must know?" I asked, knowing I sounded a bit rude in my head.

"This mountain as you already know is sacred. The air here is pure, the water and everything here is unadulterated with any kind of human waste." She glimpsed at me to make sure I was following her. "Not only is it pure, this mountain is actually alive. As long as you remain on these grounds you will experience clairvoyance…" She paused for a moment when she said that word. It triggered something in my memory.

"That dream…" I said out loud.

It replayed in my head.

"I see… you had a vision of the future while you were here." She seemed so calm.

"T-that can't be! I can't kill Himeko!!" I shouted pain rushing inside of me.

"Calm-down Chikane. The future is always changing… you can change it." She said.

"I will change it." I said determined. I was never more sure of anything than that.

"Good, for starters you must forget your feelings for Himeko." Sensei said to me.

What? How?

"You'll be up in the mountains for a few days. There you must bathe in the water, drink only the water from the mountains, and meditate."

"Only water?"

"Yes, you must drink only water from the mountains. We'll start now."

**Himeko**

It was a very long carriage ride. Sense had already packed everything for me, and told me we would be staying somewhere for a while. It sadden me to think that Chikane-Chan might come back. What if I'm not finished with my training yet? It was almost a whole day in that carriage, excluding breaks and such, but I was tired. Sensei said that we would be staying in a near by shrine. I should get some rest because I would have a long day tomorrow.

When I had awakened Sensei was smiling at me. It's time Himeko after you finish your rituals, please meet me down in the shrine.

It was a few hours before I was able to come face-to-face with Sensei again. He sat in the middle of the floor awaiting me. He moved his hand for me to sit, as I did.

"Himeko, this ritual I am about to show you requires much of you. You must have a pure body, a pure mind, and a pure soul. Your body is still a virgin, however it must be trained. You must have a physically healthy body, as well as mentally. I must train you in the way of the sword. If you wish to be a servant of the God of Swords… Ame No Murakumo. Are you ready?" His voice was dead serious, and my throat felt a bit dry. I was a bit nervous, and extremely scared. I couldn't tell if I was ready, until a flash of a memory came to mind. It was Chikane-Chan, her smiling face. The memory of her gave me the strength to stop trembling and become determined.

"I'm ready."

"Good." Sensei smiled.

**Chikane**

Sensei had blind folded me. She was leading me through the thick forest, and past the paths that were so dense you felt as if you weren't even walking on one. We said nothing, I thought nothing. I knew she could hear me, and I knew she wanted to know what I was thinking.

"I must train you Chikane. You won't always have the time to think, you must train your body to know what to do with out direction. You have so much potential, if only you wouldn't have such an attachment." Sensei spoke softly. "Your body training will have to wait for now. I must train your mind."

"My mind?" My first words to her.

"Your mind desires Himeko. You desire her willing, and think about her knowingly. In other words, it's not your soul that desires her, but your mind." Sensei's words made a little sense. "I believe that your soul hasn't reached that level of love yet. Maybe we have a chance to stop it before it gets there."

"I see…" A part of me wished these feelings to be obliterated, and never felt again. But there lays another part in me, that feels sadden of losing them.

"The Solar and Lunar priestess are suppose to have a bound unlike any other… however it's not suppose to be an attachment." Sense sighed. I felt her fingers move, and remove the blind fold off my eyes. I blinked several times to adjust to the changing light.

I was filled with such amazement, and breath-taking scenery I could barely believe how beautiful nature can be. A waterfall was falling, not in huge amounts and creating loud sounds, but in small steady streams… as if it wasn't showing off power, but more relaxing. The vernal nature around it, was so healthy and full of life, not even the castle garden could obtain such colors. I had wished to be here… here with…

"SMACK!!" Sensei had slapped a large stick on my back. I held in my scream of pain, but couldn't hide the fact I was shocked.

I opened my mouth to ask what it was that I did to be punished in such a barbaric way, but no words only a silent moan came out.

"That was for those thoughts of Himeko."

I don't think I deserved to be hit, because I thought of Himeko…

**Himeko**

Sensei had handed me a wooden stick, as he took one in his hands. "Himeko…" His voice sounded uncertain.

"What is it Sensei?" I asked happily.

His eyes fell. "I… I won't be able to go easy on you from here on out…"

I suddenly understood… it wouldn't be easy to learn this ritual… I felt another scared feeling come up. How will I ever learn to attack?

Sensei rushed at me, his stick swinging towards me. I shocked as ever couldn't make up my mind. I dodged at the last minute but lost my balance. As I feel towards the ground, I felt a sharp pain hit my back. He's hitting me still? I yelped in pain, as I quickly turn trying to find away to evade. I was too scared and shocked, and I was getting hit all over. Sensei ceased, and quickly dropped the stick.

I laid on the ground crying, feeling pain all over. "I'm sorry Himeko…"

"No, it's not your fault…"

**Chikane**

Sensei had left already. She explained to me that I would stay here for three days, and in those three days I must drink nothing but water from the water fall. I must meditate under the waterfall… and I must not think of any earthly attachments. I must rid myself of love, life, material items, and off course… Himeko.

I must only focus on the sounds of the water, the sounds of the animals. I must only see the beauty of the trees, the beauty of the nature. I must only focus on my breathing, feeling each sensation. I must feel the water that I drink, or when I bathe. How it slides down my throat, or how it trickles down my skin. The first day began as soon as she left. Right away I began what would be the hardest three days of my life.

**Himeko**

I laid in my bed barely moving. Each movement I did, would create more pain. Sensei had told me that I would have three days to learn not to think, but to use my body's impulses to protect me. They are my only weapons in this game. I have to fight him tomorrow, he told me I didn't have to fight, just defend. That made me feel a little better, I don't think I could ever fight…

I shut my eyes, and would awaken to the hardest three days of my life.

(Aww thanks for all your comments! I still can't believe you read all the chapters in one night! Omg, I'm glad you like it! I meant for this chapter to be a bit longer, but some really important things will be happing when Chikane and Himeko are away from one another! Honestly I just want it to end so I can bring them back together again!)


	25. Chikane's three days

**Chapter 25 Chikane's Three Days**

**Chikane**

Sitting under the waterfall was little painful… the hard water hitting my back, although it felt good at first, it became sensitive after a while. I did not let this distract me. I kept my thoughts on my breathing, only letting myself think of the sensation as the air went in, and slowly came back out again. My eyes remained shut, and I held my posture tight.

**Himeko**

I had awaken a little early… although I felt quite exhausted the pain was too much to let me sleep. However, it was time for me to begin my day. Since I had a few hours before my main training began, I decided to train a little on my own.

I forced myself to practice basics with my sword, every movement I made. From shifting my feet, to swinging my arm, sent a bolt of pain into each limp.

Sometimes I would move to fast, or too hard, and I couldn't help but scream out in pain. I had swung the sword too hard and it hit a tree. Although my force was strong in my arm, it didn't scrape the tree. It sent a shock of pain into my entire body, this time I couldn't keep my balance.

"Ahh!" My voice broke as I landed on my hands and knees… tears flooding out of my eyes down my cheeks. I couldn't do something like this… I'm not strong! I'm not… but then a familiar face flashed in my mind. I looked up and I saw Chikane-Chan in front of me.

"Himeko…" She was smiling, but her eyes were sad.

"Chikane-Chan…?" I was stunned… "What are yo-?" She placed her finger on my lip… I didn't feel anything. But I stopped talking.

She then handed me my sword… and released my lips. She stood up and walked away.

"Chikane-Chan?!" My eyes opened… I guess I had passed out somewhere between my work out. I looked at my sword that was held firmly in my hand…

I felt that I had to do my best… if not for myself than for Chikane-Chan.

**Chikane**

I was in a dark place… so dark in fact I couldn't see anything. I felt as if I spent days in that darkness… and I was lost wandering around not sure if I'll ever get out of it. Then I see something… a light? My eyes flinched at it, although it was dim… I shielded my eyes from it, but at the same time I was interested. My way out of the darkness! It was my escape!

I found myself rushing towards the light… wanting more than ever to find my way out. But the closer I got, the more of it I saw. I saw it wasn't an exit, but a person. A person crouched on the floor with their face buried in the ground. They were crying, a sword next to them. I could see they were weak, and in pain. When I was close enough I heard the sobs…

"Himeko…" Quickly the illuminated person looked up. Tears were all in her eyes, as she looked somewhat surprised. I was so happy to see her, but the position she was in made my heart clench… I was sadden to see her this way.

"Chikane-Chan? What are yo-" I placed my finger on her soft looking lips. I couldn't feel anything, but she was quite. I tried to speak… but no words could come out. Instead I handed her the sword a few inches away from her. I knew she was stronger… stronger than me. I've always known… that's why I had to leave her. I wanted her to see this, see what I see. I couldn't tell her this, but maybe I could point her in the right direction.

I slowly placed the sword in her hand… then I saw something. All darkness melted away, and I saw a unfamiliar woods. This is where Himeko's is… I stood up and turned away knowing I found my way. I could see the forest and my body meditating under the waterfalls. I slowly made my way back, walking slowly away from her.

My eyes popped open… I couldn't have fallen asleep under the waterfall could I?

"EHHHA!!!" Before I could even think of what that sound was I felt a sharp pain at my side. I was knocked in the water… and as I made my way to the surface dumbfounded. I saw my Sensei… Sensei Kiko.

I didn't think of anything.

"Not even a day, and you had a thought of her! I suppose you can't follow basic instructions Chikane." I just glared at her, and blew bubbles on the surface as I let myself sink. I couldn't hear anything as I was almost to the bottom, when a hand gripped my hair, and quickly pulled me back up. The hand startled me as I sucked in a bunch of water. My head was held above the surface as I gasped and coughed for air.

"Don't think you can get out of a lecture with that! Death is preferred over my words?!"

Torture is preferred over your words… oh….

"SMACK!!" I felt a hard sting on my cheek, as my hand went to relieve some pain. I forgot she could read my thoughts.

She let my hair go, and I kept myself above the surface. Her back was turned towards me. "Chikane…" Her voice sounded upset… it made my heart tighten up a bit. "I don't have to train you. You came to me. For you to disrespect me like that greatly offends me…"

I felt her words stab me like a knife… I felt ashamed… my Sensei… the only one who can help me kill this unnatural desire for Himeko. The one who can help me protect her… and I'm pushing her away!

"Sensei…" I quickly feel to the floor, and bowed down low. "Please forgive my rudeness, my disrespect… I will never disobey you again."

"You'll have to prove that to me Chikane. Purify yourself, and not another thought of the Solar Priestess.

"Yes… not another thought…"

**Himeko**

The pain was difficult to bare… if I hadn't seen Chikane-Chan, I would have given up by now. I swing my sword, with every ounce of strength I have. Grinding my teeth, holding back my shouts of pain, forcing my tears behind my eyes, it becoming more difficult with each passing second.

What felt like an eternity was only a few hours, as I stopped already out of breath. Sensei had called my name from a distance away, and that was my cue to stop.

I had struggled making my way to the shire out of breath. I pushed my hands against the large doors, hurting as if accomplished this simple task.

"Himeko?" Sensei looked at me with worried eyes. "What has happened to you?"

"I-huff- I was training on my own…" I managed to say all in one breath. I nearly collapsed when I felt his arms around me.

"You shouldn't push yourself too hard Himeko…" Sensei sighed… "Take a break and we will continue later tonight."

"What? No I-ahh!" I felt a sharp pain come from the sudden movement that I did in protest to Sensei's words.

"Don't move so much…"

**Sensei Kiko**

That stubborn girl… I can hear her thoughts from my house sitting a ways from the spring. But she is still determined…

I'm not even sure she knew that wasn't a thought or a dream that she had of Himeko. Some how they channeled each other's spirits… I suppose I underestimated the bound between the Solar and Lunar priestesses… However that bound must be limited to only a spiritual bound… and not an unnatural one…

It seems that both of them desire one another… Both souls seek out one another. If I can train at least her mind to not wish for such things she will have a bigger chance of learning the ritual. However, she'll never grasp the whole ritual unless her soul lets go.

**First Day**

Chikane is keeping her mind clear… her thoughts haven't went towards the Solar priestess. She is focused and concentrating on her breathing… good work.

**Second Day**

She's a little tired already. She's seemed to keep herself awake, probably scared to dream about Himeko. In yet she keeps herself entertained by meditating. The atmosphere is nice and all, but it does grow tiresome.

**Afternoon**

It seems that meditating almost put Chikane to sleep. She seems to be doing martial arts… or the little that she knows. Her breathing is correct as well as her stance… however she hesitates in her movements. Almost as if she is distracted…

**Night**

She has worn herself out… almost about to pass out she seems to have given in to her bodies desire… no wait. She rushed into the water, shocking herself. The water is very cold this time of night… She is very persistent… I don't think I've ever had such a strong-willed student.

**Late Night**

Chikane is shivering… her body is nearly exhausted. But I know it's the withdraw from her precious Solar priestess that's killing her more. The fact that she can't even worry about her takes more out of her than the no sleep.

**Third Day Morning**

Chikane hasn't fallen asleep… she's under the waterfall bathing. She bathes only focusing on her breathing. She's tired in yet her body doesn't show it. Nor does her mind. She has no desire of giving up anytime soon.

**Afternoon**

She's ignoring the pain in her stomach… she's been drinking the water, but not much more. It doesn't fill that pain.

**Chikane**

It's been almost three days. My body, my mind, my soul… each part of me feels connected… almost as if I'm one and one person only. I can control each part of myself. My bodies desires… my mind's desires… and even my soul's desires.

"But can you control your heart's desires?" A voice came from the back of the forest.

"Who said that?" I quickly turned around. That voice didn't sound like I have ever heard it… but it's familiar.

I won't let this beat me… I tried hard to keep the image of my heart from my mind… because inside my heart is…

"NO!!!" I shouted as I clawed my hands to my head… digging them in my hair. Tugging at it will all my might… "DON'T THINK!!"

I tried to stop maybe the physical pain would distract me. I must not think! I must not think! I felt my head almost as if it were splitting. My heart was racing… my body was struggling.

"I felt something push me quickly in the water." I swam up picking my head above the water… "Sensei…" I had never been so happy to see her in my life.

"You did well Chikane-San." She said smiling… looking proud. Her smile made a smile break from my lips…. It felt so long before I had to put effort into something. I hadn't smiled in a long time. She held her hand out to me, as I reached for it. She pulls me up out of the water.

"Now we begin your real training." She smiles and leads the way back to her shrine.

**Himeko**

I hadn't rested. I wanted to train more. I wanted to push myself harder… harder than I ever had before. Before I knew it, the pain became more bearable.

"Are you ready Himeko?" Sensei asked me holding the stick forward.

"I am." He rushed at me, swinging it. I quickly was able to doge it. Of course he kept attacking, although I moved past the first two I slipped and was hit. After that one hit, I was lost throughout the whole match. Our of breath and in pain I collapsed on the floor. Sensei sat next to me.

"It's not enough just to move past my weapon. You have one use it for your advantage. Your weapon is your defense and your offense. It becomes a part of you… it's like your body. Not using a part of your body is like a disadvantage." His eyes said scanning me. He couldn't bare the sight of me.

"I'm sorry."

The next day I trained using my sword a little more. Although I had only moved around his hits, maybe I should lay some of my own on him?

"Are you ready Himeko?" He asked… almost dreading what was about to happen.

"I am." I dreaded it… He rushes at me, but this time I rush back at him. I counter his sword with mine. However he turned quickly knocking me down. I quickly rolled missing a hit by him. I am good at dodging his hits. Of course his sword hit a lock of my hair… if that had been a real sword I would have lost it…

I had been avoiding his attacks, but I haven't laid any of mine. I tried to swing, however it was only blocked by his. His face came close to mine, and I quickly rushed back. I lost my balance, and he hit me hard.

"You've improved." He spoke with slight hope in his words. I couldn't help but smile. However you need to work on your offense… you think too much. You need to train your body naturally for it to react without thinking.

"Yes."

**Later that night**

I crawled in my bed, in so much pain, but I've never felt more proud of myself. I knew if Chikane-Chan… if only she could see….

Her name, her smile were all so hard for me to say or think of. Without this sharp pain in my chest… I didn't know when I feel asleep, or if I cried myself to sleep… but I already knew this was a dream.

I was in the rose garden with Chikane-Chan. Both of us sitting down eating. "Chikane-Chan! I actually blocked most of Sensei's attacks! I've accomplished so much! He even smiled and said I was improving!" I couldn't help but babble on about how Sensei taught me so much. How the training was difficult, but I was still doing my best for her.

"That's great Himeko." Chikane-Chan smiled. Her eyes seemed somewhat sad.

"Chikane-Chan? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing." She said sadly.

She her eyes like that… watching her hiding things from me. Her bearing something so painful for her to keep to herself for my shake. It hurt me. Why? Why must she do that? I thought hard about it… Chikane-Chan and I were in two different places. It reminded me of how I asked her why she would leave… if only I could understand? Understand what Chikane-Chan?! How did we get back to Ogami shrine… and then I thought of something more important. Why did she leave? I looked at her, my eyes watering… but then I realized something.

It's nice right now. It's like nothing ever happened. It's like she never left… if I were to ask now this dream would vanish. This time we have with each other, even if it wasn't real, will disappear and be nothing more than a simple thought passing by. At least let it be a enjoyable passing thought!

"Himeko?" Chikane-Chan looked at me. Her eyes were focused on my deeply. Her face was close… almost too close. My face quickly redden… seeing her beauty so close made me uneasy… in yet so…

"Yes?" I answered her… I'm surprised I didn't stutter.

"I love you." Chikane-Chan said her face blushing a bit.

I was speechless… my eyes widen and a small sound came from my mouth… in yet something else happened. My heart began to race… it was beating so fast that I could barely breath. Her hand found it's way to my cheek. I blushed even harder when I watched her eyes close and her face about to close the distance between us.

I felt her breath on my lips before I mumbled something.

"Himeko?" Chikane-Chan pulled back quickly.

"I love you too." I said a bit louder, before I gripped her face and pulled our lips together. Her eyes were a bit widen, and her face was almost as red as mine. My arms found their way behind her soft back, pulling out bodies in a tighter embrace. I felt something wet come in contact with my cheek. When I broke the kiss, I noticed she was crying.

"Chikane-Chan?" I was confused… did she not like it?

"No, I loved it." She said… What could she read my mind?! "I just thought you loved Souma…"

"Souma…?" I almost forgot about him. "I…"

Before I was able to finish I heard a strange sound… almost as if someone was yelling. Then Chikane-Chan disappeared from my arms.

I quickly woke up and realized I was a sleep in my futon… I couldn't remember my dream, but my lips were warm… and my heart was racing. Thoughts of Chikane-Chan were in my head.

**Chikane**

I was rudely awaken by a crazy old woman throwing me out of bed, and screaming her head off.

"Keep your dreams to yourself!" She said in her night clothes as she shut the door, leaving me lying on the floor.

Easy for her to say… I don't even remember what I was dreaming about…

(Omg, I can't believe it's taken me so long to post up this chapter! I honestly liked how this chapter went. I had no idea how to make Chikane's 3 Himeko-less-thought days without being boring. So I just made Kiko tell them. Then I felt that they don't have much romantic time… so I totally had to throw that dream in. Well I should have this part wrapped up quickly! Thanks for all the comments!)


	26. Basics acomplished!

**Chapter 26: Basics accomplished!**

**Chikane**

Nearly a month has gone by, in yet it fills like an eternity. It fills like it's been years since I've seen that smile. Since I've heard that sweet voice… yes it's been a while. However I must not think of name… I must not think of her what-so-ever. Sensei, can hear my thoughts… so I let my heart and body do my talking. The pain with every beat it takes without her by my side… the feeling that hasn't quite vanished as her warmth still lingers on my lips… Yes, my body and heart doing the longing for me, while I let my mind rest.

"Are you ready Chikane.?" I turn to see the shorter woman holding her sword drawn at me.

"Yes." I can slip but a word before she plunges at me. I've gained speed to where I could at least block her attack with my almost-drawn-out sword. I snapped the sword and case at her; the blow had to send her back, but it was only enough time to draw my weapon out completely. "I should have said ready when I drew my sword out."

"Yes you should have." She said as she continued to attack me with her full power. I couldn't dodge much longer, and I couldn't keep this up. Sooner or later I had to make my move… just when though? I saw her take a little extra time, she moved her sword back a little to much for more power…. It was my move, just what I was waiting for. I took that chance, without thinking my sword swung forward hitting the weapon out of my sensei's hand.

"Good work." She said smiling. It's about time you saw that opening… I only did it about four times during this match…" She smiled smugly.

_huh? I didn't catch any of them? No wonder it seemed she was going harder on me today!_

"You trust your eyes too much. Let your body guide you." She said as she walked away.

I turned a little bit out of breath, and gaze down at the forest. My hand found it's way to my chest, just to feel the beating heart.

_My body huh?_

**Himeko**

"It's been only a month?" I couldn't believe my ears when Sensei told me.

"Yep, and let me say Himeko in that short amount of time you've improved!" Sensei's words should have made me happy… but the words he used… _Short_… it's been forever. "Chikane-Kun would be so proud."

I quickly glimpsed back at Sensei, eyes widen. "You really think so?!" I shouted a little too happy. I should have tried better to conceal it, but I couldn't. Just thinking of Chikane-Chan being proud brought such a joyful feeling inside of me, it's hard to hold it all in.

"Yes, you've been quick to block almost all of my attacks, however you may need to work on your attacking as well." He said looking at me with slight doubt.

"Okay!" I shouted as I ran off. Not even hearing what I need to improve on could make this feeling go away.

**(one month later) Chikane**

Sensei didn't think I knew, but I felt her coming along way. She feels that sneaking up on me out of no where, and attacking at me when I'm at my most vulnerable is a good way to train. Maybe it is… for a ninja…I'm a priestess.

"YEEEEAHHHH!" I heard her battle cry, before I knew it I had knocked her sword out of her hand, quickly drew mine out, and went at her for a full on attack. Of course she dodged all of effortlessly, which vexed me a little. Before I knew it, I had pushed her back towards her weapon and she had me then. We clashed, she is a lot faster than me, and I struggling to keep up. It was over when she knocked my sword out of my hands, and had hers up to my neck.

"Mistake Chikane…. You may have knocked my weapon out, but I was leading you instead of you leading me. While you were attacking me, you were following me. Coming closer to hit me, instead of me repelling you I just brought you to where I wanted you to go. Next time instead of getting all sword happy, lead me to a place where I cannot dodged your attacks. Also you need to work on your defense… it stinks!" Sensei said as she turned away.

_She said that so smug it makes me sick!_

"I heard that!" She said again walking away.

_GRRRRR….!!!!!_

**Himeko**

"It's no good Himeko… although a month has past by, and yet you still haven't attacked me. You only wait for my blows so you can dodge them. Yes you are a master at dodging, but you never make a move. You can't go very far if you never hit your opponent…" Sensei said to me.

I only felt my head move downwards. "I'm sorry Sensei." He placed his hand on his head… God… I need to find away for you to attack.

He looked to the sky and seemed to get an idea. Form the look in his eye, it would be an idea used out of desperation. He looked at me with a sly smile.

"Practice is over for today Himeko." He said as he walked away.

**Sensei Kazuki **

Himeko is very gifted on defense she can handle dodging and hits for a long time… however she will not attack. Only if it is a counter.

I believe that her feelings are something she is unable to control, and if I can anger her she should be okay. I just need to make sure she can attack. Only once will be good.

**Chikane**

Sensei is coming again… I can hear her coming. I've decided I'm tired of losing to an old bat like her. I'm not going to think, or use my eyes for this. I decided to let my body react to her, let's see where that takes me.

Sensei rushes out quickly, and before I knew it I had draw my sword out, as it clashed with hers. My eyes widen a bit, but I quickly tried to hide it. She smiled she obviously saw that I didn't expect that to happen. Her smile distracted me as I pushed her off, and came at her.

She quickly dodged my attack and got me on the ground. Her foot on my arm, and her sword at my neck.

"What a shame… you actually listened to your body. It's a shame you went down so quickly…"

She walked off not saying any more. Not even her sarcastic remark, or her arrogant attitude could make me angry. I may have lost, but I actually learned to listen to my body.

**Himeko**

It was getting late, and I was out training in the woods. I was doing stances and hitting trees with my sword, but then I hear a voice that was all too familiar.

"Hello, Solar Priestess." The woman with violet hair, and golden eyes looked at me with such an evil grin.

"Orochi…" I had my sword drawn to her. "Y-you're not allowed here!" I tried to sound firm but it was failing horribly.

"Why, don't you know who I am? I am Sister Miyako here to spread the word of our lord and you're unnatural desire." She placed her finger under her lip slight and smiled as if she wanted to hit a nerve. She did… My eyes widen and I stepped back.

"I-I… I don't need to hear from your lord. My loyalty belongs to Ame No Murakumo!" My voice was shaky…

"Don't you mean you're loyalty belongs to the Lunar Priestess?" She smiled again. "Come child with our lord you're love for her is welcomed… as for your lord you are sure to be dammed." She only smiled.

"I-I don't need to repent for anything!" She angered me. My love for Chikane-Chan is pure… it's not…" Suddenly I remembered when I stole a kiss from her. Tears were flushing out of my eyes… "NO!"

"I've already taken your precious Chikane. We Orochi have ended her." Sister Miyako said smiling.

"You're lying…" More tears were running down my cheeks.

"Do you prefer this all to be a dream my dear. You know she called your name in her dying breath… Something like Himeko… I'm sorry… Or was it I love you? I can't remember I mean you could barely hear her over her deep breaths she was taking… I mean"

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" I came at her with all force. I plunged my sword right into her stomach knowing that spot was fatal. But she only smiled. I looked at my sword where it entered her body… there was no blood. Only a crack, as the crack began to get bigger until all her body shattered at once as if it were a mirror.

"Huh?" I looked around confusedly. Then I heard clapping.

"Sensei?!" I turned around to see him with a huge smile. He rushed at me with his arms open to me.

"You did it Himeko! You did it. I'm sorry I had to use something as horrible as a vision to make you attack I just needed to make sure you could do it." He then embraced me. "I'm so sorry I had to do that."

A feeling of relive overcame my body, and then a feeling of happiness. I couldn't hold my tears back. "Chikane-Chan!"

"She's alright Himeko…" Although I knew his words were true, I couldn't stop crying.

"Chikane-Chan."

"Your basics are accomplished." Sensei said.

**Chikane**

"HYYYYAAAAA!!!!!" Sensei jumped at me. I quickly dodged her attacks her sword swinging at me from all directions. I pulled mine out quickly as she tried to pull her sword back further. I began to fight her, my body moving so naturally as if it were a predictable dance, than an unpredictable fight. I saw my chance when she took a little too long to attack and quickly countered her making her lose her balance. I then quickly knocked her off her feet, kicking her sword out from her hands and bringing my sword up to her neck.

"Say it." I said with a slight smirk.

"Basics accomplished." She said without hesitation or anger. It kind of upset me. I wanted her to look a little pained in having her say it. I would have made me feel better about it.

(Yea I'm totally sorry for this chapter taking so long. I've been busy, and I'm going to graduate in a two weeks! YEY!!)


	27. The Ritual

Thank ya'll so much for all of your reviews! My favorite one was the Justin Bieber one! Ha those fans would shred steel! I still can't believe he didn't know what German was? Unless that was a set up? But I want to thank Mezzle-waffle! She kept me motivate to continue this story! Please check her story out Undesired Protection! It's really amazing so far. Awesome plot too!

**Chapter 27: The Ritual!**

**Chikane**

It's been nearly a year since I've accomplished my basics. In a years time I have learned how to fight like a Samurai, meditation, focusing all of my energy into chants, and rituals I have picked up. I hear Sensei coming my way. She had stopped doing the surprise attacks a few months ago. In fact her walk was serious and anxious.

"Chikane…" Her voice was monotone… She's never monotone.

I glimpsed at her, without speaking. In a way I already knew what she was going to say.

"It's time to try the ritual…"

"I see… Why so soon?"

"It's a disturbance that both Kazuki-san and I feel. You and Himeko must attempted the ritual today."

"I see…"

"You must be aware that you only get one chance and after that you won't be able to obtain that ability."

"I know."

**Himeko**

Sensei was walking over to me. It had nearly been a year, since I've seen Chikane-Chan.

"Himeko…" Sensei's voice had a very serious feel to it.

"What is it Sensei?" I felt my eyes widen, and an unknown dread came over me.

"You must attempted the ritual today Himeko. An unknown disturbance has come over Sensei Kiko and I. You and Chikane-Kun must attempted it right away." Sensei looked at my eyes, but I felt my gaze fall.

"What if I cannot…"

"Don't doubt yourself Himeko! I've seen your improvement! I've seen your determination! I know you can do it!" Sensei said no more as he walked away.

"Chikane-Chan…"

It was nearly night fall when Sensei called me over. He took me to forest with a small lake and a mountain over looking us. He smiled as he said. Okay Himeko like we practiced focus all your energy now.

I clasp my hands together and I shut my eyes lightly. I whispered the words, which became louder chants as I felt the energy start to swirl around me.

**Chikane**

The energy was stronger than it had ever been before during my meditation. I could feel the heat it gave off, the movement of it… I was tempted to open my eyes and view it for myself, but I did not. My only thoughts were focusing the energy.

I began to chant louder and I felt the force up it shoot up wards as it came back down directly for me…. A split second before hit there was only one thing on my mind… Himeko

**Himeko**

When the power hit me it was almost too much to bare. I felt it rip part of my robe, and I held my tongue and bit my lip to keep my shriek back. I felt it surge throughout my body. Every pulse was ten times stronger… every breath was ten times deeper. Even time I did a movement of my lips, it felt ten times faster. It was painful, but at the same time the feeling was amazing.

**Chikane**

The power was begging to take over my body, I knew I wouldn't be able to hold it very long. I'm almost finished with my chant almost… please just a little longer.

**Himeko**

I began to lose concentration… No please don't! I work so hard for this… I only need a little more time. The last few words slipped out as mere whispers before all the energy that was tormenting my body slipped out as fast as it shot in. I looked up in the sky seeing the purple light swarm around, as it had looked like a dragon. Then it slammed back down on me, this time doing more damage than the first.

"AHHHHHH!" Chikane and Himeko's screams matched the exact same time the energy they gathered slammed them down causing them to black out.

**Chikane**

I had awakened in a dark place however beside me was glowing light… as I looked closer it was Himeko.

"HIMEKO!" I shouted as I cradled her in my arms.

"Ummm…" Her voice I hadn't heard for ages… She opened her eyes. "Chikane-Chan?" I smiled wanting to hug her, but all I could do was smile.

"Chikane-Chan!" Himeko smiled as she embraced me. I had flinched expecting it to hurt, but I didn't feel any pain… in fact I didn't even feel Himeko.

"What? Where are we?" I asked confused.

"You're in the Spirit World…" A voice that sounded so far away in yet so close was speaking to us. "I am the spirit of the monk who had learned of this ritual. When you attempted to learn the ritual you awakened me and so here I am in front of you two."

"Did we learn it properly?" Himeko asked.

"You did the energy gathering, and the chant correctly however there is still one more part of the task." The spirit was the shape of a human but it was a light flame… a purple flame. "In order to achieve this all Earthly attachments must be let go. You must meditate now to see what binds you to Earth."

Himeko and I did just that. What could bind us to Earth that we hadn't already gotten rid of?

I sat there a long time seeing pictures in my mind. My grandfather and his cult… it was a slight attachment. I quickly let that one go. It was a little painful, and I wondered how I could cut the attachment so quickly, but I remembered I was in the Spirit world.

**Himeko**

I closed my eyes and began to focus on what attached me to Earth. As soon as I began, my mother's face appeared… I knew this wouldn't be easy as I forced myself to allow the attachment to be broken. It hurt, a lot. And I felt my eyes water… But I regained my concentration and looked back.

My father was the next one to come up, and although it took me a few seconds I broke the attachment as well. This one was little more painful and I felt my heart clench…

I made a small sound, as my eyes shot open I noticed something… Chikane-Chan had put her hand on mine. I looked at her and her eyes were sad. She noticed the pain I was in. I smiled as I remembered who I was doing this for. Chikane-Chan. As I focused harder more people came into my mind. Mako-Chan and Sensei-Kazuki were the hardest. But with Chikane-Chan's support I broke my attachment to them as well. The next one that came up was Souma-kun… it wasn't as difficult as I thought it be, but right when I was about to let go a memory flashed in my mind.

The kiss… quickly I stopped and opened my eyes. Souma-kun… I tried it again only this time I didn't let the memory of him stop me. I went threw with it all the way. By this time I was full of tears and hurting a lot.

"Himeko!" Chikane-Chan embraced me… strange I can feel her warmth now. "It's alright Himeko… you don't have to do this."

"No, Chikane-Chan. I want this… I want to protect you." I smiled weakly at her.

"Himeko…" Her eyes were sad as she slid her arms away from me. I went back into my meditation stance when the last attachment came to my mind…. Chikane-Chan.

**Chikane**

It surprised me that I had hardly any attachments. Of course my grandfather, and it seemed I had grown an attachment to Sensei-Kiko which I was unaware of. But I had stopped after feeling a sharp pain in my chest… I had looked over and watched as Himeko had a pained look on her face. I had placed my hand over hers, however we felt no contact. It wasn't until she made a small sound and saw my hand over hers was when she noticed. She glimpsed at me, and gave me a weak smile. I smile back, but a sad one.

Then she had began to shed tears, and weekly began to lose her stance. "Himeko!" I embraced her… but this time we felt the warmth of each other… which was strange because it was our souls, and not our bodies, embracing.

"It's alright Himeko… you don't have to do this." I felt myself hurting. It wasn't her responsibility to learn this ritual. Why did she want to learn it?

"No, Chikane-Chan it's okay. I want this… I want to protect you." She smiled weakly.

She slid out of my arms… as I was a little stunned. She wants to protect me?

I regained my meditation stance as I focused on what other attachments I have… and then it came my last attachment was

Himeko… My eyes shot back open, and I saw Himeko's do the same.

"Hmmm?" The spirit said looking at us. "What is this?"

"I-I can't do it! I can't break my attachment towards Chikane-Chan! Not her!" Himeko busted into tears.

"Himeko?" I was a bit surprised, but I'm glad she said something… now I don't have to do it.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot either." I said to the spirit. "I'll find some other way to protect the Solar Priestess."

"I see… well as you two are the Solar and Lunar Priestess the attachment you two have must be there. There is something you two can gain though. You see it won't be the full power, but this gift will be useful to your future reincarnations." The spirit said. "When you two experience something emotional, or a very strong feeling, it will trigger back into your past life. Meaning that you two will be able to have visions from the past."

I felt a little bit sadden. I had worked so hard to get this ritual right, nearly torturing myself for it… in yet I'm glad that I didn't have to lose my attachment towards Himeko.

"Are you two ready?" The spirit asked.

"Yes." We both said at the same time.

The spirit had split into two different energies. A red one which shot into me, and a purple one which shot into Himeko.

"Ahh!" I heard Himeko's voice before I blacked out again.

Then next thing I knew was a bucket of water splashed all over me.

I started to cough as some when up my nose. "Wake up Chikane!" I looked up Sensei Kiko, in yet something was different about her. I stood up.

"Could you not throw buckets of water on me?" I was annoyed. She could tell.

"Yeah, so how did it go?" She asked curiously. I tried to recall what happened however I couldn't.

"I don't remember…" I said still trying to think.

"Try looking into the future… you should know how to do it sub-consciously." Sensei Kiko seemed a little desperate.

I couldn't I didn't even know how. When she saw this she looked rather sad. "Oh, it was a long shot anyways… but I though you might have a chance. I saw how hard you worked… maybe I should have tried a little harder too." She said walking away.

"I don't think anything bad happened. I didn't learn the ritual, but in a strange way I feel satisfied… like my hard work may have not given me what I hoped for, but It wasn't a complete waste either." I knew my words made it to her ears. In yet she only paused for a second and whispered something incoherent and kept moving.

I only turned downwards. "I'll be going back to the Ogami Shrine by tomorrow." I said as I watched her back. An unknown feeling came over me… almost a sad feeling. It was coming from me though… but I think Sensei-Kiko. I believed that I was channeling feelings… which in time I'll start to channel thoughts I if I stayed. But I couldn't stay here… not without Himeko by my side. AND YES I AM THINKING OF HER SENSEI KIKO!


	28. Reunited

_(I forgot to mention in the last chapter I borrowed the earthly attachment idea from "Avatar the last air bender." I don't own that either!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no miko, nor Avatar the last air bender.

**Chapter 28: Reunited**

**Himeko**

I felt a warm hand over my head, slowly as I opened my eyes I realized I was in my futon. My eyes were a bit blurry but I could make out someone sitting next to my bed side.

"Chikane-Chan?" My voice came out as a mere breath

" I'm glad to see you're awake Himeko." Kazuki-Sensei placed his hand on his lap. On his face he wore a smile that was heart-felt, but his eyes did not match his smile. His eyes held back a look of misery and frustration.

"Is something wrong Sensei?"

"No, Himeko. Nothing is wrong. But I want to know, did you learn the ability to see into the future?" Sensei seemed kind of impatience. When I sat up I looked at him… I couldn't remember much… only that I noticed he looked somewhat different… I didn't admire him as I use to. Of course I respected him… just not so much as admiration. "I… I don't think I did." However I didn't feel bad that I didn't learn the ritual correctly. It felt like I had achieved something… small, but it was still something. I couldn't be disappointed.

"I see… well it was a long shot… but I'm proud of you. You worked so hard." His look was of true pride, but with a displeasure smile. "You should start packing your bags. We're heading back to Ogami Shrine." Nothing more said he walked out closing the door behind him. I had looked outside, the leaves still green, but their color slowly fading. "It's getting close to our birthday…"

**Chikane**

Before I was able to leave I had talked to Yukihito. I though we would be getting to know each other a bit better, however I was mistaken. He looked different somehow… he had matured, trained, and even looked a little more built.

"Hey Chikane-San!" He smiled a warm smile. I smirk in return.

"How are you Yukihito?" I didn't miss him… but I did wonder.

"I've been through hell and back. You?"

"You too?" I smiled laughing.

"Yeah, but it was all worth it now…" His eyes fell down, almost as if he were feeling nostalgic already.

"Yes it was."

Before I had left, I had said my good-bye to Sensei. Of course she insisted on one more fight. I gave in… since I hadn't beaten her yet.

She stood before me with her sword. She went towards me, and I quickly dodged it. She was swinging her sword at me, and my mind was clear. My body felt as if it had a mind of it's own. It wouldn't allow her to put me in a trap dodging her swings in manners she didn't expect. Taking rolls and turns that were unexpected, in fact I hadn't even drawn my sword. It made me laugh, which angered her. Just what I wanted.

As she began to attack in anger, which was unprofessional on her part, I quickly drew my sword. The attack that I was about to attempt was more or less of a distraction. While she dodged my sword, I swung my leg at her knocking her down. She didn't expect that.

She lost this one as I pulled my sword to her neck. "I win."

"I tripped on purpose!" Sensei shouted.

"Liar…" I stuck my tongue out.

"How dare you insult your Sensei that way?" She nearly shouted.

"How dare you insult your superior?" I knew that was going too far, and I regretted saying it. She rushed at me with speed I never knew she had, and pinned me, holding my own sword in her hand.

"I'll cut down that ego Chikane." She smiled, and I smiled back. As I stood up and bowed. I couldn't think of a better way to part than that.

**Himeko**

The ride, although it seemed like it took forever last time, was quite short this time. Perhaps because there was a lot on my mind… or one person on my mind.

When we reached Ogami Shrine I didn't even unpack my bags I rushed out. Rushing to our room, I saw that her things weren't back yet… I just closed the door and met Ogami-Kun on the bottom steps.

"Himeko! You're back!" He smiled, he looked like a child who just got a new pet…

"Chikane-Chan isn't back yet?" I didn't try to hide my disappointment. But when I looked up at Souma, he didn't look the same. I felt distance from him, and it felt like I wanted it that way.

"She hasn't returned yet, but I received a letter from Yukihito and they should be here in a day. Maybe even later on today." His news instantly brought a smile to my face.

"Chikane-Chan is coming back?" I felt a burst of happiness, and my face felt as if it were glowing.

"Yep!" He said proudly.

"I better go take a shower!" I ran past him, but before I could go he gripped my arm.

"Ogami-kun?" I was taken back, and I had accidentally used his last name.

"Himeko… I was wondering if you like to go on a walk with me… you know to catch up?" He asked his face blushing.

"Yeah and if Chikane-Chan is here by then she can-"

"I just want it to be the two of us…" He interrupted.

"Oh… well I…" I looked down, I didn't want to hurt his feelings… but I

"Hey Souma help me with these bags." Kazuki-san said to him.

"Yes, right away!" He said walking past me. Saved! I quickly remembered to gather some clothes. Before Ogami-Kun could look back, I was heading towards the forest.

The water looked as calm as it always did. It had been a long time since I had last seen it. I slid out of my clothes and I slowly placed my body in the gentle water. It wasn't cold, it never is. When I bathe in this water, it always feels as if it's washing all the horrible things away… all my pain. I made my way slowly to the middle, watching the water separate as my body split through it.

I had reached the sun's reflection on the only spot where the tree's parted and I felt as if I were at peace with myself.

**Chikane**

I had arrived not to long after Kazuki-San and Himeko. I smiled at them, trying not to ignore Ogami-San. I gave him a false smile as he returned the jester. "Where's Himeko?" The words slipping out of my guise smile.

"She went into the forest." Kazuki answered. Obviously Ogami wasn't going to.

"Thank-you." I bowed as I quickly went upstairs to collect some clothes to bathe.

Walking down stairs again, passing up Ogami, and Kazuki I had felt a feeling come over me. It wasn't the cold, sadden feeling I had when I trained with Kiko-Sensei. In fact it was the opposite… I felt complete again.

Walking past all of the woods, with each passing step my heart rate would quicken. I was scared… I had left Himeko. I hurt her… and how would she ever forgive me? I'm horrible…

When I reached the water my eyes followed the small tail as if something was walking in it, and when I reached the middle my breath caught. In the middle was an angel…

The sun had shined off her hair, making it look white, and the rays looked as if they were wings. Her hands were splashing the cool water on her face, and when her eyes opened and met mine my heart sank.

"H-Himeko?" My tongue was tangled, and I felt my body become hot.

"Chikane-Chan?" Her voice is more beautiful than angel… She made her way over to me, her long hair trailing behind her in the water. I was still unable to move. I was stunned. "Chikane-Chan?"

"H-Hime…" I could no longer let the words slip off my tongue. I was kneeling by the water's edge, as she came up in front of me. Her eyes locked on mine, and mine locked on hers.

Slowly she slid her hands over my shoulders and pulling me in. Her head resting on the side of my neck. "I've missed you…" I could hear her words fighting back tears.

My arms slowly wrapped around her, and I pulled her in for a tight embrace. "I'm sorry…" Was all I could managed to say.

She pulled back her eyes forcing back tears. "Why did you leave?" A question she held inside her for so long.

"I wanted to protect you, to become stronger. I never meant to hurt you Himeko… I-" She placed a finger to my lips, and I felt tears dwell within my eyes.

"I forgive you Chikane-Chan." She said as she removed her finger and embraced me once more. "Please… Chikane-Chan promise me we can be together forever."

I held her, tears already running down my cheeks. "I promise."

_Also if anyone can tell me why Chikane was wearing the Mask that looked like a demon in the manga and in the anime. (The part where she kills Himeko) I greatly appreciate it!)_


	29. Birthday!

_**Chapter 29: Birthday!**_

_**Chikane**_

_It was a week from our birthday. And I was waiting for the perfect moment to go get Himeko's birthday gift. Yukihito-San and Kazuki-San said they would distract Himeko, while I go into town to get a gift for her. _

_As I crept down the stairs trying not to be seen, I saw Kazuki-San and Yukihito-San taking her by her arm and leading her away from the carriage and the horses. Just as they promised. _

_While leading one of the horses out of his stall and climbing on him I heard the barn door shut. Quickly turning around I was met with a pair of light brown eyes._

"_Ogami-San…" I said without force._

"_Himemiya." He had no intention of a conversation obviously._

"_Could you open the door please, there is something I need to do." I said with a cold tone._

"_The horses haven't been fed yet, he won't have any energy for a ride. Please wait till after they eat." He walked in to feed them._

"_That won't be necessary." I climbed off the horse and opened the door. "You see I took the job upon myself to feed the horses this morning; knowing I would be needing the ride in the afternoon." I whistled at my horse as he came running up to me. "I'm sorry if you had a particular time feeding them." I climbed on my horse. Without another word I hit the rains of the horse and we were off._

_The town I was aiming at wasn't very far… but then again it couldn't be called a town at all. It was more of two buildings of a man who sold all kinds of items. It was a hour ride with horse, not counting water breaks and such. The ride wasn't very difficult. The weather was cool, and there wasn't many bugs. I would stop every twenty minutes are so for the horse to rest. Before I knew it I was at the small buildings._

_I walked inside seeing all the different clothes and hats for sale. "Hello?" A voice came from the back._

"_Hello." I replied back._

"_Oh a customer!" A short old man came running out to me. "Hello miss! What can I do for you?"_

"_I'm looking for a gift for someone special." I replied._

"_Oh… A special boyfriend?" He smiled a toothless smile._

"_Oh, no more for a sister." I said grinning._

"_I see. I see. Well I have jewelry for women right here!" He turned and lead me to a small room full of necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. "Look around and pick whichever one you like."_

_I came across many beautiful necklaces. Some carved from stones, and bark of trees. But as my eyes scanned them all one caught my eye. It was a small necklace tucked away behind two more expensive ones. A small pink shell necklace. _

"_Oh… you admire the shell? You know there's a story with shells. A shell only has one match that fits it perfectly. Of course there are similar shells that almost fit it, and some may work… but it won't ever fit it perfectly than it's match. Some say it's the same with people. You can fall in love with many people, however there is only one out there that is a perfect match. It would be nearly impossible to find the perfect match you know?" The man said looking to me._

"_Do you have the other shell?" The small shell seemed to glow a little in my hands._

"_No, I'm sorry. I only found that little shell by the shore a long time ago. It's been in my shop for ages."_

"_I'll take it." _

_**Himeko**_

"_Come Himeko! We need you for something!" Kazuki-San said pulling by my arm._

"_Yes, we need you to purify a tree!" Yukihito said pulling my other arm._

"_Shouldn't… we ask Chikane-Chan to help too?" I mumbled a little worried. I have purified many things alone, just it takes a lot of energy from me. _

"_Here we are Himeko!" Kazuki-San pulled me over to a tree close to the house. I stared at it, it looked like an ordinary tree. "Okay." I walked in front of it, as I shut my eyes about to channel my energy._

"_Stop!" Yukihito shouted._

"_Huh?" I stopped startled by his outburst._

"_This is the wrong one!" He pointed to the tree I stood in front of._

"_You're right…" Kazuki-San said. "We must find the right one!"_

_For another hour they took me by each tree trying to find which one is the right one. Each tree looked as normal as the last… how could they tell which one need to be purified?_

_We kept scanning each tree until I heard a familiar voice._

"_Nii-San" Ogami-Kun's voice sounded as if he was upset._

"_Souma? What is it?"_

"_Himemiya just disturbed the horses feeding times. I told her to wait until after I fed the horses at their regular times, but no she had to-" Yukihito quickly rushed at Ogami-kun's mouth._

"_Well! No sense in bad-mouthing whatever Chikane-San does! Ahhha!" Yukihito quickly put his other behind his neck. "I'll go see what Souma-Kun here is rambling about. You two carry on!" He pulled Ogami-Kun towards the house with his arm around his neck._

"_Hey Yukihito! Not so hard!" Ogami-Kun tried to free himself._

_Kazuki-San let out a breath almost as if he had been holding it in._

"_Is something the matter?" I asked looking at him._

"_Oh no nothing in fact… everything is perfect! Look there's Chikane-Kun now!" He smiled as he walked away._

_I turned around seeing Chikane-Chan walking towards me a distance away._

"_Kazuki-San, I need a favor to ask you." I wanted to ask him all day._

"_What is it?" He smiled._

"_I need you to distract Chikane-Chan. Our birthday is in a week. I wanted to get her a present. There is a place I saw that's not too far away from here. It won't take me more than three hours. So please!" I was begging him._

"_When?" He smiled gently._

_I felt a huge smile come over my face. "Tomorrow!" I threw my arms around him. "Thank you! Sensei!"_

"_Himeko?" Chikane-Chan was right behind me. "I have some food ready. Would you like to accompany me to the rose garden?"_

"_Yes! Let's go!" I looked back a Kazuki-San. "Oh, wait I needed to purify a tree…"_

"_It's alright." He smiled. "The tree won't be needing purification after all."_

"_Really? Thank-you!" I walked off with Chikane-Chan._

_**Chikane**_

"_So how long did you and Kazuki-San look for the tree you needed to purify?" So that's how they distracted her for so long._

"_Hmm…" She placed her finger on her lips as she looked up. She's so cute when she does that_. "I think it was about three hours… maybe less."

"Oh is that so?" I took a sip of my tea. "But in the end you didn't find a tree."

"No…" She looked a bit sadden. "Oh, Chikane-Chan! Ogami-kun also came by."

"Did he?"

"Yea, he said something about you feeding the horses… he seemed a little upset. Did you do something?" She looked at me with a slight worried look.

_Damn that Ogami! He didn't have to go and make a scene in front of Himeko. _"I had went in the stall earlier this morning to visit one of the horses… I ended up babying my horse that I had since I was a child, and well all the other horses looked hungry too. I couldn't just baby one and not baby the rest, so I ended up feeding them all early. I didn't mean to upset him." _It wasn't really a lie. I mean I did feed the horses earlier._

"Oh, I see. Maybe Ogami-Kun just overreacted." She still seemed bothered by the thought.

"I can go and explain it to him… that way no hard feelings are left between anyone." I sipped my tea.

"Really?" She smiled. I'm glad that cheered her up.

"We should be heading back no it's getting late."

"Right."

We had made it back to the shrine. Ogami-Kun was out for a walk, and that made me wonder. Would he met with his older brother? He had been really irritable today as if something was bothering him…

Himeko was already in the futon, we've made it a habit to sleep together now. I blew the candle out, and I slowly slid in trying hard not to disturb her.

It was a new moon tonight. I couldn't see her but I could feel her. Her arms slid around my side, as she pulled me in tighter. Was she asleep? Was she awake? I felt her warmness overcome me, and it was comfortable. I turned to my side to embrace her as well, and I feel asleep quickly.

**Himeko**

I felt the sun rays hitting my face. My eyes opened slowly, and I noticed Chikane-Chan was still asleep. It's extremely rare for me to wake up before… although it's happened a few times. However, I noticed her face was buried in my chest, and my arms were wrapped around her. My cheeks began to burn a little with her face so close to my chest. I couldn't stop my heart from pounding… and I was praying that it wouldn't wake her up.

It did… her eyes slowly opened and her arms loosened. "Good morning Himeko."

"Good morning Chikane-Chan." I let my arms slide off of her. "Would you like to join me for a bath?"

"I'd love to."

I had a feeling inside me, I couldn't stop smiling. It was like some glow… I was happy. I wished days could be like this forever. I wish I could stay on this Shrine with Chikane-Chan forever… however our days were limited. Our last year together would begin on our birthday… But after we defeat Orochi things would go back to normal right?

"Himeko…" Chikane-Chan placed her hand on mine. "I'm sure things will be okay when we fight Orochi. We will be together… and we will fight side-by-side. In fact I know we will be okay."

She always had a way of knowing what I was afraid of.. I felt my eyes water.

"Chikane-Chan!" I rushed into her chest, as she held me. "I'm scared Chikane-Chan!"

Her fingers brushed softly through my hair… "Don't worry Himeko. I'll protect you."

I didn't want her to protect me… I wanted to protect her. I felt safer than anything when she held me in her arms. When I heard her calming voice. I wished to make her feel the same… for my voice to calm her worries. For my embrace to be the panacea to all her problems. I love Chikane-Chan.

We had just finished our bath when Kazuki-San approached us. "Chikane-Kun, I'm sorry but I need to borrow you for a little bit. Himeko, Souma-Kun is waiting for you in the front. Yukihito and him need to run an errand and wish for you to go with them.

"Okay." I knew he was distracting Chikane-Chan so I can get the present.

"May I ask what is it you need of me?" Chikane-Chan asked Kazuki-San.

"I must speak with you in private Chikane-Chan it's important." He smiled.

"I see."

"I'll see you in a bit Chikane-Chan!" I ran towards the front of the entrance where Ogami-Kun was waiting with one horse.

"Himeko!" He smiled as he waved.

"Ogami-Kun…? Isn't Yukihito-San coming along with us?" I said glimpsing at the one horse.

"No, he had to run an errand. Nii-San told me that you wanted to get a gift for Himemiya. I was a little worried about you going alone, so I asked if I can accompany you." He smiled.

"I see, but shouldn't we both ride a horse? I don't want the poor thing to get too tired in carrying us both." My hand caressed the horse's neck.

"This one is a strong one. I know his limits, and this isn't much for him. Come on I'll help you up." I was on the horse first, and then he slipped on behind me. His hands went around me and held on the reins. "Yahhh!"

I was more comfortable than I thought… I always figured seeing him again would be somewhat awkward. When I think about the kiss… I just don't know what to tell him. My feelings for him… just aren't there anymore.

"Himeko…" His voice broke my thoughts.

"Y-yes?" I could barely hear him over the horse's galloping.

"I- I wanted to ask you… Before you left with Nii-San we had… kissed. I want you to know I love you! I always want to be there to protect you… but I want to know if you return my feelings." I didn't look back at him. I couldn't.

My face was burning and I knew I had to tell him the truth. "Ogami-Kun… I'm sorry. I just don't have those feelings for you anymore. I know I once did, it's just after coming back I feel more distance towards you. Almost as if we just met. I'm sorry." I was completely honest with him, and I knew it hurt him. But I could tell he accepted it.

"I understand Himeko. There is no need to apologize. I still love you, and will protect you no matter what." He smiled a weak smile. My eyes met with him. I don't know what came over me, but I placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank-you. Souma-Kun." He was always my friend. "You'll always be my friend."

"Right." He smiled, blushing a little. The rest of the ride went well. I spoke on how Kazuki-Sense does strange things when he thinks no one is around. How our days apart went. How much fun we had at my family's house, and Chikane-Chan's castle.

When we got to the place I had walked inside. "Hello?" A voice of an old women came from the back. "Oh a customer! Come in! Come in!" She smiled as Ogami-Kun and I walked in.

"Is there something in particular I can help you find?" She smiled.

"Oh, well I'm looking for a gift for someone special." I felt my face get a little hot when I spoke of Chikane-Chan.

"Oh I see a boyfriend! That fellow over there." She pointed and whispered at Souma-Kun who was looking around.

"Oh, no not him! It's more like a sister…" Sister didn't really feel like the word… but it was the closest I could use to describe her.

"I see well the women's jewelry is this way." She took me to another back room. There were many different things, made from gold, and sliver. So many necklaces caught my eye, but a smaller one tucked in the back made me stop.

It was a small pink shell, and compared to the others it wouldn't be much. However, it just captivated me, as I picked it up.

"Oh you like the shell. It's been in my shop for ages. A traveler brought it in one day. He didn't want any money for it, just to keep it here. He told me a strange story about it too. A shell only has one match that fits it perfectly. Of course there are similar shells that almost fit it, and some may work… but it won't ever fit it perfectly than it's match. He believed it's the same with people. You can fall in love with many people, however there is only one out there that is a perfect match. It would be nearly impossible to find the perfect match you know? At least I never found it." She smiled.

"Do you have the other part?" I hoped she did…

"No I'm sorry. He only brought in one."

"I'll take it."

We were resting outside the shop, letting the horse drink by a near by river, and I couldn't take my eyes off the small pink shell.

"Is it really okay that you only have one side?" Souma-Kun asked me.

"Yes, it's for Chikane-Chan after all. I think this will suit her very well." I smiled.

"We better head back then. Himemiya, will start to believe something is up." He pointed as we noticed the horse was rested up.

"Okay."

The ride was shorter than I expected, however the sun was setting and the sky was a orange-red. Souma-Kun and I quietly snuck in with the horse giving him his reward, an apple, for the ride. He seemed to be warn out but he looked as if he was happy to please.

"I'm going to check up on the rest of the horses Himeko. You can go head inside." Souma-Kun said as he brushed on of the smaller coats.

"Yea! See you at dinner." I smiled holding the shell tightly in my hand. "I hope Chikane-Chan likes it."

**Chikane**

"What is it that you needed to tell me Kazuki-San?" It was extremely rare for him to take me into his office unless it was quite the uproar.

"Chikane-Kun this is important. I'm sorry to inform you that Kiko-Sensei has…" Kazuki-San shut his eyes almost as if the rest was too hard to bare. I gave him time to recover, but I couldn't wait any longer.

"What happened to Sensei?" My arms had slammed on the table startling us both. I forced myself back in my seat. "I apologize for that outburst."

"Forgive me. I figured it wouldn't be much affect on me… however I was informed Sensei-Kiko has past." His eyes glimpsed downwards.

"Sensei-Kiko past…" _I felt as if the air had been knocked out of me. __That old woman… it was impossible she couldn't… _"How did she pass?"

"We are unsure. I received a letter from a former student of hers. She was on the floor, it looked like it was a struggle, however there was no evidence of another person being there. When the student went to aid her, in her dying breath her last words were." He looked down again before he finished. "Lord Himemiya."

"Lord Himemiya? She knew my father?"

"Yes… well she knew your father but she was referring to your grandfather… Kiko-Sense was your grandmother Chikane."

"Wh-What? That's impossible… I she would have been royalty… she would have been… they told me she had past… Did she know?" A million questions came into my head.

"You're grandmother was a priestess, well that is before she met your grandfather. They were suppose to be married, and she was suppose to obtain the crown as a queen. However, she didn't want that. She loved your grandfather very much, but she loved her freedom more. She asked him for it back. He decided to grant her wish. In return she bared him a son. He explained to the country that she died in childbirth. Your grandfather spent many months on the mountains Chikane-kun just as you did. That's how he knew of your fate before you were born. He knew you were the Lunar Priestess."

"She knew I was her granddaughter… and yet she didn't tell me." I felt somewhat hurt.

"It's a lot on you Chikane-kun. I'm sorry to place such a heavy burden on you. But your grandfather's soul may be after you. You were his life work… and I believe his obsessive ways has turned him into a demon. Please be careful Chikane-Kun."

"I will." I stood up, bowed, and was out the door. A lot was on my mind… a lot was hurting. I didn't expect Sensei-Kiko to pass away… in fact I planned on a visit to her before my sixteenth birthday. Before I knew it, I was in the rose garden, I could see the stars above.

"Oba-San…" A single tear fell from my cheek, and was gone before it could hit the ground.

**Himeko**

I kept glimpsing out the window. It was already late and Chikane-Chan hadn't returned. I began to worry. "Don't worry Himeko. She'll be fine." Yukihito-San said.

"Yea…" I turned looking outside. "I'm going to go look for her." I grabbed a lantern and I quickly rushed outside.

"Wait Himeko!" I heard Yukihito-San's voice in the background. Where would Chikane-Chan be? The river inside the forest…? The rose garden… The rose garden! I had been there so many times I hardly used the lantern at all. I didn't even stumble even though I was running. Finally I got to the rose garden, as I found the small entrance.

It was a dim light of the crescent moon, but Chikane-Chan seemed to sparkle even in the dim light. Her long dark hair sparkling in the moon's weak light. Her posture so up right, and her eyes… her eyes looked as though she lost something important to her.

"Chikane-Chan?" I placed the lantern down and crawled towards her.

"Himeko?" She sounded rather surprised. I saw a single tear drop fall sliding down her cheek. Quickly my finger caressed her cheek and gently brushed it away. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to look for you Chikane-Chan. Are you okay?" I felt as though I wanted to embrace her.

"I'm alright Himeko." She smiled. I looked into her eyes, and I felt my eyes water.

"No… you're lying to me Chikane-Chan. Your face may be smiling but your eyes are crying. Chikane-Chan I want to be there for you like you are me. I… I'm always crying on you… and I'm weak. I don't deserve to be by your side as the Solar Priestess. However, you're strong and beautiful and you fit the Lunar Priestess's description perfectly. Everyone see's you as so much more, but I see you for what you truly are! You're a fourteen year old girl just like me! You hurt, you feel and you become stressed! I'm selfish for leaning on you all the time, and I want to give it back. I want you to tell me everything that's wrong and we can cry together!" Somewhere in the sentence I began to sob. In the dim light I could tell Chikane-Chan was crying too.

I heard a small moan come from her. "H-Himeko!" Her voice was full of tears, as she placed her head by my chest. "H-Himeko!" Tears were falling out of both of our eyes. As I patted her head.

"I'm here for you Chikane-Chan."

I love you.

**Chikane**

I didn't know what was upsetting me more. The fact that my Sensei past away, who was my grandmother. That my grandfather may have been the cause of her death… or that Himeko started to cry because I was crying.

Her embrace had calmed me down and I told her everything. From my grandfather's plans, to my sensei being my grandmother, to her death. I felt as if the world had been lifted off my shoulders. She just cried with me and listened. We had stayed the night in the rose garden till the morning sun rose up. By that time both of our tears had dried and we were feeling better.

"Himeko…" When the sun light hit her it was if she was a real angel.

"Yes, Chikane-Chan." She said still holding my body caressing my hair.

Everyone always saw me as so much more. They always saw me as a woman instead of a girl. A strong woman who would be hurt easily. Who couldn't be hurt easily. I was never stressed out. I was fooling everyone and myself all this time. Underneath my strong side lives a weak girl who needed the support that Himeko provided. That no one ever gave me only Himeko. I can be vulnerable around her, and she still loves me the same.

"Thank you."

I love you

**Chikane**

Today is our birthday. I found a little bag to place the pink shell necklace in for Himeko's gift. I was even up earlier than usual to prepare a breakfast for her. We would go eat in the rose garden today. I have it all planned out. In the morning after our bath we would go to the rose garden to enjoy a delicious breakfast.

We made a deal yesterday that I plan the day in the morning, and she planed it in the afternoon. Then Ogami-San, Yukihito-San, and Kazuki-San will plan something at night for the both of us.

I had to make sure it was perfect!

"Himeko…" I gently shook her arm.

"Hmmm?" She opened her eyes, I had a pair of clothes and a picnic hamper in my hand. "Happy birthday. Chikane-Chan."

"Happy birthday Himeko. I got a some clothes ready, and a hamper. Ready to start our day?" I smiled excited.

"Oh yes!" She quickly jumped out of the futon.

"What do you have planned for this morning Chikane-Chan?" Himeko smiled.

"You'll see. After our bath." I smiled back. "What do you have planned?"

"Something Special." She smiled.

The bath didn't take long, and after we dried off we were dressed, and in the rose garden enjoying my cooked meal. I had made her favorite, she enjoys a sweet omelet with all her favorite ingredients. I took my time, as I watched her place it in her mouth. I was staring wondering if she enjoyed it… she smiled. I also smiled. I had a baked for her, and I hidden it in the basket. I had all the ingredients imported from other countries.

"This is delicious Chikane-Chan." She smiled, as I held the cake out towards her. Her violet-eyes widen and she looked at me then back at the cake. "Chikane-Chan… this is…"

"Happy birthday Himeko…"

**Himeko**

The cake Chikane-Chan baked for me was amazing. Never had I tasted something so sweet, and wonderful. Of course Souma-Kun told me that she specially requested ingredients from foreign lands. The help she gets because she's a princess, lucky. I had to substitute my ingredients for the cake I made her. She was leading me to a new place by my hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked being pulled by her hand.

"You'll see!" Chikane-Chan seemed so eager, almost like a child. I couldn't help but giggle.

She lead me to her black stallion. She patted his mane, and helped me climb on, she then lifted herself up and sat behind me. She held the reigns tightly, her arms on both sides of me. Holding me securely.

Her arms were causing me to heat up, and I felt my face become red. The heat from her front pressed up against my back wasn't cooling me down either. I felt her cheek brush up against my face, my breath caught.

"Make sure to hold on tight." She whispered in my ear, and I couldn't barely mutter a okay. Before I knew it the horse had taken off full speed, and I quickly grabbed its mane.

"Chikane-Chan…" My heart was pounding and even though this wasn't part of my gift, just being next to her like this was the best present she could give me…

**Chikane**

It was almost time for the afternoon sun to take place. Then it will be Himeko's turn. I had to rush. The sound of the horse's stomping was being drowned out by my beating heart. Himeko's body so close to mine was making me hot. It was almost too much for me to handle; I was even tempted to let Himeko take control of the horse so I could embrace her.

Of course that would be foolish, she doesn't know where to go. The place came up and I pulled the reins softly. I climbed off the horse, and quickly helped Himeko down.

"We're here." I smiled pushing back some shrubs.

**Himeko**

My breath escaped the sight that Chikane-Chan brought me to was amazing. It was of all of Ogami-Shrine, and I could see the rose garden, and the lake. Even some of the villages further off. The sun light made everything pop out, and shine… it was almost as if it were heaven itself.

"This is beautiful…" I smiled, but when I looked at Chikane-Chan I felt my body freeze. The sun-light had hit her just right, her black hair turning a deep blue almost like the deep ocean. Her eyes that were aqua reminded me of a mystical lake. I couldn't move I just gazed at her… the sight of her was more captivating than the actual scenery.

"Himeko?" She turned to me… her eyes slightly sadden. "Do you like it…?"

"You're beautiful… I mean it's beautiful! I love it!" My tongue suddenly felt heavy, and I choked on my words.

"It's nothing compared to you…" I heard Chikane-Chan mumble.

"I'm sorry?" She couldn't have really said that… _I mean that's almost… flirty? _

"I believe it's your time now Himeko." She smiled. "Shall we head back?"

_No… Chikane-Chan wouldn't have said that._

"Yes." I smiled climbing on the horse… Only this time she was sitting in the front. "You'll have to hang on to me this time." She smirked…

"Okay?"

**Chikane**

I couldn't believe I didn't think of this sooner… having Himeko ride in the back. She's holding on to me so tightly I can feel her heart beat. When I hit the reins for the horse to go faster she holds on tighter…

_I wonder what she had planned for me?_

"_Chikane-Chan… I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you… only you can have… me." Himeko in a towel slowly letting it slide off her body…._

"_Himeko… You don't have to…"_

"_But I want to Chikane-Chan you're the only one I want…"_

"Chikane-Chan!" Himeko's yell snapped me out of it.

"What is it Himeko?"

"You missed the turn to Ogami Shrine…"

**Himeko**

I had already prepared lunch for Chikane-Chan and I the night before. I even made a small cake for her too! Of course after we eat I was planning on taking her to the ocean which isn't far from here. Kazuki-Sensei showed me how to get there, and I know a walk on the shore is a perfect date for us! _Date… _"Himeko you made this all by yourself?" Chikane-Chan was shocked…

"Yes, do you like it?" I felt a little sadden maybe she doesn't like it.

"Of course it's delicious! And everything is so well prepared…" She smiled. After she ate her favorite food which is the same as mine and my specialty, sweet omelet, I pulled the cake out of the small container it was in.

"Himeko? That's for me?"

"Happy birthday!"

Cake is a luxury that is rarely afford. Chikane-Chan can afford it because she's royalty, however since it's foreign made the ingredients can be a bit difficult to obtain. A foreigner I spoke to in town a few weeks back told me a way I can substitute many of the items used to make it. The first few tries were a disaster, but after I got the hang of it, it came out almost like the real thing!

"Himeko… this is delicious." Chikane-Chan smiled in fact her eyes looked as if they were sparkling.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Really!"

"Yes… Thank-you."

I lead Chikane-Chan out to the back. I lead a horse that was a tan color out of the shed. "Okay Chikane-Chan."

I climbed up on the horse, and held my hand out to Chikane-Chan. She climbed on behind me, and I felt her chest up against my back. Right away I noticed she was extremely close, and even embracing me with her arms wrapped all the way around me instead of just at the sides.

"I'm ready…" Her voice was very calm in fact she sounded like she was enjoying herself…

"Okay!" I was a bit nervous for some reason. I hit the horses reins and it took off in a fast trot.

I didn't want the horse to go any faster, in fact I was enjoy Chikane-Chan holding me like this. She didn't question the paths I took, in fact she didn't seem worried about anything.

I was overly aware of her. Her breast were pushing up against my back, her arms wrapped around my abdomen, and her cheek resting on my shoulder.

When we arrived the horse need a small rest. A small pond of fresh water wasn't too far from the ocean so I tied it to a tree to where she could rest and drink.

"Ready Chikane-Chan?" I smiled.

"Yes." We both walked along the ocean shore watching the water move towards us and back. I was tempted to go into the ocean, however the weather was too cool to try.

Before we knew it the sun began to set, and we sat down watching the sun set together.

"Himeko…" Chikane-Chan called to me.

"Yes?"

"What do you think we will do after we revive Ame No Murakumo?"

I never really thought about it. For the past two years we've been preparing for the battle. We were taught the rituals, to releases our spiritual beings from out bodies, to awaken Ame No Murakumo… all just for that battle to save the world from darkness… "It's as if our lives…"

"…Are only for reviving Ame No Murakumo…" Chikane-Chan finished my sentence. "But is it really fair to live only for that purpose… What if we wanted something more?"

Wanting something more… what I would want is to live with Chikane-Chan forever in happiness. That's not so much to ask. "I'm sure after we fight Orochi we will be granted our wish Chikane-Chan."

"What is you're wish Himeko…?"

I felt my face burn, and I felt embarrassed to answer… "Well, it's… I want to be with Chikane-Chan forever."

"I want the same thing." She smiled.

"Chikane-Chan…" I felt my eyes water a bit… "Chikane-Chan!" I hugged her tightly. "We will be together forever!"

She hugged back, and she rested her head on top of mine, but she said nothing… I think her hug was her way of saying yes.

"Chikane-Chan." I pulled back as I pulled a small cloth out of my back pocket. "For you."

"Himeko…" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small cloth bag. "This is yours.."

We both took our gifts at the same time. Our eyes met again asking the same question. I nodded and she did the same, as we both opened our small bags. My eyes widen, and I felt my breath stiffen…

"Chikane-Chan…"

"Himeko…"

Slowly we held the pink shell necklace… "Is it a match…?" I asked looking at hers. Remembering that some may look like a match.

"One way to find out." She held the small shell in-between her finger and thumb.

I did the same as we slowly put the small shells together. They fit perfectly… and her hand slowly enclosed with mine.

"It's a match…"

I could only hold her hand and gaze back into her eyes… no words could explain this moment.

We both decided to head back, after all Souma-Kun and Kazuki-Sensei were giving us a surprise back home. Chikane-Chan offered to take control of the horse. I gladly accepted knowing it was getting dark, and Chikane-Chan is better at riding horses than I am. Both of us wearing our pink-shell necklaces.

**Chikane**

When Himeko told me her wish while embracing me, I couldn't hold back any longer. My tears rushed down my cheeks… I didn't want Himeko to see so I laid my head on top of hers. I wanted the same as Himeko… our wish. I hope that Ame No Murakumo full-fills that wish. The necklaces… how they matched. Himeko and I are a match… no words can describe the feeling this gives me.

We quickly lead the horse back into the stall. Himeko gave her an apple for the favor which she ate happily.

When we walked in the shrine Kazuki-san, Yukihito-San, and Ogami-San were standing waiting for us.

"Happy birthday Chikane, and Himeko." They all shouted at once. In front of them laid a great amount of food… from the palace. "You're father sent it Chikane-Kun." Kazuki-San smiled at me.

"He also sent this!" Yukihito-San held a bottle of the finest sake.

**Himeko**

"Souma-Kun handed us glasses as they poured the sake." We all laughed and talked. I began to fill a bit light-headed, and but I've never had so much fun. Yukihito-san teasing Souma-Kun, and Souma-Kun laughing. Even Kazuki-Sensei let loose. Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun were hugging each other laughing loudly… you would never see that. I couldn't stop laughing… of course when Souma-Kun passed out on the table Yukihito-San and Kazuki-Sense decided this would be enough. As they both took Souma-Kun in their arms and lead to their rooms.

When I tired to stand up I nearly fell. Chikane-Chan caught me, but it was difficult for her to stand as well. We both started to giggle and some how made our way up stairs.

Once in our rooms I lost my balance and fell on my back onto the futon, Chikane-Chan who was holding me feel right on top of me. Of course we started laughing… but then after a while we had stopped.

Our eyes were locked on each other… and maybe it was the sake… or what I really felt… I couldn't help but kiss her. My body at that moment wanted her… I wanted her more now. I kissed her, and her lips kissed me. Only my tongue went into her mouth, or at least tried to go into her mouth. We couldn't really tell or feel what it was we were licking. I think I was licking her upper lip, and she was licking my lower lip.

Suddenly she stopped and I realized she was asleep, and she slid off of me. I feel asleep shortly after that.

**Chikane**

In the morning I couldn't remember anything that happened last night. Himeko and I were obviously still dressed, and hadn't changed into our night clothes. By the looks of it, we fell down and just went to sleep there.

When I tired to get up a terrible pain in my head caused me to lay back down. "Owww…." What happened last night?

I looked over and Himeko was awake too… She tried to get up.. "Owww…." She laid back down.

She looked at me. "My head hurts…"

"Mine too…" I smiled… but even that hurt.

"What happened last night?" She couldn't remember either…

"I think we drank sake…" Some of the memories coming back to me…

"Oww…." A groan outside our door… sounded like Ogami-San's voice.

"Himeko? Himemiya?" It was Ogami-San's voice. He sounded in agony just like Himeko and I. "You can sleep in today… Kazuki-Sensei won't be up for a while…" We heard him walk back down stairs.

"Thank God!" I said… Himeko and I both started to giggle, but then we stopped because it hurt.

(Omg! I finally finished this chapter! Well this long one makes up for the short one! I've had a few comments of people telling me they've read this story all in one shot. Yeah! I give you credit for that! It's difficult for me to read a story all in one shot, I usually give up after like five hours regardless if I'm hooked or not. I'm glad you like it enough to keep reading! Thank-you everyone! Tried to have more fun with Chikane-Chan's perverted side in this chapter, but at the same time tried to keep her serious.)


	30. Last family Visit

(If you see any mistakes such as grammar, spelling, and homophones please put them in your reviews! It helps me out a lot! I should have said that in the begging… Thanks! The Otowa/Otoha helped me out! Thank you ^.^)

Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.

**Chapter 30: Last Family Visit**

**Chikane**

It has been only a month since our birthday. We had planned another trip to our family's homes for a while now. Himeko was inside packing our things. I was outside attaching the horses to the carriage. Ogami was also packing inside, probably helping Himeko with the bags.

I brushed one of the horses when I felt a strange presence behind me. Almost a blast of cold air, it sent shivers down my spine. When I turned around out of pure impulse there was nothing there. "Such an unnatural breeze…"

"Chikane…." I felt a chill of wind blow my hair. The voice was of an old man… almost a familiar, but eerie feel.

"Chikane-Chan?" The feeling was almost forgotten when I looked back at Himeko. She held a small bag in hand, and Ogami who held most of all our things was struggling to put them in the carriage.

I only smiled holding out my hand to Himeko. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah!" She smiled grabbing my hand. Ogami took the straps of the horses, as we climbed in the carriage.

"Try not to kill us, I want to live to see my sixteenth birthday… in fact the world needs us to live till our sixteenth birthday." I said in a voice that Himeko wouldn't hear, but Ogami would.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" He slapped the straps and the horses quickly responded.

"AHH!" I let out a shout before I quickly climbed in nearly falling. I landed on the bottom of the carriage floor. _That son of a…._

"Chikane-Chan! Are you alright?" Himeko was beside me holding my hands. _I'll let him slide this time._

"I'm fine." I smiled. Sitting up taking my seat next to Himeko. "Are you excited? It's been a while since we visited your family. We will be staying a week this time."

"Yes! I am! Very Mama, Papa, and Mako-Chan! What about you? We will be visiting your family as well Chikane-Chan!" Himeko had a huge smile, and was overly bubbly. It made me happy just seeing that smile.

"Yes, I am. My father and Mother have sent me letters, wishing me the best, and hoping to see me soon." _It's sad to say, that I really don't care to see them. As long as Himeko is by my side… that's all I need._

**Souma**

_Stupid Himemiya… thinking she's all cool. I ran the Carriage into the ditch once! She can't let it go…_

I felt a strange feeling, almost as if someone was watching me. My head started to hurt… "AHH!"

"_**The lunar Priestess is on your nerves… why don't you kill her?"**_ A voice… this voice… it's the voice I hear in my darkest nightmares…

"_**Kill the Priestesses… Kill the Lunar Priestess… KILL THE SOLAR PRIESTESS!"**_

"NO!" Both my hands flushed to my head clawing at my hair, this pain… it feels like my skull is going to split open! I tried to look everything seems to have gone red… "NO!" I shouted… then the pain was lifted, and the color came back. The horses stayed on course without my guidance, as I quickly grabbed the straps.

The feeling that someone was watching me quickly came back, as my head turned towards the woods. There I saw him… Tsubasa Nii-San. He leaned against a tree smiling at me.

"Tsubasa Nii-San." He then waved as he walked back into the darkness.

"What was that?" I would never want to kill Himeko. Himemiya…uh… But not Himeko! I wouldn't want to kill Himeko!

**Himeko**

Chikane-Chan looked a little distracted. I noticed her fingers were rubbing the pink shell necklace she had on. Since our birthday we haven't taken the necklaces off. I smiled that she treasures it just as much as I do. But seeing her face I was curious to see what's on her mind.

I placed my hand on her lap, and I felt her jump a little. I looked at her deeply.

"Is something wrong Chikane-Chan?" I said sadly.

"No… there's nothing." She smiled. "Do you think I can rest in your lap? I am a little tired."

"Sure!" I quickly adjusted myself to where we both would be comfortable. She leaned her head on my lap looking up at me. Her deep blue eyes were stuck on my eyes, as I blushed looking away. Her stare is still too intense sometimes…

I knew she was smiling at my shy glance, and she moved her hand towards my cheek. Pulling my face to look at hers.

"Chikane…Chan?"

"I want to see you're eyes, they're beautiful…" A slight blush came across her face.

"Huh?" I felt heat rush up to my face quickly. However, I didn't look away. The urge to look away was hard to resist, but my embarrassment slowly disappeared, and I was lost her deep sapphire eyes.

I don't know exactly how long we stayed like that, it felt like time had stopped. We said nothing, we just let our eyes talk.

**Chikane**

The ride had taken it's toll on me. I was becoming drowsy and laying in Himeko's lap wasn't helping me stay awake. I'm not sure when I dozed off. The last thing I felt were her soft fingers caressing my hair.

It was a cool air, all to familiar. When I had opened my eyes, I was in a place that I unconsciously missed. As I stood up trying to make my way past the morning fog, and past the tall trees. I had returned to Kiko Oba-San's mountain. Everything was in place, the lake that I had spent three days at the begging of my training laid peacefully, undisturbed. My hands had found my way to my clothes slowly letting them slip of my body. It had been so long since I allowed myself to meditate in this place.

The water slip as I moved swiftly through it. It was chilling, and my body immediately reacted with chills, and shivers. I only closed my eyes, and focused my energy soon the coolness of the water was no longer an issue.

I kneeled my hair floating all around me, my eyes closed. I felt a disturbance someone watching me. The water waves was hitting my body, I was going to open my eyes when I felt hands quickly close them.

"Don't open your eyes Chikane." It was Kiko… Her voice wasn't warm, however very cold almost as if it wasn't human.

"Oba-San…" My words slipped out of my mouth. Her hands were released from binding my eyes. However I kept them shut.

"Kazuki, told you. I knew this. You wondering why I didn't tell you. Well I tried to many times, I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Before I knew it I figured it was better to keep our relationship student-teacher rather than grandmother-granddaughter. Please Chikane you must listen to me. Your grandfather has returned and he is searching for you…"

"Why? Grandfather has passed."

"No, you see when a human dies it can become many things. Some go to heaven, some go to hell, some are reincarnated, but others chose to stay a spirit in places that meant something to them as did I. However, your grandfather is a cursed spirit driven by power, and hatred… I am afraid he is no longer a spirit but a demon."

"A demon…? Why is he after me…?" I had much to ask her.

_Chikane-Chan…_

"Himeko?" I heard her voice coming from a different place.

"I am afraid our time has run out. Come visit soon Chikane, we can talk more here." Her voice was fading.

"_Chikane-Chan"_

"Oba-San." I called opening my eyes only to see a Kiko for a split second before Himeko's eyes came into view.

"Himeko…" I called out.

"Chikane-Chan! I'm glad you're awake!" She smiled. "We stopped her, and you see… I need to go to the…"

"Oh! Sure…" Moving from her lap. As I watch her happily bounce off, I felt a disturbing feeling again. I looked out the window to see a dim reflection that didn't match mine. I blinked at it was mine… "Grandfather."

I had walked outside I looked up at Ogami who seems to be looking blankly at the woods. Almost as if he saw a ghost or something.

"Ogami-San!" I called him, he snapped of it.

"Oh… Uhh… yes?" He was really out of it.

"Perhaps we should switch? Why not you rest inside and I'll take over a bit." I offered. I couldn't afford us to have an accident.

"Sure…" He didn't protest, he must really be out of it. As I climbed up taking control of the horses, he climbed inside. I looked up at the sky and it was already starting to get dark.

Himeko came running as she climbed into the carriage… "Oh, Chikane-Chan you're going to…"

"Yes, Ogami-San seemed out of it."

"Oh okay…"

_What's this? Did my Himeko seem a little disappointed?_

"Poor Souma-Kun…"

(Long drive over, and are now in town.)

**Himeko**

"My my Himeko you sure have grown!" Mama was looking at me. "Look, dear her breast have grown some!"

"Oh… yes they sure have…" Papa smiled.

I felt my face heat up and I quickly covered myself. "MAMA!"

"Hey Souma! Let me give you hand there!" Papa said smiling as he went over to Souma with the bags.

"Hello Kurusugawa-San." Chikane smiled and bowed.

"Well hello there Chikane-Chan! My what a beauty you've really become… in fact comparing Himeko to you she still looks like a child."

"Mama!" _I'm not a child!_

"No not at all." Chikane-Chan smiled. "Shall I help you prepare dinner?"

"Yes, you two made it just in time. I was just about to prepare." She smiled.

"Where is Mako-Chan? Out visiting her parent's grave?" I asked looking for her.

"Oh no. She only visits them once every week or so now. In fact our Mako-Chan has been out every day with her friend Takano-Chan."

"Takano? She has a boyfriend?" Chikane-Chan asked.

"No, she gets upset if you call him that. She calls him her cousin, which he is." Mama smiled, she must have a thrill teasing Mako-Chan.

**Chikane**

Souma and Himeko's father had finished putting our things away. He then pulled Souma to help him with some work. While Himeko and I helped inside. I cut the vegetables, while Himeko stirred the soup.

"So Himeko have you thought about marriage to Souma after your duty as a priestess is complete?"

"Actually mother, I plan to stay a priestess for all my days. So I won't be getting married. Ame No Murakumo chose me and Chikane-Chan over all other people, I think I'll continue to be the priestess for them." My answered surprised myself, however I do not love Souma-Kun.

"I see…" Mother sounded a little disappointed. "Oh well there is always Mako-Chan!"

I smiled, and I noticed Chikane-Chan smiled too.

"What about you Chikane-Chan? You gonna get married?" Mama asked smiling.

"No, I plan to stay a priestess like Himeko." Chikane-Chan answered directly.

"Wow, you too have some strong minds. I wouldn't know what to do with our your father Hime-Chan." She smiled and that ended the marriage talk.

We heard a door open, and Mako-Chan walked in. "Himeko Onee-Chan! Chikane Onee-Chan!" She quickly ran towards us. Mako-Chan had grown quite a lot. She seemed more mature.

She embraced Chikane-Chan first. "Hello, Mako-Chan." Chikane-Chan smiled returning the hug.

She then ran to me embracing me tightly. "Mako-Chan!" I giggled.

"Were you out with your boyfriend Mako-Chan?" Mama teased. Mako-Chan made a puffy face, looking at Mama angrily.

"Takano-kun is my cousin not boyfriend!"

"Okay okay…" Mama smiled. "Go play somewhere else Mako-Chan. Your older sisters and I are busy cooking."

"Okay…" She slumped over and walked towards the room.

"Hey Hime-Chan, Chika-Chan. You've seen the river close by here most people use for bathing right?" Mama asked.

"Yes, we bath in it each time we are here."

"Well I heard that a spirit similar to the goddess of love, inhabits that river. It is said that lovers who have unconfused love will suddenly feel an strong urge to kiss each other. However, both my be in the river together. It's a shame since lovers don't usually bath together… I mean ones that haven't confessed anyways."

I felt my face get really hot, and I remained quietly.

"Huh? Your faces are all red?" Mama stayed.

"Oh… I was…" I couldn't think of an excuse. I remember that time in the river, where I held Chikane-Chan in my arms. I held her tight, and I wanted to kiss her. I wanted her to kiss me. I had so much courage, and no fear at that moment what-so-ever. Was it because of the river spirit?

"I need to step out of the room for a second." Chikane-Chan rushed past us, her hair in her face. Her cheeks were blushing. _Could she have remembered it too?_

We heard the front door close slight. "Is something wrong with Chika-Chan?" Mama gazed at me.

"Uh… I think she just might have needed to use the restroom. It's that time of the month… for her…" I lied.

"Oh, I understand." Mama smiled.

After a little while Chikane-Chan came back in, with Souma-Kun and papa behind them. Souma-Kun looked exhausted, and my father looked happy as he slapped Souma-Kun's back.

"Well done Souma boy!" He shouted. "Well I can't call you boy now, you've nearly kept up with me and all the other workers. You're a man now!" Papa laughed.

I noticed Chikane-Chan rolling her eyes at this comment. No one saw this though.

"A perfect man, now which one do you plan to marry Souma? Chikane-Chan or my Hime-Chan?" He asked out loud.

Souma put his hand behind his head, and rubbed his neck. "Well you see…"

"He isn't marrying either dear." Mama chimed in. Thank goodness for that. "Himeko and Chikane are planning to stay Lord Ame no Murakumo's priestess as long as their lives let them."

"I see… well out of luck Souma… and hear I though it would be nice to let you in the family!" Papa slapped Souma's back again.

"Yes it is a real shame." Souma-kun said with a smile, holding in a bunch of pain. Part of me couldn't help but think he was actually relieved that he wouldn't be joining in the family.

I grinned at the thought.

"Well dinner is just about ready. Himeko, want to set the table?" Mama looked at me.

"Yes."

**Chikane**

It was nice to hear the end of Himeko marrying Souma, of course I never thought I would be involved in the conversation. Souma and I marrying… the thought alone makes my stomach feel tangled.

I was preparing the futon in Himeko's room. We've gotten use to sharing, but I made sure there was an extra one laid out on the floor. I wouldn't want to cause suspensions if Himeko's mother comes up to see only one futon.

The door slightly open and I expected to see Himeko there, but when I turned around no one was there. I figured the house may be a little old, and then I heard a voice it sounded as if it were far in yet close at the same time.

"Chikane…" The voice made me paralyzed. I couldn't move, was it fear? I tried to move my arm, but all was managed was a tremble. The air in the room was cold, and I could see my breath. The pressure was even more unbearable.

I saw him he was standing on the other side of the room. My grandfather…

"Chikane… What have you done? You are betraying my plan? Why Chikane?" That time I was able to move. I rushed out the door, not expecting Ogami to be right there.

"Ha!" I landed on top of Ogami, our faces were inches apart.

"Himemiya? What's th-" He stopped in mid sentence when he noticed me trembling.

"Himemiya? What's wrong?" We stood up, his arms were over my shoulders. I only trembled more. I saw him glimpse back, and his eyes widen. He saw him….

**Souma**

I had my hands over Himemiya's arms, she looked pale. I've never seen her like this. When I looked into the room, I had seen him. Lord Himemiya, he disappeared. As I looked back at Himemiya, I felt pressure in my head. My head began to hurt…. "Ahh!" I grabbed onto Himemiya's arms tighter.

"Ogami? What's the matter?" She tried to place her hand over my shoulder, I only pushed her away.

_**KILL! KILL! KILL THE PRIESTESS! LUNAR PRIESTESS, SOLAR PRIESTESS!**_

The voice came back in my head. I looked up at Himemiya, and she glared back at me. Her eyes went big, as she saw something usual.

"Run…" I managed to let that word escape my mouth before I clawed at my head, and went down to my knees.

"Chikane-Chan? Souma-Kun?" We both jumped when we heard her voice. She was coming up the stairs.

Himemiya looked at me, and then rushed down towards Himeko.

"Chikane-Chan?"

"Himeko… I need to tell you something…"

"What's wrong with Souma-Kun?"

"He's fine, he just needs to be…" Himemiya was trying to get her away.

"Souma-kun!" She ended up breaking past Himemiya.

"No! Himeko…"

"Souma-Kun…" She placed her hand on my shoulder, and soon I felt light. My head ace had disappeared, and the voice disappeared.

"Are you okay?" She said. I looked up at her.

"Now, I am." I looked at Himemiya and her eyes were cold. She saw it… the Orochi symbol on my forehead… she saw my glowing red eyes. But my stare was just as cold, I saw her grandfather. He was haunting her, probably tormenting her as my curse is. At that moment, we decided to not say anything, as we all retreated to our rooms.

**Himeko**

Chikane lead me in the room, as she began to undress into night clothes. She seemed off, almost as if she wasn't herself. She didn't look much at me, and she was almost as if she was deep in thought.

"Chikane-Chan?" I waited for her to responded. She didn't turn around, instead just made a humming sound.

"Is everything okay? You seem like something is bothering you." I said. I knew something was wrong.

She didn't look at me. "Everything is fine Himeko, don't worry. You need your energy you should sleep." She blew out a candle and the whole room was dark, a new moon out tonight. I heard her lay in the futon.

"I know when you lie." I said out loud.

That night we slept in separate futons.

**Chikane**

I didn't know what to tell Himeko. How could I tell her I saw my grandfather's spirit? I need to handle this alone, I can tell her that. I have to tell her something. This won't come between us.

"Himeko…" I hope she's still awake.

"…."

"Himeko, I…" I stood up but I was paralyzed the moment I stood up. The room turned a bright color red, and I tried to reach for Himeko only she was there.

"No! Himeko?" I shouted standing up.

"Chikane-Chan." I saw her only she was in the priestess outfit, and smiling.

_Himeko_, when I looked down I saw a sword in my hands. _"What is this?" _I tried speaking but no words came out.

I felt my body shift without my command, it shifted in a way as if I was about to charge.

Himeko stood in my way her arms out and smiling. I clenched the sword, as I felt tears falling out of my eyes. Then my legs were rushing full speed.

"_No! Stop this! Please! Himeko move!"_ No words came out, and Himeko didn't move. I was sprinting at her full speed, the sword out in front of me. It was all happing so fast, in yet playing so slow. When I reached her, my hands tighten my grasp on the sword as it cut into her…

The vision disappeared and the dark overcame me. "Himeko!" I looked around as I saw her body laying there dead. "Himeko!" I slid my arms around her, her eyes life-less. The smile placed on her lips, however all light had vanished.

My heart felt as if it were ripping apart. It felt as if it were being ripped apart again and again. I yelled from the top of my lungs, a shout of pain. Even this scream didn't ease my overflowing suffering. I placed my head in her chest, her warm blood leaking over my hands and my face.

"Himeko! Himeko!" I shouted. Then her body disappeared, and I looked up seeing my grandfather. "You! You did this!"

His eyes gazed at me with a cold stare that mirrored mine, only less pain. "I know what you are feeling…"

"How? I just killed the one I loved! How can you possibly know what I am feeling?" I screamed at him.

"Have you forgotten I had to kill your grandmother…"

My eyes widen, and I felt my breath being taken out of me.

He was leaving, leaving me in the darkness.

"Wait!" I called out to him, holding my hand out to him.

My eyes opened, I was being embraced by someone warm… When I held my hand out I touched her check. "Himeko…"

"You were screaming my name Chikane-Chan… and crying. You had a nightmare." Himeko's sweet voice.

"Himeko…" I felt my eyes begin to water. Thank god it was a dream. Please tell me I never have to witness that. "Himeko…"

I let my hand touch her as I moved my face up to hers. I moved my fingers over her lips. My lips touched her, brushing up against them. I felt a shock come over her, but she didn't pull away. In fact she matched her lips to mine, and she kissed me back. I then grabbed her embracing her. Tears flowing out of my eyes, as I broke the kiss.

I couldn't see her face, but I could feel her heat. She was blushing.

"I was so scared Himeko. I thought I lost you." We both adjusted ourselves to where we could hold each other all night.

I slept in her arms the rest of the night.

**Himeko**

When I had woken up Chikane-Chan was already gone. I felt my face heat up when I thought about last night. _What was that?_ Chikane-Chan kissed me… but maybe it… I… kissed back.

She didn't seem like herself at that moment. Her nightmare maybe she was just relieved I was there? I don't know.

I quickly jumped up to get dressed, and went down stairs. My mother was there cooking breakfast. Mako-Chan sitting at the table.

"Morning Himeko. Chikane-Chan had went out to train she said." She seemed puzzled at Chikane-Chan's excuse to leave the house.

"Well sit down, we can have our morning talks like we used to. I've missed them, of course Mako-Chan here has begin to fill that emptiness." Mama smiled.

"I'm going to go play with Takano-Kun." Mako-Chan smiled as she rushed out.

"Mama I need to tell you something… advice." I stuttered, I played with my hands.

"What is it Himeko?" She poured a bowl of soup, handing me some, and sitting down at the table.

"Well you see, last night…. Chikane-Chan seemed stressed… and well she fell asleep without telling me what's wrong. It was in the middle of the night, where I heard Chikane-Chan crying in hers sleep. Well she was calling out my name, and I went to her side. I held her and tried to wake her up. She woke up and she placed her hand on my cheek… and…." My face started to get a little hot.

"And?" My mother asked.

"She kissed me saying that she was so scared that she almost lost me." I mumbled.

"It sounds like a sisterly kiss." My mother said. "The dream made her realize how it would be to lose you. Not all kisses are romantic, sometimes you can feel something for someone that isn't romantic love, but it's love. I wouldn't doubt the bound between the solar and lunar priestess either. You two act as if you are sisters… actually you act almost as if you are one person." My mother smiled.

"Sister… yea I have always felt Chikane-Chan as a sister. Maybe that's what it is…" I felt slightly disappointed, before I brushed off these feelings. No we're both women, and it was just a crush. Perhaps I'm confused because I do admire her, and she is the closest one to me.

**Chikane**

I had kissed Himeko… I know she kissed back, but why did I kiss her? Right then and there she felt… no she is the closest one to me. I love her, in every way. I love her, but that kiss wasn't a lovers kiss, it felt more like security.

"What if she hates me?" My words slipped past my lips.

"Onee-Chan doesn't hate you." The voice of a mature child came from behind me.

"Mako-Chan…? How long were you standing there? I look to see a another child hiding behind Mako-Chan, a little boy. He peaked his head from behind her, and quickly went back to hiding.

"This is Takano-Kun." Mako-Chan smiled pushing him forward.

"Uh… Hello!" He said nervously bowing to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Takano-Chan." I smiled at the nervous boy, his blushing cheeks reminded me of Himeko's.

"We're going to go play! Bye-Bye Chikane Nee-Chan!" Mako-Chan pulled the shy boy towards the village.

A sigh slipped out of me, as I walked towards the river. I had my clothes and a towel in hand, and I needed a bath.

Washing myself in the bath I began to feel uncomfortable again, an unnatural wind. _Not again…_ I wanted to pull away, but when I turned around I saw Ogami-San bathing. He seemed to be just as distracted as I… then I remembered the killer look in his eyes. He hadn't seen me yet, of course the water covered my body up to my neck.

I decided to move away from him, realizing if he noticed me it would be an awkward situation. But as I moved, the water waves went in a different patter hitting him gentle. His eyes woke and he turned towards me.

"Himemiya…" He seemed more relieved than anything.

"Sorry to disturb you." I kept my back turned towards him. "I'll just take my leave now." I felt a sort of dread, a dread of leaving him. In a strange way I felt safe knowing their was another person by me. Perhaps being around him would keep the soul that torments me away.

"Himemiya… wait…I… AHH!" Ogami-San shouted a pain, as I looked back to see him clutching at his head again.

"Ogami!" I shouted rushing towards him. I placed my hand on his shoulder, as I could see he was struggling, forcing something back.

"Himemiya…. Run…." He struggled out. "Himeko…"

"Himeko? That's right… Himeko can help you…" I stood up out of the water to get Himeko's help, and I was quickly pulled back. Ogami grabbed my arm holding me back.

"Please… don't get her…I can take this…" He sounded desperate.

I'm not sure exactly what possessed me to confront him… I guess it was just my human compassion. I felt my hands move up towards his head pulling his face up to look me in the eyes. His eyes glowed with a vulgar, blood-thirsty glare. I did not show any fear, and I looked back at him straightly. Slowly I saw his normal eyes take control, and he calmed down.

We kept a stare at each other, a stare that didn't express friendship, nor rivals, but a mutual understanding. It wasn't until we heard someone on the river's bank that we broke the stare. Himeko stared at us wide-eyed, and shocked.

I quickly let go of Ogami's head. He let go of my arm and we quickly walked away from each other.

Walking over to Himeko she stared at me in disbelief.

"It's not what you think… trust me." I looked at her sort of pained.

**Himeko**

Chikane-Chan had explained what went on between her and Souma-Kun. She explained that Souma-Kun had another one of those "head aces" and she was worried he was going to drown, so she helped him up.

We both took our bath in silent, and I knew something was bothering her. Her and Souma-Kun were acting strange lately. Chikane-Chan won't tell me what's wrong… Souma-Kun has been distant. I wish they just open up and say what's the matter. Maybe we could figure it out together… maybe.

"Himeko…" Chikane-Chan looked at me.

"Uhh… Yes?"

"Would you like me to wash your back? You seem a little tense." Her voice was soothing.

"T-that… I… um…yes.." I couldn't find the right words to answer her question. From there I felt the water push up against me. Our bodies were in waste deep water, and she moved my hair gently to the front. Her hands, were warm instead of the cool water temperature. Even so, they sent a shiver in my body, and my cheeks began to burn.

I heard her giggle, and then her body pushed up against my back. "Relax…" Her breath tickled my ear, and my whole body began to heat up. Her chest, her abdomen was pushing along the curve of my back… I couldn't relax let alone speak! Slowly she moved away from my back, and slowly splashing water along my back.

She then began to move her fingers along my back massaging my muscles.

"Ah!" She pressed a tighten muscle, it hurt but at the same time felt really nice.

"You're really tense Himeko… maybe when we get back to the room I can give you a real massage." She removed her hands, and moved towards the bank. "We should get going." She kept her back towards me…

I quickly moved towards her, wrapping my arms around her. "Chikane-Chan…" She stiffened, my chest and stomach was pushed up against her. Her curves were deeper than mine, and so my lower abdomen was pressing up against her bottom. I heard her breathing, it was more deeper more harder.

"W-what is it H-Himeko?" She seemed to stutter, something she never did. _Was she nervous too? _Pushing up against her like this was too comfortable… almost like I craved this contact.

"I… need to wash your back too." I managed to struggle out. I hadn't the slightest idea why I suddenly embraced her, but I quickly scrambled up an answer.

"Okay…" She said standing perfectly still. I released my grip, sliding them over her stomach from her hips. I tried to mimic the movements she had done on me, however it was more difficult than she made it seem. Touching her soft back, made me feel nervous. _Is it hurting her? Am I rubbing to hard? _

I some how managed to match her finger work, placing more pressure I found many tense muscles on her back.

"Ahh!" A moan came out Chikane-Chan's mouth, and she quickly tried to conceal her voice. I hit one of her muscles in the right spot.

"Chikane-Chan… you're really tense too, please let me give you a massage when we return to the house." I said happily. Some part of me… I'm not sure what part it was of me, made me embrace Chikane-Chan again.

She stiffened up, and I could feel her body heating up. I laid my check on her upper back, knowing she's a bit taller than me. Then I slide my face towards her slightly pushing my lips against her.

"Ahh!" Chikane-Chan went limp and fell.

"Chikane-Chan?" I quickly helped her up. Her cheeks were redden, and she gazed downwards. "My… back is sensitive…"

"Oh…" I smiled. She began to giggle, and I started to laugh as well.

We both made our way out of the river laughing and giggling. We dried off on the bank, and then started to walk back to the house. It was around lunch time, and I figured mother could use some extra help.

**Chikane**

I was a bit worried on Himeko. If the kiss would have made her awkward around me, if seeing Ogami-San and I in the bath together would make her suspicious of us, in yet she hasn't showed any signs of these feelings.

I'm glad when I am around her, I don't feel my grandfather's spirit haunting me. It's almost like he's not even there. I forget all issues, of being a priestess and of the Orochi awaking in less than a year. I just feel happy, like I just want to stay in that moment with her forever. I turn around watching her set the table for lunch.

She has a innocent smile on her face, her walk so happy. Everything about her shines like the sun in the sky. Her lilac eyes glimpsed up at me, and I quickly turned feeling my cheeks burn slightly. She caught me staring…

"Well you two seem happy. Did something happen?" Himeko's mother spoke.

"Oh… no not really." I answered not looking back at Himeko.

"I see… Well lunch is almost ready. I hope everyone comes before it gets cold…"

As I placed water in everyone's cup, and Himeko put the stew on everyone's plate they showed up one by one. Mako-Chan came in first, sitting down before Himeko's mother sent her back outside to wash up. Ogami-Kun and Himeko's father came in next, before being reminded to wash up, and sent back outside.

A few minutes later everyone was sitting at the table. Himeko and I sat next to each other. Our hands brushed up against each other, that contact alone was enough to send a jolt of heat across my body. I looked at her noticing that slight encounter wasn't unnoticed by her either. Her cheeks were blushing hotly as she kept her gaze on her plate.

"What is it Himeko? You're face is all red is it too hot in here?" Himeko's father asked loudly. Himeko's face turned redder.

"Umm.. No…it's nothing." She said shyly. I was so tempted to hug her right there.

We ate as Himeko's father talked most of the time. Himeko's mother listing happily. Mako-Chan eating quickly and excusing herself first. Ogami-Kun also excusing himself, not feeling well. Before we knew it, it was time for Himeko's father to go back to work, and us to start cleaning up.

Himeko and I took care of the dishes, her getting water from the town well outside, and me gathering everyone's dishes. We convinced her mother to leave the chores to us, so she can relax in the river.

"Did you know they're making a bath house here?" Himeko came in with a pale of water.

"Really? How nice, now when we visit we don't have to wash up in the river…" A hint of sadness came over when I thought of that.

"Yes… since we won't plan to be back here till after our sixteenth birthday, the next time we visit we can bath in the bath house." Her tone mimicked the disappointment I held under my breath.

"Chikane-Chan…" She said calmly.

"Yes Himeko?" I looked at her.

She kept the gaze down washing one of the plates. "I feel like this is the last time we are going to see this place… I know it might be a foolish feeling, but I can't shake the dreadful vibe." I could she her trembling, and I knew she was about to crack any second.

I quickly went behind her, pulling my arms around her waist. Resting my head on her shoulder, and then whispering in her hear. "Everything will be alright Himeko. We can plan another visit before our sixteenth birthday, we can plan even more visits. We can visit monthly if you like, maybe twice every month." She began to calm down, her trembling stopped. I felt her relax a little more.

"No, it's okay Chikane-Chan. Perhaps it was just a misleading feeling, and I'm feeling better now. Besides…" She leaned her head back on me. "As long as I have you with me, I'll be just fine."

I felt heat rush up to my cheeks, and my heart started to pound. At that moment I couldn't say anything, I felt if I tried I would stutter.

"Are you girl's having a good time?" We heard Himeko's mother's voice from behind us.

"Ah!" She squeaked as she scrabbled from my grasp. I couldn't help but jump a little as I pushed away from her.

"We're just washing dishes…" Himeko trailed off obviously embarrassed.

"You two girls sure are close. Like sisters, of course I shouldn't doubt the priestesses bound." We kept our backs turned to Himeko's mother. But her tone was obviously suspicious if not playful…

"Uh.. Yes… Chikane-Chan is like an older sister." Himeko blushed…

I looked at Himeko wanting to sigh… when I look at her sisterly love is something that I can't use to describe my feelings for her. My love isn't platonic as it is in sisters. I'm in love with her. In fact hearing her say I am like a big sister… stings… Surely we are more than sisters.

"I'm glad. There was once a girl that I looked up to like an older sister. She was beautiful and all the other villagers adored her. I used to cling to her, and follow her everywhere. We weren't that far apart in age, but I adored her. She was kind to me, and we hardly ever apart." During the middle of Himeko's mother's talk I turned around. She seemed to be feeling nostalgic. I think this is the first time I heard her talk about someone fondly, other than Himeko's father.

"What happen to her mother?" Himeko also curious in her mother's story.

"… well why not ask Chikane-Chan? It was her mother that was my older sister." She said her eyes falling downwards.

"My mother?" My voice raised a little louder than usual… Right away I felt a blush come across my face.

"Mama, you mean Chikane-Chan's… The queen and you were childhood friends?" She was a bit surprised, but it wasn't unpleasant news to her. She had a smile on her face. "How come you never mentioned it before?"

"Well, as you probably seen first hand, her beauty was heard all over the land. When the prince caught news of this, he insisted she be his bride. Her family and all the village were so happy a simple village girl married into wealth. Of course since she is to break ties with all her family and of course… friends I hadn't see her nor heard from her. She left a huge whole in my heart, but your father came alone Himeko. He stole my heart and we were married and brought to this village." She smiled. "I love him."

We could see it in her face she loved Himeko's father… but my mother?

**Himeko**

It has been a few days and tomorrow we leave to Chikane-Chan's home. Chikane-Chan has been distracted lately, since mama told us the story of her Onee-Chan who happened to be Chikane-Chan's mother. It's funny how fate is. Those two women gave birth to the Priestesses of Ame No Murakumo.

Souma-Kun seems to be getting along with Papa better. He seems to even have become immune to Papa's back slaps… Mako-Chan we barely see since she's always with Takano-Kun. I wished I had a childhood friend when I was young.

I decided since today was my last day here I go pay my respects to Mako-Chan's parents. I walked down stairs seeing Chikane-Chan come up stairs. "Chikane-Chan, I was about to go see Mako-Chan's parents. Would you like to join me?"

"That sounds lovely. Just let me go up stairs to put my arrows up." She smiled. She walked up stairs and I waited patiently for her to return, strangely she was taking a little longer than expected. When I walked up to see what was wrong, the air felt extremely colder. My hands reached for the door and I heard Chikane-Chan talking.

"I won't…" Her voice sounded shaky… almost scared. I opened the door to see her kneeled on the floor shivering.

"Chikane-Chan!" Running towards her I embraced her… she was cold. "Chikane-Chan? What happened?"

Her eyes were shocked… almost as if she was out of it, then her eyes returned. "Himeko…" Her eyes focused on me. She stopped shaking, and her pale face started to show color…

**Chikane**

She was embracing me, and I knew I couldn't keep it from her any longer. I looked up at her. Her eyes pleading, desperately wanting me to tell her what was wrong. I felt her hand grasp mine, and then I sighed.

"It's my grandfather's spirit…" I gazed downwards… her stare was too intense. "He's been haunting me…"

"Haunting you?" Himeko was worried.

"I didn't want you to worry, at first it was only my dreams. Then he started to appear before me when I was alone… but now it's every chance I am alone…"

"Why don't you purify his restless spirit?" She suggested. "I don't have enough power to do it here… you see I have to return to the mountains with Oba-San…"

"What if I help you Chikane-Chan? Our power together… perhaps…" I placed my finger on her lips. Smiling, I knew that this was my family issue that I had to fix… dragging Himeko into this I wouldn't risk it. My grandfather's spirit isn't just a spirit… he is a demon now, and he can harm Himeko.

"It's my burden Himeko, and I thank you for your offer, but I must decline." I could tell she wanted to argue this more, but she decided to let it go.

"Well… then… I'm not leaving your side Chikane-Chan, not at all until you settle this." I looked up at her, her eyes were serious. She wasn't going to leave my side?

"Okay. You can stay beside me." I said smiling.

It didn't take long before we both stood up, she griping my hand and I glimpsed at her quickly. She just smiled, and held on tighter. I smiled adjusting my hand to where it fit hers better, holding her hand was comforting.

She lead me outside, as we walked around the house towards the graveyard where Mako-Chan's parents were. Himeko placed the flowers she held in her hands down on the grave. We said nothing, as we offered our prayers… but as I normally pray with both hands, Himeko wouldn't let go… I had to do one. I hope they understood.

We looked up at the graves, and they were still cleaned very well. "I bet you Mako-Chan still comes by everyday to clean up." Himeko smiled.

_I wonder if she can still see them? _

"It's almost dinner time." Himeko spoke. "We should head back to help mama."

"Yes let's." She gently tugged on my hand, and I walked next to her… I wish this moment can last.

We walked into the kitchen, and Himeko slowly let go of my hand. I wanted to quickly grip it again, but I resisted not to.

"Oh good! Hime-Chan can you go and run to the well for some more water I need some quickly. Chika-Chan can I get you to cut these?" Himeko's mother handed a pale to Himeko, and handed me carrots.

Himeko's eyes fell on me, she looked like she didn't want to leave me. I gave her a reassuring smile, and glimpsed at her mother. I wasn't alone, it's okay. She read me correctly as she hesitantly walked outside rushing to well.

I sighed as I turned around and was met with lilac eyes that matched Himeko's. I forced by a startled shout, as I stepped back. Himeko's mother was staring at me furiously.

"Is there something wrong?" I was becoming uneasy.

"Yes there is. What is you intension with my daughter Himemiya?" Her words were colder than ice, and the way she pronounced my family name… with such distaste.

"We are priestesses of Ame No Murakumo, we must work together to revive him. However, Himeko is a life-long friend that I plan to love and protect forever." I said sternly.

"…." Her eyes she glimpsed downwards… "Your mother said those same words. She planed to love and protect me forever…"

"It wasn't her fault… she didn't want to leave you." I tried to make her see. She must have a grudge against my mother.

"No… I didn't want her protection… I wanted to protect her. She didn't want to leave, and I didn't want her to leave. In yet I couldn't do anything… I wanted to run away with her. I told her to runaway with me. But she shook her head. She told me that our families would have to suffer for our betrayal, and she couldn't do that… and she knew I couldn't either." She stood up fixing herself, and I noticed she forced back some of her tears.

"You wanted to protect her." I said out loud…

"I don't want Himeko to have to bare a pain like this. You two reminded me so much of us… Please since you two can live together as priestess. Don't hurt her. Promise me Chikane-Chan…" Her eyes… they held so much pain… so much misery at that moment. I couldn't allow this to happen to Himeko… I won't.

"I promise you Himeko will not suffer. I give you my word." I looked up at her. She only smiled, and looked towards the door.

"Then you have my blessing."

"Hey!… Huff… Chikane…Chan….Huff… I'm back…Huff." Himeko burst through the door out of breath.

"Why are you out of breath Hime-Chan?" Himeko's mother asked.

"I… didn't want to leave you two… to do everything." Himeko blushed still trying to catch her breath.

"Himeko-Chan you are a terrible liar. You obviously didn't want leave Chikane-Chan's side." Her mother teased.

"Huh?" Himeko blushed, and I only giggled.

"Let's get back to work. Everyone will be here and expecting dinner."

**Himeko**

Before we knew it we had finished cooking dinner, and everyone was at the table enjoying themselves. My papa had brought home a bottle of Sake. (Since it was our last night there.)

"Here you go Souma my boy!" My father poured the sake into Souma-kun's glass. He then poured some into mine, Chikane-Chan's, and mothers. Mako-Chan held her glass up to papa, and he almost spilled a drop in before he quickly pulled the bottle away.

"None for you Mako-Chan!" He smiled. Mako-Chan did a pouting face, before mother sent her up to her room. I had slowly sipped mine, Souma-Kun was taking huge sips as well as mama and papa.

"So Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun were bathing alone together! Ha, you dog Souma!" Papa patted his back.

Chikane-Chan's face flushed, glaring at Souma-Kun. He held his hands up defensively saying it wasn't him who told. But he has a huge smile on his face.

"So… tell me… was she hot?" Papa asked nudging Souma-Kun.

"Papa!" I glancing at Chikane-Chan who had a redden face but was smiling… looks like she finished the glass of Sake so she wouldn't have to hear the rest.

"Hey pops! Pour some more Sake in this glass!" Chikane-Chan slurred and waved her cup around.

"Chikane-Chan is a beautiful women, but I rather have seen Himeko." Souma-Kun admitted.

"Souma-Kun!" I felt my face redden.

"Hime-Chan has a cute butt though!" Papa said… I noticed Chikane-Chan poring more Sake into my glass winking at me to drink up.

I did embarrassed enough by the conversation.

"Hey boys…" Mama laid on the table knocking dishes over and plates over. "Himeko and Chikane may be good-looking, but those _girls _have nothing on a full fledge _woman_!" Mama slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

She then grabbed my father, who smiled. She swung her leg around which ended up hitting Souma-Kun in the head knocking him out.

"Souma-Kun!" I tried to get up, but I felt too dizzy… again. I just ended up sitting back down.

"Leave him there Himeko… He'll be fine…" Papa smiled as he wrapped his arms around Mama.

"Come I'll make a real man out of you." Mama smiled as she and Papa made their way to the room… "Mako-Chan's getting big anyways time to have another!" They wobbled and made their way up to their room.

Chikane-Chan who had her hands covering her mouth finally let go as she started to laugh hysterically. She almost fell off her chair, and then quickly regained balance.

"Chikane-Chan?" I was a little confused, but then I started to giggle too. We looked at Souma-Kun who was on the floor knocked out, and we started to laugh again.

We then looked at each other, and smiled at each other. The sake hadn't got to us as it did last time, and we were still fully conscious of what just happened. I think that drinking sake with my family, Chikane-Chan, and Souma-Kun was a memory that will forever stay with me.

The morning came faster than what we expected. Chikane-Chan was up early packing all our things. I got up feeling tired, but at least I didn't have a head ace like last time. "Good morning Himeko." Chikane-Chan smiled.

"Morning." I said yawing.

"Ogami…is down…pffft!" Chikane-Chan started to laugh again. "Oh… you should see his eye!" Chikane-Chan was laughing hard, grabbing her stomach and running out of air. Finally she stopped and looked at me. "Ogami is down there packing our things. After our bath we plan to leave, so we better hurry." She smiled holding her hand out to me.

I grabbed it allowing her to lead me down stairs. We made our way past the kitchen where mama was preparing breakfast. "Good morning Himeko!" She said with a huge smile on her face… she was glowing…

"Morning Mama." I said tired.

"Himeko, Chikane do you know what happened to Souma-kun's eye?" Mama asked.

Before I was able to answer Chikane started to laugh again. Holding her free hand over her mouth and quickly pulling me to the river.

"Mama seemed… happy?" I questioned. Chikane-Chan's giggling started up again.

"Yes she defiantly did Himeko, perhaps that was your father's doing." She giggled.

I blushed hotly remembering last night… Chikane-Chan I've never seen her laugh so hard. She's still giggling from last night!

Our bath was short, as we had to leave early to leave to Chikane-Chan's castle. However, she said she wanted to take a detour stop to the mountains. When we returned to the house Souma-Kun who seemed in a really bad mood greeted us. That's when I saw his eyes, bruised dark purple. Chikane-Chan was obviously holding in her laugh.

"O-Ogami…-San, do you think we can ma-make a quickly detour to the pfft… mountains." She quickly finished her sentence.

"Yes that's fine with me." Ogami-San said obviously annoyed. He climbed up on the carriage.

Mama was standing outside. I embraced her in a hug. My eyes were a little watery, I didn't want to leave just yet. "I'm going to miss you Mama."

"I will too. We'll see each other again." Her tone was a little flat at the end of her sentence. I pulled back, and noticed her eyes were watery. I went to Mako-Chan hugging her.

"Onee-Chan!" She cried, and then went on to hug Chikane-Chan.

Papa was stand there looking sadden too. He hugged me tightly, and kissed my head. "See you again Himeko."

I nodded my head as I climbed into the carriage, Chikane-Chan following me. I looked out the back window seeing them waving. My heart pulled seeing them wavy, and I let out a sigh.

"Good-bye."

Okay a lot happened in this chapter! Actually last minute thing I was going to split this chapter but I ended up combining them together. I'm still wondering if I did the right thing… I planned to break it after Chikane kissed Himeko and then the rest would have been another chapter.

But I like the way this one ended. Of course I did a disturbing, crazy, twist where Chikane and Himeko's mother were ex-lovers… I swear I didn't plan this, (like I didn't plan on making Kiko Sensei Chikane's grandmother) it just seemed like it would fit for Himeko's mother to give them her blessing.

(Even though in one of the chapter I put where Chikane's mother says her previous lover looked like Himeko, I had originally planned to make it either Himeko's aunt or just leave it that.) I'm sorta winging a lot of the story hahaha… But of course next chapter is coming soon… I'm actually kind of sad it's coming to an end soon. T.T

-But anyways tell me what you think about the Himeko/Chikane mother's ex lover thing. (Disturbing, psycho, cute, ect.)

-Also I know it sorta seems like they kissed and just forgot it, but trust me they didn't!

(I had a lot of fun with the drunk scene! I'm sure Souma-Haters would enjoy it!)

Thank you all for the reviews! The birthday chapter was a chapter I put some effort into! I'm glad people like the story enough to be hooked. I recently gotten hooked on KNM fic and I read it all in one setting! All 25 chapters! Yay!

Also I made a bet with a friend to hit 200 reviews from this chapter. Just fifteen people review this story and I'll make sure to update this weekly! Promise even if it kills me! (You can review more than once he'll never know! ;)


	31. Chikane and Souma

**Chapter 31: Chikane's and Souma's abandonment: **

**Old ties Cut**

**Souma**

I didn't have any sleep last night… just thinking of what happen gives me a head ache… if I so much as place my hand on my head I feel the sting of the bruise on my right eye….

"Oww…" I said out loud… just thinking back… Himeko's mom hitting me knocking me out. At the time It didn't hurt, but once I woke up from the cold floor, how could they just have left me there?

A few hours along the drive I stopped to take a break.

"Hey Ogami-San." Himemiya called me. "I'll take over since you don't know where…. Pfft! Ha ha ha!" She started to laugh towards the end.

"Fine, whatever take over." I waved my hand angrily. She didn't have to laugh right in my face about it… Walking towards the trees I felt someone watching me. I looked around making sure no one was around, as I found a private place to go.

While I was relieving myself I heard a branch break. "Who's there?" I called out loud.

Pulling my pants up I quickly went to where the sound was. A stick was there broken, and I figured it must have been an animal.

I turned around and nearly bumped into a man stepping back nearly falling.

"Who are yo-" It was my older brother.

**Chikane**

"Ogami is taking a long time to get back…" I said out loud Himeko next to me.

"Maybe he is feeling sick?" Himeko suggested.

"I'm going to go look for him." I said walking towards the woods.

"Chikane-Chan!" Himeko grabbed my arm and looked with a worried look. "I'll go with you."

"Himeko it's fine. I know you're worried, but Ogami is not that deep in the woods. I won't be alone for long." I slid from her grasp. "I'll shout if I feel him okay?"

"Okay…" She still looked worried, but willing.

I looked towards the woods and rushed in, right away I heard people talking… Ogami's voice.

I quietly made my way toward them ducking behind a tree.

"I know you'll make the right choice Souma." It was Ogami's brother.

"Tsubasa Nii-san…" Ogami's voice sounded shaky uncertain.

Tsubasa walked past Souma then the glimpsed back towards me. He caught my gaze and smiled. Right away his gaze sent a shiver of coldness down my spine.

"Hello Chikane-Chan." Tsubasa said out loud waving as he walked forward. Ogami looked back quickly as I stood up from behind the tree.

"Himemiya… did you hear that?" He looked more worried.

"Only the last part… I know nothing." I admitted slightly ashamed of my behavior. "I apologize… it was wrong of me to listen to your contestation." I bowed.

He seemed relieved. "Just don't let it happen again." He walked past me. "Come on we better get back to Himeko."

I said nothing more as I walked beside him out of the woods.

We reached the begging of the woods, and Himeko looked at us relived with her smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said to both of us. I blushed and I noticed Ogami do the same.

"Well we better get going…" He said. I climbed on to the carriage, and Ogami and Himeko went inside.

**Himeko**

Souma-Kun seemed distracted, he looked out the window almost as if he was thinking really hard. Then he sigh, and continue to gaze outside. I felt an uneasy feeling coming off of him, and I place my hand over his. The touch made him shiver as he looked at me quickly. His brown eyes having a glimpse of confusion.

"Himeko…?"

"Souma-Kun… you look upset. I know we're not lovers, but I am your friend. I will always be here for you if you need someone to talk to." I smiled at him, feeling my eyes tearing up a bit.

He looked down at my hand and looked back up at me, his cheeks blushing.

Then he placed his other hand on mine, and smiled back.

"Thank you Himeko… I promised you I would protect you always. You just helped me clear up what was troubling me." He let go of my hand and seemed to be better.

He was back to normal and we began to talk. "So have you and Himemiya gotten together yet?"

I felt my face heat up my mouth dropped open…

"W-what? Chikane-Chan and I? Wh-…" I felt speechless.

Souma-Kun started to laugh. "Himeko it's okay, it's obvious the way you two look at each other. But you two haven't confessed yet? I figured Himemiya would have already, I guess she does have a weakness."

"Chikane-Chan?"

"So what's stopping you from confessing?" Souma-Kun looked at me.

"I… don't know… I never thought about it actually. I'm not unhappy with the way things are now. It wouldn't bother me if they stayed this way a little longer." _I'm actually quite satisfied._

"I see. Well you two already decided to stay together forever, I guess it wouldn't really mattered if you or her confessed." He placed his hands behind his head laying back more.

"I knew I was in love with Chikane-Chan, but I was confused about it for a long time. I mean Chikane-Chan is the closest person to me. She's like an older sister to me. So beautiful and wise always protecting me. But there are times where her embrace makes my heart race, and times where she's laying asleep I just want to kiss her. I love her everyway." I finally admitted to myself and out loud. But I felt a sudden feeling a dreadful feeling. _What if she doesn't feel the same way._

Souma-Kun looked at me. "She loves you too you know." He said to me.

"Huh? My heart beat paced she loves me too?" I questioned…

"Yes, she does but you need to hear it from her herself. But perhaps you don't want to rush it. Maybe you should just wait for the moment and when it happens it happens."

"I think I'll do that." _But I'm really nervous to confess… I am not ready._

**Chikane**

It was getting dark, and I noticed the horses were getting tired. I had pulled over to the side seeing a little lake by. I unhooked the horses and Ogami came out. He helped by taking the horses to the pond, and Himeko came out with the feed. It was a little too heavy for her and she was struggling.

"Himeko… let me help you with that." I grabbed the feed, and pulled it over my shoulder effortlessly.

"Wow, Chikane-Chan you're really strong!" Himeko said shocked.

"Yeah… my Sensei put me through hell in the mountains…" I felt a slight nostalgia feeling overcome me. I turned away to placed the feed in the horses mask.

"We can rest here tonight." Ogami shouted from far away.

"Yea that's the plan." I shouted back. He made a fire, and I brought out some food we had in the carriage. We gathered around the camp fire and began to eat the small meal we prepared.

"Would you two want to hear a ghost story?" Ogami stated.

"That sounds fun!" Himeko smiled. I just ate my meal quietly not really caring for it.

"A while back I was doing errands for my brother in a near by village. A man that I usually buy supplies from told me a strange story that had happened just recently in his village." Ogami's tone changed… more serious. I noticed Himeko looking intently at him.

"This man had told me the tale of the Fire. A few weeks back his son a young boy was celebrating his birthday. They had a fire… just like this one in front of us." Himeko and I both glimpsed down at the fire, orange and red mix. _It seemed calm and controlled… not very intimating._

"They were all drinking having a good time, and his son started to leap over the fire trying to impress his guest. The guest all surrounded him smiling, laughing, and cheering him on. An old man called to the boy." Ogami stopped, and then Himeko looked at him.

"What did the man say?" _She is really into his story._

"Don't jump over the fire boy! Stop!" Ogami looked at Himeko seriously before he continued. "Jumping over the fire is teasing the fire demon… he will come and get you and you will die." _Himeko gasped and I started to smile… I was starting to get an idea in my head. I looked behind us and noticed a stick with a little hook on the edge of it._

"All the guest started to laugh, calling the old man crazy. They all cheered the boy to jump over the fire, and the old man just watched as he noticed two dark hands appearing out of the flame. The boy kept jumping as the hands tried to grab him. The old man said nothing, however he grabbed a bucket of water and threw it on the fire. The guest all scowled the old man, as he walked out of the gathering. The next day the father went to check on his son. He walked towards his room and he felt rather cold for a hot summer day. He knocked on the door, but no answer from the boy." _I slowly picked up the stick, and Himeko didn't noticed my movement. I tried to keep myself from laughing._

"The man walked in, and saw his son. He was burnt on his legs and his arms… but not just any burn… you see his marks were the shapes of claws, his eyes were opened as if he had seen something horrible." _I moved the stick to hit Himeko's shoulder._

"AHHH!" She shouted as she jumped on to me hugging me. I started to giggle Ogami also started to laugh.

"Chikane-Chan! That was so mean!" She stood up, and began to hit me lightly.

"I'm sorry Himeko… I couldn't resist. So what happened to the boy Ogami?"

"He died… they say never to jump over the fire. Because it's like teasing the fire demons." Ogami smiled as he put the fire out. "You two can sleep in the carriage, I'll stay out here."

"Okay good night Ogami." I said going in the carriage, passing him his camping things. Himeko followed me inside. She was still a little scared from the story.

"Don't worry Himeko, as long as you don't jump over the fire you'll be fine." I smiled. "They're fire spirits, and with fire spirits they do a lot of good for us. Like cook our food, and keep us warm… however they demand respect."

"Oh I see!" She smiled, and that seemed to calm her down. I laid down a blanket on the carriage floor, and pillows.

"You ready to sleep?" I asked looking at Himeko. I began to change into my night gown, as she did the same.

"Yea… actually I'm really tired." She said her eyes lids half open.

I had opened the carriage door one more time and saw Ogami laying down. "Good night Ogami." I said out loud.

"Night Himemiya and Himeko." He waved a tired arm in the air… it was a gibbous moon, but you could barely see him.

Closing the carriage door, I went to lay down. Himeko was already sleeping facing towards my side. I tried to not disturb her as I moved my body facing her too. The carriage floor was small, and it caused us to be right next to each other. I felt her hot breath on my cheek, and I knew she felt mine too. In fact my breath deepened, my heart started to race to where short small breaths weren't enough to give me air.

Himeko pulled her arms around me, resting her head under my chin… "Chikane-Chan…" She whispered.

My arms slid along her hugging her lower back. I then realized she had fallen asleep, and I slowly fell asleep shortly after that.

**Souma**

I was thankful it was a warm night, I wouldn't have to suffer in the cold. It was in the middle of the night when I had woken up. I heard someone walking, and I stood up quickly. "Who's there." I called out in the dark. I could see a darken outline of a man, as I stood up quickly.

A lit pipe was all that I could make out. Then the figure started to move closer, and I moved myself in a defensive stance.

"Calm down Souma. I'm not going to hurt you." A calm but extremely cold voice called out in the darkness.

"Tsubasa Nii-San." The voice was easily recognized.

"Come walk with me Souma." He moved, I paused looking back at the carriage. "They'll be fine Souma. No one will attack them while you're with me."

"Okay…" I followed him in the darkness.

We walked for a while not saying a word. Strange the forest was barley lit, in yet no brush or stones ever tripped us. I wanted to speak to him, but I didn't know what to tell him. I began to feel anxious, and I believed Tsubasa Nii-San felt it.

"Have you decided Souma?" He inhaled the pipe.

"I… have Tsubasa Nii-San." It's now or never…

He exhaled his pipe. "You have felt the Orochi blood in you Souma. I know you have felt the uncontrollable urge to kill the priestesses. The pain that will cease to exist unless you have given into the darken heart that you carry so heavily."

"Why don't you feel that urge?"

"Because I have already surrendered to the Orochi's will. I wish to follow Orochi and destroy this ugly world. That urge you feel is your true desire, and if you stop going against it you will become at peace with yourself."

"Tsubasa Nii-San! I'm sorry, but I won't go with you. I will not become an Orochi." I said all in one breath. I had stopped walking, and he did too.

He turned around even in the dark his eyes were piercing. "You've chosen to protect your priestess." He said in disgust.

"You chose me over our father, and I will protect her from everyone… even from you Tsubasa Nii-San." It hurt deeply to say this, to say that to my own brother.

He sighed. "I guess there is no other way. From now on Souma we're enemies, and if I see you I will not hesitate to kill you, and I expect the same from you." He walked a few steps before he stopped. "By the way Souma… what happened to your eye?"

"Good-Bye Tsubasa Nii-San." I walked away quickly. Like hell I'll ever tell him Himeko's mother left it on me.

But as I walked back to our camp, I felt a familiar feeling start to arise in me. Right away the headache came back, and I felt my mouth water. "Ahh!" It was too much to bare, and I fell to my knees. My hand was clutching my forehead tightly hoping to relieve some pain.

_**Kill! Kill the Priestess!**_ That voice came back.

"No!" I was forcing it back, but I felt I couldn't hold it much longer. I stood up walking towards the carriage. _No! Stop! Himeko!_ My voice wasn't heard anymore. But when I was about to open the door my eyes glimpsed up and saw her.

It was Himemiya she was standing on top of the carriage, with the gibbous moon behind her, the wind slightly blowing her hair… you couldn't tell where her hair stopped and the night sky ended. She held a bow and arrow at me.

_**KILL! KILL! THE LUNAR PRIESTESS!**_

She shot an arrow at me, and it landed a few feet in front of me blowing up and sending me back flying. I hit a tree and started to black out, the last thing I saw was Himemiya walking towards me and something on her back glowing.

**Chikane**

I had heard Ogami's shouts of agony during the night… a strange feeling came over me, when I sensed him losing control. I stood up quickly and quietly so Himeko won't be disturbed. As I grabbed my bows and arrows and jumped on top of the carriage. The moon light helped me see, Ogami was under control of the Orochi. I readied an arrow and pointed it towards him. Seems he sense it and looked at me, his eyes had the most blood thirsty look glowing red like a demon. I shot an arrow in front of him, as it blew up sending him back.

That did the trick knocking him out. However his symbol on his forehead was glowing still. Quickly jumping off the carriage I walked over to him kneeling down in front of him.

"Chikane-Chan?" I jumped… _Himeko! _I quickly turned around blocking the view of Ogami from her.

"H-Himeko. Go back to bed." I may have said it a little more colder than intended because she looked up at me sadly.

"Where is Souma-Kun?" She asked slightly hurt.

"Uhhh…" Ogami made a sound behind me. _Damn! _Himeko then rushed past me kneeling down beside Souma.

"Souma-Kun!" She shirked. "Chikane-Chan what happened?"

"Well…" _How am I suppose to tell her I attacked him?_

She placed a hand on his forehead and it lit up. The purple glow from his forehead was replaced with a white glow, similar to the sun's light. It seemed his wounds from my arrow healed too.

He was still knocked out. I picked him up, and I noticed he was a lot lighter than usual. _He probably hasn't eaten properly in days._ I placed him where his blankets were, and Himeko covered him.

"What happened?" She looked at me wanting to know the truth.

"He was being controlled by something else, so I attacked him…" I felt my gaze fall, almost as if I were being scowled.

"Chikane-Chan… Why didn't you wake me up?" She sounded hurt.

"I-I didn't want to worry you Himeko… and I know Ogami-San would have wanted the same."

"Please next time wake me up. I can heal Ogami-San, something that the Lunar Priestess can't. Let's go back to bed." She grabbed my hand gently tugging me towards the carriage.

"I'm sorry." I whispered softly I knew she heard it because she held my hand a bit tighter.

"Next time please wake me up." She started to sniff. Then she turned to me and tears were falling down her cheeks. I felt a stab in my chest, and a jolt of pain. "You and Ogami-San could have been seriously hurt, and where would I have been? I could stop it…" Her voice cracked unable to make anymore coherent words.

I pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry Himeko." I felt horrible. She calmed down a bit, and she pulled away from me.

"Let's get back to sleep." She smiled and I followed her back into the carriage.

It was morning when I woke up and Himeko was in my arms. As much as I wanted to stay that way, I didn't. We had to start packing and get ready to hit the mountains, if we leave now we can make it there in the afternoon. I slid out of Himeko's grasp and that woke her up.

"Chikane-Chan?" She opened her eyes looking at me sleepily.

"Morning Himeko, we need to start packing things." I changed while talking to her.

"Okay." She also began to change.

I opened the carriage door to see Ogami-San missing. _Crap…! If Himeko see's him missing she'll surely be worried._

"What's wrong Chikane-Chan?" She must have sensed my nervousness.

"Uh! Nothing's wrong. Ogami-San went to bathe in the pond. I think I'm going to use the restroom in the forest." I said quickly as I tried to find an excuse.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Himeko shouted to me, but I was already running into the forest.

"Don't worry it won't be more than a few minutes! Start packing our things!" I shouted as I ran towards the forest. _Damn that Ogami!_

I was running quickly through the woods, it wasn't dense and the sun light broke through the trees easily. But when I realized I was running deeper in the forest, the trees became more dense. The sun light became less and less, and I was begging to lose my way. Until I reached a clearing, a clearing that was covered by tree branches, all except one spot of sunlight piercing through the darkness. In the sun light I saw him: Ogami Souma.

He was without a shirt on, and his body shined from sweat. He was breathing in tune as he punched forward with all his might at the air. I saw his symbol on his forehead glowing with the sun light: Himeko's light. In this darkness I began to move towards him, I walked around coming up from behind him. I was sure that my sounds were silent, but he stopped his training.

"Himemiya…" His voice didn't sound human…

"Uh… Yes?" I stuttered it felt rather strange, peaceful as though that my darken sins were left at the entrance of the forest.

"I need to ask a favor of you." He turned around the sunlight lighting up his eyes, the light brown truly came out. At that moment you couldn't see no bitter hostility, no blood-thirsty look… in fact quite the opposite of the rival and the villain I am usually met with. In this moment his eyes shined… the eyes of a Hero. Eyes that suffered, or are suffering in yet fighting with every ounce of energy they have to keep that darkness of evil from overcoming him completely.

His eyes over took me. "Whatever it is, I'll be willing to lend a helping hand.

**Himeko**

It had been a little too long already. I didn't see Souma-Kun in the pond, and Chikane-Chan's bathroom breaks never lasted this long. I had packed everything, and the horses seemed recharged and ready to go. I resisted the urge to rush into the forest and go look for them, something told me to stay. In a strange way I knew they were fine, however the worry that overcomes me is just a natural feeling even when it's not needed.

I began to pace, and when I could no longer resist the urge to rush after them, despite what my heart told me they came out. Souma-Kun and Chikane-Chan, but only something was different. Both of them had a smile on their face, and it wasn't the usual forced smile they have around each other… It was a true genuine smile. Chikane-Chan's usual cold gaze was tender and more understanding of him, almost as if she saw him as a friend instead of a nuisance.

Souma-Kun's eyes were tired and it was obvious, but his smile shined brighter than the stars in the night time sky. No longer did I see that hint of envy in his gaze, but a friendly gaze.

The mutual understanding was gone between them, and a true honest friendship had been born between these two. I smiled, and my eyes watered.

"Souma-Kun! Chikane-Chan!" I rushed towards them. I hugged them both tightly, both appeared shocked.

"Himeko? What's wrong why are you crying?" Both said at the same time, just as worried as the other.

"I… I… I'm so glad you're friends. We're all friends…" I started to cry. Souma-Kun and Chikane-Chan looked at each other before they smiled, and then embraced me. Not saying anything, the morning sun warmed us up, and a light breeze blew past.

**Chikane**

We arrived at the mountains a little after noon. We parked the carriage at the little cottage that Yukihito stayed in. I knocked at the door.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Hello I am Chikane Himemiya, I was a student of Sensei Kiko." I replied. The door opened and we were greeted by Yukihito and Kazuki.

"Nii-San! Yukihito!" Souma said happily as he rushed in.

"Sensei! Yukihito!" Himeko Smiled and quickly followed Souma in.

"Have anything to eat? We're starving!" Souma shouted inside as I followed behind them.

We all sat down as Kazuki and Yukihito severed us. Souma gobbled down the food, as I ate slowly. Himeko seemed to eat a little faster than usual too, even though she doesn't have much of an appetite.

"So what are you two doing here Sensei?" Himeko asked the question I was dying to ask.

"Actually we're just here on business, since Sensei Kiko passed we come to protect her scriptures and ancient ways. Of course since her attacker might have been after her prized possessions we were thinking of taking them back with us…"

"You can't do that!" I shouted an unknown rage was the cause. "Forgive me I shouldn't have shouted like this… however Oba-San wouldn't wish her scriptures to leave this place. She lived in those scriptures taking them out of this mountain would be like taking herself out of this place. You must leave them here." I pleaded.

"As much as I liked to Chikane-Kun I cannot. Her students… as I said it was a student that found her body, that student passed away shortly after. This place has become tainted by an unholy powerful demon, and the scriptures are endanger here. However, if I am to take them back to my shrine they will be protected." Kazuki-San glimpsed down. "Even if she may have stated she wished her scriptures to remain here, she didn't plan on an immediate death."

"What if… What if I take her place?" I stated out loud.

"Huh?" Everyone looked at me surprised.

"Please… this is the last thing Oba-San would want. I wish to take her place…"

"Chikane-Chan…" Himeko whispered underneath her breath.

"After my services to Ame No Murakumo are finished. I will return here as a priestess to the Mountain gods. I'll protect Oba-San's scripture and I'll continue training other's in her ways. So please… allow me to do so!" I bowed begging… something I have never done. Something a Nobel never does, beg like a common street urchin.

I felt a soft hand on mine, as I looked up Himeko's gaze and smile was what I caught. "I'll come with you. If there are two priestesses protecting your Oba-San's ways then I'm sure it will stand a better chance. So…" Himeko made a determined face, one I rarely see. "Please allow us to remain here after our duty to Ame No Murakumo is complete."

Kazuki-San smiled and started to giggle. "Well I believe I cannot deny your requested. Yukihito will remain here to watch the Shrine until you two return after the Revival that is."

I stood up and I smiled. "Thank-You Kazuki-San." Himeko smiled, and soon we went back to eating.

It was later on that day that I snuck out. Himeko and Souma-Kun were sleeping in their rooms, and I told Kazuki-San to tell Himeko that I went to the mountains and I shall return. I also told him to forbid her leaving the house.

I walked a while until I came to a familiar wall. _Have I not walked this path before?_ I smiled at the great wall that I once climbed, and turned towards the stairs. However once I walked a bit closer the fog cleared up, and the stairs have been destroyed by a giant bolder.

"DAMN IT!" I sighed as I began to climb the great wall once more. It was a bit easier this time since I have climbed before, not to mention all the training she put me through. Finally as I reached the top, there stood Oba-San's dojo, and her house. Right away I felt a disturbance in the air, and I knew it was stronger now. "Grandfather."

I walked deciding that I needed to return to the spring, that she made me meditate at my first three days. I ran there feeling the disturbance shift, and as I reached the spring the darkness had lifted. Right away I knew Oba-San's spirit was here. I had changed into my priestess robe and walked in the water slowly closing my eyes and focusing on my breathing.

"Chikane…" I opened my eyes and everything around me was less colorful. It was strange as I stood up I realized I was walking on the water.

"What?" I looked back and saw my body with my eyes closed and breathing clearly.

"Chikane…" I turned around seeing my grandmother.

"Oba-San? Am I in the spirit world?"

"Yes. I pulled you out of your body, it is much easier to talk to you this way. Now listen your grandfather has become a demon in his own desire to control. The god he follows Orochi promises them a new world, a world where they can revive and create without any darkness. His plans for this was his life's work, and no one will stand in his way. Not his lover, not his son, and not his… granddaughter."

"He's not hurting Himeko."

"I see so much of you in him Chikane-Chan. I see that same cold stare, but behind that cold stare burns a passionate fire. That passion is what drives both of you. You're passion to protect your Solar Priestess, his passion to create a better world. But in the end both of these desires rule you, and although your passion is your greatest strength it is also your greatest downfall. Unless you learn to control your desire to a reasonable drive, then you will suffer the same fait as your grandfather."

"I will never be like him…" _For some reason the words of Tsubasa came running into my head… I was so like him it was almost looking at a mirror… but his eyes were the eyes of a demon._

"I do not have much energy left, I will send you back to your body now. Go to the Dojo, and confront him head on. I will channel everything I have into you. When you purify him you must not hesitate, not even for a second. He will seize that opportunity and turn it against you."

A breeze blew past me and I opened my eyes. I was resting in the cool spring, and I stood up walking towards the dojo, knowing what awaited me.

Each step I took it was heavy harder. The air was thick and sticky, making it difficult for me to walk through. However there wasn't any fear in me at all. As I walked in front of the dojo the sky was dark it was night time, however I could not see any stars or the moon. A dark fog has covered the nighttime sky.

I stood there waiting for him to appear… for weeks I have felt his presences. For weeks I have felt his cold icy breath, heard his cold icy words, seen his evil being in my dreams. I will not be afraid, and I will not ever endanger Himeko.

"Himeko…" I clutched the pink shell necklace that was on my neck.

I felt someone standing behind me and quickly turned. A man… my grandfather stood behind me. He had all characteristics of him, his facial hair. His height, and of course his cold stare. Only his once pale skin, was darkened stained by the darkness that was held in his heart.

I felt my heart jump, and a fear begin to creep up; however I felt it disappear as quickly as it came. The shell on my neck reminded me of who I was doing this for, the person I love.

"Chikane, why have you betrayed me? Your own grandfather. Have I not raised you to be for Orochi?" His voice was disoriented it was nothing like the grandfather I use to know.

Darkness came up and surrounded my footing grabbing me holding me like real human limbs. He began to walk towards me and I started to panic struggle.

"Why Chikane?" He was walking towards me.

"Get away from me!" I was losing it, the fear the darkness it was all coming back to me. "… No… NO….!" I wasn't going to lose.

I felt my symbol light up from my back, the darkness quickly scurried away as it shot up from the clouds freeing the moon from it's ugly grasp.

My grandfather took a few steps back. "The moon is only existing because of the Sun." I said out loud walking towards him. "The moon is trapped in forever darkness, wandering around until the Earth caught it's grasp. The sun reflexes on Earth as well as the moon, protecting it during the day, as the moon protects it during the night. This Earth is mine and Himeko's child!" I called an arrow as I readied it on my bow. I shot it at his arm.

"AHH!" The light blew his arm up.

"I will not let Orochi destroy our child. Himeko's job is the Sun to watch and give it warmth, and life during the day." I readied another arrow and shot it at his other arm.

"AHH!" It blew the other one off.

"My job as the moon to give it guidance and security at night during it's time of darkness." I readied an arrow and shot it at his leg.

"AHH! CHIKANE I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Those jobs are the same as parents you know. I'll die before I let you or anyone else try to kill something that Himeko and I work together to protect!" I readied my last arrow as I began to chant, and as I focused all my power into this arrow I felt Sensei-Kiko next to me chanting the same words… to purify a soul. "May you rest in peace Oji-Sama"

Right away the darkness lifted and the original peaceful air came back. I fell to my knees breathing heavily.

"Thank-You Chikane-Chan." I heard my Oba-San's voice. I smiled, but then I heard a clanking sound, almost as if it were metal. I looked up and a mask crimson red, like blood with two small horns on tops, and two longer horns on the side coming out of it. I reached to pick it up, and gaze at it. Right away it disappeared and I heard an evil laughter.

"When you're true demonic self will come forth, is when this mask will be worn." My grandfather's voice came from an unnatural wind which blew my hair and went up to the nighttime sky.

I sighed still trying to catch my breath. "Chikane-Chan!" I heard Himeko's voice as she rushed towards me.

"Himeko! HUHH!" She tackled me down in a hug.

"Chikane-Chan! Chikane-Chan!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks. She pulled back looking at me with her sad eyes. "I was so scared… you left all by yourself! Why Chikane-Chan? Why?" She buried her face into my chest as I placed my hand over her head.

"It's okay Himeko… He's gone now. He's no longer haunting me." I embraced her tightly

"So this is the famous Himeko my granddaughter is so deeply in love with?" I jumped up turning bright red.

"Chikane-Chan did you hear that?" Himeko looked at me questioning.

"Oh, she can even hear the voices of the dead… how surprising."

"Voices of the dead should remain dead." I stated. _Oba-san!_

"You're mother and you have similar taste." My grandmother's voice stated before I took Himeko's hand.

"Come one Himeko let's head back." I shouted as I walked back quickly. _Thank God Himeko didn't spend as much time Spiritual training as I did. Or else she would have fully understood my grandmother!_

**Himeko**

Chikane-Chan seemed really weak, almost as if she could barely keep herself up. I pulled my hand behind her back, and moved her arm over my shoulder.

"Himeko?" She looked puzzled.

"It's okay to lean on me Chikane-Chan." I smiled, and she did.

"Himeko? How did you climb up the wall?" Chikane-Chan asked.

"What wall? There are stairs."

"Yes, but those stairs were blocked by a boulder."

"There were double stairs, one going along one side, and the other going along the other!" I replied happily. "I was at first scared thinking I was going to have to climb the wall, but then I saw the other stairs! Hmm… Chikane-Chan did you climb the wall?"

"No! I was just making sure you didn't climb the wall, because you know…. When Yukihito and I… first came here he climbed the wall all alone… you know."

"Oh really. I never knew Yukihito to be so foolish." I smiled thinking of Yukihito climbing the wall. I even started to giggle at the thought.

We had arrived at the castle the next day. We were greeted by the army of maids.

"Welcome back your highness." The all stated at once.

"Please prepare the bath for us." Chikane-Chan said out loud. "Where are my parents?"

"The King is out on business, however the Queen is in her quarters if you wish to visit her." The top maid Otowa took our baggage.

"Prepare the rooms for Kurusugawa-Sama and Lady Himemiya-Sama."

"Only prepare one room Otowa-San. We will be sharing our rooms. I have grown accustomed to Himeko as my bedroom mate."

I blushed hearing Chikane-Chan's statement… it almost sounded…

"As you wish Madam. Please prepare a room for Ogami-Sama as well." Otowa-San shouted at the lower maids.

"Himeko? Shall we take our bath?" Chikane-Chan smiled.

"Yes. I would like that…" A nice hot bath… and not some lake or stream sounds nice right now.

**Chikane**

I lead Himeko to the bath somewhat missing how big the baths are. I undressed as Himeko did the same, and I noticed something strange.

"Himeko?" I called to her.

"What is it Chikane-Chan?" She smiled.

"Has your chest grown a bit?" Her chest is quite small, but they're nicely shaped and I've taken a liking to them.

"Huh?" Her face redden.

"Yes, they must have." I walked towards her. Her hands were now covering herself. "Come on don't be shy let me see."

She sighed slowly sliding her arms off her body. They had grown slightly bigger, and I felt the urge to touch them. I raised my hand before I was about to touch, I looked up at her.

"May I?" I asked looking at her. She only nodded blushing hotly. My hand reached for her breast only the tips touched her, and then she let out a yelp.

"Oh! I'm sorry did I hurt you?" I felt embarrassed as well.

"Uh… no you didn't! I was just embarrassed! That's all…"

I smiled at her and I decided not to try again, besides I was touching her in a perverted kind of way. It was an hour before we both dried ourselves off.

"Himeko, I'm going to visit with my mother before dinner. Otowa-San!" I called.

"Yes my lady?" Otowa-San looked up.

"Please show Himeko around the castle perhaps she would like to see the library or the garden." I looked at her.

"Oh no Chikane-Chan! It's okay I can just wait in our room…"

"You will do no such thing, please Otowa-San make sure she has a good time." I bowed as I rushed towards my mother's headquarters.

I busted through the doors and entered her quarters. "Mother!" I called out to her.

"Chikane, I've been expecting you." Mother stood outside her balcony gazing lonely at the nighttime sky. Only is that lonely gaze caused by the absence of my father or the absence of Himeko's mother?

"You're past lover, it was Himeko's mother? Why did you keep this from me?" I felt a little more betrayed than angry.

My mother took her gaze off the nighttime sky and sighed. "It's not like it's something you need to know. I wanted to warn you of the heartache that will come after you love a women. Of course you and Himeko have the choice of being together as priestesses, unlike Hikari and I." My mother's gaze turned sad.

"Did you ever love father?" I asked even though I didn't really care.

"Your father was kind to me, as he always been. He was handsome, charming, intelligent, and a great ruler any women would fall madly in love with him. As I did. I feel in love with your father, and I love him till this day. But the love I feel for him is nothing like the love I felt for Hikari."

"You know she remembers you, it's obvious the feelings she has for you still exist. Why don't you pay her a visit?" I suggested.

She only shook her head no. My mother… although she was married into nobility she is a true Nobel woman. "I gave up that life along time ago, as did she. She's married right? I bet you she loves the man plenty… and goes to bed with him right…" My mother clutched at her heart tears falling out of her eyes.

I felt my face turn red… I didn't want to remember that incident with Hikari and her husband.

"Uh… I wouldn't know. If Himeko was born I am sure of it." I felt heat rush to my face. "But is Hikari and Himeko anything alike?" What possessed me to ask this question? Maybe I wished to know if Himeko could be sensual like her mother? My face went hot again.

My mom smiled, for a while I hadn't seen her smile. "No. Himeko is too innocent, unlike Hikari." My mother started to giggle. "In fact I learned most of the things that your father loves from Hikari."

"Okay enough!" This was too disturbing… and the fact that my mother slept with Himeko's mother is kind of awkward. "Well.." I pulled a piece of paper with written address on it. I placed it on the table.

"This is Hikari's address, if you wish to why don't you get into contact with her again?" I turned my back leaving the door.

"Chikane! I couldn't…" I could see her Nobel duty being tempted by desire, or maybe love?

"She can write, can't she? In fact I remember as a child you told me a local friend of yours taught you how to read and write. Was that not her?" I smiled.

"Yes, it was her." My mother blushed… never had I seen her blush not even in front of my father. I walked out the door and closed it slightly. Only one thought laid in my mind… _Where did Himeko get her Innocence from?_

Hi ya'll people! Okay, so I've got an idea to actually put a scene of Himeko and Chikane's mom. I wasn't really planning to do much with it exactly. It was just a passing though so I'll let the fans decide. If you want a scene with them just leave it in your reviews. If I get enough reviews of fans wanting a scene like that then I'll put it in the next chapter!) YAY! Besides I'll keep my promise with updating every week now! Over 200 reviews! I didn't even have to wait a week for 15 people to review. Lol

Thank you everyone! Expect a new chapter every Saturday.

Four more chapters before this one is finished!

(So sorry this chapter is two days late! Had to help my sister move!)


	32. Chikane and Himeko days part 1

**Chapter 32: Chikane and Himeko days**

**Himeko**

Otowa-San was leading me to almost every room of the castle. I quietly followed along getting a feeling she was kind of annoyed by me.

"And here is the library." She lit a lantern which lit up only a small part of the room. "I'm afraid no one really sees much of this place at night. It's actually quite difficult to find your way when the sun isn't the one lighting the room."

"It's beautiful." The large wall of books which seemed to go on forever until the darkness covered them, was a breath taking sight.

"Here you two are." I heard a soft voice and turned to see Chikane-Chan at the door way leaning up against it with a smirk.

"Your highness…"

"Chikane-Chan…" I smiled happily.

"Dinner will be ready shortly. Otowa-San you are dismissed. You may return to help with the cooking." Chikane-Chan smiled.

"Yes madam." She bowed and walked down the hall-way.

"Well shall we return to the room? I recall promising you a massage now." She smiled.

I only nodded feeling nervous and excited at the same time. She slowly grasped my hand pulling me gently towards are room. We passed by servants and many rooms until we reached ours. She then closed the door locking it after I came in. "So we won't be disturbed."

I blushed my heart racing. She moved towards me putting so kind of cream on her hands. "Please remove your clothes." She smiled.

"Ehh?" I felt my face catch on fire.

"It's hard to give a proper massage with fabric rubbing against you. In fact it can irritate you." Chikane-Chan smiled.

"Uh…Okay." I felt her stare on me as I slowly slid my shirt off. Then the wrap on my breast, her gaze was making me so hot that I began to tremble as I unwrapped myself.

I felt smooth hands on mine. I jumped a little as I looked at her, a strange look she had on her face.

"I'll help you." She said with such a serious tone, I couldn't say anything. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

She unwrapped me quickly, so quickly that I was standing before her nude. Immediately I felt the urge to cover myself with my hands. But Chikane-Chan caught this and held them both down.

"Don't…" She started at me, and I felt embarrassed. I guess she sensed this and lead me to the bed telling me to lay on my stomach. She sat on the bed, only to straddle my hips rubbing her hands together. Her hands were cold when she touched my back I couldn't help but yelp.

She slowly slid her body on mine. _When did she take off her shirt?_

"Relax Himeko." She whispered in my ear. I could feel her chest that still had her wrap on it. Then her fingers began to brush up against my skin. After a while I began to relax more and even was able to talk normally.

"Chikane-Chan you seemed more relaxed since our visit to the mountains."

"Yes, you see with the help of my grandmother's spirit I was able to purify my grandfather. I haven't seen felt him since." She said as she rubbed her fingers along my spine.

"Ah!" A sound escaped my lips. "Chikane-Chan not so hard!"

"Sorry Himeko but your tight here, if I don't put any pressure it won't do any good." I couldn't see her face, but I knew she was smiling.

"Did you have a nice talk with your mom?"

"Well I can say it was the most interesting I've had in a while."

"I see. Well it's my turn to give you a massage Chikane-Chan." She slowly slid off my back, and untied her wrap. I decided to leave mine off because it would take a bit too long to tie it back on. She laid on her stomach and I straddled her hips as she did mine.

"Oh I forgot the lotion!" I tried to climb off, but some how my foot was caught on the bed. "Ahhhh!" I subconsciously grabbed onto Chikane-Chan. She also came tumbling down with me.

She gasped and it all happened so slowly. Chikane-Chan feel flat on top of me. Our bodies pushing up against each other… her breast nearly twice as big as mine pushed up against me. Somehow she ended up between my legs, and our faces were inches apart. My breathing deepened and I felt her heart pounding just as fast as mine.

"Chikane-Chan…" I whispered her name, however it sounded as if I were starving.

"Himeko…" I felt our bodies heat up stronger, and our heart beats were in tune with each other. I was locked on her blue eyes, and then my eyes became locked on her lips. They were full and I wanted to feel them.

She also glimpsed at my lips, and her face moved closer as I closed my eyes and awaited…

"Your highness the dinner is, AHHH! Oh my lo-… Uhh I'm sorry to disturb you two!" Otowa-San had walked in… Quickly Chikane-Chan moved off of me, and I also moved grabbing my wrap. We had our backs turned towards each other, and the air had felt extremely heavy.

"I'll meet you at the table." She said coldly rushing out quickly.

"Okay…" At that time I didn't mind she left so quickly… in fact it was awkward.

After a few minutes I had made my way down the hall. "Hey Himeko!" Souma-Kun came walking beside me. "Where is Chikane?"

"She went on a head…" I felt the blush creep back on my face.

"Something happen?" He looked a bit worried.

"Not… well it almost did…" My heart raced on what had just almost happened.

Souma-Kun must have felt a bit awkward. "I see…"

In the dinning room maid surrounded the table placing food everywhere. It seems like a lot of food for just the royal family. Chikane-Chan and her mother sat at the end. I couldn't look her in the face and I noticed she kept her eyes else where as well.

"Please take a seat Himeko-Chan, Souma-Kun." Chikane-Chan's mother said.

"Thank you." Souma-Kun smiled taking a seat next to me as I sat across from Chikane-Chan.

"By the way Himeko how is your mother?" Chikane-Chan's mother asked.

"Uh.. She's fine thank you for asking." _Why would she ask about my mother. _A strange reason my eyes feel on Chikane-Chan who was glaring at her mother.

"I see Chikane-Chan didn't tell you here now did she? Shame on you Chikane-Chan."

"Oh you two were childhood friends!" I said happily. _I almost forgot!_

"Is that what she told you?" Chikane-Chan's mother smiled. "We were much more than that."

Chikane-Chan slammed her hand on the table and glared at her mother.

"Okay I'll stop." Chikane-Chan's mother smiled mischievously. I looked back at Chikane-Chan who caught my eyes. Right away I felt my face blush and I looked away. She did the same.

"You two seem shy tonight… did you make love?" Chikane-Chan's mother stated.

Right away I felt my face heat up. "Whaa?" I couldn't help but shout.

"Mother!" Chikane-Chan yelled, her face burning red.

"I'm only teasing two women can't do that right?" She winked at her daughter. Chikane-Chan seemed to calm down as she relaxed. "Only if you had the proper teacher… or should I say teachers."

"Enough! Otowa-San please bring a plate and send it to my room. I'll be retiring early tonight."

"Wait I'll go too!" I didn't even think it seems that those words just came out of my mouth.

"Okay, Otowa-San pack two!" She ordered as she walked out of the dinning room me closely behind her.

**Souma**

After Chikane and Himeko left it was only the Queen and I at the dinning table. She smiled at me, strangely she looks exactly like Chikane minus the cold blue eyes.

"So did you get that shiner from Hikari?" She looked smirking even more… the same smirk as Chikane.

"She's a strong women…" I looked down at my plate as I continued to eat. Chikane must have told her…

"I know…"

**Chikane**

I couldn't believe the nerve of my mother saying comments like that. I tried to walk in a fast pace, but then I noticed Himeko struggling to keep up. I slowed down a bit for her, before I felt her reach for my hand. Strangely my angry seemed to fade away with her simple touch.

"Chikane-Chan, what did your mother mean?" She looked at me curiously. _Himeko doesn't know…_

"Mean about what?" I played dumb.

"That her and my mother were more than friends?"

We made it to our room and I lead her in. Otowa-San came in bringing us plates and as she excused herself I sighed. "You mother told me, when you went to fetch water, that both my mother and her used to be lovers."

"L-lovers?" She seemed a bit confused.

"Your mother told me that well… some how feel in love and they were separated because… my father wanted to marry her… and…" It felt really awkward talking about this with her.

She placed her hand on mine. "I understand perfectly. I think it's cute…" She blushed.

"Cute?"

"Well even though they were both women they loved each other deeply. I mean it's sad they couldn't be together forever, but if that didn't happen we wouldn't have been born." She smiled.

"Yeah your right." I smile. "Shall we eat?"

"Yeah!"

"By the way what did she mean that two women couldn't make love unless the have teachers?" She looked at me confusedly.

"It's nothing. Inside Royalty joke."

(Narrator)

It had been a weak since the queen's daughter and her friends left. The queen had been pacing back and forth the little paper her daughter left on the table, was troublesome to her. Her royal duties told her to dispose of the paper. That life was long gone as soon as she married her husband: the King. She bit her lip slightly as she felt herself reach for the paper and open it.

"Otowa-San!" She called for the head maid.

"Yes your highness." The maid was fast to answer her call.

"Fetch me a paper and ink pen please."

"Yes your highness."

Not much longer the Queen held a pen shaking and not sure to place the pen on the paper or not. Her husband was out on business, and she knew he wouldn't be back for a month or so. She finally placed the pen on the paper.

"Dear Hikari," She said out loud. "It has been many years. But not a day has passed by without the thought of you in my mind. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to run away with you. Of course then we wouldn't have given birth to the Priestesses of Ame No Murakumo. Himeko is the spiting image of you, only she's quite innocent, nothing like you. I wish to see you, please reply to this message if you wish the same. Yours forever Tsukiko."

The queen sighed at herself. She didn't want to make the letter so intimate but even if she tried to tone it down, her feelings overflowed into the letter uncontrollably. She placed in a letter and called for a servant.

"Please take this letter to the address her. Make sure the women with golden hair, and violet eyes receives it. Await a reply and retrieve the letter from her, make sure she does not keep it. Do not read a single word and once you take it back from her burn it."

The servant bowed as he left quickly, riding alone on a horse.

(Himeko's village)

Hikari had been doing chores when a knock came to her door. A man that wasn't very old and looked tired handed her a letter, with the royal crest on it.

"You are Hikari Kurusugawa-San correct?" He sounded exhausted.

"Yes." She said as she grabbed the letter.

"The queen herself told me to delivery this letter to you. I must await a reply."

Hikari glimpsed around as she told the man to come in. He sat at the table and drank a glass of water Hikari had handed to him. She carefully ripped the letter reading carefully. Her hands covered her mouth, as she forced back tears. She quickly rushed towards her room grabbing a pen and paper.

"Dear Tsukiko, It has been a while… too long in fact. I have seen your daughter too in fact she reminds me so much of you. I have thought of you daily as you have of me… I wish to meet you wherever it may be." Hikari sealed the letter as she handed it to the servant. He bowed and took the letter from her.

"I must take the letter you received as well. It's order from the queen." Hikari didn't want to hand the letter over in fact she wanted to refuse. But she felt she had to. How would she explain this to her husband.

She handed the letter over to him as he through it in the fire she had. "Good-Bye Kurusugawa-San."

(Back at the Castle.)

Tsukiko awaited impatiently for the servant. Finally he returned as she tore open the letter quickly, and smiled. "Send for a carriage!"

It was a few more days before Hikari saw a carriage in her front yard. Her husband stood there wondering who it was and what they wanted. A servant came out and smiled bowed. "Kurusugawa Hikari-San I need you to come with me. The royal family has a private matter they need to discus with you."

"I see…" She said nothing as she followed the man.

"Hold on Hikari! What is this about?" Hikari's husband sounded enraged. "I'm her husband why can I not know what's going on?"

The servant eyes became cold as he glared at the man. "These are the orders of the royal family, if you wish to go against them then we have solutions for that." The man's eyes shined with pure loyalty and not sympathy for the man losing his wife.

"Don't worry Honey I'll be back." Hikari called to her husband as she climbed in the back of the carriage. Hikari's husband decided not to ask anymore questions and watched as his wife left in the carriage, similar to the one his daughter left in.

Hikari said nothing as she was in the carriage alone. The look on her husband's face stung her a little as she clutched her heart. However the thought of seeing her long lost love made her heart race. "Tsukiko…"

The carriage came to a short stop at a village Hikari hadn't seen in a long time.

"My home town?" She said as the servant opened the door and let her out.

"The queen announced she will be awaiting your arrival at the spot." The servant said as he walked away from her.

"The spot…" Hikari knew well where the spot was. It was a spot deep in the woods with shrubs and bushes that formed a wall. On the other side of the wall was a tree with such soft grass to lay on it was comfortable almost like a bed.

She walked past the town, now abandoned by everyone. Seeing old houses and memories coming back into her mind. She finally passed the town into the woods as she reached to brush… strangely unlike the village, the wall of shrubs was well kept. She found the small patch and crawled in and saw her love.

Tsukiko was stand by the tree smiling. In front of her laid a blanket with plenty of food more than enough for both of them.

"Tsukiko…"

"Hello Hikari. Please sit." She moved her hand to a spot next to her. Hikari did looking at her aged loved she, however she was still captivated by her beauty.

"You haven't changed Hikari you're still so beautiful." Tsukiko said. Hikari blushed looking away.

"Now I know where Himeko-Chan gets it from." Tsukiko smirked.

"I know where Chikane-Chan gets her smirk from as well." She laughed.

"I'm glad you remember this place." Tsukiko replied looking a bit sad.

"It's the place where we made love, you think I forget?" Tsukiko blushed slightly.

"I was thinking that it was the place where we had our first kiss, and always met up. But of course you would be the one to mention making love." The queen laughed.

"Hey don't act like you are so innocent you enjoyed every second of it… you made such loud sounds I was afraid the villagers would hear you." Hikari smiled.

"You were always the one to start it though. I remember you would always brush up against me, and start kissing me." Tsukiko smiled.

"Yes… I wonder if your daughter is a screamer like you."

"Chikane-Chan is too proud and cold like her father to scream. Well I know Himeko isn't sensual like you. Where does she get her innocence from?"

"Her father…"

"Oh…" The thought of their husbands turned the mood a little sour. Jealously began to play a factor…

"Do… you enjoy it more than you did with me?" Hikari asked.

"No… for the first few times I thought of you when I made love to him. Do you enjoy it more with him?"

"No… it's not the same. I love Hakkai very much, but it just doesn't compare to you."

They said nothing as they began to sip their tea. "Do you think maybe we could… I mean could we ever be together again?" Tsukiko asked. As a queen she was used to getting everything she wanted now. What she wanted was that old love back. "I can bring you to the castle and you can be a women in waiting. Or my personal caretaker… we can never be apart!"

Hikari placed a finger on her lips. "This royal life has spoiled you Tsukiko. You know I'll never leave my husband. Besides…" She grasped Tsukiko's hand and placed it on her stomach.

The queen's eyes widen as she looked at Hikari. "I'm expecting."

She gently pulled away her hands. "Forgive me… maybe our past love is something we just cannot retrieve." She stood up helping Hikari up as well.

"This is good-bye again…" Hikari said sadly.

"For now anyways…" Tsukiko smiled.

"Wha?"

"Women always outlast men. When your husband passes I will call forth a servant to fetch you and your children. They will be maidens, and if you have a son he will be a solider. A respectable job if you ask me." Tsukiko smiled.

Hikari only nodded tears filling her eyes. She quickly placed a kiss on Tsukiko's lips which startled her a bit. "Thank you."

The parted Hikari returning to the carriage and Tsukiko returning to her castle.

**Chikane**

We had returned to Ogami shrine. I was looking for Himeko, Souma had told me she walked out towards the woods. But I found her on a hill asleep against a tree that we had created a barrier a while back.

She looked so peaceful when I kneeled down towards her I was drawn by her pink lips. I brushed my finger over them seeing as that didn't wake her. I placed my hand on her cheek pulling her face towards mine. I closed my eyes and placed my lips on hers. Her lips were still, and even though I was stealing a kiss it felt amazing. A strange feeling came over me and it shot through my body making me tremble all over. After what felt like a minute I broke the kiss, and looked back at her.

"I love you… Himeko." I whispered out loud. Her cheeks were flushed even though she was asleep I smiled. As I sat next to her falling asleep with her.

**Himeko**

It had woke up as Chikane-Chan was kissing me. I fought the urge not to kiss her back, pretending I was still sleep. This kiss although it's not our first felt so different than all the others. Chikane-Chan was putting her whole heart into it… and she loved me the same way I love her. I couldn't move my lips but I kissed back in a strange way with all the passion I could manage. Right away I felt an amazing jolt come all over me, and chills. My heart was racing so hard it was difficult for me to breath.

She broke the kiss and whispered to me "I love you… Himeko." Right then and there I wanted to grab her and hold her tight. To tell her I loved her the same… I wanted to so badly. But I resisted. I decided that I would tell her when we complete our duty as the priestesses. I will confess everything to her then.

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is not my best what-so-ever! I am rushing because it's Friday and I had a hectic week! But I'm making a part two of Himeko and Chikane Days. So there will be 36 chapters. Also to say something to some of the comments… there may or may not be a scene where they make love, or where they kiss consciously. You'll just have to keep reading! Thanks for all the reviews over 220! WOW! I've got the idea for the spin-off already so I know how that one is going to end already too. **


	33. Chikane and Himeko days part 2

(Yeah I totally didn't reread my last chapter so I didn't catch the part where Chikane locked the door and Otoha walked in. Yeah I'll just make it as top maid she has a spare key. Sorry for being a day late!)

**Chapter 33: Chikane and Himeko Days part 2**

**Chikane**

Only a month left before our next birthday, and this year has passed by us so fast. I feel like I need more time, that I want to do more things with Himeko. Lately I have been spending my whole days and nights with her… only breaking from her to use the restroom, and even that short time away from her is enough to break me. I've been so clingy lately which really isn't me. However I noticed her the same way, when I wonder off for a while not even a second later she is searching frantically for where I am.

Our conversations can go on for hours at a time. We never run out of things to talk to one another about. We mostly talk about our future, when we get back from saving the world and everything.

"Chikane-Chan?" Her sweet voice called to me.

"What is it Himeko?" I smiled.

"What do you think it will be like fighting Orochi? He will be revived on our birthday in a month." Himeko's eyes fell.

"I don't know Himeko, but there is one thing I am certain off." I glimpsed up at the sky, then side glancing at her.

"What's that?" Her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

I grabbed her hands and moved my face only a few inches away from hers. "As long as I am with you nothing can defeat us. I will protect you with everything I have."

She blushed hotly as she looked downwards, her eyes watering a bit. "Chikane-Chan…"

My fingers moved wiping away the tears. "We can't let your cute face become all red and puffy now."

She smiled, and I smiled back.

We were resting in the rose garden together and I had grown slightly tired. I tried to force back a yawn in yet it still broke through. "Strange… I'm never tired during the day time." I yawned extremely tired.

"You can rest on my lap Chikane-Chan!" Himeko said happily as she turned towards me kneeling to make her legs a pillow.

"I couldn't Himeko… take a nap while you just-"

"It's okay I'll enjoy watching you sleep!" She said honestly in her words.

Her pleading face made me give in as I laid down. I looked up at her eyes which gazed down on me with such intensity I felt my cheeks burn and I looked away.

"You're cute Chikane-Chan." She said as she moved a hair from my face.

"Ah…" I made a sound as my blush darkened. Strangely I felt a little embarrassed, and began to feel nervous. Even so I started to drift off in a light sleep which deepened quickly until I was fully asleep in Himeko's lap.

**Himeko**

Chikane-Chan was in a deep sleep on my lap. I couldn't help but watch her sleeping face, even a sleep she's extremely beautiful. A nice breeze blew by and I let out a breath. I hope things will always be like this. I always try to think of the good things, that we will beat Orochi, and save the world… and after that we can live peacefully together in the mountains. But there has been something bothering me the last few days.

What if we don't beat Orochi… what if the world is remade in darkness. I know I shouldn't let such thoughts overtake me, but the though of losing Chikane-Chan it bothers me so much. My eyes started to water and a tear slipped out and hit Chikane's cheek.

"Himeko?" She woke up her sapphire eyes staring at me. "What's wrong?" She moved her hand to wipe my cheek.

"It's nothing Chikane-Chan…" I didn't want her to worry herself over such troublesome thoughts.

"You're worried about the revival right?" Her words were calm… and uncanny.

"Huh?" I blushed I couldn't deny it when she got the answer correct.

"I thought so." She sat up and pulled me in an embrace. "Himeko don't worry… as long as we're together I don't think anything can take us, not even a god themselves." She caressed my hair, and I felt so much at ease with her hug.

"You're right." I pulled my arms around her tightly.

**Chikane**

It has been worrying me too. I don't want to lose Himeko. I will give anything to keep her by my side. I've been feeling unpleasant lately, an unnatural air has blown from the south. It feels of death, and dread. It's almost as if I could feel Orochi's breath and waiting to be revived. The Orochi followers haven't appeared lately, but I feel they're around waiting for something.

If it's Himeko they are after we're almost never apart, and they won't be stealing her away from me. Still I noticed Souma become more uneasy. I want to offer my help to him, but I know he won't accept. We both know it's coming soon, and it's faster than we want it to be.

One night I couldn't shake a feeling of darkness and it was coming from the woods. I looked down seeing Himeko was already a sleep.

Slowly without making a noise I went down stairs walking towards the woods. It wasn't long before I started to hear sounds. It was voices.

"You know we were suppose to take the Solar Priestess Nya! Grandpa always said to leave his granddaughter out of it. We need a priestess to die to start the new world. Nya!" It was a voice of a girl. Sounded childish…

"I don't see why we just don't steal the Lunar boob. Why does my Hime-Chan have to die while the royal-boob lives on." _That vulgar pig…_

"Because little brother it was his wishes. Besides stealing a priestess now will prevent the revival of Ame No Murakumo. The death of the priestess will revive the new world. So we should be safe." _Miyako…_

"If you want to take Himeko you'll have to go through me!" Souma's voice came from the darkness.

"The seventh neck… nice for you to join us." Miyako spoke gently.

"What are you planning to do with Himeko?" He was definitely angry… in fact it sounded more vicious. The Orochi blood is getting to him now.

"Calm down seventh neck we're not planning on taking her tonight anyway. It will have to be on her 16th birthday. See ya then!" Soon their voices all vanished, and only Souma was left.

"Ahhh! Where are you? Show yourselves fight me!" I heard him slashing away at trees and near-by shrubs, and I knew I should leave. I was endanger.

I tried to move quickly but he heard me. I knew from his sudden jerk.

"AHH!" I quickly dodged his tackle.

"Souma it's me Chikane!" I shouted.

"Chikane…?" He seemed to snap a little out of it. "What are you doing here?"

"Chikane-Chan! Souma-Kun!" Both of us turned quickly from the sound of Himeko's voice.

"AHHH! Chikane-Chan! Souma-Kun! Help!" We heard her shout.

"HIMEKO!" We both shouted at the same time as we ran for her voice. We stopped at a clearing when we heard her voice coming from all directions. Mirrors surrounded us with Himeko's reflection in them.

I summoned my bow and arrows. Souma's eyes began to glow again.

"What did you do with Himeko?" I shouted. Souma was snarling behind me, both of us facing back to back.

"Well lets say we need her for a little experiment for reviving our god." That voice was Korona's.

"Give her back!" I shot an arrow hitting a mirror only for it to rebuild.

"No can't sorry!" We heard laughter from all over the woods before the mirror's disappeared.

"We must find her!" I shouted to Souma. He nodded as he rushed into the woods.

(Hey sorry I cut this chapter extremely short! I think I'm going to make a part three to this one. I'm glad a lot of people enjoy this story! I'm surprised I really stuck to it. I'll post up next Saturday and it won't be late!)


	34. Chikane and Himeko days part 3

**Chapter 34: Chikane and Himeko days part 3**

**Chikane**

While we were running branches and brush kept getting in our way. They would wrap around us each chance they get. When I shot my arrow at them the light would eradicate them, only to find more coming for us.

Souma was clawing at them tearing them up, he almost looked like a demon… then again he was one. "Chikane, this isn't working!"

"I know and Himeko is endanger!" Then it came to me. "Souma! Protect me I'm going to purify them!"

"Alright!" Souma had jumped in front of me as the branches would rush at us he attack them. "Whenever you're ready!"

Quickly I focused my energy, trying to chant quickly and without error. The branches came more fiercely, and Souma couldn't hold them off anymore.

"Chikane!"

"Right! Move now!" Souma jumped out of the way, and a beam of light shot clearing the whole forest. It lit up our way as we rushed towards the mansion, the Orochi hide out.

It wasn't that far from where we were, and when we finally got there I stopped staring at it. From the looks on the outside it might have been abandoned.

"Himeko!" Souma shouted as he rushed at the door.

"Souma wait!" That idiot there might be traps! He knocked the door open, looking around vigorously. I quickly ran up to where he was. In the mansion the floor was completely empty. Then an Orochi approached us.

"Nice to see ya seventh neck, lunar boob." The golden eye man came up in front of us.

"What did you do with Himeko?" I shouted. I tried to conceal my anger, but it came out now. "If you hurt her I swear I will…"

"You'll what?" He's eyes glowed. I had my bow and arrow ready.

"I'll kill you." My voice was cold, and it almost surprised me.

"My what darkness you have in you for a priestess." Korona came from the darkness along side Reiko.

The door from behind us closed. "You're the two keys that we need for the revival of Orochi, Nya!"

"We need all Orochi's present, and of course a priestess." Miyako stepped from the shadows.

"It was a trap! Himeko isn't even here!" I shouted.

"Yes we Orochi's do tend to lie. Now!" Darkness surrounded Souma and I and when we opened our eyes we were at a place we hadn't ever seen. I looked around trying to make sense then I looked to see a orb like thing… blue and white. Then the stars all in the sky.

"We're on the moon…" I said quietly.

**Himeko**

The sound of thunder woke me up. "Chikane-Chan?" I looked on the bed beside me to see that she wasn't even there. Chikane-Chan? Where is she? I quickly rushed up going to Souma-Kun's door.

"Souma-Kun!" I knocked, but no answer. "No! Where are they?"

"Himeko!" Yukihito called to me in the darkness. "Souma and Chikane-San both went for a walk, but they hadn't returned. I have a bad feeling…"

No… I quickly grabbed my priestess robe putting it on, and tying my hair back. "I'm going after them!"

"Wait no Himeko!" Yukihito called me. But I rushed into the forest, knowing that Orochi were here. I prepared myself for anything, the symbol on my chest was lit guiding my way. The rain made it almost impossible to see or hear anything. But then I saw something the clouds made a slight break and the moon shined through… only a bright light from the moon shined from it.

"It couldn't be… Chikane-Chan? She's on the moon…"

**Chikane**

The chains tied Souma and I up. He was tied to his post that said seventh neck, and I was tied in the middle of everything. I was struggling, and my symbol was glowing illuminating everything only it did nothing.

"That's not going to work Lunar priestess!" Korona teased. "You're only half as strong without the Solar priestess, and well with all eight necks of Orochi present then you are no match."

Souma was struggling shouting on the top of his lungs. Then we saw him the first neck Tsubasa. Souma stopped struggling and looked at his older brother.

"Souma…" He whispered.

"Tsubasa Nii-San…" Souma said nothing more. He didn't try to struggle he just sat there.

"So we need to sacrifice a priestess to revive Orochi Nya?" Nekoko jumped next to me looking at me.

"No. You see a priestesses virgin blood is needed to revive him. Her life will be taken to restore the world, and that we will use the Solar priestess for. Since lord Himemiya wouldn't dare let anyone kill off his precious granddaughter." Miyako said as she held a knife to my arm. "It will just be a prick nothing more."

I felt the cold blade on my skin, then we all heard a voice.

"Chikane-Chan… Souma-Kun!" Himeko's voice.

"Himeko?" I shouted.

"Good it seems that we will be able to revive Orochi, and rebuild our world in one day!" Miyako said.

Himeko appeared before us in her priestess robe. "Himeko…" I said I felt tears in my eyes.

"Get her!" Tsubasa shouted.

"No!" Souma glowed purple his eyes turning bright red. He broke the chains and his symbol turned a golden yellow.

"Chikane-Chan!" Himeko was running towards me. Girochi sent chains flying.

"The solar priestess is mine!" He shouted, before Souma kicked at him.

Himeko still running towards me. Korona and Reiko stepped in her way.

"Not so fast." Korona shouted. Himeko's symbol shinned bright… almost as bright as the sun.

"Ahh! It burns! Shield your eyes Korona." The light shined over the whole moon, and I felt the chains loosen up on me. I felt Himeko's hand in mine, and then when I opened my eyes we were back on Earth. Souma and Himeko next to me smiling.

"Himeko… how did you?" I was so shocked… she nearly took down all the Orochi's alone.

"I wanted to save you two." She smiled. I felt a small pain on my arm, then when I looked down at it I was bleeding. My heart stopped and I looked up at Himeko.

"They broke the seal on Orochi…"

(Sorry again for the short chapter. I won't be able to post up next Saturday either because that chapter is going to take a lot of work! I'll need at least two weeks for it!)


	35. Souma's death

**35: Souma's death**

**Chikane**

We were in the mansion looking around puzzled. Himeko… she had such an unnatural glow around her. She turned and looked at Souma and I both of us stunned. She took care of all of them alone?

She then moved her hand to follow her, as we did quickly. Souma was injured as well as I and Himeko healed us both.

"The seal on Orochi has been lifted… but he won't be able to make his move until the Godless month arrives… our birthday." Himeko stated. "We must ready ourselves."

Back at the Ogami Shrine we retired for the night. Himeko sleeping soundly, but this time I was in her embrace. A week until our birthday and I knew we will be more busy than ever.

That morning came Himeko and I had awakened at the same time. Kazuki-Sensei was awaiting us down stairs. We will be creating barriers for the towns folk today. Souma was no where to be found. Yukihito took us from town to town as we purified and created more barriers than we ever had. I looked over to Himeko, noticing that this task hadn't even taken energy away from her.

She had hardly said a word to me since last night, and I was starting to worry. "Himeko?"

She snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at me sadly. "Souma-Kun is suffering right now."

"Huh?" I was taken back, how would she know?

"Orochi cannot make his move on earth yet, however he is tormenting Souma. Souma will crack he cannot take it anymore." Himeko stated then that is what made me remember something… back when Souma and I were in the woods….

He was training so hard… his eyes looked as though they would break any second but they wouldn't. His body struggling to obey his mind, wanting so desperate to give in to Orochi's will. When he looked at me I couldn't even speak correctly his will overcame me.

He wanted to ask me a favor. That' s when I looked in his eyes they had changed. He was practically killing himself for someone… Himeko.

"If this curse becomes too much for me to bare… please take my life." He said it.

"How can I? Why ask something like this of me?"

"Himeko would never take a life of anyone no matter what. But you would do anything to protect Himeko." He spoke so softly.

I stopped thinking about that because I would take his life. I knew I'm going to now more than ever before Orochi takes over him. I should at least let him die as a hero than live as a villain.

**Souma**

I couldn't bare it anymore… It wasn't an urge that I was fighting anymore. It was torture that I feel when I resisted. The blood flowing through each of my veins stung and burned the more I denied it. My muscles tried to pull me to the priestesses, they felt as thought they would rip away from my bones if I fought any longer.

I laid in the forest struggling, grunting trying my hardest to stay away.

"How long are you planning to torture yourself Souma?" Tsubasa Nii-San.

His eyes showed pity… but not compassion. The blew on his pipe, and I looked down struggling harder to stay in control. He blew the smoke at my face. I just inhaled it but it wasn't anything… nothing could be more painful than this.

He kneeled down beside me looking me in the eyes. "If your Solar priestess was dead you would have nothing to fight for right?" He stood up. "I'll go finish her off."

Before he could I grabbed his ankle. "No… you won't touch her!"

"Oh but we have to steal her anyways Nya!" The cat-girl came around. I turned seeing all the Orochi together…

"No I will kill you all before you even see her!" I shouted. I stopped struggling letting the darkness bring me it's power, and I knew this was the final thing I can do for Himeko. The burning sensation in my veins lifted and was filled with a energy that I could feel pulsing through me. It was glowing through my skin, this black haze… and my eyes filled with rage I could see the fear in some of the Orochi's faces.

I didn't feel human anymore. But I was able to stand up and I yelled louder than anyone. It sounded like a demon, but I only hoped that after I finish all the Orochi's followers off… some one can stop me.

The first one was up was Girochi, unlike the rest he had no fear in his eyes.

"Heh… you think you're hot because you have Orochi's power now?" He laughed as he leaped towards me. I moved quickly, as my hand caught is fist with the Orochi's make on it. I crushed it complete… I felt his warm blood squeezed through my fingers as I snarled at him.

"AHHH!" He shouted in pain. The Orochi's looked in shock and fear. All except Tsubasa Nii-San. I then slammed my hand through his chest and out his back holding his heart it was still beating. His eyes rolled back as he went down. I pulled my hand out of his dead body.

"Ass hole!" Korona shouted as she through daggers towards me, they stopped a few inches away from me before being redirect back towards her.

Before they hit her Rinko rushed in front of them hitting the floor. "Rinko!" Korona shrieked as she went down to her lover. The daggers were deep in her, but she saved Korona as she placed her hand on Korona's cheek. Her eyes slowly shut and her body went limp.

Tears rushed down Korona's cheek… as she rushed at me. A weak attack and I shot an attack of my own. I called a sword and I stabbed her right in the heart. Then pushed her body back causing it to land on Korona.

"No! Nya!" Needles shot at me, and then mirrors surrounded me.

I could feel myself blacking out… it's almost taken over me. I have to finish this fast. I felt something inside me bubbling almost wanting to break free. It was energy, and I held it a bit longer then I let it go. It sent out a shock wave blowing the two back. The cat girl didn't make it, but Miyako was bleeding looking at me viciously.

"No! This belongs to Tsubasa!" She shouted as she tried to rush at me. I slashed the sword at her.

Then I looked behind me Tsubasa Nii-San was standing there next to me.

"Well Souma." He pulled out his sword and his eyes lit up. "I better give this my all."

**Chikane**

I felt something wrong right away. I told Himeko to wait, and I'll go look for Souma. I rushed towards the forest to see him… and Tsubasa.

Souma was complete covered in darkness, in fact if he hadn't been fighting his own kind, I would have thought he had surrendered to Orochi.

Tsubasa was fighting his hardest, and Souma hadn't even moved. Then the slammed their swords at each other, Tsubasa's shattering.

"You're just like me Souma…" Tsubasa's eyes changed almost compassionate. "You would kill someone you love to protect another you love… only I'm not the one you love the most. How ironic that the one I saved is the one that kills me."

Souma said nothing as he pushed his sword through his brother's heart. I felt my hand rush to my mouth… shocked. He killed his own brother for Himeko…

He looked at me and even I had a slight fear inside me. "Chikane…" He called. I could see tears in his eyes. "Kill me."

I rushed out under a full moon… Strange how there wasn't suppose to be one tonight. I felt it's light giving me strength as I called for a purifying arrow.

"Just because all of the followers of Orochi are gone doesn't mean anything. Our souls will power him… all of ours. Including mine." He told me.

"We will defeat them and free your soul Souma." I told him.

"Thank you… Chikane."

**Himeko**

I followed Chikane-Chan in the forest. As I stood watching Chikane-Chan and Souma-Kun in the moon light. Chikane-Chan held an arrow pointing towards Souma-kun, and he did nothing but wait.

Before I wa able to shout she let the arrow go it hit Souma-Kun and a bright light blinded me. But when I looked up Souma-Kun's body wasn't there… in fact nothing was there. Chikane-Chan stood there with her bow in hand.

"NO! Souma-Kun!" I shouted running out to the spot he was standing there. "Where is he? Where did he go? Tell me why?" I looked at Chikane-Chan… her eyes were hurt and she glimpsed down.

"He asked me to a while back. The curse was too much for him to bare anymore Himeko…"

"How could you Chikane-Chan?" I shouted it… I was so angry and hurt.

She grabbed my face making me look at her. "He was suffering Himeko! He wanted to die a hero instead of live on as a evil follower! Please understand…" Tears were coming out of Chikane-Chan's eyes as she kneeled down in front of me.

I couldn't speak anymore I just rushed into her arms and we embraced each other crying.

I woke up blankly the next morning. Kazuki Sensei wasn't around, and Yukihito was off alone somewhere. Chikane-Chan was taking a walk by herself in the forest, and we all let Souma-Kun's death hit us hard. As soon as I jumped out of bed I went to his room.

"Souma-Kun?" I knocked a few times, then I allowed myself to go in. His room was empty expect a letter on his desk. It had my name on it.

"Himeko, I'm sorry that I won't be able to see this through with you. I've fought this curse until my last dying breath, but I know if I don't end my life soon I'll be nothing more than a evil shell. I've asked Chikane to take this task on, by ending me. It's selfish of me, but I needed someone strong that will do it. Someone who loved you just as much as I did or even more. Please Himeko don't let your love be unrequited, and live on a long happy life with her. That's my last wish for you to keep smiling. Please do not be sad when I am gone. I'll always love you, even in the next life, Souma…" I dropped the letter to the floor crying even harder.

"Souma-Kun… but I felt something in me. Instead of despair I felt a relief. He isn't suffering anymore. Then I though of his last wish… Chikane-Chan.

I went to look for her in the woods.

**Chikane**

Souma's death hurt more than I ever thought it would… but of course who wouldn't be hurt when a hero like him falls? I let Himeko sleep in, but telling Kazuki Sensei was difficult. Of course he already knew when we came back without him crying. I hadn't seen him since last night.

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko called me.

"Himeko?" I turned to see her running towards me. She looked at me her eyes looked as if she been crying, only they held little to no sadness in them.

"Let's walk together." She smiled, and I smiled back. She grabbed my hand, and at first the contact startled me, but I felt warm and held it back.

We walked talking about Souma mostly, and how he drove the carriage into a ditch. How Himeko's dad would hit him hard in the back. How her mother knocked him out. I even started to laugh again over that.

He took out all the Orochi for the shake of Himeko, and it shocked me what love can do to a person's strength. I glimpsed at Himeko… I wonder if the love I have for her could make me that strong as well. Can I protect her as Souma had?

She looked at me and smiled. I felt something heat up inside me, her smile feels just as powerful as the sun. As long as her smile is around me, I don't need anything else.

"Himeko…?" I looked deeply into her eyes.

"Yes Chikane-Chan?" She gave me her full attention. I tried to open my mouth and say something. I wanted to tell her I was in love with her, I wanted to tell her I want to embrace her and kiss her. I wanted to make love to her. However my words were caught and I my face blushed… I looked away.

"It's nothing…" But then I felt her pull my face towards her, and she moved her lips to mine. My eyes opened wide, and shock came over me… until she pulled her arms around me pulling my body into hers was when I realized it was real. Tears came out of my eyes, and my eyes closed. My arms found their way to her back and in her hair. She broke it, and I couldn't say anything I just looked into her eyes.

"I'm in love with you Chikane-Chan." She said smiling.

(I changed the layout of the story at the last minute! There's a confession! The next chapter is going to be the last! So please look forward to it!)


	36. Filler Chapter! :3

(Okay first of all I have to say. I'm am so sorry for the no update on this story for a while. ^.^' forgive me it's here. This isn't the last chapter. I dedicated this chapter to lose of you who love FLUFF and FANSERVICE. Also known as Filler Chapter. ;3)

**Chapter 36: Filler Chapter :3**

**Chikane**

"H-Himeko…?" The heat from my face spread all over my body. My heart was about to burst through my chest, and of all the moments my tongue felt to heavy to say it back.

Himeko smiled with a blush across her face. Not nearly as crimson as mine, but noticeable. I felt myself glimpse down… "I… I…." What a time to stutter!

I felt her place her soft finger upon my lips. My eyes met with her violet ones. "I know Chikane-Chan." She then moved her finger and she pressed her soft lips against me. This time I kissed back hugging her so tightly I was afraid she wouldn't be able to breathe. After a minute or so we stopped breathing heavily.

"I love you Chikane-Chan… and I want us to spend our precious time together. Our birthday is tomorrow. The day we have to fight Orochi." I could see the slight nervousness and fear she had in her eyes. Her eyes glimpsed downwards, and I placed my fingers under her chin. She glimpsed up at me. Seeing how she grew unsure gave me the strength to comfort her.

"I love you Himeko. I will not let anything happen to you. We will fight this thing together okay?" I kissed her lips softly the tingle feeling calmed us down.

She hugged me tighter. "Chikane-Chan… let's go to the rose garden."

"Okay."

**Himeko**

Kazuki-Sensei had given us a break for the day. He was grieving over Souma-Kun but somehow at peace with himself at the same time. Chikane-Chan and I had started by making a small lunch. It didn't take very long to make and pack before we left for the Rose Garden.

I held on to her arm as we sat down in the Rose Garden. I tried to put it out of my mind that it might be our last time here. I knew Chikane-Chan sensed my worry because she looked down at me.

"Himeko?" Her voice was calm.

"Hmmm?" I smiled happily. Hearing her call my name always made me happy.

"Let's make a promise…"

"A promise?"

"Let's promise that you and I will have lunch in the Rose Garden for many more days to come. Okay?"

"Huh?"

"It's a promise okay?" She winked at me as she leaned in to me, her hand holding my cheek. "So you better not break it okay?" She pressed her lips to mine. I felt my face flush hotly. I hadn't expected the kiss… and the way she whispered it was… extremely alluring.

"Chikane-Chan!" I wanted to jerk away but forced myself to stay. I couldn't get the image out of my head. Her eyes look so seductive.

"Say you promise Himeko." She kissed my cheek then moved towards my ear. She blew hot air at my ear making me shutter.

"Ahn…" A small noise came out of my mouth. That's when I felt her tongue brush up against my ear.

"I won't stop until you promise me." Her voice was playful, in yet still seductive.

"I-I… ahhh!" I felt her nibble my ear. "I promise!" I managed to squeak out.

My body was extremely hot, and I felt a strange pressure in a lower area. Chikane-Chan kissed my cheek quickly. "Good." She smiled as she went back to eating the lunch.

I on the other hand couldn't finish eating, and every time I look at Chikane-Chan I would feel strange.

"Something wrong Himeko." She smirked at me.

"Uh… No!" I turned away quickly as she began to giggle.

"I'm sorry Himeko. It's just you looked so down, and I wanted to cheer you up a little."

It did cheer me up… but still it left me feeling strange.

**Chikane**

I didn't really mean to tease Himeko like that. I knew she was worried about tomorrow so I decided to ease her nerves to put it in simple terms. Of course I think I have made her worked up in a different way. I can't help but smiling to that.

Of course I nearly lost control. "Himeko?"

"Yes?" She turned to me smiling. Looks like she's not all worked up any longer?

"What do you want to do next?" I smiled forcing the impure thoughts back.

Her lavender eyes glimpsed upwards as she placed her finger at her lips. "Hmmm…." Her eyes lit up as she smiled. "Why not we go swimming in the Priestess river near here?"

"Swimming In this month?" Although the weather is warmer than it is suppose to be.

"Come on Chikane-Chan! It will be like bathing!" As she sat up and pulled me towards the river.

"Okay fine." I smiled.

"Yay!" She gave me kiss on the cheek.

Before we knew it Himeko was at the River, she had stripped her clothes and was already in the water.

"Come on Chikane-Chan!" She waved her hand up and down.

"I'm coming." I smiled as I stripped slowly and slid in the water.

Once in I began to swim in the middle with Himeko. She playfully splashed me, and I splashed her back. We began to giggle as we did this. I don't think we've ever really got to play too much.

Right when I splashed I saw her burst through the wave. She then grabbed slid her arms around my waist and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"H-Himeko…!" She then cuddled her face into my neck, her breath warming the cool skin.

"Chikane-Chan…" Her voice was husky as she kissed my neck. I felt her arms rubbing up and down my back.

"Ahn!" A moan escaped my lips. I brought my hand to my mouth to cover it. Right away I felt my body going limp. She brought her body in closer to mine as she brushed up against me.

"Himeko…" My voice was shaky. I felt her lips start to nip at my neck and move towards the bottom of my jaw. I couldn't stop myself from breathing heavily.

I then felt her lips on mine. This time I felt her tongue brushing them too. I opened my mouth allowing her tongue to brush up against mine. I felt my mind go blank and her hands move from my back to my hair.

"Chikane-Chan…" She kissed me harder, and nipped my lip.

My hands began to wander along her back, and then slipped to her butt. "Mmmm…" She moaned slightly before we broke up. We heard a splash near us before we jumped away from each other surprised.

We looked around and saw nothing. "What was that?" Himeko asked.

"I think it was Ame No Murakumo… He's probably angry that we were doing such an impure thing in a pure place." I started to blush.

Himeko also blushed. "Yeah I forgot this is a holy place." She stuck her tongue out and hit her head with her fist lightly.

We both began to giggle, and we swam towards the bank.

**Himeko**

It was almost sun down and Chikane and I changed into our Priestess outfits. We had to make one more barrier for Kazuki-Sensei. The tree was a small hill overlapping the shrine. It took us only a small amount of power to have the tree come to life.

I looked up and saw the tree sparkling, as the sun began to set leaving an orange glow to the place. Sitting down laying my back against the tree I gestured for Chikane to sit next to me. "Let's stay here awhile Chikane-Chan."

She grabbed my hand tightly as she leaned beside me. I'm not sure exactly when, but my eyes felt heavy and I drifted off to sleep.

**Chikane**

Himeko had fallen asleep. Her face had an orange tint to it from the sunset, and I gazed at her sleeping so peacefully. I touched her face slightly a small mumbled came out of her mouth. "Chikane-Chan… I love you."

I felt my eyes water slightly from the happiness I felt from those words. Slowly I kissed her lips just a peck. But even that peck alone made my whole body shiver. "I love you too… Himeko."

After the sun went down I gently shook Himeko to wake up. She did and apologized for falling asleep. We held hands as we walked down the hill towards our home.

Inside Kazuki-Sensei smiled at us. "You two have an important day tomorrow. Please try to get some rest." He smiled as he walked past us. "Which means… do no overwork yourselves tonight." He kept his back turned to us.

My eyes widen… Did he just say that?

"Chikane-Chan? What did he mean by over-work ourselves? We had the day off didn't we?" Himeko as innocent as ever.

"It isn't anything Himeko." I smiled. How does Kazuki-Sensei know everything?

It was silent as we held hands when we walked up stairs. We changed out of our priestess robes, and got into bed.

Himeko cuddled up against me my heart pounding, and I grew a little nervous.

"Chikane-Chan?" Himeko whispered.

"What is it?" I smiled the moon was still white thankfully and it made just enough light in the room.

I felt Himeko's lips press onto mine. It was a soft kiss, and I could feel she was nervous as well. But after a while of soft kissing that feeling went away, and I placed my hand on her cheek.

She opened her eyes and I broke the kiss. I laid her down and I slowly climbed on top of her.

"Chikane-Chan?"

I placed my finger to her lips. "If you don't want this… we can stop Himeko. If I do anything to make you uncomfortable just let me know okay?" She nodded. Then I started to kiss her lips.

At first the kissing was soft and slow, and then I started to kiss a little harder. Nibbling at her lips, and caressing her cheek. She began to breath heavy. That's when I started to use my tongue. I brushed up against hers and let her tongue explore my mouth. Her eyes were closed, as I slightly left mine open to watch her.

I broke the kiss softly as I kissed her on the forehead. "I love you Himeko." Then I went down to kiss her neck.

"Ahn! I love you to Chikane-Chan." Her breathing was uncontrollable now. I began to bite a little harder, and suck the tender skin.

"Mmmm!" Himeko tried to cover her mouth her hand. Smiling, I balanced on my knees grabbing her arms and restrain them over her head. My lips went back to her neck biting and licking.

"Ahhh!" Himeko weakly struggled against my hands. "Chikane-Chan… I can't be too loud…"

"It's okay Himeko…" I said in-between kisses. "No one can hear you." With that I let go of her hands as she pulled herself up and kissed my lips desperately. I pulled the nightgown shirt off of her, revealing her nicely shaped breast. Himeko wanted to cover herself, blush extending across her face. I sat up giving her more space to pull my night gown off. She did.

Her eyes started at my breast and I felt my face turn red. I wanted her to stare but I felt a little embarrassed. "Chikane-Chan…" She kissed me pulling me into her. "You can…. Touch me…"

I smiled as I kissed her again. I slightly caressed my hand over her left breast and on to her stomach. She arched her back, and I placed my lips in-between them kissing her softly.

Leaving a trail of kisses from the middle to her right breast I took a nibble at the center.

"Ahhh!" Himeko let out a moan, as I began to twirl with my tongue and bite softly.

I moved my other hand down her stomach rubbing slightly as she arched again. This time I slipped my hand down to her sex. It was hot, and extremely moist. I began to rub softly when Himeko began to make even more noises.

"Chikane-Chan!" She flipped me over.

"Himeko?" I looked in her eyes and there was a haze, lust filled eyes. She kissed me passionately and then taking my breast into her hands, and biting my nipple.

The feeling was surging through my body. "Himeko!" I shouted her name; her hand were sliding down between my legs. I felt her insert a finger. It hurt slightly at first but then I felt her move it.

"AHHH!" My mind was blank and I felt her removing the rest of my clothing, and hers.

"Chikane-Chan… I want us to feel good together." She began to move her legs to where our sex met. She jerked up and I fell back.

"Ahh!" I began to move against her and soon we both were grinding up against each other. I felt myself began to shutter and I felt a pressure…. "Himeko!" I rush of hot liquid rushed out of me and I felt extremely warm. The same happened to Himeko she laid on top of me.

"Chikane-Chan…" She kissed me tiredly. "Once all of this is over… let's do this every night with each other." She nuzzled into my neck.

I held her tightly the warmness of our bodies, with the moonlight bathing over us. It felt like we were just one person.

(Wow! SO much to say. This was the first time I ever did a sex scene! I will probably not do this again because I think it came out horrible. I'll take the criticism from everyone. Maybe I'll redo it and make it better. Also the scene where Chikane kisses Himeko under a tree was a fanart picture I saw a few years back that made me think of this whole story. I haven't found that picture in a while :/ but I thank the artist for inspiring me with this awesome story.)


	37. The First Revivial

(It's been a good run my friends! This story is finally done. It's kind of sad to say that too. I've learned a lot from writing this story, and I actually got really attached to it. My first romance story. :3 Thank you everyone for the reviews good and bad. All have helped me. I want to be an amazing writer one day!) This story is dedicated to its fans!

**Chapter 37: The First Revival**

** Himeko**

That morning, the morning of our birthday, Chikane-Chan and I were awakened by a darkened sky, and black moon. We remained locked in each other's embrace as we heard the voice of Orochi calling to the world.

"The time has finally come for the Orochi to rule this world. I call on the voices of destruction, On the incarnation of evil. You will not rise and destroy the Solar Priestess and the Lunar Priestess."

We stood up still holding each other's nude bodies as the darken sky grew more violent.

"Himeko…" Chikane-Chan looked at. "We must get ready."

"Right." I nodded my head. We hadn't said a word as we slid the priestess robs over us. I tied my hair back and Chikane-Chan tied hers back.

We walked down stairs where Kazuki-Sensei awaited us. His eyes were serious and determined. "This is the day you two have awaited. The moment you awaken Ame No Murakumo you will not be in contact with me. It will be only you two."

We nodded our heads. "We're ready." Chikane-Chan said holding my hand. We walked down into the cave where Ame No Murakumo was held. As we lit the fire we began to pace slowly around the fire.

"Truthfully the manly, Susanou no Mikoto. The country country of Izumo, falling down on beams of sunlight. Eight headed dragon of the land, diminish at the blade of Totsuka sword. With Takemi Kata no Kami. Iwatsuksu no O no Kami. Kanayama no Kami. Kanayama Hino Kami. Tsurugi no Ikusa Kami. Tate no Ikusa Kami." We have practiced this ritual many times, but it is the first time feeling the power surge through the swords and through us.

As it surged through my body, and through Chikane-Chan's we did not lose focus, and after repeated the last of our chant the swords were broken.

Immediately we hit the ground panting hard. Kazuki-Sensei stepped in. The seal is not full broken. We need the blood of a pure priestess. Chikane-Chan stood up and walked to Kazuki-Sensei he cut her hand quickly and the blood began to drip onto the floor. A light shot out of the ground and a mark appeared on Chikane-Chan's hand. It was the lunar symbol. I looked at my hand and saw the solar symbol. Two samurai swords fell before us, then out of thin air Ame No Murakumo appeared.

The God of Swords was extremely large. I quickly grabbed my sword and stood up embarrassed to let him see weakness of his priestess. The earth began to shake nearly knocking all of us off balance.

"AHHH!" I let out a scream.

"That was Orochi… he has broken free." Kazuki-Sensei spoke worriedly. "Quickly you two must aid Ame No Murakumo in battle. Enter the God, and fight together to stop Orochi."

Chikane-Chan placed her arm on my shoulder. Her eyes were determined. "Let's go Himeko."

We entered our God. It was the first time I had ever seen anything like this. We stood inside our God, however we all felt like we were one. Chikane-Chan, Ame No Murakumo and I were all the same being.

"Are you ready?" Chikane-Chan asked me.

"Yes." I said confidently. I held no fear in my voice.

"Remember our promise Himeko." She smiled.

"I remember." I smiled back. We flew up breaking out of the small cave and hovering in the air for a while. The whole sky had turned completely black by now, and in the distance we saw him… Orochi. He turned towards Ame No Murakumo and in a split second was right in front of us.

"You have come God of Swords." His voice spoke with eight different ones at once.

"That I have. I will destroy you and save this world form your hatred and evil." Ame No Murakumo spoke with Chikane-Chan's voice and mine at the same time.

"We will see Priestesses!" He lashed out at us. Quickly Chikane-Chan pulled her sword for defense. I began to feel that strange feeling again in my chest.

Orochi began to push harder and we began to struggle.

"Chikane-Chan! I'll give you my power." Right away the warm light enveloped me connecting to Chikane-Chan and Ame No Murakumo. I gave them the strength to fight back and push him off.

I focused my power on to her and our God while she began to fight him off.

"This world shall be mine. A world born of hatred and darkness."

**Chikane**

The spell that Himeko was casting on me prevented me from grown tired. It had been a week in this battle and I believe that we are no longer in our human bodies. I believe our souls became one even Himeko's and mine. I'm feeling everything she's feeling. I'm thinking everything she's thinking.

Orochi hasn't let up although we had damaged him plenty.

"We need to take this battle to the moon. That is where we will seal him away." We thought.

Ame No Murakumo flew up to the sky. I readied an arrow pointing it directly at him.

"That thing will not even faze me." He spoke with such confidence. However it wasn't for him. I released the arrow it hitting the earth completely turning it red and slowly crumbling it.

"W-What!" Orochi puzzled.

We felt our heart sink, knowing that we had to lead him to the moon for the battle I had to destroy the world. The world Himeko and I shared… But Ame No Murakumo connection gave us hope. There is away to revive the world.

I painfully turned away from my shattered home and rushed towards the moon. Himeko didn't lose focus in giving me her power, but I knew she was hurting.

Orochi had followed us to the moon as we continued our sword fight. Hit after hit and neither one of us were backing down.

"We have to wear him down and after we destroy each of the heads we seal him away." Ame No Murakumo spoke to us.

I cut the forth head off finally. As the soul was released I couldn't make out the voice. I knew Souma's soul still inhabited Orochi. We gave me even more strength to fight.

**Himeko**

We finally cut the second to last head off and only one remaining. The last soul was Souma-kun's. I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to fight him. Orochi kept talking in his voice making it harder for us to fight.

"Focus Himeko!" Chikane-Chan said to me. "If you lose focus then we all do. We've been at this fight for almost a month now. We cannot lose now. We have to free Souma!"

"Right." Her words gave me strength.

"Himeko-Chan?" Orochi spoke in Souma-Kun's voice. "The solar priestess who my follower loved so much?" He began to laugh.

I kept my focus no matter what.

"I may lose this battle here. But there is one thing I can do. I can hang on to Souma's soul. As you two will become reincarnated over and over, so will this boy. He will be my evil incarnated each time with more of my power flowing into him." I felt my heart sink.

"Himeko! Now!" Ame No Murakumo rushed at Orochi but he did something unexpected. He let us slay him without any hesitation what so ever. And as he fell I saw a glimpse of Souma-Kun's soul.

"Himeko…" His voice faded into death. The moon's shrine opened up and it sucked all of us including the Orochi. Chikane-Chan and I were no longer connected and Ame No Murakumo stood in front of us.

"Orochi has been defeated. But the task is not done. In order for Orochi to remain locked in a priestess must remain in the shrine on the moon. In order to revive the world one more ritual must be done." Ame No Murakumo spoke.

"What other ritual? We never practiced another one." Chikane-Chan's voice was cold.

"It's a ritual that even the prophets themselves couldn't foresee. In order to revive the world one priestess must die from the other's hand. We must hurry with this ritual before the souls of the earth die." Our God spoke.

"I will be the one to stay in the shrine with Orochi." I spoke to the God.

"Very well Solar Priestess. Lunar Priestess you must take the sword into your hands. End her life."

**Chikane**

"I-I… You can't expect me to do that!" I wouldn't… I couldn't kill her. "I love her!"

"Shall you defy your God?" Ame No Murakumo sounded angry.

"No!" Himeko spoke. She walked over to me holding my head looking at her. "Chikane-Chan… I will do this. We have to do this. We are Kannazuki no miko. In order for the world to live we must sacrifice what we love most."

My eyes began to water. She placed a single kiss on my lips. "Last night was the most amazing night I have ever had. Being beside you all these years, and having a night with you… I have no regrets."

_But I want an eternal night…_

"You're right Himeko…" She slowly stepped back from me as I turned my back to ready my sword.

_I know you wish to have joined Orochi's side now. You don't care about the world… what you want is Himeko. Your desires will become the best of you. You are an Orochi… You will be an Orochi. _My grandfather's voice spoke in my head. As I walked I saw a mask on the floor… the demon's mask. I grabbed it putting it on. This way I won't have to see her…

I turned towards her looking at her one last time. She held a smile on her face, and her eyes held a comfort feeling of no regrets. I placed the mask down as tears were rolling down my face.

As I rushed at her with all my might a flash of memory came flooding to my head.

_"I'm so sorry!" Himeko's face was bright red… those were the first words she told me._

_ "May I ask why?"_

_ "I didn't mean to stare at you while you were taking a bath."_

I shook my head, and although I was running my fastest everything was still in slow motion. Another memory came rushing into my head.

_It was when I was in the river. She tried to hug me and ended up pulling herself in. I still don't know why she did that. If I hadn't been distracted that memory would have brought a smile to my face. Instead all it did was make me run faster._

_ The next memory was when we gave each other the shells for our birthdays… I had mine on right now. I could feel it brush against my skin as I rushed towards her._

_ The last memory was the memory of us holding each other after a night of love making. Had I known that night would've been my last with her I would've made it eternal._

I want an eternal night with just the two of us.

There was no sound, there was feeling, just of my sword impacting something. I felt warm liquid running down my hands and I pulled it out quickly. My mask fell off, and I dropped the sword holding Himeko tightly.

"Himeko!" I shouted tears flooding out of my eyes.

She looked up at me, and smile. She then wrapped her arm around me and embraced me. "Chikane-Chan… I love you… Remember our promise."

"Himeko…." I began to sob. "I love you!" But right after I said that her arms went limp and her head fell back. I knew the life was gone from her…

I kissed her lips tears still coming out of my eyes. I should've never gone through with this. I wouldn't care if the world stayed dead for all eternity I just want her back.

But before I broke the kiss Himeko disappeared. I looked up and Ame No Murakumo was standing over me.

"Lunar Priestess…"

"I hate you!" I shouted angrily at her. "You took away her… she was the only I…"

"You must revive one of the eight worlds."

I looked up at her.

"I want a world with Himeko in it!"

"That world will only consist of more agony for you two. In that world Orochi will break the bound again and you two will have to complete the ritual again. Is that what you want?"

"If it will let me see her again I will not care how much agony I have to face. I want to be with her." I looked up at her.

"The world you will revive is a world where Orochi will come up again. Perhaps the prophets were right about this round."

It was a bright white light that shined up and the world became one again, the waters returned, the sky returned and all the souls were reborn.

I sat there on the shrine of the moon's steps watching the Earth's birth. I felt coldness in my heart… hatred. Himeko's beautiful soul was sacrificed for such a dark ugly world. A world that wouldn't even let us be together why did I save it? Why did I worship Ame No Murakumo? I know this hatred will be reborn in my next life. Because I will not let them hurt Himeko again… I will not.

I walk up to the God of swords knowing that my soul is next to be reborn… and I will remember all of this pain, hatred, and most of all desire.

"Himeko…"

"You hate me Lunar Priestess. I can sense your feelings. I will not ask for forgiveness. You are not suppose to love anyone more than you love your God. I created you and the Solar Priestess in order to fight the Orochi."

"Why did you make our bound so strong only for us to be pulled away?"

"The love of you killing another is what you sacrifice to save the world. There will be no love more pure than your love for her. You two must sacrifice something power for the world… that is why. Now you must go into the light. You will be reborn years to come."

"What about Himeko?"

"She will remain in the shrine for a millennium. Until your soul is reborn where she will be reborn with you."

I stepped into the light, darkness now loomed over me. I know in the next life I will not make the same mistake.

"Himeko… goodbye"

_"Chikane-Chan remembers the promise we made. We will have plenty more lunches in the rose garden."_

I hope you all enjoyed it. I might make a kyoshiro story with Kaon and Himiko. I'm not too sure on that.


End file.
